HDN: ReBirth3 V Generation(With DLC Character From Other Dimension)
by Arysta101
Summary: [Hiatus]Triple Crossover: One Piece/High School DxD/Neptunia. Neptune dan teman-teman nya kedatangan karakter baru di dunia mereka. Apakah mereka karakter DLC yang mempengaruhi cerita di dunia mereka? Yang pasti karakter DLC pasti kuat.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda, Ichiei Ishibumi Dan Compile Heart & Idea Factory**

* * *

 **Gamindustri Kedatangan orang Asing**

Gamindsutri, tempat yang cukup indah dalam pandangan orang yang melihatnya secara ditail, teknologi disini lebih maju. Gamindustri memiliki empat Nation. Apakah itu Nation?

Nation adalah tempat seperti negara, memiliki rakyat, memiliki peraturan dan tentu saja memiliki pemimpin. Siapakah pemimpin di keempat Nation itu?

Pertama adalah Planeptune, Nation yang memiliki kemajuan dalam bidang teknologi, Planeptune memiliki warna khas ungu, di pimpin oleh wanita bernama Purple Heart. Planeptune terletak di barat, Planeptune memiliki teknologi yang cukup maju dari ketiga Nation lain nya namun mereka masih memiliki alam yang sehat.

Kedua adalah Lastation, Nation ini ada di timur. Nation ini terlihat lebih ke insdustri terlihat banyak sekali pabrik-pabrik, walapun begitu bukan berarti disini tidak di temukan nya teknologi, teknologi disini lumayan maju namun tidak semaju Planeptune dan Nation ini memiliki warna khas yaitu hitam. Nation ini di pimpin oleh Black Heart.

Ketiga adalah Lowee, Nation ini memiliki cuaca yang selalu saja bersalju sehingga para penduduk harus memakai pakaian tebal untuk melindungi diri mereka dari salju. Berbeda dari dua Nation yang tadi, Lowee tidak terlalu maju dalam teknologi. Lowee bisa di bilang Nation impian karena kalian bisa melihat banyak sekali salju berjatuhan dan pelangi di atas langit. Nation ini adalah di utara Gamindsutri, Nation ini memiliki warna khas putih. Pemimpin Nation ini adalah White heart

Leanbox adalah Nation yang ada di selatan, Nation ini dulu nya terlihat seperti lebih ke desa karena memiliki alam yang sangat bagus namun karena kemajuan teknologi, Leanbox kemudian menjadi Nation yang tidak kalah dengan Nation lain nya. Leanbox memiliki kekuatan militer yang sangat bagus dari Nation lain nya. Leanbox memiliki warna yang khas dengan keunikan nya yaitu hijau, di pimpin oleh Green Heart

Dan itulah keempat Nation yang ada di Gamindustri. Semua CPU sekarang berdamai satu sama lain walaupun masih ada rasa perselisihan. Para penduduk bisa hidup dengan damai dan menyembah Dewi mereka masing-masing tanpa rasa takut atapun kesusahan. Gamindustri menjadi tempat yang sangat damai tanpa ada perang yang serius

Baiklah saatnya memulai cerita ini, tadi adalah Pengenalan keempat Nation walaupun pasti kalian sudah tahu kalau kalian membaca Fanfic ku yang satu lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang akan di ceritakan di tempat yang damai ini?

Tentu saja ada, ini di mulai di hari cerah di Planeptune. Di dekat Nation Planeptune, di sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat. Ada kedua wanita yang sedang berjalan melewati hutan itu, walaupun di bilang hutan tapi tidak terlalu mirip hutan karena ada unsur teknologi di hutan ini. Kembali ke kedua wanita itu

Salah satu wanita itu adalah gadis pendek dengan jaket berwarna pink dan putih. Memiliki hiasan seperti colokan USB di bajunya, dia memilik dua pita di atas kepala nya, berambut pendek ungu, memakai sepatu putih dan terlihat memiliki kalung yang aneh di lehernya.

Yang satu lagi adalah wanita yang lebih tinggi dari wanita di sebelahnya, dia terlihat memakai pakaian baju lengan panjang, dia memiliki kaos kaki setinggi lutut, memakai sepatu putih, memiliki satu pita, memiliki rambut panjang dan memiliki kalung juga di lehernya

Mereka sedang jalan mencari sesuatu yang sangat mereka cari, wanita yang pendek terlihat mendesah pasrah seperti murung karena sesuatu.

''Hey Nep jr, di mana benda itu?'' tanya nya kepada wanita di sebelahnya

''Aku pun tidak tahu onee-chan, tapi sepertinya ada di hutan ini'' jawab wanita di sebelah nya

''Oh ayolah, kita sudah mengelilingi hutan ini selamat berjam-jam namun kita sama sekali tidak menemukan nya, aku merasakan kalau kaki ku mati rasa'' kata wanita yang pendek dengan lesu.

''Kita harus mencari benda itu untuk segera menyelesaikan Quest'' kata wanita yang tinggi dengan percaya diri

''Percaya diri seperti biasa, namun aku akan pingsan sekarang kau tahu. Benda itu sulit sekali di temukan disini, aku yakin kalau benda itu menghilang dari dunia ini'' kata wanita itu

Wanita bernama Nep jr hanya mendesah melihat sifat kakak nya yang pemalas itu, dia juga merasa kelelahan namun mereka harus mencari benda itu karena benda itu adalah benda yang di butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan Quest.

''Aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang di pikirkan Histy, dia menyuruh kita untuk membantu Guild yang sekarang sepi karena banyak orang yang sangat malas''

Nep jr terlihat hanya diam saja mendengarkan kakak perempuan nya itu, dia berharap kalau mereka akan menemukan benda yang mereka cari. Tak lama kemudian Nep jr kemudian melihat ada monster yang sangat besar di depan mereka

''Onee-chan! Lihat itu'' kata Nep jr dengan menunjuk monster di depan mereka yang cukup jauh.

''Oh boy, apa yang kita temukan disini'' kata wanita berambut pendek ungu melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka

''Apakah itu monster nya?'' tanya Nep-jr

''Entahlah, namun kita harus melawan monster itu untuk mencari tahu nya'' kata wanita berambut pendek.

''Baiklah. Ayo'' kata Nep jr yang kemudian mengeluarkan pedang nya.

 **DI SUATU TEMPAT DI DEKAT TEMPAT ITU**

Terlihat di lain tempat ada beberapa hewan di hutan itu yang sedang melakukan tugas mereka, mereka melakukan tugas mereka seperti biasa namun kemudian terlihat ada geseran dimensi di situ secara tiba-tiba saja. Para hewan-hewan ketakutan melihat itu dan kemudian bersembunyi di tempat mereka seperti merasa kalau akan ada yang datang.

Kemudian muncul lah lubang dimensi muncul dan kemudian terjatuhlah dua orang laki-laki ke tanah. Mereka memakai pakaian kimono seperti dari Jepang kuno.

Laki-laki pertama terlihat cukup tinggi, dia berambut hitam acak, mata bulat hitam, memiliki bekas jahitan luka di bawah mata kirinya. Dia memakai Kimono berwarna merah, dia kemudian bangun sambil melihat tempat di sekitar mereka.

''Awwwww, heh?'' kata orang itu yang kemudian bangun setelah menindihi teman nya yang di bawah nya.

Teman nya itu kemudian terbangun sambil kesal dengan teman nya itu, dia merasa sesak saat pertama kali di tindihi oleh nya.

''Kita ada di mana, Zoro?'' tanya orang itu melihat teman nya

Orang bernama Zoro itu terlihat memakai pakaian kimono juga tapi berwarna hijau, dia berbadan cukup tinggi, salah satu mata nya terlihat terkena sabitan benda tajam, rambut berwarna hijau, dan dia memiliki tiga pedang di pinggang nya

''Aku pun tidak tahu, kenapa kita tiba-tiba kesini saat melawan pengguna Smile itu'' kata orang bernama Zoro itu yang membersihkan kimono nya dari tanah yang menempel.

''Di mana yang lain nya?'' tanya orang berkimono merah itu melihat pemandang di sekitarnya

''Sebaiknya kita harus segera kembali ke Wano'' kata Zoro melihat pemandangan di depan nya

Zoro kemudian kaget melihat kalau tempat ini sangat luas, memiliki langit cerah berwarna biru, memiliki hutan yang hijau dan ada beberapa makhluk aneh di tempat ini.

''Tempat apa ini, Luffy?'' tanya Zoro

''Aku pun tidak tahu tapi seperti kita tidak di Wano'' jawab orang bernama Luffy itu.

Luffy melihat pemandangan itu dan kemudian tersenyum karena belum pernah melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah ini. Luffy kemudian baik ke atas pohon untuk melihat pemandangan dengan lebih jelas, dia kaget melihat kalau hutan ini sangatlah luas sekali.

''Woaaah, tempat ini sangat luas sekali, Zoro. Aku tidak yakin kalau kita ada di pulau'' kata Luffy sambil melihat pemandangan itu.

Zoro terlihat terdiam mendengar perkataan dari Luffy, dia setuju dengan perkataan dari Luffy yang mengatakan kalau mereka tidak di pulau karena hutan ini sepertinya terlalu luas untuk menjadi pulau

''Kita harus pergi dari hutan ini, mungkin tempat ini masihlah di Wano namun aku tidak yakin. Ayo Luffy, kita berkeliling'' ajak Zoro melihat Luffy yang masih ada di pohon

''Oke'' Luffy kemudian turun dari pohon

Mereka kemudian berjalan menyelusuri hutan itu untuk mencari jalan keluar dari pohon itu, Luffy terlihat dari tadi hanya tersenyum saja mencium bau petualangan di depan nya. Zoro hanya mendesah melihat sifat kapten nya itu namun dia juga merasa senang merasakan akan ada hal menarik di depan mereka.

Mereka terus berjalan tak tentu pasti karena mereka tidak tahu ada di mana mereka. Mereka kemudian ada di persimpangan.

''Sebelah sini'' kata Zoro menunjukan jalan

Luffy hanya menatap aneh ke arah Zoro, Zoro terlihat merasa terganggu dengan tatapan Luffy.

''Kenapa?'' tanya Zoro

''Aku tidak percaya dengan firasat pilihan jalan milik mu, Zoro. Mungkin kita bisa tersesat entah kemana'' kata Luffy mengingat kalau kru nya yang ini memiliki rasa arah yang sangat parah.

''Hey! Aku tidak pernah tersesat!'' teriak Zoro kesal

''Benarkah?'' Luffy hanya memasang wajah terbengong nya melihat Zoro

Zoro kemudian mendesah tidak tahu harus meyakinkan kapten nya itu.

''Kenapa kita tidak melihat papan di samping mu saja, mungkin di papan itu ada peta hutan ini'' kata Luffy menunjuk papan petunjuk di dekat Zoro

''Papan?'' Zoro kemudian berbalik dan melihat papan yang di katakan oleh Luffy tadi

Zoro terlihat bengong karena ternyata ada papan disitu dari tadi, dia tidak melihat nya karena terlalu memikirkan memilih jalan tadi.

''Mari kita lihat disini'' Luffy kemudian melihat papan itu

Zoro juga melihat papan itu.

''Hmmm Planetune?'' Luffy heran melihat tulisan di papan itu

''Itu Planeptune'' kata Zoro mencoba mengoreksi kesalahan kapten nya itu.

''Jadi Planetuna ini apa?'' tanya Luffy

''Yang benar Planeptune. Aku pun tidak tahu tapi itu sepertinya sebuah desa atau kota dari nama nya'' kata Zoro melihat bacaan itu.

''Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kota itu'' kata Luffy

''Baiklah, mungkin kita bisa bertanya kepada para penduduk tentang ada di mana kita'' kata Zoro

Mereka kemudian menuju ke tempa yang di tunjuk oleh papan tadi, mereka terlihat berharap kalau mereak tidak terlalu jauh dari Wano. Tapi mereka sepertinya tidak tahu kalau mereka sekarang benar-benar jauh dari Wano.

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN DI DEKAT TEMPAT ITU**

''Akhirnya dia kalah juga'' kata gadis kecil berambut pendek

''Onee-chan. Lihat aku menemukan nya'' kata gadis yang berambut panjang.

Terlihat dia memegang sebuah benda berbentuk CD di tangan nya. Gadis kecil yang berambut pendek terlihat tersenyum melihat adik perempuan nya itu.

''Bagus Nep jr, kau memang adik perempuan ku''

Gadis yang bernama Nep jr itu tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari kakak perempuan nya itu.

''Baiklah, saatnya pulang'' kata gadis yang kecil dengan semangat karena akan pulang.

Mereka kemudian berjalan pergi dengan santai. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dari paha gadis yang berambut panjang, terlihat ada benda seperti smartphone.

''Sepertinya Histoire-san menghubungi kita''

''Kalau begitu cepat angkat telepon nya''

Wanita itu kemudian mengangkat smartphone nya

''Ya Histoire-san, ada apa?''

''Kalian lama sekali. Neptune-san, Nepgear-san'' kata orang bernama Histoire itu.

Kedua wanita itu kemudian tertawa kecil mendengarnya, mereka sebenarnya sudah mau pulang karena sudah mendapatkan barang yang mereka cari.

''Sebenarnya kami sudah mau pulang, kami masih ada di jalan'' kata wanita bernama Nepgear.

''Oh kalau begitu baguslah. Aku akan menunggu kepulangan kalian'' kata Histoire

''Baiklah, sampai jumpa'' kata Nepgear

''Ada apa, Nepgear?'' tanya Neptune

''Histoire menghubungi kita, dia khawatir karena lama'' kata Nepgear

''Histy itu memang seperti itu, aku akan meminta pudding setelah pulang nanti'' kata Neptune dengan harapan yang sangat tinggi.

Nepgear tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari kakak nya itu. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk segera pulang ke rumah, mereka berdua melihat kalau sudah tidak ada monster lagi di jalan mereka lewati tadi karena mereka sudah mengalahkan semua nya.

Saat mereka berjalan pulang, mereka melihat kalau ada dua orang asing yang jalan di depan mereka. Neptune dan Nepgear heran melihat pakaian mereka berdua yang terlihat seperti pakaian Jepang.

''Siapa mereka, Nepgear?'' tanya Neptune kepada adik perempuan nya

''Aku tidak tahu, onee-chan. Tapi sepertinya mereka bukan orang sini'' kata Nepgear melihat mereka berdua

Saat Neptune dan Nepgear melihat mereka, kemudian laki-laki berambut hitam melihat mereka dan kemudian terlihat senang sambil menunjuk ke arah mereka.

''Hey Zoro lihat! Ada seseorang!'' kata pria itu

Zoro kemudian melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Luffy dan kemudian melihat ada dua wanita yang sepertinya masih remaja. Zoro terlihat heran melihat warna dan pakaian mereka yang sangat berbeda dengan pakaian orang-orang Wano, Zoro juga melihat mereka memiliki warna rambut yang sama. Zoro berpikir kalau mereka sepertinya bersaudari.

''Hey kalian'' panggil Zoro

Neptune dan Nepgear yang melihat wajah Zoro yang garang kemudian terlihat ketakutan sekarang, mereka terlihat bergetar melihat wajah Zoro.

''Onee-chan, aku tidak kenapa tapi dia sangat seram sekali'' kata Nepgear

''Ini sangat gawat Nep jr, mungkin saja dia adalah penjahat yang di kirim oleh author di fanfic ini'' kata Neptune.

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian menghampiri mereka berdua ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Neptune dan Nepgear masih terlihat bersiap-siap kalau mereka memang adalah penjahat.

''Hmm apakah kalian orang sini?'' tanya Luffy dengan senyuman

Nepgear melihat senyuman Luffy kemudian merasa tenang, dia melihat kalau senyuman Luffy adalah senyuman ramah tanpa ada rasa jahat. Neptune dan Nepgear melihat kedua pria itu, mereka melihat salah satu pria berambut hitam, memiliki bekas luka di bawah mata nya, dia bertubuh kurus, mata hitam dan dia lebih tinggi dari mereka. Dia memakai kimono merah dan terlihat ada topi jerami di belakang kepala nya

Yang satu lagi adalah pria yang lebih tinggi dan terlihat berbadan kekar, dia memakai kimono hijau, dia berambut hijau, di salah satu mata nya terlihat terluka seperti terkena tebasan dan terlihat dia membawa tiga pedang katana di pinggang nya

''Kalian ingin bertanya apa?'' tanya Nepgear

''Apakah ini di Wano?'' tanya Zoro

Neptune dan Nepgear heran mendengar nama tempat yang di katakan oleh Zoro tadi, mereka belum pernah mendengar nama tempat Wano sama sekali.

''Wano? Maaf kami tidak tahu tempat itu'' jawab Neptune

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian terkejut mendengarnya karena mereka tidak tahu Wano sama sekali. Zoro sudah mengerti dari pakaian mereka terlihat tidak seperti para penduduk Wano sama sekali.

''Jadi kami ini ada di mana?'' tanya Luffy

''Kalian ada di tempat yang bernama Gamindustri'' kata Nepgear memberitahu

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian terlihat bingung sekarang mendengar perkataan dari Nepgear. Mereka belum pernah mendengar tempat yang bernama Gamindustri itu.

''Hmm tempat apa itu?'' tanya Luffy

Neptune dan Nepegear kaget melihat kedua orang di depan nya ini sama sekali tidak tahu Gamindustri. Neptune melihat orang di depan nya ini lebih dekat

''Apakah kalian tidak berasal dari Gamindustri?'' tanya Neptune

''Ya begitulah, kami sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu Gamindustri'' kata Zoro dengan santai melihat kedua wanita di depan nya ini.

''Hmmm kalian orang luar rupa nya'' kata Nepgear melihat mereka

Luffy dan Zoro sekarang bingung tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang. Mereka merasa kalau mereka tidak ada di Wano lagi setelah mendengar penjelasan dari kedua wanita di depan mereka ini.

''Jadi kalian tidak memiliki tempat tinggal sekarang?'' tanya Nepgear

''Ya begitulah, kami tidak memiliki tempat tinggal karena kami adalah baja-''

''Kami seorang petualang'' Zoro membungkam mulut Luffy sebelum dia menyelesaikan perkataan nya.

''Hmmm begitu, aku tidak tahu kalau masih ada petualang di sini'' kata Neptune melihat mereka berdua

''Namun kenapa pakaian kalian sangat aneh untuk sebagai petualang?'' tanya Nepgear

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian terdiam tidak tahu bagaimana mereka menjelaskan ini kepada kedua wanita di depan mereka ini. Zoro kemudian mengangkat mulut untuk menjelaskan ini kepada mereka berdua, jika Luffy yang menjelaskan maka akan terjadi kekacauan kalau dia mengatakan kalau mereka adalah bajak laut.

''Pakaian kami memang seperti ini, kami bisa di bilang petualang yang memiliki selera pakaian yang unik'' kata Zoro menjelaskan.

Neptune dan Nepgear mengerti dengan perkataan dari Zoro namun Neptune merasa aneh dengan mereka.

''Tapi tetap saja kalian aneh, jika kalian di serang monster tempat ini itu akan sangat gawat, apakah kalian punya senjata?'' tanya Neptune

''Ya, aku punya'' kata Zoro menunjukan ketiga pedang nya yang ada di pinggang nya

Neptune dan Nepgear terlihat kagum melihat ketiga pedang Zoro yang sepertinya Equipment yang unik di lihat dari luarnya.

''Hmmm aku tidak tahu pasti tapi sepertinya ketiga pedang itu memiliki kekuatan khusus'' kata Neptune melihat ketiga pedang itu.

Zoro hanya tersenyum mendengat pujian mereka berdua tentang pedang nya. Neptune kemudia melihat ke arah Luffy yang sepertinya tidak memiliki Equipment sama sekali di lihat dari penampilan nya.

''Apakah kau tidak memiliki Equipment?'' tanya Neptune

''Tidak, aku menggunakan tinjuku untuk melawan musuhku'' kata Luffy dengan menunjukan tangan nya.

Neptune dan Nepgear hanya terbengong mendegar perkataan Luffy yang sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Di dunia ini semua orang memiliki senjata atau Equipment untuk melawan para monster tapi anak ini malah menggunakan tinju nya.

Neptune kemudian mendekatkan wajah nya dengan Nepgear

''Hey Nep jr, aku merasa aneh dengan kedua pria ini. Mereka sepertinya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dunia ini'' bisik Neptune kepada Nepgear

''Aku juga berpikirkan seperti itu onee-chan namun apa yang harus kita lakukan kepada mereka?'' tanya Nepgear

Luffy dan Zoro melihat mereka berbisik hanya bingung dan penasaran dengan bisikan mereka yang sepertinya tentang mereka berdua. Neptune dan Nepgear kemudia selesai berbisik.

''Jadi, kalian akan kemana?'' tanya Neptune.

''Kami sebenarnya mau ke tempat yang bernama Planeetune'' kata Luffy

''Yang benar Planeptune'' kesal Zoro

Neptune dan Nepgear kemudian kaget mendengarnya dan kemudian terlihat Neptune tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

''Ohh kalau itu aku tahu di mana tempatnya'' kata Neptune dengan tersenyum bangga

''Benarkah? Kalau begitu apakah kalian bisa menghantarkan kami?'' tanya Luffy dengan senang

''Tentu saja'' kata Neptune

''Tapi onee-chan, apakah ini benar-benar hal yang tepat membawa mereka berdua ke Planeptune?'' bisik Nepgear

''Tenang saja Nep jr, mereka sepertinya bukan orang jahat. Jika mereka orang jahat maka mereka pasti sudah menyerang kita'' kata Neptune mencoba untuk membuat adik perempuan nya itu percaya kepada kedua laki-laki di depan mereka

Neptune kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy dan Zoro hanya masih berdiri depan mereka.

''Baiklah! Ikuti aku'' kata Neptune dengan memberi mereka aba-aba

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju ke tempat yang bernama Planeptune itu. Luffy dan Zoro sekarang bingung karena tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang. Mereka tidak tahu ada di mana mereka, mereka tidak tahu cara kembali ke Wano, mereka tidak tahu tempat yang bernama Planeptune itu. Mereka sekarang benar-benar bingung

''Apakah ini baik-baik saja, Luffy?'' tanya Zoro kepada kapten nya

''Shishishishishi, tenang saja Zoro. Kita pasti akan kembali ke Wano, lagian mereka berdua sepertinya adalah orang baik'' kata Luffy dengan percaya diri.

Zoro mendesah mendengar perkataan dari kapten nya itu. Mereka berjalan dengan santai ke tempat yang bernama Planeptune itu. Neptune dan Nepgear kemudian lupa menanyakan nama mereka masing-masing.

''Nama kalian siapa?'' tanya Neptune

''Oh, nama ku Monkey D Luffy'' kata Luffy salam kenal.

''Aku Roronoa Zoro'' kata Zoro yang memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

Neptune dan Nepgear mengangguk mengerti namun saat mendengar nama Luffy mereka hanya heran karena nama depan Luffy memiliki arti kata monyet.

''Aku Neptune dan ini adalah adik perempuan ku, Nepgear'' kata kata Neptune memperkenalkan dirinya sambil memperkenalkan adik perempuan nya.

''Salam kenal. Netune, Nepger'' kata Luffy kesulitan mengucapkan nama mereka berdua.

''Nama ku Neptune, bukan Netune'' kata Neptune mencoba menjelaskan nama nya

''Tapi nama kalian sulit sekali'' kata Luffy

''Boooo~ kau memang payah, kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu dengan Luty'' kata Neptune dengan kesal.

''Tapi onee-chan, nama Luffy tidak terlalu sulit'' kata Nepgear

''Nep jr, kenapa kau tidak marah melihat dia telah mengejek nama kita'' kata Neptune

''Anoo, onee-chan. Nama kita memang sangat sulit untuk di sebutkan jadi mereka tidak lah salah, lagian IF-san dan Compa-san juga memberi kita nickname karena nama kita sangat susah'' kata Nepgear

Neptune mengerti dengan perkataan dari Nepgear.

''Jadi Planeptune ini apa?'' tanya Luffy dengan penasaran.

''Baiklah akan aku jelaskan kepada kalian'' kata Neptune dengan tersenyum bangga

Luffy dan Zoro mengangkat alis mereka heran melihat Neptune tersenyum dengan percaya diri.

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN DI HUTAN YANG LAIN**

Di hutan lain terlihat ada geseran dimensi lagi dan kemudian muncul lah beberapa orang atau wanita karena mereka semua adalah wanita. Para wanita itu memakai pakaian seperti pakaian sekolah karena terlihat sama satu sama lain.

Mereka kemudian terbangung setelah terjatuh entah di mana, mereka berjumlah lima. Mereka memilik ciri-ciri berbeda satu sama lain.

Pertama adalah wanita berambut merah terang panjang, memakai pakaian yang sama satu sama lain, dia tinggi untuk rata-rata wanita di situ, dan dia memiliki payudara yang besar.

Kedua adalah wanita berambut hitam yang di ikat dengan sebuah pita berwarna kuning, dia berpakaian sama seperti wanita sebelumnya, dia cukup tinggi juga dan memiliki payudara yang besar bahkan lebih besar dari wanita pertama.

Ketiga adalah gadis kecil karena dari ukuran nya, dia berambut silver dengan ada pita hitam, bermata kuning dan memiliki pakaian yang sama seperti wanita lain nya.

Keempat adalah wanita yang sama pendek dengan wanita sebelum nya, dia berambut kuning panjang dan memakai pakaian yang sama seperti wanita sebelum nya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah seorang wanita muda yang berambut biru namun ada ada warna hijau nya di depan nya, dia memakai baju yang sama seperti wanita lain nya dan dia terlihat sangat bingung dengan tempat mereka sekarang

''Bucho, kita ada dimana?'' tanya wanita berambut hitam

''Aku tidak tahu ada dimana kita, tapi sepertinya kita di dimensi lain'' kata wanita berambut merah

''Tempat ini sangat aneh sekali'' kata wanita berambut kuning melihat pepohonan disitu.

''Kau benar Asia-senpai, pohon-pohon disini sangat aneh, mereka sepertinya di kelilingi alat yang aneh'' kata wanita berambut putih.

''Kau benar Koneko-chan, tempat ini seperti memiliki teknologi yang lebih maju'' kata gadis berambut biru.

''Xenovia, berhati-hatilah. Sepertinya tempat ini memiliki makhluk-makhluk yang aneh'' kata wanita berambut merah. Xenovia kemudian terlihat mengeluarkan pedang nya yaitu Durandal setelah mendengar perintah dari ketua nya untuk bersiap-siap.

''Kalian juga semua nya'' kata wanita berambut merah.

''Baiklah Bucho'' kata semua orang disitu

Wanita berambut hitam kemudian mencoba untuk berubah namun dia terlihat tidak bisa entah kenapa. Wanita itu kemudian heran merasakan kalau dia tidak bisa berubah.

''Ada apa Akeno?'' tanya wanita berambut merah

''Aku tidak bisa berubah, Rias'' kata Akeno memberitahu.

Rias kemudian terlihat bingung mendengar perkataan dari Akeno, dia kemudian melihat Akeno yang masih terlihat mencoba untuk berubah namun terlihat juga tidak bisa.

''Sepertinya dunia ini berbeda dengan dunia kita, aku juga merasakan kalau energi penghancur ku seperti berkurang'' kata Rias melihat dirinya sendiri.

''Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan Bucho?'' tanya gadis berambut kuning

''Aku tidak tahu, Asia. Namun sepertinya kita harus berkeliling dulu mungkin kita bisa menemukan sesuatu ataupun seseorang di sini'' kata Rias dengan melihat hutan disitu.

Dia bisa melihat hutan yang berampur dengan teknologi sehingga Rias heran berpikir apakah itu memang hutan asli atau hutan buatan.

''Ayo semua nya sudah siap?'' tanya Rias kepada para peerage nya

''Ya Bucho kami siap'' kata Koneko dengan wajah datar seperti biasa nya

''Bagus, sekarang ayo kita pergi'' kata Rias

''Kenapa kita tidak terbang, Bucho?'' tanya Asia

''Itu akan menguras energi, sebaiknya kita berjalan dulu'' kata Rias memberitahu

Asia dan yang lain mengangguk mengerti dengan Bucho mereka. Mereka berjalan dengan melihat-lihat pohon di sekitar mereka. Xenovia dari tadi mengeluarkan pedang nya dan terlihat berhati-hati.

''Bucho, lihat! Ada sesautu di depan'' kata Akeno memberitahu menunju ke sebuah papan yang cukup besar.

''Inikan...'' Rias melihat papan itu dan kemudian mengerti

''Ini adalah peta hutan ini. Itu berarti ada yang tinggal di dunia ini di suatu tempat'' kata Rias melihat papan itu

''Lihat Bucho, ada tempat yang ditunjuk peta itu'' kata Asia menunjuk ke papan itu

Rias dan yang lain nya kemudian melihat ke papan itu lebih dekat sehingga bisa melihat dengan jelas apa itu.

''Planeptune? Itu sepertinya nama kota terdengar dari nama nya'' kata Rias

''Jadi apakah kita akan kesana?'' tanya Xenovia

''Ya tentu saja, jika kita kesana maka kita bisa bertemu dengan sesorang untuk bisa di tanya'' kata Rias kepada para Peerage nya

Peerage Rias kemudian mengerti maksud dari Bucho nya. Rias melihat kemana papan itu menunjuk ke kota itu.

''Ayo semua nya'' kata Rias

''Baik Bucho'' kata semua peerage Rias.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju ke tempat yang bernama Planeptune itu. Rias merasa khawatir dengan Issei dan Kiba yang di tinggalkan oleh mereka karena berpindah dimensi secara tiba-tiba saja.

Asia terlihat ketakutan ada di belakang Rias untuk berjaga-jaga, Koneko hanya memakai wajah datar seperti biasa nya, Akeno hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kalau tempat ini sangat indah dan cerah, Xenovia merasa kalau tidak ada bahaya sama sekali kemudian menghilangkan pedang nya, dan Rias hanya berjalan ke depan dengan berani tanpa ada masalah.

''Bucho lihat, ada sesuatu di depan'' kata Asia melihat sesuatu di depan mereka

Rias melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka dan melihat kalau ada sesuatu makhluk yang seperti jelly, dia memiliki ciri-ciri seperti anjing dan memiliki ekor namun berbentuk seperti butiran air dan makhluk itu berwarna biru. Mereka terlihat sangat banyak sekali

''Apa itu Bucho?'' tanya Asia kelihatan ketakutan.

''Entahlah namun mereka terlihat seperti slime yang mau di jadikan oleh Issei sebagai hewan peliharaan nya'' kata Rias mengingat saat mereka mencari hewan untuk kontrak.

Koneko hanya merasa kesal melihat makhluk itu mengingatkan nya kepada slime milik Issei yang sangat mesum sama seperti Issei.

''Apakah mereka berbahaya?'' tanya Xenovia berjaga-jaga menggunakan pedang nya.

''Sepertinya mereka tidak berbahaya, mereka malah imut'' kata Asia yang merasa imut dengan melihat mereka semua.

Para slime atau bisa di sebut Dogoo itu kemudian menuju ke arah Rias dan yang lain nya, Rias dan beberapa peerage nya terlihat bersiap-siap kalau ternyata makhluk ini berbahaya maka dia akan menghancurkan mereka.

''Wah mereka imut sekali'' Asia kemudian mendekati salah satu dari mereka dan kemudian terlihat mengulurkan tangan nya untuk menyentuh mereka

Dogoo itu kemudian menjilat tangan Asia sehingga Asia merasa geli. Dia terus menjilati Asia hingga Asia tertawa kecil melihatnya. Rias dan peerage lain nya kemudian mendesah melihat kalau mereka ternyata bukan lah monster berbahaya namun...

''Hyaaaa! Mereka semua mengelilingi ku'' kata Asia tiba-tiba melihat kalau mereka semua ternyata tertarik dengan nya dan kemudian menyerbu Asia

Asia tidak merasa kesakitan di serang, dia malah merasa geli karena semua Dogoo itu malah menjilati nya. Namun Dogoo itu sepertinya mesuk karena terlihat mereka menjilat di tempat sensitif para wanita

''Kyaa tolong Bucho'' kata Asia sambil menahan tawa karena geli

''Semua nya, cepat ayo kita tolong Asia'' kata Rias

Semua orang kemudian mencoba untuk menolong Asia namun mereka malah di serbu lagi oleh segerombolan Dogoo itu. Rias merasa geli di bagian paha nya karena di jilati oleh Dogoo itu, Akeno merasakan kalau salah satu dari mereka masuk ke dalam baju nya dan menjilati bagian dalam nya

''Kyaaaa, mereka semua mesum-mesum'' kata Akeno yang menahan tawa geli

''Dasar mesum'' kata Koneko yang berusaha bebas dari para Dogoo namun mereka terlalu banyak. Koneko merasa mereka menjilati sekujur tubuh nya termasuk wajah nya. Begitu juga dengan Xenovia namun terlihat Xenovia bisa sedikit menahan nya namun kelihatan kesulitan sambil menahan tawa.

''Bucho, aku aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku akan menyerang mereka tidak peduli mereka imut'' kata Xenovia yang kemudian menebas salah satu dari mereka.

Dogoo yang terkena serangan dari Xenovia kemudian langsung menghilang musnah, Xenovia heran melihat nya karena tiba-tiba saja mereka semua menghilang. Xenovia kemudian membantu yang lain nya untuk segera bebas dari para Dogoo akan tetapi mereka sangatlah banyak sekali

''Cukup'' Koneko terlihat marah dan kemudian memberontak dengan melempat mereka semua.

Koneko kemudian menghajar mereka semua dengan tangan kosong dan terlihat mereka yang terkena serangan dari Koneko kemudian musnah. Koneko kemudian mencoba untuk memakai mode Yokai nya akan tetapi dia tidak bisa

''Aku tidak bisa menggunakan mode Yokai ku'' kata Koneko heran

''Kau juga Koneko-chan? Ternyata bukan aku seorang'' kata Akeno yang kemudian menggunakan petir nya untuk menyerang mereka semua yang menjilati dirinya.

Rias juga terlihat kesal dengan para makhluk-makhluk kecil itu dan kemudian menghancurkan mereka semua dengan sihir penghancurnya. Semua orang kaget melihat kalau sihir penghancur Rias masih cukup kuat.

''Semua nya, ayo musnah kan para makhluk mesum ini'' kata Rias memberi perintah.

Xenovia menebas mereka semua, Akeno menggunakan petir nya untuk menghancurkan mereka semua, Rias menghancurkan mereka semua dengan menggunakan kekuatan penghancurnya walaupun tidak terlalu kuat, Koneko memukul dan menendang mereka dengan sangat cepat tanpa ampun.

20 menit kemudian mereka semua pun musnah tidak tersisah. Rias dan kelompok nya terlihat kelelahan karena melawan mereka semua, Asia terlihat kelelahan di tanah dengan lendir berwarna biru di sekujur tubuh nya begitu juga para anggota lain nya

''Sial, benda menjijikan apa ini?'' tanya Koneko melihat dirinya sendiri.

Semua orang terlihat mencoba untuk menghilangkan benda yang ada di tubuh mereka itu namun terlihat sangat kesulitan karena benda itu sangat licin dan berlendir.

''Bucho, benda ini licin sekali'' kata Xenovia mencoba membersihkan pedang nya dari benda itu.

''Semua nya, percuma kita membersihkan benda ini karena terlalu licin sekali. Sebaiknya kita harus segera ke kota bernama Planeptune itu untuk membersihkan diri'' kata Rias

''Baik Bucho'' kata semua peerage Rias.

''Aku berharap di sana ada tempat mandi, benda ini sangat menjijikan'' kata Koneko

''Fufufufu. Koneko-chan, kenapa kau tidak bisa berubah?'' tanya Akeno

''Entahlah. aku sama seperti mu Akeno-senpai, aku tidak bisa berubah'' kata Koneko

Rias berpikir tentang ini, dia bingung kenapa Akeno dan Koneko tidak bisa berubah padahal mereka tidak terkena apa-apa saat kesini. Rias merasa kalau dunia ini benar-benar sangat misterius dengan dunia DxD yaitu dunia nya.

''Ayo semua nya, kita ke Planeptune'' kata Rias

''Bucho~Ini sangat kotor sekali'' kata Asia dengan merengek

''Bertahanlah Asia-senpai, aku juga merasa seperti itu'' kata Koneko mengerti dengan perasaan dari Asia.

Akeno tersenyum melihat mereka berdua, Xenovia hanya terlihat tersenyum juga sambil mencoba untuk membersihkan Durandal nya dari benda itu.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab.**

 **Ini adalah Crossover ke tiga dalam fanfic saya, saya memutuskan untuk membuat triple Crossover. Kenapa? Karena saya memiliki cerita yang gila di masa depan nanti di fanfic ini.**

 **Cerita nya berawal setelah Rebirth 3 atau sebelum Neptunie V Generation. Kenapa? Pertama saya ingin membuat cerita di fanfic ini di Rebirth 2 namun karena itu akan memakan waktu yang sama lama dan hanya akan menceritakan CPU candidate saja. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat cerita ini sebelum ke Rebirth 3 dan di teruskan ke Megadimension kalau saya sanggup :V**

 **Luffy dan Zoro maupun Rias dan para peerage wanita nya akan memiliki skill terbatas karena di dunia Gamindutri adalah dunia game, kalian tahu. Mereka akan memiliki skill dan ability. Contoh ability, Luffy memiliki tubuh karet sehingga kebal dengan senjata tumpul atau benda tumpul, Rias memiliki kekuatan penghancur sehingga dia memiliki kekuatan penghancur yang besar, Akeno memiliki kekuatan petir sehingga mungkin aku bisa membuat nya kebal sedikit dengan elemen petir maupun listrik dan Zoro yang sepertinya memiliki kemampuan untuk berkembang dengan cepat karena sering latihan sehingga membuatnya lebih mudah mendapatkan EXP. Dan para CPU yang memiliki kekuatan Dewi sehingga mereka immortal dari umur dan benda apa pun, tapi mereka bisa mati saat terkena benda anti Share atau pun CPU.**

 **Dan tambahan kenapa aku membuat Crossover ini karena karakter mereka masing-masing. Contoh: Luffy sangat mirip dengan Neptune yang happy going, Asia sangat mirip dengan Nepgear yang memiliki hati tulus dan lembut, Akeno sangat mirip dengan Vert karena kalian tahu lah sering menggoda, Koneko dan Zoro memiliki kemiripan dengan Blanc yaitu Koneko sangat mirip dengan sifat datar Blanc sedangkan Zoro yang sering marah-marah dengan Luffy sehingga membuat nya mirip dengan Blanc yang sering marah juga, Rias memiliki sifat sama seperti Noire karena berpikiran optimis, rasa kemimpinan dan tegas bersama Uni juga. Xenovia memiliki sifat yang sama di antara karakter di atas, jadi membuat mereka semua terhubung satu sama lain.**

 **Cerita ini masih prolog walaupun sepertinya bukan prolog.**

 **Baiklah, jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review dan kalau kalian suka kalian bisa Fav.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan sampai jumpa di bab berikut nya.**

 **Salam Author**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda, Ichiei Ishibumi Dan Compile Heart & Idea Factory**

* * *

 **PLANEPTUNE DAN MEMILIKI TEMAN BARU**

Di Planeptune tempat yang sangat indah dengan cuaca yang sangat cerah di atas langit. Terlihat ada 4 orang yang sedang berjalan ke Planeptune dengan santai, mereka 2 orang wanita dan 2 orang laki-laki.

Dua wanita itu memiliki ciri-ciri yang hampir sama sedangkan kedua laki-laki itu tidak mirip satu sama lain. Kedua laki-laki itu kemudian kaget melihat kalau ada banyak sekali bangunan yang sangat tinggi di sini. Luffy dan Zoro hanya bisa ternganga melihat ini.

''Jadi ini Planeptune. Aku tidak tahu kalau tempat ini sangat indah'' kata Zoro dengan kagum melihat banyak sekali bangunan bewarna putih dan tinggi-tinggi layak nya sebuah kota yang memiliki kemajuan dalam bidang bangunan

''Benarkan? Tempat ini sangatlah indah dan keren'' kata Neptune dengan membanggakan Planeptune.

''Ya kau benar. Apakah disini ada tempat makan?'' tanya Luffy dengan rasa lapar.

''kau lapar? Itu tidak masalah. Ayo ikut aku'' kata Neptune memimpin mereka semua.

Nepgear hanya membiarkan kakak perempuan nya itu membimbing Luffy dan Zoro masuk ke dalam Planeptune. Luffy dan Zoro benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apa melihat apa yang ada di dalam Nation itu

Mereka melihat kalau banyak sekali penduduk yang sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka sehari-hari seperti berjalan-jalan, bekerja dan mereka melihat ada banyak sekali anak-anak bermain.

''Tempat ini sangat damai'' kata Zoro

''Ya benar sekali. Disini tidak ada peperangan atau apa pun yang berbentuk masalah. Jadi kalian tenang saja tinggal disini'' kata Neptune dengan bangga.

Luffy dan Zoro hanya mengangguk mengerti namun mereka heran mendengar perkataan dari Neptune yang mengatakan kalau mereka akan tinggal disini. Mereka seharusnya kembali ke Wano untuk berperang melawan Kaido akan tetapi mereka tidak tahu untuk kembali ke sana.

Para penduduk kemudian melihat pakaian Luffy dan Zoro, mereka merasa heran melihat pakaian aneh itu disini. Luffy dan Zoro terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali kecuali Nepgear yang terlihat resah melihat para penduduk menatap mereka semua.

''Sebaiknya kalian mengganti pakaian kalian'' kata Nepgear kepada Luffy dan Zoro.

''Kami hanya memiliki pakaian ini dan kami tidak memiliki uang sama sekali'' kata Luffy menunjukan isi kantung nya yang tidak ada apa-apa disana.

Nepgear mendesah mendengarnya. Neptune kemudian terlihat tidak masalah membelanjakan mereka beberapa pakaian disini.

''Kalau itu tenang saja, aku bisa membelikan kalian beberapa pakaian'' kata Neptune

''Benarkah? Terima kasih Netunu'' kata Luffy berterima kasih

''Ya itu tidak masalah, ayo kita ke toko baju'' kata Neptune memberi mereka jalan menuju ke toko baju.

Mereka kemudian menuju ke toko baju dan kemudian membeli beberapa baju untuk Luffy dan Zoro. Luffy mendapatkan pakaian yaitu jaket bewarna putih dan ungu, jaket berlengan pendek dan memiliki penutup kepala di belakangnya, dia memakai celana pendek selutut sama seperti celana lain nya, Luffy juga terlihat memakai satu aksesoris yaitu jam berwarna ungu dan bersepatu ungu dengan style neon. Luffy merasa benar-benar sangat senang sekali melihat pakaian nya.

Zoro terlihat memakai pakaian seperti jaket namun lebih panjang layak nya juga, dia bercelana panjang, dia memiliki kacamata, dan terlihat memakai sepatu kulit berwarna ungu namun lebih bergaya dewasa dan yang terakhir adalah dua memiliki bandana di lengan kirinya namun dia juga memiliki satu lagi namun sepertinya hanya untuk style saja, bandage nya terlihat ada huruf N.

''Nepu! Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian akan sekeren ini'' kata Neptune kaget melihat mereka berdua.

''Ya itu benar sekali, kalian keren'' kata Nepgear setuju dengan kakak perempuan nya

Luffy dan Zoro hanya terlihat senang mendengar mereka memuji pakaian baru mereka. Luffy melihat jam di tangan nya dan merasa heran dengan benda itu

''Apa guna nya jam ini?'' tanya Luffy

''Oh itu. Itu berguna untuk menentukan waktu dengan bentuk hologram'' kata Nepgear.

''Wow, lihat Zoro. Benar ini sepertinya sangat keren'' kata Luffy dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Zoro hanya mendesah melihat sifat kagum kapten nya itu. Mereka berpikir kalau mereka tidak bisa kembali ke Wano karena tempat ini sepertinya sangat jauh dari Wano.

''Baiklah, sekarang kalian akan tinggal dimana?'' tanya Neptune

''Sudah kami bilang, kami ini petualang baru di tempat ini. Jadi kami tidak memiliki tempat tinggal sama sekali'' kata Zoro dengan mendesah memikirkan tempat tinggal mereka.

''Oh itu payah sekali, kalian tidak mungkin tidur di bawah jembatan sambil meminta-minta kepada penduduk. Itu sangat malas sekali'' kata Neptune.

Zoro hanya heran mendengar perkataan dari Neptune yang berpikir kalau mereka benar-benar akan tinggal di bawah jembatan seperti orang terlantar. Luffy masih saja kagum dengan jam miliknya itu, Nepgear menunjukan bagaimana cara kerja jam itu

''Jika kau menekan tombol ini maka akan keluar waktu yang di tunjukan kan'' kata Nepgear yang kemudian menekan tombol yang dia bilang tadi

Kemudian muncul lah angka yang menunjukan pukul sekarang. Luffy kagum melihat benda itu ternyata mengeluarkan hologram berbentuk angka.

''Zoro! Lihat ini!'' kata Luffy dengan tidak bisa berhenti kagum.

Zoro melihat Luffy menunjukan jam tangan hologram nya nya. Nepgear hanya tertawa kecil saat dia menunjukan nya kepada Zoro. Zoro hanya tersenyum melihat jam tangan hologram miliki Luffy. Nepgear kemudian menunjukan bagaimana cara berpakaian yang benar, sepert cara menggunakan penutup kepala nya dan beberapa teknolog di pakaian nya.

''Wow. Pakaian ini sangat luar biasa'' kata Luffy dengan senang.

''Apa guna kacamata ini?'' tanya Zoro melihat kacamata nya.

''Kau bisa melihat dengan jarak jauh dengan kacamata itu dan melihat lebih jelas di kegelapan atau pun cuaca lain nya'' kata Neptune memberitahu Zoro

Zoro tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau dia akan memiliki Equipment yang sangat bagus sekali untuk nya. Luffy terlihat sedang melihat pakaian nya di cermin, dia merasa kalau pakaian nya sangat mirip saat di latihan selama dua tahun bersama Rayleigh. Nepgear juga membelikan nya beberapa item seperti Potion, SP potion dan yang lain-lain

''Terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu kalau kalian adalah orang baik'' kata Luffy berterima kasih kepada Neptune dan Nepgear.

''Itu tidak masalah, kami senang membantu kalian'' kata Neptune dengan semangat.

Nepgear kemudian ingat kalau mereka harus kembali ke Guild untuk memberikan item ini.

''Onee-chan, sebaiknya kita ke Guild sekarang. Kita harus memberikan item ini'' kata Nepgear

''Oh kau benar Nep jr. Ayo kita ke Guild, setelah ini kita kembali ke Basilicom untuk bersantai dan memakan puding'' kata Neptune dengan semangat.

Luffy dan Zoro sekarang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki tempat tinggal disini. Nepgear kemudian menyadari kalau Luffy dan Zoro sekarang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal.

''Oh aku lupa. Bukankah kalian tidak memiliki tempat tinggal?'' tanya Nepgear

''Ya itu benar sekali. Kami baru disini'' kata Zoro melihat mereka.

Neptune dan Nepgear kemudian berpikir tentang ini, mereka berpikir bagaimana cara agar Luffy dan Zoro bisa memiliki tempat tinggal disini. Neptune kemudian memiliki ide yang sangat bagus.

''Kalau begitu apakah kalian mau kerja untuk ku?'' tanya Neptune menunjuk kearah Luffy dan Zoro.

Luffy dan Zoro merasa heran mendengarnya, mereka tidak mau berkerja untuk orang lain. Mereka hanya ingin melakukan apa yang mereka mau.

''Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, kami tidak mau bekerja untuk siapa pun'' kata Luffy.

''Ayolah~ aku bukan orang jahat. Jika kalian bekerja untuk ku maka aku akan memberikan apa yang kalian mau, di tambah kalian akan mendapatkan gaji'' kata Neptune.

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian berpikir tentang ini. Luffy merasa kalau dia mungkin dia bisa membeli makanan yang sangat banyak dengan menggunakan gaji nya itu saat bekerja. Zoro juga terlihat tidak masalah karena sepertinya Neptune bukanlah orang yang suka memerintah orang lain dengan seenak nya.

''Baiklah, mungkin itu tidak masalah bagiku'' kata Zoro

''Aku juga. Aku tidak masalah'' kata Luffy

Neptune dan Nepgear kemudian terlihat senang mendengar perkataan kedua teman baru mereka ini.

''Baiklah, kalian akan berkerja di Basilicom ku sebagai seorang penjaga dan aku akan membayar kalian sebulan sekali'' kata Neptune dengan bersemangat.

''Itu tidak masalah, yang penting kami memiliki tempat tinggal'' kata Luffy dengan senang.

''Baiklah, pertama-tama kita harus ke Guild untuk menyelasaikan Quest kami dan kemudian menuju ke Basilicom untuk memperkerjakan kalian'' kata Neptune

Luffy dan Zoro mengangguk mengerti. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju ke Guild bersama Luffy dan Zoro. Luffy dan Zoro merasa kalau mereka di dunia yang penuh dengan warna.

Luffy kemudian ingat kalau dia sangat lapar.

''Bisakah kita menuju ke tempat makan dulu'' pinta Luffy dengan terlihat lemas

Zoro hanya mendesah melihat kapten ini ini.

''Tidak masalah'' kata Neptune

 **DI SISI LAIN PLANEPTUNE**

Terlihat disini lain ada beberapa kelompok wanita yang sedang berjalan menuju ke Planeptune. Mereka barusan sampai di Planeptune dan kemudian kaget melihat Nation ini.

''Tempat ini sangat luar biasa, Rias'' kata Akeno melihat fitur kota itu.

''Ya aku juga kaget, ini lebih maju dari pada kota di Underworld'' kata Rias melihat Planeptune.

Asia hanya terlihat tersenyum melihat keindahan Nation ini yang memiliki teknologi yang maju dan terlihat sangat berwarna. Koneko hanya membuka matanya cukup lebar melihat apa yang ada di depan nya.

''Ini sepertinya kota yang benar-benar kota yang sangat maju. Aku belum pernah melihat beberapa bangunan disini'' kata Xenovia kagum juga.

''Apa yang harus kita lakukan Bucho?'' tanya Koneko tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

''Kita sekarang harus mencari informasi mengenai tempat ini. Mungkin kita bisa menemukan informasi yang bagus'' kata Rias.

Semua peerage Rias mengangguk mengerti. Mereka semua kemudian berjalan di jalanan kota Planeptune. Mereka melihat kalau di kota ini memiliki penduduk yang sama seperti Manusia, mereka bisa melihat orang tua, dewasa, remaja dan anak-anak yang sedang bermain. Asia terkadang melambaikan tangan nya kepada salah satu anak yang terlihat melambaikan tangan nya juga.

''Tapi kemana kita mencari informasi, Bucho? Kota ini sangat luas'' kata Xenovia.

Rias juga tidak tahu harus mencari informasi di mana. Kota ini terlalu luas untuk mereka dan di kota ini banyak sekali bangunan-bangunan yang asing sehingga mereka tidak tahu di mana tempat mengenai kota ini.

Rias kemudian melihat ada dua orang wanita yang sedang berjalan di depan mereka. Mereka terlihat memakaia pakaian hitam dan putih. Rias melihat ciri-ciri mereka.

Pertama adalah wanita yang lebih tinggi dari gadis satunya, tinggi nya kira-kira 158. Dia memakai pakaian seperti pelayan namun cukup berbeda, dia memiliki pita di dekat lehernya, dia menguncir dua rambutnya, dan ada pita di kedua rambut nya itu, dia memakai sesuatu seperti kaos kaki namun lebih tinggi. Dia terlihat seperti orang kaya ataupun bangsawan.

Kedua adalah seorang wanita yang hampir mirip dengan nya, dia berambut kepang dua dengan ada nya pita juga, dia memakai pakaian tipe one piece dan yang terakhir dia memakai sepatu yang berwarna hitam.

Rias kemudian mendekati mereka untuk menanyai mereka. Para peerage Rias mengikuti Rias dari belakang, Rias kemudian memanggil mereka.

''Hey yang disana, bisakah aku bertanya?'' panggil Rias sambil berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

Kedua gadis itu kemudian berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil mereka, mereka melihat ada seorang wanita dewasa yang sedang menuju ke arah mereka. Mereka melihat wanita itu berambut merah panjang yang indah, dia berpakaian seperti seragam sekolah, dia cukup tinggi dari mereka dan yang terakhir mereka melihat kalau dia tidak sendirian.

''Ya, apakah bisa kami bantu?'' tanya wanita itu.

''Ya, aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian. Apakah ini Planeptune?'' tanya Rias

''Ya itu benar sekali, ini adalah Planeptune'' kata wanita yang lebih tinggi.

Kedua wanita itu heran melihat Rias karena tidak tahu kalau ini adalah Planeptune.

''Apakah kau bukan orang sini?'' tanya wanita pendek.

''Ya, aku orang luar'' jawab Rias.

Kedua gadis itu kemudian menangguk mengerti dengan perkataan dari Rias karena mereka melihat Rias terlihat benar-benar bukan dari sini. Terlihat dari pakaian nya yang tidak seperti penduduk Planeptune.

''Jadi siapa nama kalian?'' tanya Rias yang ingin berkenalan dengan kedua wanita di depan nya ini

''Aku Noire'' kata Noire memperkenalkan dirinya

''Aku Uni, senang berkenalan dengan mu'' kata Uni dengan tersenyum

''Aku Rias Gremory, senang juga berkenalan dengan kalian. Jadi apakah kalian penduduk sini?'' tanya Rias lagi.

''Tidak, kami berasalah dari Lastation'' kata Noire

''Lastation?'' Rias bingung mengenal nama tempat baru lagi.

''Benar, kami berasal dari Lastation. Kami kesini karena memiliki tugas'' kata Uni menjelaskan kepada Rias.

Rias kemudian hanya mencoba menyimpan informasi ini. Dia masih tidak tahu ada di mana mereka dan sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyai kedua gadis di depan nya ini.

''Jadi bisakah kalian ceritakan ada berapa tempat di dunia ini?'' tanya Rias blak-blakan

Noire dan Uni terlihat kaget mendengarnya karena wanita di depan mereka ini tidak tahu ada di mana dia sebenarnya. Noire kemudian melihat kearah Rias

''Baiklah. Tempat ini bernama Gamindustri, Gamindustri memiliki 4 Nation yaitu Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee dan Leanbox. Keempat Nation ini memiliki pemimpin masing-masing'' kata Noire menjelaskan

Rias hanya mengangguk mengerti sambil mendengarkan lebih jelas. Rias tidak tahu kalau tempat ini memiliki negara.

''Setiap Nation memiliki energi share, yaitu energi share yang berasal dari kepercayaan dari orang-orang. Cara kerja dapat nya energi ini adalah rasa percaya terhadap CPU mereka masing-masing seperti menyembah'' kata Noire.

''Tunggu, siapa CPU? Apakah mereka Dewa?'' tanya Rias

''Tidak, mereka sebenarnya adalah seorang Dewi. Mereka melindungi Nation mereka masing-masing dan mereka bisa mendapatkan energi share dari kepercayaan penduduk mereka'' kata Noire selesai menjelaskan.

''Terima kasih atas penjelasan nya'' kata Rias

''Itu tidak masalah, aku senang menjelaskan sesuatu kepada seseorang dan membuatku merasa jadi orang yang lebih pintar'' kata Noire dengan nada ego nya.

Rias hanya tersenyum tapi di dalam hati nya dia merasa kesal karena di rendahkan. Dia juga memiliki sifat ego yang tidak mau di rendahkan oleh siapa pun. Peerage Rias kemudian mendekati mereka.

''Siapa mereka?'' tanya Noire kepada Rias melihat ke arah para Peerage mereka.

''Mereka adalah teman-teman ku, ayo perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing'' perintah Rias.

''Aku Akeno Himejima'' kata Akeno memperkenalkan dirinya.

''Asia Argento'' Asia juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

''Koneko Toujou'' Koneko memperkenalkan sambil memakai wajah datar.

Noire melihatnya mengingatkan nya dengan Blanc.

''Aku Xenovia'' kata Xenovia memperkenalkan dirinya

''Salam kenal kalian semua'' kata Noire yang terlihat senang dan cemburu karena Rias memiliki teman yang sangat banyak berbeda dengan dirinya.

''Jadi kalian baru disini. Neptune pasti senang karena memiliki penduduk baru'' kata Noire melihat mereka semua.

''Neptune? Siapa dia?'' tanya Rias

''Dia adalah pemimpin Nation ini yaitu Purple Heart'' kata Noire menjelaskan siapa Neptune.

Rias mengangguk mengerti. Jadi dia harus segera bertemu dengan orang bernama Neptune ini untuk membicarakan tentang sesuatu, mungkin dia tahu bagaimana cari kembali ke Dimensi mereka. Rias kemudian memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Neptune ini.

''Aku akan menemui orang bernama Neptune ini'' kata Rias

Noire terheran mendengarnya, kenapa dia ingin bertemu dengan Neptune

''Kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengan Neptune?'' tanya Noire.

''Aku ingin bertanya kepada nya tentang sesuatu. Memang nya kenapa? Apakah dia orang yang sibuk?'' tanya Rias.

''Tidak. Dia adalah orang yang sangat suka bermain dan bersantai'' kata Noire

''Dia sering bersantai? Bukankah dia pemimpin'' kata Rias ingin mendengar jawaba Noire.

''Kau akan tahu nanti, ikut kami. Kami juga akan bertemu dengan Neptune'' kata Noire mengajak mereka

''Benarkah? Terima kasih. Ayo semua nya'' kata Rias

Peerage Rias pun mengikuti Noire dan Uni menuju ke Basilicom miliki Neptune. Mereka benar-benar merasa beruntung karena mereka menemukan dua gadis yang tahu tentang tempat ini dan memberikan beberapa informasi.

 **DI BASILICOM NEPTUNE**

''Histy! Kami pulang!'' teriak Neptune memberitahu Histoire.

''Selamat datang. Aku sudah menunggu kedatangan mu'' kata Histoire.

Luffy dan Zoro melihat kalau ada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang duduk di atas buku dan unik nya lagi, dia terbang. Dia terlihat memiliki sayap di belakang nya, dia berpakaian berwarna ungu dan terlihat memiliki dasi

''Oh kau kalian membawa tamu'' kata Histoire melihat di belakang Neptune dan Nepgear

''Ya, mereka dari tempat jauh. Mereka akan bekerja dengan kita'' kata Neptune memberi tahu.

''Ah. Aku tidak tahu kalau akan ada pekerja lain yang akan berkerja disini. Perkenalkan namaku Histoire, aku adalah Oracle Planeptune'' kata Histoire memperkenalkan dirinya.

''Salam Histo'' kata Luffy sambil menyapa nya. ''Nama ku Monkey D Luffy'' kata Luffy memperkenalkan dirinya.

''Aku Roronoa Zoro'' Zoro juga memperkenalkan dirinya.

''Senang berkenalan dengan kalian'' kata Histoire tersenyum melihat mereka.

''Jadi kalian akan bekerja disini sebagai seorang penjagak karena aku melihat kalau kalian adalah orang yang suka bertarung'' kata Histoire.

''Ya itu benar, kami sangat senang berkelahi'' kata Luffy sambil tersenyum

''Itu bagus. Itu akan lebih bagus jika kau melawan para monster yang menyusahkan para penduduk'' kata Histoire.

''Melawan monster?'' Zoro bingung

''Benar, kalian bisa mengambil Quest di Guild dan mengalahkan beberapa monster, sehingga kalian pun menapatkan imbalan'' kata Nepgear

''Wah itu bagus'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum

''Jadi akhirnya kalian akan tinggal disini, aku akan menunjukan kamar mereka'' kata Histoire.

''Terima kasih Histo'' kata Luffy.

Histoire kemudian memandu Luffy dan Zoro menuju ke kamar mereka. Sedangkan Neptune dan Nepgear ke ruangan mereka, Neptune kemudian bermain game setelah menyelesaikan Quest di Guild

''Karakter utama juga butuh bersantai kan'' kata Neptune melihat kearah kamera.

Neptune bermain game sedangkan Nepgear terlihat sedang mengambil cemilan untuk kakak perempuan nya itu. Dia juga membawa untuk Luffy dan Zoro yang sepertinya masih laper.

''Onee-chan. Aku membawa cemilan'' kata Nepgear.

''Bagus Nep jr, bisakah kau membawakan puding juga'' pinta Neptune sambil menggerakan stick console nya.

''Baik onee-chan'' kata Nepgear

Nepgear kemudian ke belakang untuk membawa cemilan untuk mereka nanti. Neptune masih saja bermain game tanpa memerhatikan sekililing nya. Tak lama kemudian ada beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam Basilicom milik nya dan terdengar suara mereka.

''Tempat ini bagus sekali''

''Kau benar Asia. Tempat ini memiliki arsektur yang sangat bagus sekali''

''Kau belum melihat Basilicom Lastation. Basilicom milik Lastation lebih baik''

''Kira-kira seperti apa orang bernama Neptune itu?''

''Entahlah, aku berpikir kalau dia adalah orang yang penuh tanggung jawab''

''Dia seorang wanita''

''Benarkah, kalau begitu dia pasti seorang wanita yang bertampang tegas''

''Ya aku setuju dengan itu''

''Baiklah, kita sudah sampai di ruangan nya. Aku akan masuk untuk memberi tahu kan kepada nya kalau kita datang''

Tak lama kemudian terdengar ada suara pintu terbuka. Terlihat ada seorang wanita berambut hitam berkepang dua dan bermata merah sedang melihat seorang gadis kecil yang sedang bermain game. Dia kemudian mendekati gadis itu melihat nya lebih dekat. Wanita yang mendekati gadis itu adalah Noire

Dia adalah gadis kecil berambut ungu pendek, memakai jaket putih dengan ada colokan plug layaknya hiasan. Noire kemudian memanggil Neptune.

''Neptune! Apa yang kau lakukan?'' tanya Noire

''Nepu!'' Neptune kemudian kaget mendengar suara teriakan di belakang nya. Neptune kemudian melihat ke belakang melihat siapa yang berteriak ke arahnya, dia kemudian kaget karena melihat kalau dia mengenal orang di belakang nya.

''Noire. Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?'' tanya Neptune

''Aku justru bertanya, kenapa kau malah bermain game sedangkan energi share mu kristis'' kata Noire

''Aku barusan menyelesaikan Quest, Noire. Dan aku sangat lelah sekarang'' kata Neptune dengan cemberut

Noire kemudian mendesah pasrah melihat gadis di depan nya ini. Dia kemudian mengingat kalau dia kesini karena ingin berbicara dengan Neptune dan memberi tahu ada beberapa orang yang ingin bertemu dengan nya.

''Jadi kenapa kau kesini?'' tanya Neptune

''Aku mau berbicara dengan mu dan ada beberapa orang yang ingin bertemu dengan mu'' kata Noire

''Benarkah, di mana mereka?'' tanya Neptune

''Kalian masuklah'' kata Noire

Tak lama kemudian beberapa orang masu ke dalam ruangan Neptune. Neptune melihat kalau ada Uni dan beberapa orang baru, mereka semua terlihat adalah wanita. Neptune bertanya-tanya kenapa kenapa mereka ingin bertemu dengan nya.

''Jadi kalian ini siapa?'' tanya Neptune

''Maaf tapi bolehkah aku tahu siapa kau ini?'' tanya Rias melihat Neptune.

''Wah itu tidak sopan sama sekali'' kata Neptune melihat Rias.

''Dia adalah Neptune, pemimpin Nation ini'' kata Noire memperkenalkan Neptune.

Rias dan para peerage nya kaget mendengarnya, mereka tidak tahu kalau yang memimpin kota yang besar ini adalah seorang gadis kecil yang sepertinya tidak terlalu tua dengan Koneko. Rias yang terutama terlihat tidak percaya melihat Neptune.

''Dia pemimpin Nation ini'' kata Rias masih tidak percaya.

''Benar, dia adalah Purple Heart'' kata Noire

''Itu sama sekali tidak bisa di percaya'' kata Akeno melihat Neptune

''Ya seperti itu lah. Di dunia ini terkadang banyak sesuatu yang muncul secara mengagetkan'' kata Uni

Rias dan peerage nya kemudian mendekati Neptune dan Noire. Rias meliha Neptune lebih jelas berpikir lagi apakah dia benar-benar CPU di Nation ini.

''Jadi kalian orang yang ingin menemui ku?'' tanya Neptune

''Ya itu benar sekali, kami ingin berbicara dengan mu'' kata Rias

''Sebelum kalian berbicara, bisakah aku duluan'' kata Noire kepada Rias.

''Oh itu tidak masalah, kami akan keluar'' kata Rias

''Tidak, itu tidak perlu. Kalian boleh di dalam, lagian pembicaraan kami tidak terlalu berprivasi'' kata Noire

Rias tersenyum mendengarnya berpikir kalau mereka akan keluar akan tetapi Noire memperbolehkan mereka di dalam. Peerage Rias kemudian duduk di kamar yang unik ini, Koneko dan Asia melihat banyak sekali mainan kecil. Asia sangat menyuakai semua mainan itu, Koneko melihat kalau ternyata Neptune memiliki video game, dia kemudian memainkan game itu, Akeno melihat beberapa buku di lemari Neptune, Xenovia melihat keluar jendela melihat pemandangan luar sedangkan Rias hanya duduk di dekat Neptune dan Noire mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

''Jadi Noire, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?'' tanya Neptune

''Kau tahu. Sepertinya kita harus membuat sebuah festival untuk Nation kita'' kata Noire

''Kenapa?'' tanya Neptune

''Karena penduduk kita akan sangat bosan, mereka tidak akan memiliki aktivitas untuk membuat kehidupan di Nation kita dan itu tidak akan meningkat energi share di Nation kita'' kata Noire

Neptune merasa kalau yang Noire bicarakan ada benarnya.

''Kau benar Noire tapi apakah Vert dan Blanc juga memiliki festival di Nation mereka?'' tanya Neptune

''Tentu saja namun maksud ku adalah keempat dari kita akan menggabungkan Nation kita untuk membuat festival, seperti kolaborasi'' kata Noire

''Itu ide yang sangat bagus!'' kata Neptune

''Permisi, maaf kalau menganggu. Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu, siapa Vert dan Blanc?'' tanya Rias dengan tiba-tiba

Neptune dan Noire kemudian melihat kearah Rias yang ternyata mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari tadi.

''Mereka adalah pemipin dari kedua Nation lain nya'' kata Noire

Rias mengangguk mengerti. Noire dan Neptune kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka.

''Jadi bagaimana, Neptune?'' tanya Noire

''Baiklah aku suka itu'' kata Neptune

''Baguslah, aku akan memikirkan festival apa yang akan kita buat'' Noire kemudian melihat ke arah Rias yang sabar menunggu mereka berbicara satu sama lain.

''Silahkan, sekarang kau bisa berbicara dengan Neptune'' kata Noire

Rias tersenyum mendengarnya namun dia sepertinya memiliki rencana lain.

''Aku mau berbicara dengan kalian berdua'' kata Rias

Noire kaget mendengarnya karena dia berpikir kalau Rias akan hanya berbicara denga Neptune.

''Memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?'' tanya Noire

''Aku ingin mengetahui tentang dunia ini. Aku berasal dari dunia lain'' kata Rias dengan blak-blakan karena berpikir kalau itu tidak perlu di sembunyikan.

Noire kaget melihat kalau wanita di depan nya ini adalah orang dari dimensi lain. Neptune juga kaget dan terlihat kagum melihat Rias dari dimensi lain.

''Wow itu sama sekali sangat mengagetkan'' kata Neptune

''Jadi kau dari dimensi lain, aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana dimensi mu itu?'' tanya Noire

''Maaf kalau yang itu, aku tidak bisa mengatakan nya'' kata Rias menolak.

Neptune dan Noire terlihat kecewa mendengarnya, mereka sangat ingin tahu seperti apa dimensi Rias.

''Itu payah'' kata Neptune dengan kecewa

''Jadi kau ingin tahu dunia ini'' kata Noire

''Yup benar sekali dan aku berpikir kalau kau tahu bagaimana cara agar aku kembali ke dimensi ku'' kata Rias

''Maaf, aku sama sekali tidak tahu cara melakukan itu'' kata Neptune dengan jujur.

Rias kemudian kaget mendengarnya.

''Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau pemimpin di Nation ini. Jadi kau pasti memiliki pengetahuan yang banyak'' kata Rias

Neptune hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, Noire mendesah mendengar perkataan dari Rias yang masih tidak mengerti dengan sifat Neptune. Rias sama sekali tidak mengerti Neptune.

''Sudah aku bilang, kau tidak tahu sama sekali dengan Neptune. Dia bukanlah orang yang kau pikirkan'' kata Noire

Rias benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

''Tapi kau bisa menanakan itu kepada Histy, dia tahu tentang dimensi'' kata Neptune

Rias kemudian terlihat bersemangat lagi berpikir kalau masih ada orang yang bisa membantu nya.

''Jadi dimana orang bernama Histy ini?'' tanya Rias

''Dia lagi sedang menunjukan kamar kepada dua orang pekerja kami'' kata Neptune

Rias mengangguk mengerti, dia kemudian berpikir untuk menunggu orang bernama Histy ini. Akeno masih melihat buku-buku dan kemudian membacanya, setelah beberapa menit membaca dia sangat menyukai buku itu, Asia sedang memegang salah satu bantal berbentuk hewan, Koneko memegang mainan terlihat seperti kucing, Xenovia benar-benar sangat menyukai pemandangan disini yang bisa melihat hampir seisi kota.

''Onee-chan, aku sudah membawa cemilan nya'' tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang gadis sambil membawa cemilan

Nepgear kaget melihat kalau banyak orang di kamar nya dan kakak perempuan nya. Nepgear melihat mereka berjumlah 5 dan dia melihat kalau ada Noire disitu.

''Noire-san! Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada disini'' kata Nepgear kaget. Nepgear kemudian melihat kalau ada Uni juga disini.

''Aku dan Uni barusan disini, apa kabar Nepgear?'' tanya Noire

''Aku baik-baik saja'' kata Nepgear yang kemudian menaruh cemilan di atas meja.

Koneko yang melihat cemilan itu kemudian dengan cepat melompat dan mangambil nya. Neptune, Nepgear, Noire dan Uni kaget melihat Koneko yang sangat cepat sekali mengambil cemilan itu.

''Anoo kalian ini siapa?'' tanya Nepgear

''Mereka adalah tamu'' kata Neptune

''Oh, baguslah kalau kita memiliki tamu. onee-chan'' kata Nepgear dengan senang

''Jadi kau orang yang bernama Histy?'' tanya Rias

''Bukan, aku Nepgear. Adik perempuan nya Neptune'' kata Nepgear memperkenalkan dirinya.

Rias mengangguk mengerti dan merasa kecewa karena berpikir kalau dia adalah Histy. Nepgear melihat Koneko yang masih memakan cemilan di atas meja dengan sangat cepat.

''Jadi siapa nama kalian?'' tanya Nepgear

''Aku Rias Gremory'' kata Rias.

''Akeno Himejima''

''Koneko Toujou''

''Asia Argento''

''Xenovia Quarta''

Semua peerage Rias memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Nepgear mengangguk mengerti melihat mereka semua. Neptune hanya tersenyum melihat kalau ternyata di Basilicom nya sekarang benar-benar sangat ramai.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang. Dia adalah Histoire yang sepertinya sudah selesai menunjukan kamar Luffy dan Zoro. Histoire melihat banyak sekali orang di ruangan Neptune dan Nepgear.

''Wah banyak sekali orang'' kata Histoire melihat mereka semua

''Maaf Histoire, aku membawa mereka'' kata Noire

''Ah Noire-san, kau datang. Itu tidak masalah'' kata Histoire.

''Histoire-san, mereka ingin bertemu dengan mu'' kata Nepgear

''Mereka mengatakan kalau mereka dari dimensi lain dan dia ingin kembali ke dimensi mereka akan tetapi sepertinya mereka tidak tahu. Apakah kau tahu bagaimana memulangkan mereka'' pinta Neptune

''Hmm aku mengerti. Namun itu akan memakan waktu'' kata Histoire

''Berapa lama?'' tanya Rias

''Tergantung dari di mana dimensi kalian, aku harus melacak dimana dimensi kalian dan kordinat nya juga. Jika tidak, maka aku tidak bisa mengembalikan kalian'' kata Histoire menjelaskan kepada Rias

''Oh begitu. Aku mengerti'' kata Rias mengerti

Rias senang karena mereka akhirnya bisa pulang ke rumah tapi sepertinya itu akan memakan waktu yang lama, tapi Rias merasa tidak masalah hanya karena menunggu.

''Wah, dia imut sekali'' kata Asia mendekati Histoire dan kemudian memeluk nya

Histoire kaget melihat Asia memeluk nya dengan kuat, Histoire terlihat merasa sesak karena di peluk oleh Asia. Koneko yang melihat Histoire juga merasa ingin memeluk nya karena imut sekali. Akeno hanya tersenyum melihat nya bersama peerage lain nya. Para CPU hanya tersenyum melihat Histoire di peluk, Nepgear mencoba untuk menyelamatkan Histoire.

''Asia-san, sebaiknya kau melepaskan nya. Histoire-san sesak nafas jadinya'' kata Nepgear

Asia kemudian melepas Histoire yang terlihat mata nya berputar-putar pusing karena di peluk

''Jangan lakukan itu lagi, itu membuatku kekuaranga udara'' kata Histoire.

Semua orang hanya tersenyum melihat kejadian ini. Neptune kemudian melihat ke arah Rias yang sepertinya harus menunggu sebelum pulang ke dimensi mereka.

''Jadi, sekarang kalian tinggal dimana?'' tanya Neptune

''Kami tidak tahu'' jawab Rias dengan jujur. Di tambah mereka tidak memiliki uang sehingga tidak mungkin menginap di hotel.

''Kenapa kalian tidak tinggal disini saja dulu hingga Histoire menemukan dimensi kalian'' kata Neptune

Rias kaget mendengarnya karena Neptune mempersilahkan mereka tinggal disini untuk sementar.

''Apakah itu tidak apa-apa?'' tanya Rias lagi

''Tidak apa-apa, lagian kami senang memiliki banyak teman'' kata Nepgear.

Rias dan para peerage nya terlihat senang mendengarnya. Mereka ternyata adalah orang yang sangat baik, Rias salah menilai Neptune yang terlihat hanya orang pemalas dan orang yang hanya mau bersenang-senang tanpa memiliki rasa kepemimpinan.

''Histo! Apakah disini ada makanan?!''

Kemudian terdengar ada suara laki-laki. Noire dan Uni kaget mendengar kalau ada suara laki-laki di Basilicom miliki Neptune. Rias dan para peerage nya juga kaget mendengarnya karena mereka berpikir kalau di sini hanya ada perempuan semua.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang laki-laki yang terlihat seperti anak remaja. Dia adalah Luffy yang terlihat kelaparan. Noire dan Uni heran melihat ada laki-laki di Basilicom milik Neptune

''Siapa dia Neptune?'' tanya Noire

''Kau memiliki laki-laki di Basilicom mu? Nepgear'' kata Uni kaget melihat ada laki-laki.

Luffy yang melihat ada banyak sekali orang lalu bingung. Dia tidak tahu kalau ada tamu yang datang ke Basilicom milik Neptune. Zoro kemudian datang di samping Luffy dan kaget juga melihat ada banyak sekali orang disini.

''Siapa mereka?'' tanya Zoro

Noire kemudian menatap kearah Neptune dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

''Siapa mereka Neptune?! Apakah kau sekarang memiliki hubungan asmara?'' tanya Noire dengan tidak percaya.

''Woah, tengan dulu girls. Aku bisa menjelaskan semua nya'' kata Neptune mencoba untuk menjelaskan. ''Mereka adalah pekerja baru di Basilicom ku yaitu sebagai penjaga dan pembantu Guild. Mereka akan tinggal disini'' kata Neptune

''Apa! Kau membiarkan seorang laki-laki tinggal di Basilicom mu!'' kaget Noire

''Nepgear, aku tidak percaya dengan mereka. Mereka terlihat seperti seorang penjahat, terutama yang itu'' kata Uni yang kemudian menunjuk ke arah Zoro

Zoro yang dituduh oleh Uni sebagai penjahat lalu merasa kesal.

''Hey, aku bukan penjahat'' kata Zoro

''Kalau kau bukan penjahat, kenapa kau memiliki bekas luka di mata mu?'' tanya Uni

''Ini karena aku bertarung dengan orang lain'' kata Zoro menjelaskan

Histoire mendesah melihat mereka berkelahi kecil satu sama lain. Noire melihat kearah Luffy yang terlihat seperti anak polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

''Nama mereka?'' tanya Noire

''Yang laki-laki yang polos tak berdosa itu bernama Monkey D Luffy, dan yang satu lagi pria yang terlihat garang layak nya penjahat itu bernama Roronoa Zoro'' kata Neptune menunjuk mereka berdua.

Semua orang disitu terlihat mengangguk mengerti. Rias dan para peerage nya yang melihat Luffy dan Zoro hanya tersenyum, mereka tidak tahu kalau ada laki-laki di sini.

''Baiklah, aku akan mengambil makanan dan setelah itu aku akan menunjukan kamar Rias-san dan yang lain nya'' kata Histoire.

''Terima kasih Histo'' kata Luffy dengan senang.

''Ayo Luffy, Zoro. Kita berbicara sambil menunggu Histoire mengambil makanan nya'' kata Nepgear

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian bergabung dengan mereka. Luffy melihat kalau disini wanita semua, ini mengingatkan nya dengan pulau Amazon Lily. Zoro yang terlihat bermasalah dengan wanita hanya mendesah berharap kalau tidak ada wanita yang memiliki sifat sama dengan wanita angkatan laut itu.

''Dari mana kalian?'' tanya Noire kepada Luffy dan Zoro.

''Kami berasal dari tempat yang jauh'' jawab Zoro.

Noire, Uni, Rias dan para peerage nya mengangguk mengerti. Luffy hanya terlihat tidak sabar menunggu Histoire membawa makanan yang sangat banyak.

''Apakah kalian petualang?'' tanya Uni

''Yup benar sekali'' jawab Luffy dengan cepat

'''Jadi kalian bisa bertarung?'' tanya Noire

''Itu benar sekali, kami bisa bertarung dan kami ini kuat'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum bangga.

''Kalau itu baguslah, aku mungkin bisa merekrut kalian menjadi perajurit Nation ku'' kata Noire melihat mereka berdua.

Rias yang mendengarnya kemudian heran. Dia heran saat Noire mengatakan kalau dia memiliki Nation, bukankah hanya CPU disini yang memiliki Nation.

''Noire, apakah kau...''

''Oh aku lupa memberi tahu kalian siapa aku dan Uni. Kami adalah CPU Lastation, aku adalah Black Heart dan dia adalah adik perempuan ku. Uni, Black Sister'' kata Noire menunjuk kearah Uni

Uni hanya tersenyum. Rias dan para peerage nya kaget mendengarnya. Luffy dan Zoro hanya terheran-heran saat mendengar nama CPU, mereka sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu.

''Apa itu CPU?'' tanya Luffy dengan heran.

''Mereka adalah pemimpin para Nation, mereka juga bisa di sebut sebagai Goddesses'' kata Nepgear

Luffy dan Zoro mengangguk mengerti.

''Aku dan onee-chan adalah CPU di Nation ini. Luffy, Zoro'' kata Nepgear lagi.

''Apa!'' Luffy dan Zoro kaget mendengarnya.

Mereka tidak tahu kalau Neptune dan Nepgear adalah pemimpin di tempat yang sangat hebat ini layaknya seorang Dewa. Neptune hanya terlihat bangga melihat mereka semua kaget tentang jati dirinya.

''Jadi mereka berdua juga?'' tanya Luffy

''Benar, kami juga CPU dari Lastation Noire sang Black Heart'' kata Noire dengan bangga juga.

Luffy dan Zoro sekarang terdiam. Rias dan para peeragenya sekarang terdiam juga mendengarnya karena mereka semua adalah CPU.

''Fufufu itu sangat mengagetkan'' kata Akeno

''Ya itu benar sekali, aku tidak tahu kalau mereka adalah Dewa di tempat ini'' kata Xenovia kaget.

''Mereka terlihat tidak seperti Dewa, mereka hanya terlihat seperti wanita remaja'' kata Koneko melihat mereka.

''Jangan menilai orang dari penampilan nya. Aku ini adalah pemimpin yang hebat, kau tahu'' kata Noire membanggakan dirinya.

Asia hanya kaget mendengarnya. Rias terlihat terdiam juga dan kemudian tersenyum.

''Makanan sudah datang!'' Histoire kemudian datang sambil membawa makanan yang sangat banyak.

Luffy yang melihat makanan lalu terlihat tidak sabar untuk memakan semua makanan itu. Histoire kemudian menaruh makanan itu di atas meja.

''Wah banyak sekali makanan nya'' kata Asia melihat banyak sekali makanan.

''Silahkan di nikmati'' kata Histoire.

Mereka semua kemudian mengambil sendok, piring dan Garpu untuk segera memakan makanan itu akan tetapi terlihat Luffy dengan cepat mengambil salah satu makanan itu dan kemudian memakan nya. Semua orang kaget melihat kecepatan Luffy.

''Hey Luffy bro, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku mau memakan yang itu'' kata Neptune

''Hey, tidak bisakah kau makan dengan pelan-pelan'' kata Noire kesal.

''Maaf, aku sangat lapar sekali'' kata Luffy

''Kami juga lapar'' kata Rias yang kemudian mengambil makanan

''Hey aku mau mengambil yang itu'' kata Zoro sekarang yang kesal

''Kau terlalu lama'' kata Rias

''Ano Koneko-chan, aku mau mengambil yang itu'' kata Asia menunjuk kearah ikan yang di ambil oleh Koneko

''Maaf Asia-senpai. Aku sangat menyukai ikan, sebaiknya kau mengambil makanan lain'' kata Koneko.

''Jahatnya'' kata Asia.

Noire terlihat tidak mau kalah, dia kemudian mengambil banyak sekali makanan. Uni hanya kesal melihat kalau Luffy juga mengambil banyak sekali makanan. Histoire yang melihat acara makan yang meriah ini hanya mendesah pasrah

''Hehehe, saat nya memakan puding'' kata Neptune yang kemudian mencari puding

Neptune kemudian kaget melihat kalau puding yang di bawa oleh Nepgear tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Neptune kemudian mencari-cari ada di mana puding itu.

''Dimana my lovely puding?'' kata Neptune

Neptune kemudian melihat kalau Asia mengambil puding nya karena tidak kebagian makanan sehingga dia memutuskan untuk memakan puding Neptune. Neptune yang melihatnya kemudian dengan cepat mencoba mengambil puding dan kemudian berhasil, namun Asia terlihat memegangnya dengan erat.

''Kembalikan puding ku!'' kata Neptune.

''Aku mau makan yang ini. Aku tidak dapat makana di atas meja. Mereka semua sangat rakus'' kata Asia yang mempertahankan puding nya.

Zoro terlihat mengambil makanan yang sangat banyak namun kemudian di ambil oleh Luffy.

''Luffy, kau brengsek'' kata Zoro kesal.

''Hey, aku juga kelaparan'' kata Uni kesal.

''Fufufufu, acara makan ini sangat meriah sekali'' kata Akeno melihat mereka semua.

''Ya benar, ini sangat ribut sekali'' kata Xenovia melihat mereka semua.

''Hey gadis rambut putih! Aku duluan yang mengambil nya'' kata Noire melihat Koneko

''Hal yang berbentuk ikan adalah milik ku'' kata Koneko

''Apa! Itu sangat egois'' kata Noire.

Mereka tidak menyadari kalau hari sudah malam. Mereka terus melakukan acara makan malam yang sangat meriah itu. Malam hari di Planeptune sangatlah indah, kalian akan melihat banyak sekali pencahayaan di setiap perumahan. Mereka tidak tahu kalau di masa depan mereka akan memiliki petualangan yang sangat meriah. Petualangan apakah yang menanti mereka?

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Bagaimana menurut kalian interaksi mereka satu sama lain? Apakah aku sudah membuat sifat mereka satu sama lain terhubung? Apakah kalian merasa terhibur. Kalian ya maka syukurlah.**

 **Di bab berikutnya mereka akan melakukan perkerjaan mereka satu sama lain, Luffy dan Zoro sepertinya akan melakukan tugas mereka dengan kelompok Rias maupun Neptune. Dan di bab berikutnya mereka akan memiliki skill dan ability masing-masing.**

 **Untuk Fanfic lain nya akan saya update namun untuk Neptunia: Pirate King dan CPU sepertinya tidak akan saya update karena sudah ada cerita ini. Saya akan mengupdate fanfic yang menurut otak saya bisa proses.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah Review dan Baca. Kalau kalian suka kalian bisa Fav dan Follow.**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review dalam bahasa apa pun. Aku juga ingin mendengar apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang Fanfic ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam Author**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda, Ichiei Ishibumi Dan Compile Heart & Idea Factory**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 0: DI MULAI NYA**

Terlihat di hutan Gamindustri di dekat Planeptune. Ada beberapa monster yang sedang berlarian karena sesuatu yang mengejar mereka. Terlihat ada dua orang yang sedang berlari mengejar mereka.

''Hyaaaaaa! Mau kemana kalian?!'' teriak seorang laki-laki yang memakai topi jerami sambil berlari mengejar mereka.

''Luffy! Sudah aku bilang jangan mengejar mereka, kita harus diam-diam menyerang mereka. Apakah kau tidak tahu rencana kita'' kata seorang gadis berambut merah yang terbang bersama nya dengan kesal

''Rencana? Rencana apa?'' tanya Luffy dengan polos

Rias mendesah pasrah melihat kalau Luffy ternyata sama sekali tidak mendengarkan rencana nya. Mereka seharusnhya menyerang para monster itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi namun Luffy ternyata tidak handal dalam melakukan itu.

''Ayo serang mereka. **Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!** '' teriak Luffy menyerang mereka

Salah satu dari para monster itu kemudian terkena serangan dari Luffy dan kemudian musnah. Luffy menarik lengan nya kembali sambil tersenyum karena mengalahkan salah satu dari mereka. Rias mendesah lagi dan kemudian mengeluarkan sihir penghancur nya ke arah para monster tapi lebih banyak dan kemudian menembakan nya

Para monster itu kemudian terkena serangan dari Rias dan kemudian musnah. Luffy kaget melihat kalau ternyata serangan dari Rias memiliki dampak yang lebih besar dari dia, Rias mendarat ke tanah melihat kalau mereka semua sudah kalah.

''Baiklah, tugas kita sudah selesai. Ayo kita kembali, Rias'' kata Luffy sambil berjalan pergi.

''Tunggu dulu! Ada Item Drop'' kata Rias menunjuk ke tempat para monster tadi di kalah kan.

Luffy yang melihat Item Drop itu kemudian dengan cepat mengambil nya satu persatu dan kemudian menyimpan nya di kantung nya. Rias menunggu Luffy selesai mengambil semua Item Drop itu. Setelah selesai mengambil Item drop itu, Luffy berjalan menuju ke arah Rias.

''Ayo kita pulang!'' kata Luffy

''Kau selalu saja ceria, Luffy'' kata Rias melihat Luffy

''Shishishi karena tempat ini sangat menyenangkan'' kata Luffy dengan jujur.

Rias hanya tersenyum mendengarnya karena Luffy adalah orang yang polos. Rias bertanya-tanya apakah Luffy memang berasal dari dunia ini, Neptune mengatakan kalau dia berasal dari daerah yang sangat jauh namun dia tidak tahu di mana itu.

''Apakah Histo akan memberikan kita makanan setelah ini?'' piki Luffy dengan berharap

''Entahlah, tapi kenapa kau selalu saja ingin makanan?'' tanya Rias dengan penasaran jawaban Luffy.

''Karena makanan adalah benda yang membuat mu tetap hidup'' jawab Luffy

Rias terbengong mendengar perkataan dari Luffy. Dia tidak tahu harus membalas apa perkataan dari Luffy yang menjawab dengan jawaban yang sangat biasa dan Rias sudah tahu kalau makanan membuat orang tetap hidup.

''Aku berpikir apakah Zoro baik-baik saja bersama teman mu itu?'' tanya Luffy kepada Rias.

''Tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja'' kata Rias

''Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu, mungkin mereka akan tersesat di tempat yang tidak di ketahui'' kata Luffy mengingat kalau Zoro memiliki rasa arah yang sangat buruk sekali dunia nya ataupun di dunia ini.

''Kenapa bisa seperti itu?'' tanya Rias penasaran

''Karena dia adalah orang yang sangat payah dalam menunjuk arah'' jawab Luffy dengan santai

Rias terdiam mendengar perkataan Luffy. Apakah Zoro benar-benar memiliki rasa arah yang sangat buruk sekali seperti yang di katakan oleh Luffy, sehingga membuat Luffy khawatir kepadanya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan dengan santai kembali ke Planeptune. Mereka bisa melihat dari sini melihat salah satu bangunan Planeptune yang tinggi. Luffy dan Rias sudah sampai di Planeptune dan kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan santai tanpa ada penjaga yang mencegah mereka. Seperti biasa mereka melihat para penduduk melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing, Rias tidak bosan melihat penduduk disini melakukan kegiatan mereka di Nation ini. Dia berpikir kalau Neptune adalah CPU yang bagus dalam menjaga Nation walaupun dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang suka bermain-main

Para pendatang baru kita ini sudah tinggal di Planeptune sebulan penuh. Histoire menjelaskan cara kerja CPU, Guild, system teknologi Nation, System militer Nation dan beberapa status diri mereka sendiri yaitu Level up, Skill, SP, dan lain nya.

Luffy dan Rias menuju ke Guild untuk menyelesaikan Quest mereka. Rias memberi kertas kepada penjaga Guild, penjaga Guild kemudian menandai kertas Rias menunjukan kalau dia sudah menyelesaikan nya. Rias kemudian mendapat Credit dan beberapa item sebagai hadiah menyelesaikan Quest.

''Ini bagian mu Luffy'' kata Rias memberi Luffy beberapa Credit di depan nya

Luffy mengambil Credit nya dan kemudian menyimpan nya, dia berpikir kalau dia akan membeli beberapa makanan sebelum kembali ke Basilicom Neptune.

''Luffy'' panggil Rias

''Ya ada apa?'' tanya Luffy

''Apakah kau ingat kalau Neptune mengatakan kalau ada CPU lain akan datang kesini'' kata Rias memberitahu.

''Ya kau benar, aku ingin tahu apakah dia laki-laki'' kata Luffy dengan penasaran.

''Itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Neptune mengatakan kalau semua CPU itu wanita'' kata Rias

''Oh kau benar, kenapa bisa seperti itu?'' tanya Luffy

''Entahlah, karena di game ini tidak ada karakter laki-laki yang tampak seperti karakter penting'' kata Rias

Luffy tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari Rias. Luffy kemudian ingat kalau Rias memiliki pakaian baru, dia memakai pakaian terlihat sama seperti pakaian sekolah nya namun kali ini dia berwarna ungu seperti pakaian Luffy dan Zoro. Rias memakai baju berlengan panjang namun dia menggulung nya sampai di lengan nya, ada hiasan di dada nya seperti pita, dia memakai rok pendek seperti biasa berwarna ungu dan dia juga memakai sepatu berwarna ungu juga.

''Itu benar-benar sangat payah, apakah cuma aku dan Zoro yang karakter laki-laki di fanfic ini?'' tanya Luffy

Rias hanya mengangguk setuju. Mereka sekarang ada di Guild dan kemudian Luffy memesan makanan di Guild itu untuk makan karena perutnya sekarang benar-benar sangat lapar sekali. Pelayan kemudian membawa beberapa makanan untuk Luffy sedangkan Rias hanya meminta jus stroberi satu.

Luffy memakan makanan nya dengan rakus sedangkan Rias hanya meminum jus nya dengan santai melihat pemandangan di sebelah nya. Rias masih menganggumi tempat ini yang begitu luar biasa memiliki tempat yang sangat keren seperti ini

''Baiklah. Sepertinya aku sekarang khawatir dengan Zoro dan Asia karena tidak kembali juga

''Sudah kubilang, kalau mereka sepertinya sedang tersesat di suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui. Mungkin mereka bisa menemukan Item langka saat masuk ke dalam Secret Dungeon'' kata Luffy dengan memikirkan mereka.

Rias hanya berharap kalau perkataan dari Luffy tidak benar-benar terjadi karena dia sangat menghawatirkan Asia. Asia adalah gadis yang sangat polos dan membutuhkan orang lain untuk melindunginya, Rias berharap kalau Zoro adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab dalam menjaga Asia.

''Ayo Rias, aku sudah selesai makan. Ayo kita kembali ke Basilicom'' kata Luffy dengan mulut yang sangat penuh dengan makanan.

Rias mengangguk mengerti, dia kemudian berdiri setelah selesai menghabiskan jus stroberi nya. Rias kemudian memberi beberapa Credit kepada pelayan dan kemudian mereka berdua pergi. Luffy sudah membayar miliknya walaupun dia selalu saja lupa untuk membayar.

 **DI HUTAN DI DAERAH SELATAN**

Terlihat sekarang ada seorang pria yang sedang melawan beberapa monster dengan satu pedang nya. Dia cukup handal menggunakan pedangnya terlihat dari cara dia menebas semua monster di depan nya dengan sangat mudah, dia kemudian melihat ke arah para depan melihat kalau tidak ada lagi monster yang tersisa.

''Akhirnya mereka kalah juga'' kata Zoro sambil menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

''Zoro-san. Apakah aku sudah melihat ke mana kita jalan kembali ke Planeptune?'' tanya seorang wanita berambut kuning sambil terlihat kelelahan.

''Tidak, aku tidak melihat nya sama sekali. Namun aku yakin kalau jalan nya kesini'' kata Zoro dengan percaya.

''Tidak, tidak lagi. Kau selalu saja mengatakan 'Sebelah ini' namun tetap saja kita tidak kembali ke Planeptune'' kata Asia dengan lembut.

''Lalu apakah kau hanya akan berdiam diri saja saat para monster sedang mengejar kita'' kata Zoro dengan santai melihat ke arah Asia

''Tidak, aku tidak mau. Maksud ku adalah aku akan memandu kali ini, aku tidak peduli kalau kau menolak atau protes'' kata Asia memberanikan dirinya karena kesal Zoro selalu saja membawa mereka ke tempat aneh

Zoro hanya mendesah pasrah mendengar perkataan dari Asia yang marah namun dia masih memiliki sisi lembutnya walaupun marah sepert itu. ''Terserah'' kata Zoro dengan gaya santai

Asia kemudian berjalan sekarang memandu mereka, Zoro hanya mengikutinya dengan santai dan terkadang ada monster yang menembakan benda ke pada Asia, dia dengan cepat melindungi Asia. Asia benar-benar kagum dengan kecepatan Zoro yang dengan cepat dapat menangkis serangan monster yang menembaknya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka pun melihat kalau mereka sampai di Planeptune, di depan mereka terlihat ada Planeptune. Asia tersenyum senang karena akhirnya mereka sampai di Planeptune setelah lima jam di hutan. Zoro hanya kaget karena Asia benar-benar bisa membawa mereka pulang ke Planeptune dengan cepat.

''Akhirnya kita sampai, sudah aku bilang kalau aku yang memandu kita akan pulang dengan selamat'' kata Asia sambil menggenggam kedua tangan nya. ''Terima kasih Tuhan karena memandu kami pulang'' kata Asia dengan rasa syukur.

Zoro hanya terdiam melihat Asia bersyukur. Zoro kemudian berjalan ke depan meninggalkan Asia yang masih terlihat bersyukur.

''Hey cepatlah berdoa nya atau aku pergi duluan'' kata Zoro

''Hah! Tunggu Zoro-san'' teriak Asia yang kemudian berlari menuju ke arah Zoro.

Mereka berdua kemudian masuk ke dalam Planeptune dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke Guild. Asia seperti biasa masih melihat banyak sekali penduduk di Nation ini. Dia juga berharap kalau dia mau melihat semua Nation satu persatu. Zoro melihat Asia yang senang hanya tersenyum karena dia masih terlihat seperti anak kecil walaupun dia sudah remaja.

''Zoro-san, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?'' tanya Asia.

''Tentu saja aku akan kembali ke Basilicom dan kemudian tidur dengan tenang'' kata Zoro dengan santai

Asia mendesah mendengar Zoro, Asia sudah tahu benar sifat Zoro yang sangat suka sekali tidur. Tak peduli dimana, kapan ataupun saat apa pun, Zoro selalu saja tertidur saat dia mengantuk. Namun Luffy dan Zoro memiliki ciri tidur yang berbeda, Zoro memiliki cara tidur yang bisa di bilang teratur karena dia hanya tidur selama 3 jam sedangkan Luffy tidur tidak tahu berapa lama namun kira-kira 5 jam.

Mereka sudah sampai di Guild. Zoro kemudian memberi kertas kepada sang penjaga Guild, penjaga Guild itu melihat kertas Zoro.

''Memburu beberapa Dogoo selesai'' kata penjaga itu melihat kalau Zoro dan Asia selesai menyelesaikan Quest mereka.

''Baiklah, ini adalah hadiah kalian''

Zoro melihat ada beberapa Credit dan Item. Zoro mengambil nya dan kemudian pergi ke arah Asia yang sedang menunggu nya. Zoro kemudian memberikan beberapa Credit kepada Asia namun terlihat Asia menolak Credit itu.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Zoro.

''Aku tidak pantas mendapat Credit ini, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau lah yang mengalahkan semua monster itu'' kata Asia dengan terlihat sedih.

Zoro melihat Asia dengan tatapan tidak peduli dengan perkataan dari Asia.

''Apa maksudmu? Kau mengobati ku saat aku terluka'' kata Zoro.

''Tapi itu hanya luka kecil, kau akan sembuh secara sendirinya'' kata Asia.

''Luka tetaplah luka, aku masih terbantu olehmu'' kata Zoro sambil tersenyum sekarang memberikan Asia rasa percaya diri lagi.

Asia tersenyum mendengar perkataan Zoro, dia benar sekarang merasa kalau dia merasa berguna selama ini. Asia kemudian mengambil Credit yang diberikan oleh Zoro, Asia tersenyum melihat Credit milik nya yang ternyata cukup banyak.

''Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Yang lain nya pasti sudah menunggu kita'' kata Zoro.

''Baiklah'' kata Asia

Zoro dan Asia kemudian berjalan pulang ke Basilicom.

 **DI BASILICOM**

Di Basilicom terlihat ada Akeno sedang memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam mereka semua. Histoire membantu Akeno dengan memberi arahan bahan apa yang akan dia masukan ke dalam panci. Akeno sangat senang untuk memasak.

Koneko sedang menghiasi kamarnya dengan beberapa gambar dan mainan kucing dan ada juga mainan yang berbentuk kucing. Neptune terlihat sedang bermain game seperti biasanya dengan Nepgear. Nepgear melihat kalau tidak ada Xenovia dia sini membuat nya beratanya-tanya ada di mana dia.

''Dimana Xenovia?'' tanya Nepgear

''Dia sedang menuju ke tempat persenjataan, dia ingin melihat senjata apa saja yang kita bisa di Nation kita'' kata Neptune sambil bermain game

Tak lama kemudian Akeno dan Histoire menaruh semua makanan di atas meja makan. Akeno lalu menyediakan beberapa kursi untuk mereka makan nanti. Akeno menyediakan 9 kursi untuk mereka semua.

''Hmm Akeno-san, sebaiknya kau menambah dua kursi lagi'' kata Nepgear

''Kenapa?'' tanya Akeno heran.

''Ada beberapa teman kami yang akan datang juga nanti'' kata Nepgear

Akeno mengangguk mengerti, dia kemudian mengambil dua kursi lagi untuk mereka. Akeno melihat kalau semua nya sudah siap untu di hidangkan. Akeno sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu mereka pulang. Koneko keluar dari kamar nya setelah dia mendekorasi kamar nya dan kemudian melihat kalau hari sudah malam.

''Apakah sudah saat nya makan malam?'' tanya Koneko

''Tunggu yang lain nya dulu, Koneko-chan'' kata Akeno.

Koneko mengangguk mengerti. Dia kemudian duduk di kursi nya sambil melihat Neptune dan Nepgear bermain game, dia juga merasa kalau dia ingin bermain game. Nepgear melihat kearah Koneko yang sepertinya ingin main juga.

''Apakah kau mau main, Koneko-chan?'' tanya Nepgear.

''Ya'' jawab Koneko

''Baiklah, ini silahkan'' kata Nepgear mempersilahkan Koneko untuk main

Koneko kemudian bermain dengan Neptune. Neptune tersenyum karena berpikir kalau Koneko sama sekali tidak hebat dalam video game namun tak berlangung lama, Koneko berhasil mengalahkan Neptune.

''Apa! Tidak mungkin aku kalah'' kata Neptune dengan kaget sekali.

''Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Neptune'' kata Koneko dengan wajah datarnya namun dia memiliki senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Neptune merasa dirinya sebagai CPU di Planeptune sekarang kehilangan jati dirinya. Bagaimana bisa orang dari dimensi lain mengalahkan dirinya main di Console game nya sendiri.

''Baiklah, kali ini aku akan mengalahkan mu'' kata Neptune

Mereka berdua kemudian bermain game lagi. Sudah 5 genre game yang mereka mainkan dan Neptune ternyata tidak semua nya kalah. Koneko sekarang mulai serius saat mengahadapi Neptune merasa hati-hati karena sudah merendahkan Neptune.

Akeno hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka bermain game dengan serunya seperti itu. Akeno melihat ke arah jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 19.00 malam. Akeno bertanya-tanya kemana mereka semua, apakah mereka tersesat saat ada di Dungeon.

''Kami pulang!''

Kemudian terdengar ada suara seorang laki-laki. Akeno berbalik dan melihat kalau Luffy dan Rias sudah pulang dari Quest mereka. Luffy tersenyum melihat kalau ada banyak sekali makanan di atas meja, namun saat dia ingin memakan semua makanan itu di tahan oleh Histoire dengan menggunakan kekuatan seperti kaca yang menahan Luffy.

''Jangan dulu Luffy-san, kita harus menunggu yang lain nya'' kata Histoire.

''Tapi Histo, aku sangat lapar'' kata Luffy sambil mencoba untuk meraih makanan di depan nya

''Pokok nya kita harus menunggu yang lain nya dulu'' kata Histoire

Luffy cemberut karena tidak bisa memakan semua makanan itu. Dia kemudian melihat kearah Neptune dan Koneko yang sedang bermain game

''Hmm Luffy-san. Jika kau mau aku ada beberapa cemilan'' kata Nepgear yang menunjukan sebuah roti kepada Luffy

Luffy terlihat senang mendengarnya, dia kemudian duduk di dekat Nepgear dan kemudian mengambil roti dan memakan nya. Luffy sangat senang sekali karena perut karet nya akhirnya di isi lagi dengan makanan, Nepgear tersenyum melihat Luffy senang.

''Dasar anak itu, padahal dia tadi sudah makan di Guild'' kata Rias yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Akeno.

''Fufufufu perut Luffy-kun memang terbuat dari karet'' kata Akeno.

Rias hanya mendesah melihat rasa lapar Luffy yang tidak normal sama sekali. Rias kemudian melihat kalau Xenovia, Asia dan Zoro belum kembali.

''Mereka belum kembali?'' tanya Rias

''Ya, aku sekarang benar-benar khawatir dengan Asia-chan'' kata Akeno

''Aku kembali!''

Kemudian terdengar lagi ada suara wanita. Rias dan Akeno kemudian mengetahui kalau suara itu adalah suara Asia yang sudah kembali. Terlihat sekarang Asia dan Zoro sudah kembali, semua orang terlihat senang karena mereka baik-baik saja.

''Asia! Kemana saja kau?'' tanya Rias melihat Asia.

''Maaf Bucho, kami tadi mengalami masalah'' kata Asia dengan menunduk ke bawah.

Zoro yang melihat Rias marah kemudian maju ke depan.

''Maaf kami terlambat karena kesalahan ku'' kata Zoro dengan membela Asia agar dia tidak terkena masalah.

Asia kaget melihat Zoro menyalahkan dirinya. Asia tidak bermaksud untuk menunjukan kesalahan Zoro lah yang membuat mereka tersesat di hutan tapi sepertinya Zoro langsung mengakui kalau itu adalah kesalahan nya. Akeno tersenyum melihat Zoro yang berani mengakui kesalahan nya

Rias melihat Zoro kemudian mendesah. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa mereka semua terlambat dari perkataan dari Luffy tadi yang mengenai Zoro

''Sudah kubilang kalau Zoro akan tersesat di sana'' kata Luffy sambil memakan roti

''Diam kau Luffy!'' teriak Zoro kesal

Semua orang disitu kemudian tertawa melihat Zoro marah. Berapa detik kemudian ada lagi suara seseorang yang sepertinya baru masuk ke Basilicom Neptune.

''Wah kenapa aku mendengar ada banyak sekali suara di sini, desu?'' terdengar ada suara lembut

''Aku tidak tahu tapi sepertinya Neptune mempunyai teman baru'' kata suara gadis lagi.

Terlihat ada beberapa gadis baru muncul. Ada wanita yang memakai pakain seperti jaket berwarna biru berlengan panjang yang tidak di tutup tengah nya, dia memakai kaos berwarna hitam, dia memakai dua pita di rambut nya yang berwarna hijau dan dia memakai sepatu bot

Dan wanita satu lagi adalah wanita yang berambut pink/orange, dia memakai baju sweater berwarna pink, memakai sebuah bando berwarna pink dan orange, dan dia memakai sepatu boot berwarna pink juga. Bisa di bilang semua pakaian nya adalah pink

Rias dan yang lain nya tidak tahu siapa mereka namun sepertinya mereka adalah teman Neptune, seperti yang di katakan oleh wanita berambut coklat itu.

''Wah sudah banyak sekali orang disini, desu'' kata wanita berambut orange itu

''Siapa kalian semua?'' tanya wanita berambut coklat

''Oh mereka adalah teman baru kita Iffy, Compa'' kata Neptune memberitahu.

IF melihat kalau banyak sekali wanita yang ada disini namun kemudian dia menyadari kalau ada dua laki-laki. Yang satu adalah laki-laki yang memakai topi jerami dan yang satu nya lagi laki-laki yang terlihat paling tinggi disini dari pada karakter lain nya.

''Apakah mereka karakter laki-laki?'' tanya IF

''Oh kau benar desu, mereka adalah karakter laki-laki. Ini sangat jarang sekali ada di series ini'' kata Compa melihat Luffy dan Zoro.

''Maaf, kalian ini siapa?'' tanya Rias melihat mereka

''Oh mereka adalah teman ku, Iffy dan Compa'' kata Neptune memperkenalkan dirinya

''Yang benar adalah IF. Kenapa kau memperkenalkan nama panggilan ku sedangkan Compa kau perkenalkan dengan nama asli nya'' kata IF dengan kesal

''Karena Iffy lebih imut'' kata Neptune.

IF mendesah mendengar jawaban dari Neptune. Dia kemudian melihat kearah Rias dan para wanita baru disitu. IF terlihat heran melihat kalau ada 2 wanita yang memiliki dua payudara berukuran besar dan ada dua yang sepertinya masih sama sepertinya.

IF bersyukur karena dia tidak sendirian memiliki dada rata seperti Neptune namun dia tahu kalau saat Neptune berubah maka ukuran nya akan berbeda dengan yang saat ini. IF melihat ke arah Rias lagi.

''Siapa nama kalian?'' tanya IF

''Aku Rias Gremory''

''Akeno Himejima''

''Koneko Toujou''

''Asia Argento''

Rias dan para peeragenya kemudian memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. IF hanya mengangguk mengerti sedangkan Compa mencoba untuk mengingat nama mereka. IF sekarang melihat kearah kedua laki-laki itu.

''Nama kalian juga'' kata IF

''Monkey D Luffy'' kata Luffy memperkenalkan nama nya.

''Roronoa Zoro'' Zoro juga memperkenalkan nama nya.

IF hanya mengangguk mengerti kecuali Compa yang bingung dengan nama mereka berdua, dia tidak tahu apakah nama mereka yang ada di depan atau di belakang. Ini benar-benar membuat nya bingung. IF kemudian melihat kalau sudah ada banyak makanan di atas meja.

''Kalau begitu ayo kita makan malam'' kata IF

''Tunggu, kita harus menunggu satu orang lagi'' kata Akeno.

''Siapa?'' tanya IF

''Oh sudah banyak orang rupa nya''

IF dan Compa kemudian kaget melihat kalau ada seorang wanita di belakang mereka. Wanita itu memakai pakaian penduduk Planeptune. Dia memakai pakaian yang cukup ketat berwarna ungu, ada hiasaan di belakang celana nya seperti jubah dan dia terlihat membawa sebuah pedang di punggung nya.

''Kemana saja kau, Xenovia?'' tanya Rias

''Oh maaf Bucho, aku tadi ke tempat persenjataan untuk memodifikasi Durandal ku. Ini benar-benar sangat hebat'' kata Xenovia sambil memperlihatkan Durandal nya yang sekarang berbeda

Durandal nya terlihat bercampur dengan elemen teknologi Planeptune. Zoro terlihat tertarik untuk memidifikasi ketiga pedang nya namun seperti nya dia tidak perlu melakukan nya. Xenovia melihat kearah IF dan Compa

''Siapa kalian?'' tanya Xenovia.

''Justru aku yang bertanya seperti itu'' kata IF dengan melihat kearah Xenovia.

''Oh maaf. Aku Xenovia Quarta'' kata Xenovia memperkenalkan nama nya

''Aku Compa dan dia Iffy-chan'' kata Compa

''IF!'' kata IF kesal kalau mereka masih saja menggunakan nama panggilan nya.

''Sudahlah kalian semua, ayo kita segera makan malam'' kata Luffy dengan cepat mengambil kursinya.

Ketiga wanita itu kemudian mengambil tempat duduk mereka dan kemudian melihat makanan di atas meja yang sangat banya sekali. Compa bertanya-tanya siapa yang memasak semua ini, dia yang selalu membuat masakan untuk Neptune dan Nepgear namun sepertinya ada orang yang bisa memasak selain dia sekarang.

''Siapa yang memasak?'' tanya Compa

''Oh itu aku'' kata Akeno

Compa tersenyum melihat Akeno yang ternyata yang memasak. Mereka kemudian mengambil makanan mereka masing-masing akan tetapi mereka menyadari kalau makanan mereka tiba-tiba saja cepat sekali habis nya.

Mereka menyadari kalau yang paling banyak menghabiskan makanan di situ adalah Luffy yang masih terus saja makan. Zoro yang melihat Luffy kemudian memukul wajah Luffy dengan kesal sehingga Luffy terjatuh kebelakang.

''Sialan kau Luffy! Aku juga butuh makanan!'' teriak Zoro dengan kesal

''Ara ara aku masih bisa memasaknya lagi, jadi jangan khawatir'' kata Akeno

''Bukan itu masalahnya! Orang ini selalu saja menghabiskan makanan dengan cepat'' kata Zoro masih kesal dengan Luffy

Zoro kemudian melihat makanan yang tersisa di atas meja dan kemudian dengan cepat memakan semua nya dengan cepat. Rias dan para peerage nya tentu saja tidak mau kehabisan makanan di depan mereka ini. Neptune dan Nepgear hanya tersenyum melihat kalau makan malam mereka sekarang benar-benar sangat meriah sekali.

Histoire kemudian datang sambil membawa beberapa jus untuk mereka semua. Histoire kaget melihat makan malam ini ternyata sangat kacau, dia melihat semua orang sedang berebut makanan satu sama lain. Luffy di ikat di lantai oleh Koneko agar dia tidak bisa mengambil makanan lagi akan tetapi terlihat Luffy masih saja berusaha.

Rias melindungi diri dan makanan nya dengan sihir nya. Dia membuat penghalang di sekitarnya agar tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mengganggu nya. Xenovia hanya mencoba untuk makan secara normal namun terlihat berebut dengan Zoro, mereka beradu sendok layaknya pedang. Asia kebingungan sekarang karena tidak bisa mengambil makanan apa pun di atas meja karena ketakutan.

''Ini Asia-chan'' Nepgear kemudian memberikan sebuah puding kepada Asia

Asia terlihat terharu melihat Nepgear memberikan nya puding kepadanya. Asia kemudian mengambil puding itu, membuka nya dan kemudian memakan nya dengan senang di tambah sensasi yang sangat dingin dari puding itu. Akeno hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka semua bertarung satu sama lain memperebutkan makanan.

''Baiklah kalian semua! Tenanglah!'' teriak Histoire dengan keras

Mereka semua melihat kearah Histoire yang marah. Mereka semua kemudian langsung duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Neptune tidak menyangka kalau mereka ternyata cepat patuh melihat Histoire marah.

Histoire kemudian melihat kearah Neptune yang dari tadi diam saja.

''Neptune-san, seharusnya kau tidak menyuruh mereka membantu pekerjaan mu. Kau seharusnya yang membantu Guild sebagai seorang CPU'' kata Histoire memberi nasehat kepada Neptune

Neptune hanya cemberut pasrah saat Histoire menasehatinya.

''Tapi mereka juga mau, aku tidak memaksa mereka'' kata Neptune

''Ya itu benar, sekalian aku mau melihat-lihat tempat ini'' kata Rias

Histoire mendesah melihat kalau Rias dan yang lain ternyata tidak masalah dengan itu. Histoire kemudian melihat kearah Neptune lagi.

''Neptune-san, Blanc-san mengatakan kalau dia tidak jadi kesini. Dia masih memiliki urusan yang penting'' kata Histoire memberitahu.

''Wah itu sangat payah. Dia sudah berjanji untuk datang kesini'' kata Neptune dengan cemberut.

''Kita tidak bisa memaksanya kesini, dia juga memiliki urusan sebagai CPU'' kata Histoire

Neptune mengerti tapi sepertinya dia masih marah kepada Blanc karena tidak menepati janjinya.

''Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?'' tanya Luffy

''Apakah kalian mau jalan-jalan ke Lastation?'' tanya Neptune

Semua orang kemudian kaget mendengar perkataan Neptune. Luffy tersenyum mendengarnya karena sepertinya itu akan sangat menyenangkan.

''Aku mau!'' teriak Luffy dengan cepat walaupun dia masih di ikat.

''Aku juga'' kata Rias

''Aku juga'' kata Asia dan Koneko

''Ara sepertinya semua orang setuju untuk kesana'' kata Akeno walaupun dia tidak tahu apakah Zoro akan ikut.

''Baiklah, ayo kita ke Lastation'' kata Neptune

''Sepertinya kalian tidak bisa kesana. Noire-san masih ada masalah, kita tidak bisa menganggu pekerjaan nya'' kata Histoire.

''Tenanglah Histy, dia akan senang kalau kami datang. Kita tahu kalau dia adalah orang yang tidak memiliki teman'' kata Neptune dengan blak-blakan

Semua orang heran mendengar perkataan dari Neptune kecuali Histoire, Nepgear, Compa dan IF. Mereka benar-benar tahu maksud dari Neptune.

''Baiklah, aku juga tidak bisa memaksa kalian'' kata Histoire yang menyerah

Neptune tersenyum karena dia menang melawan Histoire dalam argumentasi.

''Besok kita akan pergi ke Lastation'' kata Neptune

Semua orang mengangguk mengerti sambil tersenyum karena mereka akan menuju ke Nation lain.

 **BESOK NYA**

''Kalian ini''

Terlihat sekarang Noire sedang melihat Neptune sedang bersantai di kursi santai nya sambil melihat pemandangan di luar.

Rias dan para peerage nya sedang melihat pemandang di Basilicom milik Noire. Luffy sedang mencari sesautu di kulkas Noire tanpa meminta ijin Noire, Zoro sedang melihat sesautu di persenjataan Noire yang sepertinya dia adalah pemedang.

ÍF dan Compa hanya ada di samping Neptune yang sedang bersantai di tempat santai Noire, Nepgear mencoba untuk membangunkan Neptune akan tetapi sepertinya dia tidak mau bangun.

''Maafkan kami Noire-san'' kata Nepgear meminta maaf

Noire hanya mencoba untuk menahan amarah nya melihat kalau CPU lain sedang bersantai di kursi santai nya, seorang laki-laki sedang mengacak-acak kulkasnya, seorang pria lagi sedang melihat koleksi senjatanya, dan para wanita dari dimensi lain sedang melihat-lihat ruangan nya

''Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!'' tanya Noire dengan kesal melihat mereka semua ada disini.

''Kami mengunjungi mu'' jawab Luffy dengan memegang banyak sekali makanan.

Noire terlihat marah melihat Luffy mengambil semua makanan miliknya. Neptune kemudian melihat kearah Noire yang sedang marah.

''Apakah kau tidak senang kami disini? Seharusnya kau senang karena kau memiliki pengunjung. Bukankah kau adalah orang yang tidak memiliki teman sama sekali'' kata Neptune dengan blak-blakan.

Noire yang mendengar perkataan dari Neptune merasa kesal namun dia tidak bisa menolak semua perkataan nya karena itu sangat benar.

''Aku memiliki teman'' kata Noire membela dirinya

''Oh benarkah?'' tanya Neptune dengan penasaran sekarang

''Y-Ya tentu saja'' kata Noire

Kemudian datang lah Uni yang naik tiba-tiba menggunakan lift. Uni kaget melihat kalau Neptune dan yang lain ya ada disini.

''Halo Uni'' sapa Luffy dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

Uni melihat Luffy hanya kaget karena melihat banyak sekali makanan yang dia bawa. Nepgear melihat Uni tersenyum senang melihatsesama CPU candidate.

''Aku sudah mengerjakan tugas yang kau suruh, onee-chan'' kata Uni dengan berharap kalau dia akan mendapat pujian.

''Bagus Uni'' kata Noire memuji Uni

''Y-Ya sebenarnya aku tidak sehebat itu'' kata Uni dengan malu

Noire kemudian melihat kearah Neptune dan para tamu di ruangan nya ini. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau mereka akan datang kesini semua nya.

''Maaf Noire-sama, kami disini tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu pekerjaan mu'' kata IF meminta maaf

Noire mendesah melihat mereka semua yang sudah mengganggu dirinya.

''Maaf onee-chan. Aku mau memberitahu kalau kita mengalami masalah di salah satu desa di Nation kita'' kata Uni

''Apa? Memangnya ada apa?'' tanya Noire

''Mereka mengatakan kalau ada beberapa monster yang menyerang desa mereka, jadi kita harus mengalahkan para monster itu'' kata Uni

Noire hanya mengangguk mengerti

''Dimana desa itu?'' tanya Noire

''Sekitar Planeptune dan Lastation'' kata Uni

''Baiklah kita akan kesana'' kata Noire

''Kami akan ikut'' kata Neptune dengan cepat

''Tidak, kalian disini saja. Ini adalah urusan Nation ku'' kata Noire dengan nada ego nya itu

''Oh ayolah, kita ini teman. Kita harus membantu satu sama lain'' kata Luffy

Noire hanya terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan Luffy yang mengatakan kalau mereka semua adalah teman nya. Noire masih saja memasang wajah ego nya

''Tidak, itu tidak perlu sama sekali'' kata Noire

Tapi mereka semua terlihat tidak peduli. Mereka semua mengikuti Noire hingga sampai di Lift. Noire terlihat merasa sangat sempit sekali.

''Hey kalian semua, kita harus bergantian menggunakan lift nya'' kata Noire dengan kesal

''Aku tidak bisa keluar'' kata Luffy kesempitan

''Sial, kenapa kau harus terkena hal bodoh seperti ini'' kata Zoro.

''Zoro-kun. Kau menyentuh payudara ku'' kata Akeno

''Itu salah mu payudaramu, punya mu terlalu besar'' kata Zoro dengan kesal

IF hanya tertawa di dalam hati nya mendengar kalau Zoro kesal dengan payudara besar, dia merasa benar-benar puas. Compa terlihat mencoba untuk mendapatkan oksigen. Semua orang kesempitan tidak bisa bergerak ke sana kemari

''Kenapa bisa begini'' kata Noire menyorong wajah Luffy

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini masihlah perkenalan mereka di dunia ini. Di bab selanjutkan mereka akan melawan para monster dan mendapatkan skill. Skill Luffy dan Zoro akan sama seperti di dunia mereka, disini mereka belum bisa menggunakan Haki, Haki akan menjadi ability mereka di masa depan**

 **Rias dan para peerage nya akan mendapatkan skill mereka tapi di tambah dengan editan ku. Contoh nama serangan mereka.**

 **Apakah akan ada tambahan karakter? Aku rasa tidak akan ada namun bukan berarti tidak ada. Mungkin saja ada karakter DLC lain di Dimensi lain di Gamindustri.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review dengan bahasa kalian dari mana pun. Aku sangat menghargai itu.**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikut nya**

 **Author keluar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda, Ichiei Ishibumi Dan Compile Heart & Idea Factory**

* * *

 **LEVEL UP**

Di sebuah hutan di dekat Lastation ada beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan bersama. Mereka berjumlah 13 orang, 11 wanita dan 2 pria. Terlihat yang memimpin adalah seorang wanita berambut hitan berkepang dua dengan dua pita yang mengikat nya. Wanita itu terlihat kesal melihat banyak sekali orang yang ikut.

''Oh lihat Nep jr. Papan ini terbuat dari kayu'' kata Neptune melihat papan petunjuk terbuat dari kayu.

''Kau sama sekali tidak pernah melihat papan terbuat dari kayu?'' tanya Rias melihat Neptune

''Tidak, aku selalu melihat petunjuk yang terbuat dari hologram'' kata Neptune

''Itu masuk akal karena kau dikelilingi oleh banyak sekali teknologi di Nation mu'' kata Akeno

''Ya itu benar sekali, karena Planeptune adalah Nation yang memiliki teknologi yang lebih maju dari Nation lain nya'' kata Neptune dengan bangga

Noire yang mendengarnya kemudian cemberut mendengarnya, Lastation juga tidak kalah juga dalam teknologi walaupun Planeptune lebih maju. Noire hanya berpikir untuk memperkuat kekuatan internet di Nation nya. Dan juga memperkuat Firewall di Nation nya

''Hey kalian cepatlah'' kata Noire

''Tenang saja Noire, kita akan sampai di sana'' kata Neptune

''Tapi aku harus segera kesana karena mereka adalah penduduk ku'' kata Noire dengan khawatir kalau monster itu akan menyerang desa itu lagi.

Neptune hanya mengerti dengan perasaan Noire yang sangat khawatir. Luffy dan Zoro melihat-lihat hutan itu yang sepertinya sama dengan hutan lain nya. Rias dan para peerage nya hanya berjaga-jaga apakah para monster itu akan menyerang mereka.

Mereka berjalan hingga setengah jam melewati hutan-hutan yang ada di hutan. Tak lama kemudian mereka melihat desa yang mereka tuju. Noire terlihat senang melihat kalau para penduduk sedang melambaikan tangan mereka kepada nya karena melihat CPU mereka sudah datang.

''Oh aku lupa'' kata Noire

Noire kemudian terlihat berubah menjadi HDD nya. Rambut nya berubah menjadi putih, dia memakai pakaian seperti pakaian renang hitan, mata nya berwarna hijau, memakai sepatu hitam dan terlihat rambutnya tidak di ikat lagi.

Luffy, Zoro, Rias dan para peeragenya kaget melihat Noire tiba-tiba saja berubah. Mereka tidak tahu kalau para CPU bisa berubah menjadi sosok yang lain. Neptune hanya heran melihat Noire tiba-tiba saja berubah

''Kenapa kau berubah, Noire?'' tanya Neptune

''Tentu saja membuat para pengikut ku kagum dengan sosok CPU mereka'' kata Noire dengan santai melihat Neptune

Nepgear hanya tertawa kaku mendengar perkataan dari Noire, itu malah membuat situasi jadi aneh karena dia berubah di depan para penduduk nya. Noire kemudian melihat kearah para pengikutnya.

''Semua nya, di mana para monster itu?!'' tanya Noire sambil terbang menuju kearah mereka

''Kalian bisa berubah dan terbang?!"' kaget Luffy yang dari tadi terdiam tidak mengatakan apa pun karena kaget

''Ya, saat berubah mereka bisa menjadi lebih kuat, desu'' kata Compa

''Hmm menarik, bagaimana mereka bisa berubah?'' tanya Rias

''Itu karena energi share, mereka menggunakan energi share untuk bisa berubah. Namun saat energi share mereka habis, maka mereka akan menjadi mode Manusia mereka lagi'' kata IF

Rias dan peeragenya mengangguk mengerti, Zoro berpikir kalau sepertinya perubahan itu cukup bagus dan keren. Luffy masih menganga tidak percaya kalau mereka bisa berubah seperti itu dan memiliki sayap untuk terbang. Compa dan Nepgear yang melihat Luffy yang masih kaget hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah nya.

''Jadi Neptune juga bisa berubah?'' tanya Luffy

''Tentu saja, aku ini CPU juga'' kata Neptune

''Kalau begitu berubahlah!'' kata Luffy dengan penasaran dengan perubahan Neptune

Luffy memegang bahu Neptune dan kemudian menggoyang nya agar Neptune mau berubah, menunjukan perubahan HDD nya. Neptune terlihat pusing saat Luffy menggoyang tubuh nya dengan sangat cepat sekali.

''Wow, tenanglah Luffy bro'' kata Neptune memelapas genggaman Luffy

Luffy kemudian tertawa kecil sambil meminta maaf kepada Neptune yang sekarang mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuh nya pusing. Luffy kemudian melihat kearah Luffy dengan cemberut

''Kalau kau ingin melihat perubahaan ku, kau nanti akan melihat nya saat kita melawan monster yang kuat. Karena aku hanya berubah saat melawan monster yang kuat'' kata Neptune memberi tahu

''Baiklah. Apakah wajah mu akan menjadi sangat serius dan seram saat berubah?'' tanya Luffy

''Tidak. Kalau serius ya, kalau seram tidak'' kata Neptune

''Hey kalian, kita harus segera ke desa'' kata Uni jalan duluan

''Tunggu kami, Uni-chan'' kata Nepgear berlari kearah nya

Mereka semua berjalan menuju ke desa itu untuk menemui Noire, Luffy terlihat tersenyum tidak sabar melihat perubahaan Neptune yang berpikir kalau Neptune akan berubah menjadi seorang robot yang memiliki banyak sekali senjata dan menembakan nya ke musuh nya

Zoro yang melihat wajah Luffy hanya berpikir kalau sepertinya harapan nya tentang perubahaan Neptune tidak akan terjadi. Rias juga penasaran dengan perubahaan Neptune, Rias sudah melihat perubahaan Noire dan merasa sangat tertarik melihatnya, dia tidak tahu kalau energi share yang berasal dari kepercayaan seseorang akan memiliki kekuatan seperti itu.

Mereka kemudian sampai di desa dan melihat banyak sekali penduduk di desa itu, dia tidak tahu kalau di desa itu memiliki banyak desa dan mereka sepertinya senang melihat mereka datang. Mereka melihat Noire sedang berbicara dengan salah satu dari orang di desa itu

''Jadi begitu, aku mengerti'' kata Noire mengangguk mendengar penjelasan orang di depan nya

''Ada apa Noire?'' tanya Luffy melihat kalau sepertinya memang ada masalah di desa ini.

Noire kemudian berbalik untuk melihat yang lain nya.

''Ada monster yang menganggu penduduk, jadi kita harus memusnahkan mereka semua'' kata Noire melihat ke arah mereka semua.

''Baiklah, saatnya menghajar beberapa monster'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

Zoro tersenyum mendengar kalau mereka akan bertarung dengan beberapa monster. Rias dan para peerage nya terlihat tidak masalah karena sepertinya para monster itu terlihat lemah walaupun mereka belum melihatnya.

''Setelah ini pasti kalian akan level up'' kata Neptune

''Tentu saja, aku mau mendapatkan skill ku'' kata Luffy

''Luffy ingat, kita tidak bisa menggunakan Haki kita disini'' kata Zoro mengingatkan Luffy

''Kau benar, aku berpikir kenapa kita tidak bisa menggunakan Haki kita'' kata Luffy memikirkan masalah ini.

Neptune Rias dan para CPU dan peerage Rias terlihat bingung mendengar mereka berdua membicakan tentang Haki. Mereka tidak tahu dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan sama sekali. Rias paling tertarik mendengar apa yang di bicarakan oelh Luffy tadi

''Sudah! Ini bukan saatnya untuk berbicara, kita harus segera memusnahkan para monster itu'' kata Noire dengan tegas

''Kami mengerti itu Noire, jangan terlalu tegas seperti itu'' kata Neptune dengan santai

Mereka kemudian sekarang ada di lapangan yang sangat luas. Mereka semua kaget melihat kalau banyak sekali monster yang ada di lapangan yang sangat luas itu, mereka bisa melihat Dogoo, dan beberapa monster lain nya. Luffy dan Zoro terlihat tidak sabar untuk melawan mereka semua

''Tenanglah kalian berdua, apakah kalian tidak lihat kalau mereka sangat banyak sekali'' kata IF melihat mereka berdua.

''Sepertinya mereka terlalu bersemangat, desu'' kata Compa sambil tersenyum melihat mereka

''Jadi, mereka adalah monster yang meresahkan warga disini?'' tanya Rias

''Ya benar sekali'' kata Noire

''Baiklah kalau begitu'' Rias kemudian memajukan tangan nya ke depan

'' **Five Red Laser** '' Rias kemudian menembakan lima sihir penghancurnya dengan sangat banyak sekali ke arah para monster itu

Luffy dan yang lain nya kaget melihat Rias tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan SP skill nya pertama kali di depan mereka semua. Luffy kaget tidak main melihat serangan Rias yang sihir penghancurnya sekarang berbentuk garis lurus panjang

Beberapa monster kemudian terkena serangan dari Rias dan kemudian musnah dan terlihat tidak sedikit yang terkena serangan dari Rias. Mereka semua tertegun melihat serangan Rias yang sangat mengerikan itu

''Wah tadi sepertinya aku menghabiskan banyak sekali SP'' kata Rias mengetahui kalau elemen nya di dunia ini sangatlah boros SP di bandingkan yang lain nya.

''Tapi tadi itu sangat hebat, desu'' kata Compa

''Itu benar, aku tidak pernah melihat serangan penghancur area sekuat itu'' kata IF

Rias tersenyum mendengar mereka semua memuji nya. Luffy kemudian tidak mau kalah, dia kemudian dengan cepat maju ke depan untuk menyerang mereka semua.

'' **Gomu-Gomu no Pistol** '' Luffy memukul salah satu dari mereka

Luffy melihat di belakang nya terlihat masih ada salah satu dari mereka, Luffy kemudian menggunakan kaki nya untuk menyerang nya

'' **Gomu-Gomu no Muchi**!'' teriak Luffy menyerang monster itu menggunakan kaki nya

Kaki Luffy yang melentur berhasil mengenai banyak sekali monster. Luffy tersenyum karena serangan nya juta bisa di gunakan untuk jarak jauh. Semua orang tidak tahu kalau serangan dari Luffy ternyata tidak kalah dengan Rias walaupun di jarak dekat

''Serangan combo yang sangat bagus, Luf-san'' kata Compa mengagumi serangan Luffy

''Itu masihlah serangan basic, serangan itu tidak akan berpengaruh kepada monster yang lebih kuat'' kata Noire melihat mereka bertarung

''Kenapa kau tidak bertarung, Noire?'' tanya Akeno melihat dia hanya menonton

''Bukankah kalian ingin membantu ku, kalau begitu buktikanlah. Jika kalian tidak bisa mengalahkan para monster itu, berarti omongan kalian yang ingin membantu ku adalah omong kosong'' kata Noire dengan nada ego nya

Rias terlihat tersenyum mendengar tantangan dari Noire. Akeno juga tersenyum dan kemudian melihat kearah para monster itu yang masih melawan Luffy, Luffy terlihat kelelahan karena bertarung dari tadi

''Sekarang giliran ku'' kata Akeno

Akeno kemudian menunjukan tangan nya ke depan untuk menyerang para monster itu. Rias melihat Akeno mencoba untuk menyerang para monster itu, dia berpikir apakah Akeno akan memiliki kekuatan petirnya yang kuat walaupun dia tidak berubah

'' **Electric Shock** '' Akeno kemudian mengeluarkan kejutan listrik kecil kepada ke salah satu monster itu.

Terlihat beberapa monster terkena serangan dari Akeno, dan hebatnya adalah serangan dari Akeno ternyata menyebar layak nya listrik di air. Para monster yang terkena serangan dari Akeno tidak bisa bergerak.

''Wah itu hebat sekali, kau membuat banyak sekali monster yang paralyze'' kata IF melihat mereka semua tidak bisa bergerak

Akeno tersenyum karena serangan nya ternyata sangat berguna sekali walaupun masih level rendah seperti dia. Mereka kemudian melihat kearah Luffy yang masin melawan para monster itu dan kaget karena terlihat Luffy di serbu oleh para monster itu sehingga membuat HP nya menurun dengan drastis

''Woah, kita harus segera menolong nya, desu'' kata Compa yang kemudian mengeluarkan suntik nya untuk mengobati Luffy.

''Dasar anak itu'' Zoro kemudian mengeluarkan pedang nya dan kemudian dengan cepat berlari ke depan untuk menolong Luffy dari mereka semua. Zoro ternyata memiliki skill pedang yang sama seperti di dunia nya dan berhasil mengalahkan banyak sekali monster.

Zoro berhasil mengalahkan para monster yang menyerbu Luffy, terlihat Luffy lemas sambil matanya terlihat berputar-putar pusing. Zoro kemudian memegang Luffy dan melempar ke belakang tempat Neptune dan yang lain nya berada

''Kau obati dia'' kata Zoro

Zoro kemudian melihat ke arah depan nya yang ternyata masih banyak sekali monster. Zoro tersenyum dan kemudian menggunakan dua pedang nya untuk mengalahkan semua monster itu dengan cepat. Noire sedikit kagum dengan cara pedang Zoro yang menggunakan dua pedang nya itu, dia juga heran melihat pedang satu nya lagi yang masih di pinggang nya.

Compa dan Asia meng heal Luffy yang terlihat pingsan karena hampir kehabisan HP. Nepgear melihat Luffy, mencoba untuk membangunkan nya. Koneko yang melihat Zoro bertarung sendiri kemudian datang membantu nya dengan menggunakan tinju nya. Zoro tersenyum melihat Koneko membantunya.

''Aku akan membantu mereka juga'' kata Xenovia yang tidak sabar menggunakan pedang nya itu

Xenovia kemudian maju ke depan dengan kecepatan yang sangat kuat dan menebas para monster itu dengan mudah. Ternyata berkat bantuan dari teknologi Planeptune, Xenovia merasa kalau pedang nya bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan satu tembasan

''Aku merasa kalau pedang ini semakin kuat saja'' kata Xenovia.

Zoro masih melawan semua monster itu namun kemudian dia merasa lelah, padahal dia tidak pernah cepat lelah saat melawan para musuh nya namun kali ini dia benar-benar sangat kelelahan. Neptune yang melihat Zoro kelelahan kemudian mengeluarkan pedang kayu nya dan kemudian membantu Zoro

''Ayo Nep jr'' kata Neptune mengajak adik perempuan nya

''Ya onee-chan'' Nepgear kemudian

Nepgear kemudian meninggalkan Luffy yang masih pingsan dan kemudian mengeluarkan pedang nya. Neptune menebas salah satu dari monster itu dengan menggunakan pedang kayu nya dan Nepgear terlihat menggunakan pedang berwarna pink.

Nepgear menebas tiga dari mereka dan para Dogoo itu kemudian menghilang. Neptune bangga melihat adik perempuan nya itu walaupun hanya mengalahkan tiga dari mereka. Zoro sudah mengalahkan lima puluh Dogoo namun dia melihat kalau mereka masihlah banyak.

''Sial, mereka banyak sekali'' kata Zoro melihat mereka

Zoro melihat ke belakang kalau Neptune dan Nepgear membantu nya. Zoro merasa kesal karena dia juga harus di bantu oleh seseorang. Rias menyerang para monster itu dengan menggunakan sihir penghancur nya namun tipe Combo, Akeno membantu Rias dari belakang dengan menggunakan petirnya. Koneko juga terlihat kelelahan melawan mereka semua.

''Level kalian masihlah rendah, jadi kalian akan cepat lelah'' kata Noire melihat mereka bertarung

Uni yang melihat kakak nya menonton saja hanya bingung, apakah Noire tidak mau membantu mereka?. Uni berpikir kalau kakak perempuan nya tidak seperti itu, dia pasti memiliki alasan sehingga membiarkan mereka bertarung melawan para monster itu tanpa bantuan nya.

''Onee-chan, apakah kita tidak membantu mereka?'' tanya Uni

''Biarkan saja mereka, Uni. Mereka sendiri yang mau membantuku, jadi mereka harus membuktikan nya'' kata Noire dengan tegas.

Uni tidak terlalu suka dengan sifat kakak perempuan nya saat di mode HDD. Dia sangat berbeda sekali saat sebelum berubah. Uni kemudian menggunakan smartphone Nepgear untuk memfoto mereka semua saat melawan para monster itu.

Noire yang melihat mereka bertarung secara acak hanya terdiam. Dia berpikir kalau ini adalah saatnya untuk mereka menjadi lebih kuat, Noire berpikir kalau Neptune masih tidak mengerti untuk menjadi seorang CPU. Dia harus menjaga Nation dengan sangat baik untuk menjadi CPU yang baik di mata penduduk nya

''Kau terlalu suka bersenang-senang, Neptune'' kata Noire.

Noire kemudian terlihat pergi menuju ke suatu tempat, Uni yang melihat nya pergi kemudian bertanya kemana dia pergi

''Kau mau mana, onee-chan?'' tanya Uni

''Aku mau ke tempat lain, mencari monster di tempa lain di sekitar sini'' kata Noire yang kemudian terbang mencari monster lain nya

Uni hanya merasa sedih melihat kalau dia sama sekali tidak pernah di perhatikan oleh kakak nya itu. Apakah dia kurang hebat untuk mendapat perhatian dari kakak perempuan nya itu. Uni kemudian melihat kembali tempat pertarungan tadi

Terlihat sekarang Zoro dan yang lain nya berhasil mengalahkan semua para monster itu. Zoro keliahatan dan memakai wajah kesal nya melihat kalau pakaian nya sangat kotor karena cairan dari Dogoo. Semua orang terlihat kelelahan berhasil mengalahkan para monster itu, para wanita sangat membenci para Dogoo karena mereka berbentuk jelly dan begitu menggelikan.

Koneko melihat para Dogoo itu membuat nya ingat kepada Issei, si mesum yang sangat suka melihat payudara para wanita. Itu membuatnya berpikir apakah Issei dan Kiba baik-baik saja di dimensi mereka.

''Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?'' tanya Rias dengan kelelahan karena kehabisan SP

''Ya, kami baik-baik saja'' kata Zoro yang kemudian menarungkan kembali pedang nya

Saat mereka melihat kalau tidak ada monster lagi terlihat, mereka kemudian kaget melihat ada jendela pop up di depan mereka.

 **Level up!**

Rias dan yang lain nya kaget melihat kalau mereka sudah level up

 **Di jendela pop up mereka masing-masing**

 **Luffy: Level up to 9. Learning new skill: Bazzoka And Rifle**

 **Zoro: Level up to 9. Learning new skill: Three Sword Style: Great Dragon Twister**

 **Rias: Level up to 10. Learning new skill: 10 Destruction( Rias sudah memiliki skill yang satu lagi yaitu Five Red Laser)**

 **Akeno: Level up to 8. Learning new skill: Holy Medium Thunder**

 **Koneko: Level up to 7. Learning new skill: Blow the Quiet Cat**

 **Asia: Level up to 4. Learning new skill: Nothing**

 **Xenovia: Level up to 7. Learning new skill: Five Critical Slash**

 **Neptune: Level Up to 15. Learning new skill: Critical Edge**

 **Nepgear: Level up to 13. Learning new skill: Nothing**

Semua orang mendapatkan skill mereka masing-masing. Rias dan orang yang mendapatkan skill hanya terlihat senang sekali, kecuali Asia yang terlihat sedih karena tidak mendapatkan skill nya sama sekali.

Koneko yang melihat Asia sedih kemudian mendatanginya dan kemudian mencoba untuk menghiburnya karena sepertinya dia akan menangis. Koneko melihat kalau mata nya hampir mengeluarkan air mata.

''Huwaaaaaaa! Aku tidak mendapatkan skill sama sekali, Koneko-san'' kata Asia yang kemudian memeluk Koneko

Koneko hanya mengelus-elus punggung Asia membuatnya untuk tenang. Asia terlihat tenang sekarang. Zoro menyarungkan kembali pedang nya dan kemudian melihat ke arahnya kalau mereka semua terlihat kelelahan melawan para monster tadi.

''Baiklah, tugas ku sudah selesai'' kata Rias melihat para monster itu sudah musnah semua nya

''Setelah ini aku akan mandi'' kata Akeno melihat dirinya yang sangat kotor sekali.

''Baiklah, ayo kita kembali'' kata Neptune senang karena akhirnya selesai juga melawan para monster itu.

Luffy sudah bangun dari pingsan nya dan kemudian melihat kearah yang lain nya dan kemudian melihat apakah semua monster itu sudah kalah. Dia melihat kalau ternyata lapangan yang luas itu ternyata tidak terlihat ada monster lagi.

''Apakah mereka semua sudah kalah?'' tanya Luffy

''Ya, mereka semua sudah kalah'' kata Neptune dengan senang berhasil mengalahkan

Neptune kemudian melihat kalau tidak ada Noire bersama Uni. Neptune heran melihat Noire tidak ada, dia kemudian berjalan ke arah Uni untuk menanyai nya

''Dimana Noire?'' tanya Neptune

''Dia mengatakan kalau dia akan mencari monster lain'' jawab Uni.

Neptune hanya terlihat khawatir dengan Noire karena dia sendirian, kalau ada monster yang memiliki level yang sangat tinggi itu akan sangat berbahaya. Luffy yang mendengar Uni kemudian berdiri dengan tegap dan kemudian mencari kemana Noire pergi

''Oy Luffy, kau mau ke mana?'' tanya Neptune

''Aku akan mencari Noire, mungkin dia butuh bantuan'' kata Luffy sambil berlari namun dia tidak tahu kalau ada batu kecil di depan nya

Luffy kemudian terjatuh karena tersandung batu itu dan kemudian dia kembali bangun dan melanjutkan larinya mencari Noire. Semua orang sweatdrop melihat Luffy yang begitu bersemangat sekali.

''Aku akan mencari nya juga'' kata Neptune yang kemudian pergi mencari Noire juga.

Semua orang hanya mendesah melihat mereka berdua pergi mencari Noire. Rias berpikir kalau seperti ini tidak akan bermasalah.

''Ayo kita kembali ke desa'' kata Rias

''Baiklah'' kata Zoro

''Apakah kau tidak khawatir dengan mereka?'' tanya Akeno melihat Zoro

''Tidak, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Kalian terlalu merendahkan Luffy'' kata Zoro yang kemudian berjalan pergi

Mereka semua hanya berharap kalau mereka bertiga akan baik-baik saja.

 **DENGAN NOIRE**

Noire terlihat melawan beberapa monster di dalam gua, dia melihat kalau di dalam gue itu ternyata sangat banyak sekali monster di dalam nya. Noire menggunakan pedang nya mengalahkan mereka semua dengan sangat mudah.

''Baiklah, setelah ini aku akan kembali. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah Neptune dan yang lain nya sudah berhasil mengalahkan semua monster itu'' kata Noire memikirkan mereka semua.

Noire kemudian berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar gua akan tetapi Noire melihat kalau ada monster lain di dalam gua itu. Terlihat ada monster naga yaitu Ancient Dragon, Noire sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengalahkan monster itu dengan menggunakan pedang nya

Dia kemudian maju ke depan mencoba untuk menyerang naga itu. Naga itu yang melihat Noire yang ingin menyerang nya kemudian mencoba menyemburkan nafas api untuk menyerang Noire tapi Noire dengan mudah menghindari serangan naga itu dan kemudian menggunakan pedang nya menyerang para tepat di kepala naga itu. Ancient Dragon itu kemudian merasakan sakit di kepala nya setelah terkena serangan dari Noire

''Baiklah saat nya mengakhiri ini'' kata Noire yang kemudian mempersiapkan pedang nya untuk menyerang naga itu dengan serangan akhirnya.

'' **Lace Ribbons!** '' Noire kemudian menyerang naga itu dengan pedang nya dan kemudian menendang nya ke atas dengan sangat tinggi

Ancient Dragon itu kemudian langsung lenyap di kalahkan oleh Noire, Noire tersenyum melihat kalau monster itu tidaklah imbangnya saat dia memakai mode HDD nya. Noire kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan nya ke pintu keluar gua. Dia kemudian mendengar ada suara panggilan dari depan nya

''Noire!''

Terlihat ada Luffy dan Neptune yang sepertinya sedang mencari Noire, mereka melihat di dalam gua itu. Luffy melihat kalau banyak sekali kristal di dalam gua itu, jika saja dia mengambil satu maka itu akan membuatnya menjadi orang kaya. Luffy dan Neptune kemudian melihat ke depan mereka, mereka melihat Noire di depan mereka

''Akhirnya kami menemukan mu'' kata Luffy melihat Noire

''Jeeezz, kemana saja kau?'' tanya Neptune melihat Noire

Noire terlihat senang kalau mereka mencari nya namun dia hanya memakai wajah tidak senang nya. Kita semua tahu kalau Noire adalah tsundere.

''Apakah kalian sudah mengalahkan para monster itu?'' tanya Noire

''Ya, kami mengalahkan mereka semua dengan cepat'' kata Luffy dengan senyum

''Sebenarnya kita mengalahkan mereka dengan cukup lama dan kau pingsan saat itu'' kata Neptune melihat Luffy.

Luffy hanya tersenyum tidak mendengarnya perkataan Neptune. Noire mendesah melihat mereka ternyata berhasil mengalahkan semua para monster itu. Dia kemudian tersenyum sambil melihat mereka

''Terima kasih sudah membantu ku'' kata Noire

''Itu tidak masalah'' kata Neptune dengan tersenyum

''Apakah kita bisa kembali ke desa sekarang, aku sangat lapar karena mengalahkan mereka semua'' kata Luffy dengan memegang perutnya.

''Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke desa'' kata Noire

Luffy dan Neptune hanya terlihat tersenyum senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa kembali ke desa.

 **KEMBALI KE DESA**

Terlihat sekarang semua orang sudah kembali ke desa. Mereka semua ingin kembali ke Lastation setelah menyelesaikan tugas mereka masing-masing. Para penduduk melihat mereka semua sebelum mereka pergi

''Terima kasih Black heart-sama, Purple heart-sama'' kata para penduduk kepada Neptune dan Noire.

Neptune hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukan jari jempol nya di depan. Noire hanya tersenyum santai mendengar rasa terima kasih mereka. Para penduduk kemudian melihat ke arah para karakter DLC

''Terima kasih untuk kalian semua'' kata para penduduk kepada Luffy dan yang lain nya

''Itu tidak masalah, aku senang membantu'' kata Luffy

''Lain kali kalian yang harus mengurus para monster itu'' kata Zoro memberitahu mereka.

Para penduduk sweatdrop mendengar perkataan dari Zoro. Memang ada benar nya kalau mereka sendiri yang mengalahkan para monster itu bukan meminta bantuan kepada CPU mereka hanya karena masalah monster seperti ini.

''Baiklah, ayo kita semua kembali'' kata Noire

''Apakah kita akan langsung kembali ke Planeptune?'' tanya Rias kepada Neptune

''Ya, aku lelah sekali'' kata Neptune

Noire merasa sedih mendengarnya kalau mereka mengatakan kalau mereka akan langsung kembali ke Planeptune tanpa melakukan apa apa pun lagi di Lastation.

''Besok kita akan berkunjung ke Lowee, apakah kalian semua mau ikut?'' tanya Neptune dengan semangat.

''Ke Nation lain? Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan ikut'' kata Rias ingin melihat Lowee

Dia sudah melihat Lastation yang sebagai Nation industri dengan banyak sekali pabrik di Nation ini. Dia ingin melihat Lowee, apakah Lowee sama seperti Nation lain nya atau kah sangat berbeda dengan yang lain nya.

''Aku dan Zoro akan ikut juga'' kata Luffy

''Aku hanya akan mengikut orang ini kemana'' kata Zoro sambil menunjuk Luffy

''Aku juga, aku sangat suka berkunjung ke Nation lain'' kata Asia dengan senang juga

''Aku juga, aku penasaran'' kata Xenovia

Akeno hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua sangat ingin sekali ke Lowee, dia juga ingin kesana melihat bagaimana Lowee. Koneko hanya terdiam, dia hanya merasa terserah. Dia akan mengikuti kemana saja bucho nya berada.

''Baiklah, besok kita akan ke Lowee!'' kata Neptune dengan bersemangat

Nepgear hanya tertawa kecil melihat kakak perempuan nya itu terlihat bersemangat. Noire hanya mendesah melihat mereka semua, Uni hanya terlihat ingin sekali ke Lowee bersama mereka. Dia sudah sangat lama tidak melihat Blanc, Ram dan Rom sama sekali.

''Apakah kita akan mengikuti mereka, sis?'' tanya Uni kepada kakak perempuan nya

''Tidak Uni, kita masih memiliki banyak pekerjaan'' kata Noire dengan serius

Uni terlihat sedih mendengarnya, dia tidak bisa memaksa kakak perempuan nya hanya ingin ikut bersama mereka. Dia juga adalah CPU Lastation, jadi dia harus membantu Noire sebagai asisten nya.

''Ayolah Noire, kau boleh ikut bersama kami'' kata Neptune mengajak Noire

Noire hanya terdiam tapi di dalam hati nya dia juga ingin pergi bersama mereka. Rias melihat Noire berpikir kalau sepertinya dia ingin ikut bersama mereka akan tetapi karena sifat tsundere nya itu membuatnya terlihat tidak mau di ajak.

''Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, itu tidak masalah'' kata Neptune

Mereka berjalan kembali ke tempat mereka. Noire dan Uni pergi ke Lastation sedangkan Neptune dan yang lain n ya pergi ke Planeptune. Mereka semua bercanda satu sama lain saat berjalan kembali.

''Hey, aku lupa. Apakah kalian tidak memiliki makanan, aku sangat lapar sekali'' kata Luffy dengan memegang perut nya yang berbunyi.

IF dan Noire mendesah pasrah melihat Luffy yang masih merasa kelaparan. Neptune dan yang lain nya hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Luffy yang masih kelaparan.

''Hey aku serius'' kata Luffy dengan kesal melihat mereka menertawai nya.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Neptune: Hey semua nya, kembali ke karakter utama di cerita ini, bisa kalian lihat kalau Author kali ini benar-benar sangat memaksakan cerita ini menuju ke series Rebirth 3.**

 **Author: Aku mempercepat nya karena mungkin di masa depan aku tidak akan bisa menulis cerita di fanfic ku karena kesibukan yang sangat berat**

 **Luffy: Memangnya kenapa?**

 **Author: Karena di masa depan aku akan sibuk**

 **Luffy: Baiklah, aku mengerti**

 **Zoro: Hey aku mau minum alkohol**

 **Noire: Disini tidak di ijinkan untuk meminum minuman keras**

 **Zoro: Oh ayolah, aku itu hanya minuman**

 **Uni: Minuman itu bisa membunuh mu**

 **Zoro: Berisik, aku tidak memerlukan saran mu**

 **Uni: Hey itu kasar sekali!**

 **Nepgear: Tenang kalian berdua, jangan bertengkar**

 **Neptune: Baiklah, untuk sekarang kami dan Author hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada yang membaca dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review. Dan kalau kalian menyukai Fanfic ini maka di Fav dan Foll**

 **Author: Sampai juga di bab berikutnya, Author keluar. Neptune, cepat matikan koneksi nya**

 **Neptune: Tunggu sebentar, hmm yaaa heeeee**

 **Author: Ada apa Neptune?**

 **Neptune: Sepertinya tombol nya tidak berfungsi**

 **Author: Hey Neptune, jangan menekan nya secara asal-asalan**

 **Neptune: Memangnya kenapa-**

 **BOOMMM!**

 **[Koneksi terputus]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda, Ichiei Ishibumi Dan Compile Heart & Idea Factory**

* * *

 **LOWEE. NATION YANG SANGAT DINGIN**

Terlihat sekarang mereka sudah ada di Lowee. Mereka barusan datang dan kaget melihat kalau Lowee ternyata adalah Nation yang penuh dengan salju. Nepgear lupa mengatakan kalau Lowee adalah Nation memiliki iklim salju yang sangat dingin sekali.

''Disini dingin sekali'' kata Luffy sambil mencoba menghangatkan dirinya.

''Kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau Nation ini ternyata memiliki cuaca dingin sekali'' kata Zoro yang juga terlihat kedinginan sambil kesal melihat ke arah Neptune dan Nepgear

''Maaf Zoro-san, kami lupa memberitahu kalian'' kata Nepgear

''Kita bisa membeli beberapa pakaian hangat'' kata IF

Rias dan yang lain nya juga terlihat kedinginan. Mereka memang Iblis tapi bukan berarti mereka kebal dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini.

''Cepat, ayo kita membeli pakaian hangatnya'' kata Asia dengan kedinginan

''Ayo ikuti aku'' kata Neptune dengan memimpin mereka menuju ke toko

Mereka kemudian sudah ada di toko dan kemudian Neptune memesan pakaian untuk Luffy, Zoro, Rias dan para peeragenya. Para penjaga toko itu kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian dan menunjukan nya kepada para pendatang. Luffy dan Zoro terlihat tidak peduli pakaian apa yang mereka pakaian yang pasti pakaian itu harus hangat, sedangkan para wanita terlihat memilih-milih pakaian mereka dengan teliti karena kita semua tahu bagaimana wanita berpakaian.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka semua sudah memakai pakaian hangat mereka. Rias dan para peeragenya terlihat memakai pakaian hangat cukup bergaya. Mereka memakai jaket hangat. Rias memakai jaket berwarna merah yaitu sama seperti warna rambut nya, Akeno memakai warna hitam, Koneko berwarna putih, Asia memakai warna kuning dan Xenovia terlihat memakai warna biru. Ternyata mereka memakai warna jaket mereka dengan warna rambut mereka masing-masing.

Sedangkan para laki-laki. Terlihat Luffy sedang memakai pakaian seperti jaket penguin dengan dengan ada penutup kepala nya, Luffy merasa benar-benar sangat hangat sekali. Zoro terlihat memakai pakaiah jaket beruang kutub, Zoro hanya terbengong dengan pakaian yang dia pakaian walaupun dia sebenarnya tidak keberatan akan tetapi pakaian nya dan pakaian Luffy benar-benar sangat mencolok

''Wah kalian imut sekali'' kata Asia melihat mereka berdua

''Benar sekali, aku tidak tahu kalau orang seram seperti Zoro bisa menjadi imut juga'' kata Neptune melihat Zoro

Zoro hanya terlihat kesal menahan malu sedangkan Luffy hanya tertawa melihat Zoro dan penampilan nya tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang lain pikirkan tentang mereka. Neptune kemudian melihat ke depan

''Saatnya berjumpa dengan Blanc'' kata Neptune

''Blanc? Apakah dia CPU di Nation ini?'' tanya Akeno

''Ýup benar sekali, dia adalah CPU Lowee. Dia adalah orang yang sangat mirip dengan Koneko'' kata Neptune melihat Koneko.

Koneko terlihat tertarik mendengar perkataan dari Neptune yang mengatakan kalau orang bernama Blanc ini sangat mirip dengannya. Dia kemudian terlihat penasaran dengan orang bernama Blanc ini

''Ayo semua nya!'' pimpin Neptune dengan maju ke depan

Mereka semua kemudian berjalan menuju ke Basilicom milik Blanc. Mereka sesekali melihat para penduduk yang sepertinya terlihat senang sekali karena hari ini ada hujan salju sehingga membuat Nation Lowee benar-benar sangat indah sekali.

Ada anak-anak yang sedang bermain satu sama lain layak nya anak-anak lain, terkadang mereka melihat kelompok Neptune dan kemudian menertawai pakaian Luffy dan Zoro. Luffy hanya tersenyum saja merasa tidak masalah sedangkan Zoro benar-benar sangat malu dan juga kesal.

''Wah tempat ini indah sekali'' kata Asia melihat ke atas langit melihat banyak sekali salju yang berjatuhan.

''Benar, ini seperti di dunia dongeng'' kata Rias

''Aku tidak percaya kalau kita bisa melihat tempat yang sangat indah seperti ini, warna nya sama seperti warna mu, Koneko-chan'' kata Akeno melihat Koneko

Koneko hanya tersenyum, dia sangat menyukai salju. Di tambah salju berwarna putih sama seperti warna rambut nya, itu membuat nya tambah senang dan bersemangat untuk bisa bertemu dengan orang bernama Blanc ini

Mereka kemudian sudah sampai di Basilicom milik Blanc. Terlihat kalau Basilicom milik Blanc ternyata adalah sebuah istana yang cukup besar, berwarna warni dan terlihat ada dinding di sekitarnya.

''Jadi ini Basilicom nya, ini seperti sebuah istana di kerajaan abad pertengahan'' kata Rias melihat Basilicom itu dengan takjub

''Aku senang kalau aku bisa tinggal disini'' kata Asia kagum

''Benar sekali. Cuaca ini, suasana ini dan beberapa penduduk yang ramah dan kau juga bisa melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain membuatmu semakin senang tinggal disini'' kata Xenovia melihat Nation ini

''Aku sangat kagum dengan disain Nation ini'' kata Rias juga ikutan kagum

''Baiklah, ayo semua nya masuk!'' kata Neptune dengan semangat.

Saat ingin masuk, Luffy kemudian menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka. Luffy kemudian melihat ke belakan yaitu sebuah semak-semak yang sepertinya tempat orang itu bersembunyi

Luffy melihat kalau semak-semak itu bergerak membuat Luffy yakin kalau di belakang semak-semak itu ada seseorang. Luffy kemudian terlihat bersiap-siap untuk menangkap orang itu dengan cepat dan tidak mau membiarkan wanita itu kabur. Luffy kemudian dengan cepat melompat ke depan untuk menangkap siapa yang bersembunyi, Luffy berhasil menangkapnya dan kemudian menahan nya di tahan

''Kena kau!'' kata Luffy

Semua orang kemudian mendengar suara Luffy kemudian berbalik dan kemudian melihat apa yang sedang Luffy lakukan.

''Sedang apa kau, Luffy?'' tanya Zoro melihat Luffy

''Aku sedang menangkap seseorang yang sedang membuntuti kita'' kata Luffy

''Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau kita sedang di buntuti'' kata Nepgear kaget melihat nya

''Itu sangat mengerikan, desu'' kata Compa

''Memangnya siapa yang membuntuti kita, Luffy bro?'' tanya Neptune

Luffy kemudian melihat siapa yang membuntuti mereka, Luffy kemudian kaget karena dia adalah Noire yang sepertinya terlihat mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari Luffy.

''Noire! Sedang apa kau disini?'' tanya Luffy

''Lepaskan aku dulu, bodoh!'' kata Noire dengan kesal

Luffy kemudian melepas Noire dan kemudian Noire bangun dengan wajah yang sangat kesal sekali. Noire kemudian heran melihat pakaian Luffy dan Zoro. Ternyata ada Uni juga disitu yang sepertinya ikut juga membuntuti Neptune dan yang lain nya.

Neptune dan yang lain kemudian mendekati Luffy dan Noire. Terlihat Noire sedang menahan tawa melihat pakaian Luffy dan Zoro, Zoro yang melihat Noire menahan tawa hanya terlihat kesal sekali karena dia tahu kenapa Noire ingin tertawa. Uni yang melihat pakaian mereka juga terlihat menahan tawa.

''Kenapa kalian tertawa?'' tanya Luffy dengan heran dan polos

''Mereka tertawa karena pakaian kalian berdua'' kata Koneko dengan jujur

''Memangnya kenapa dengan pakaian ini, pakaian ini sangat keren'' kata Luffy dengan menunjukan jaket penguin nya merasa kalau jaket nya benar-benar sangat keren

Zoro hanya terlihat terdiam tidak memberitahu Luffy kalau pakaian mereka tidak keren sama sekali, malahan terlihat imut. Asia hanya tidak tahan melihat pakaian mereka berdua, dia terkadang menyentuh penutup kepala milik Luffy yang berbentuk kepala penguin.

Noire dan Uni kemudian mencoba untuk berhenti tertawa, dan kemudian melihat ke arah Neptune dan lain nya yang melihat mereka berdua.

''Sedang apa kalian disini, Noire, Uni?'' tanya Neptune dengan penasaran.

Noire terlihat kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Neptune yang begitu penasaran dengan kenapa mereka ada disini. Noire kemudian mencari alasan kenapa mereka ada disini

''Ya...seperti yang kau bilang, kalau aku memiliki urusan di Lowee'' kata Noire

''Urusan? Sepertinya kau sama sekali tidak bilang ada urusan disini saat kita di Lastation'' kata Rias dengan rasa penasaran sekarang.

''Tentang di Planeptune, yaitu tentang Festival'' kata Noire

Rias dan para peergenya terlihat penasaran dengan perkataan Noire, Noire yang melihat mereka tidak percaya kemudian berjalan ke depan

''Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak, aku akan masuk sekarang'' kata Noire yang kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam Basilicom milik Blanc

Semua orang hanya terbengong melihat Noire. Uni mendesah pasrah, dia juga tidak bisa bilang kalau mereka sebenarnya membuntuti Neptune dan yang lain nya karena ingin ikut ke Lowee. Uni kemudian berjalan lurus mengikuti kakak perempuan nya itu.

''Yaa itu aneh, dia seperti kebingungan saat kita menanyai nya'' kata Luffy dengan heran

''Dia selalu bersikap tsundere, ayo kita masuk'' kata Neptune

Mereka semua kemudian masuk ke dalam istana itu. Di dalam istana terlihat banyak sekali barang-barang langka dan sangat mewah layak nya zaman kerajaan dulu. Rias hanya tersenyum senang karena ternyata pemilik Basilicom ini ternyata memiliki selera yang sama sepertinya, yaitu selera koleksi karya seni zaman dulu

Mereka kemudian melihat kalau ternyata ada seorang maid di depan mereka, terlihat maid itu adalah memiliki rambut panjang abu-abu atau kuning dengan ada dua pita di sebelah kiri rambutnya, dia memakai pakaian maid dan terlihat senang melihat mereka semua

''Neptune-sama, Nepgear sama, Noire-sama dan Uni-sama'' kata maid itu dengan terlihat sangat sopan menundukan kepala nya.

Maid itu kemudian melihat ke arah orang-orang baru yaitu Luffy, Zoro, Rias dan para peeragenya. Maid itu juga kemudian bingung karena belum pernah melihat mereka berdua.

''Kalau bisa tahu, siapa kalian?'' tanya maid itu dengan sopan sekali

''Oh aku Luffy dan ini Zoro'' kata Luffy menunjuk ke arah Zoro

Zoro hanya terdiam melihat maid itu.

''Aku adalah Rias Gremory, salam kenal'' kata Rias dengan sopan juga ala bangsawan walaupun di depan nya ini adalah hanya seorang maid

Maid itu hanya kagum dengan gaya Rias memperkenalkan dirinya. Para peerage Rias kemudian memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Maid itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dan kemudian dia memperkenalkan dirinya

''Nama ku adalah Financier, salam kenal kalian semua'' kata Financier sambil menunduk dengan sopan.

Rias tersenyum melihat Financier dengan sopan menundukan kepala nya.

''Jadi apa yang bisa saya bantu?'' tanya Financier dengan sopan

''Kami ingin bertemu dengan Blanc'' kata Neptune dengan langsung

''Oh kalau itu, Blanc-sama sedang pergi keluar. Dia akan kembali sebentar lagi, kalian boleh menunggu di ruangan nya'' kata Financier.

''Terima kasih'' kata Rias dengan sopan

Financier hanya terlihat tersenyum mendengar Rias berterima kasih dengan nya. Mereka kemudian menuju ke ruangan Blanc yang sepertinya terdapat banyak sekali buku. Rias kagum melihat kalau tempat itu sangat banyak sekali buku, Koneko mengambil salah satu buku itu dan menyadari kalau itu adalah sebuah Novel.

Luffy dan Zoro hanya terlihat merasa bosan karena harus menunggu, yang mereka bisa lakukan hanyalah melihat-lihat buku. Namun sepertinya Luffy terlihat tertarik dan kemudian mengambil salah satu buku itu untuk di baca. Zoro hanya melihat Luffy kemudian tertidur dengan lemari buku sebagai sandaran nya.

''Wah ternyata novel ini seru juga'' kata Asia terlihat membaca novel juga.

''Yang ini terlihat menceritakan tentang kisah romantis'' kata Akeno juga membaca novel disitu.

Semua orang terlihat membaca novel itu satu persatu kecuali Zoro yang masih tertidur dengan pulas, Zoro kemudian merasa kalau ada yang melempar sesuatu ke arah nya namun dia terlihat tidak peduli. Namun kemudian dia menyadari kalau ada buku yang mengenai wajah nya. Zoro kemudian terbangun dan terlihat marah mencari siapa yang melempar buku itu.

Zoro mendengar ada suara tertawa kecil, Zoro melihat ke arah Luffy dan yang lain nya berpikir kalau sepertinya salah satu dari mereka adalah pelaku nya. Namun terlihat kalau Luffy dan yang lain nya terlihat asik membaca novel mereka masing-masing. Zoro kemudian melihat ke arah pintu keluar kalau ada suara cekikikan di luar.

Zoro yang penasaran kemudian menuju ke pintu itu untuk melihat siapa yang di luar, terlihat kalau dua gadis kecil yang terlihat sedang tertawa. Zoro berpikir kalau mereka adalah pelaku yang melempar buku itu

''Kalian siapa?'' tanya Zoro dengan penasaran

''Wah! Kau membuat kami kaget!" teriak gadis kecil berpakaian pink

''Ram-chan, dia sangat menyeramkan'' kata gadis berpakaian biru muda

''Tenang saja Rom-chan. Jika dia mencoba untuk melukai mu, aku akan menghajarnya'' kata gadis kecil bernama Ram itu.

Zoro hanya terbengong melihat kedua gadis kecil itu. Dia tidak tahu kalau ada gadis kecil di istana yang cukup besar ini, Zoro melihat kalau gadis berpakaian pink mencoba untuk melindungi gadis berpakaian biru

''Hey tenanglah, aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian'' kata Zoro menenangkan mereka.

Ram dan Rom terlihat tidak percaya dengan perkataan dari Zoro itu. Ram kemudian terlihat menendang Zoro tepat di alat pembuat keturunan miliknya, Zoro benar-benar merasa kaget dan kemudian kesakitan sambil memegang alatnya itu. Ram terlihat tertawa melihat Zoro terlihat kesakitan

''Ayo Rom-chan, kita kabur'' ajak Ram

''Hm ya''

Mereka berdua kemudian berlari meninggalkan Zoro yang terlihat kesakitan sambil memegang senjata nya. Zoro mencoba untuk bangun dan kemudian mencoba untuk mengejar mereka

''Kedua gadis sialan itu!'' geram Zoro. ''Tunggu kalian berdua!'' Zoro berlari dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat mengejar mereka berdua

Zoro mengejar mereka berdua mencari ke setiap ruangan dan tempat persembunyian mereka, tapi Zoro tidak menemukan mereka sama sekali. Zoro sekarang terlihat ada di dapur di mana ada banyak sekali makanan, Zoro juga melihat kalau ada kue disitu

''Baiklah kalian berdua, dimana kalian!'' teriak Zoro dengan kesal

Zoro mencari di bawah meja namun dia tidak menemukan mereka, Zoro kemudian mencari di dalam lemari namun tapi mereka tidak ada juga disitu. Zoro kemudian merasakan kalau ada sesuatu di atas nya. Zoro kemudian melihat ke atasnya dan kemudian kaget melihat kalau ada kue bolu yang sangat besar yang menabrak wajah nya, wajah Zoro sekarang terlihat di penuhi dengan cream yang sangat banyak

Ram dan Rom ternyata bersembunyi di atas sana dari tadi bersiap-siap untuk melempat kue bolu itu dan berhasil. Kedua gadis kecil itu kemudian turun dan kemudian berlari lagi sambil tertawa dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Zoro. Zoro membersihkan wajah nya dari cream yang sangat banyak dengan menggunakan tangan nya.

''Sialan!'' geram Zoro lagi

Zoro kemudian mencari kedua gadis kecil itu lagi dengan berlari dengan sangat cepat sekali. Walaupun dengan wajah yang masih di penuhi oleh cream, Zoro tidak peduli sama sekali. Zoro kemudian melihat kalau mereka bersembunyi di tingkungan di depan nya, Zoro tersenyum berpikir kalau dia akan menangkap kedua gadis itu akan tetapi saat ingin berbelok menangkap mereka, dia malah terpelest karena ternyata di lantai ada minyak yang membuat licin.

Zoro kemudian menabrak dinding di depan nya. Ram dan Rom terlihat tertawa melihat Zoro terkena sial lagi, mereka kemudian berlari lagi untuk mencari tempat persembunyian mereka dan mencari cara untuk mengerjai Zoro lagi. Zoro bangun lagi sambil memegang pinggang nya yang sakit.

''Menyebalkan'' kata Zoro dengan kesal

Sedangkan kembali ke tempat tunggu Luffy dan lain nya. Mereka terlihat masih menunggu Blanc dan mereka masih saja membaca novel yang ada di ruangan itu. Rias sudah membaca lebih dari 5 buku, dia benar-benar sangat menyukai novel sekarang sedangkan Luffy terlihat membaca novel tentang petualangan dan misteri, itu benar-benar membuatnya bersemangat.

Koneko kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Luffy untuk melihat apa yang dia baca. Koneko melihat kalau Luffy sedang membaca novel petualangan.

''Apakah kau sangat sudak menyukai novel petualangan, Luffy-senpai?'' tanya Koneko

''Yup, aku sangat menyukai nya'' kata Luffy sambil tersenyum

Koneko mengangguk mengerti. Koneko kemudian mengambil salah satu novel petualangan dan kemudian membaca nya. Neptune terlihat sangat bosan sekali menunggu Blanc kembali sedangkan Noire terlihat membaca sebuah buku. Nepgear dan Uni terlihat sedang membaca buku bersama, Uni benar-benar sangat senang membaca buku dengan Nepgear, IF dan Compa terlihat sedang membaca buku juga.

''Kenapa Blanc lama sekali'' kata Neptune dengan rasa bosan

''Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sambil membaca buku?'' tanya Noire

''Aku tidak suka membaca buku, itu sangat membosankan'' kata Neptune

''Luffy saja menyukai buku, kenapa kau tidak menyukai buku?'' tanya Noire lagi

''Aku lebih suka bermain game dari pada membaca buku'' kata Neptune dengan suara keras

Noire mendesah melihat kelakukan Neptune, dia benar-benar berpikir secara kekanak-kanakan. Rias kemudian menuju ke Neptune dan Noire

''Aku ingin bertanya, siapa CPU satu lagi?'' tanya Rias

''Oh nama nya Vert, dia adalah wanita yang berbicara dengan sangat lembut, dia berambut kuning dan dia memiliki dada yang besar seperti mu'' kata Neptune memberitahu

Rias mengangguk mengerti, jadi kali ini mereka akan bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang sepertinya memiliki sifat ke pemimpinan walaupun Noire juga termasuk dalam sifat kepemimpinan. Akeno selesai membaca 3 novel namun dia masih saja tertarik dengan semua novel itu.

Asia terlihat lelah membaca semua novel itu dan terlihat kelaparan dan juga haus setelah membaca berjam-jam. Xenovia yang melihat Asia kelaparan kemudian keluar untuk memanggil Financier. Financier kemudian datang

''Ada yang bisa ku bantu?'' tanya Financier

''Bisakah kau membawa makanan, kami cukup lelah menunggu dari tadi'' pinta Xenovia

''Oh tentu saja boleh, aku akan membawa makanan'' kata Financier yang kemudian menuju ke arah dapur.

Xenovia kemudian kembali masuk ke ruangan Blanc. Mereka terlihat melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing menunggu datang nya Blanc, tak lama kemudian terlihat ada yang sedang berjalan menuju ke ruangan mereka. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki tinggi rata-rata gadis muda, dia memakai sebuah topi bundar, memakai sebuah kaos dan jaket putih, berambut kuning abu-abu pendek dan dia memiliki pita di kaki nya

Wanita itu kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan Rias dan yang lain nya, dia kemudian benar-benar kaget melihat kalau ada banyak sekali orang di ruangan itu.

''Siapa kalian ini?'' tanya wanita itu

Luffy dan yang lain nya terlihat bingung melihat wanita itu. Neptune yang melihat wanita itu kemudian terlihat senang karena mengenal wanita itu

''Blanc! Akhirnya kau datang. Kenapa kau lama sekali, aku sangat bosan menunggu mu'' kata Neptune dengan protes

Wanita bernama Blanc itu melihat ke arah Neptune dan Noire.

''Siapa mereka Neptune, Noire? Apakah kalian ada perlu dengan ku?'' tanya Blanc dengan wajah datarnya

Koneko sekarang mengerti dengan maksud dari Neptune yang mengatakan kalau Blanc sama mirip dengan nya karena cara dan sifat mereka yaitu pendiam dan selalu memakai wajah yang datar. Blanc kemudian mendekati Neptune dan Noire

''Sebenarnya ada apa ini?'' tanya Blanc dengan heran

''Kami hanya ingin berkunjung di Nation mu dan ingin bertemu dengan mu'' kata Neptune dengan tujuan mereka kesini

Blanc yang mendengar perkataan dari Neptune hanya mendesah pasrah, dia berpikir kalau Neptune dan beberapa orang kesini karena ada suatu hal yang sangat penting sekali namun ternyata hanya ingin berkunjung ke Nation nya

''Aku berpikir ada sesuatu yang penting. Apakah kau kesini juga hanya ingin berkunjung, Noire?'' tanya Blanc melihat ke arah Noire

''Tentu saja tidak, aku kesini ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting'' kata Noire

''Sesuatu yang sangat penting? Apa itu?'' tanya Blanc

''Kita memiliki sesuatu yang penting?'' Neptune terlihat heran mendengarnya, dia berpikir kalau Noire hanya ingin mengikuti mereka kesini

''Neptune, apakah kau lupa kalau kita akan membuat sesuatu festival campuran untuk membuat para penduduk kita memiliki kepercayaan dan membuat energi share kita bertambah'' kata Noire menjelaskan

Neptune mengingat perkataan dari Noire. Blanc terlihat mengangguk mengerti, perkataan dari Noire benar. Blanc kemudian mengangguk mengerti

''Aku mengerti, aku setuju dengan itu'' kata Blanc dengan setuju

Noire dan Neptune tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Blanc. Blanc kemudian melihat ke arah Rias dan yang lain nya.

''Siapa mereka?'' tanya Blanc

''Oh mereka adalah teman baru ku'' kata Neptune

Neptune kemudian menuju ke arah Rias dan kemudian menunjuk ke arah Rias

''Dia adalah Rias Gremory, dia memiliki ukuran payudara yang tak kalah besarnya dengan Vert'' kata Neptune memperkenalkan Rias. Blanc yang melihat payudara milik Rias terlihat kesal karena itu mengingatkan nya kepada Vert. Rias hanya mendesah tidak peduli

''Yang ini adalah Akeno Himejima dan dia juga adalah gadis yang memiliki dada yang paling besar di kelompok kita saingan Vert'' kata Neptune dengan di belakang Akeno. Akeno hanya tersenyum melihat ke arah Blanc

Blanc sekarang benar-benar kesal melihat kalau tidak hanya Vert dan wanita berambut merah itu saja yang memiliki payudara raksasa, ternyata wanita di depan nya ini ternyata memiliki payudara yang besar juga.

''Dan si loli ini adalah Koneko, si wanita pendiam sepertimu. Namun dia tidak mudah marah walaupun marah, muka nya tetap datar sama sepertimu'' kata Neptune

''Apa maksud mu dengan perkataan 'datar', Neptune?'' tanya Blanc yang terlihat marah.

''Ayolah Blanc, kau pasti tahu kan'' kata Neptune

''Apa?!'' geram Blanc

''Tentu saja wajah mu'' kata Neptune

Blanc terlihat tenang mendengarnya, dia berpikir kalau Neptune akan mengatakan dada nya

''Dan dada mu'' sambung Neptune

Blanc kemudian terlihat benar-benar sangat marah mendengar perkataan dari Neptune yang menghina dadanya(walaupun memang benar). Dia menatap ke arah Neptune dengan tatapan mata tajam dan bercahaya kemarahan.

Noire benar-benar tidak mau terlibat dalam hal ini, Rias hanya heran melihat Blanc yang marah mendengar kalau Neptune mengatakan kalau dada nya rata. Apakah dia adalah orang yang tidak suka dada nya di bilang rata?

''Yang tukang nangis ini adalah Asia Argento'' kata Neptune menunjuk ke arah Asia

Asia hanya terlihat tersenyum pahit saat Neptune memanggil nya dengan sebutan tukang nangis.

''Yang itu adalah seorang wanita berpedang cukup kuat, dia adalah Xenovaia Quaearata'' terlihat Neptune kesulitan memanggil nama Xenovia

''Nama ku Xenovia Quarta'' kata Xenovia memperkenalkan nama sendiri

Blanc mengangguk mengerti. Ternyata Neptune sudah menemukan teman baru nya, Neptune benar-benar seseorang yang pandai membuat pertemuan. Blanc kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy dan kemudian kaget karena ada laki-laki disini

''Sedang apa laki-laki ada di ruangan ku?'' tanya Blanc dengan marah melihat ke arah Luffy

''Oh dia, dia adalah Monkey D Luffy. Salah satu karakter laki-laki di fanfic ini'' Neptune dengan menunju ke arah Luffy yang sekarang tertidur.

Blanc kaget mendengar kalau ada laki-laki yang berteman dengan Neptune dan yang lain nya. Blanc tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa kepada mereka semua

''Ayo Rom-chan, kau bisa ketangkap oleh nya''

''Ya, aku sedang berlari''

Terdengar suara kedua wanita menuju ke arah ruangan mereka. Kemudian terlihat ada dua gadis kecil sedang berlari menuju ke dalam ruangan mereka, mereka adalah Ram dan Rom yang sepertinya sedang di kejar oleh sesuatu.

''Oh onee-chan sudah pulang'' kata Ram yang kemudian berlari ke arah Blanc bersama Rom

Mereka kemudian terlihat bersembunyi di belakang Blanc seperti sedang ketakutan di kejar oleh sesuatu. Terlihat sekarang ada Zoro yang sepertinya benar-benar marah sekali, wajah nya yang penuh dengan cream, terlihat ada ember di kepala nya seperti di siram, semua bajunya kotor dan juga ada beberapa potongan makanan di pakaian nya.

''Akhirnya. Kalian tidak akan bisa lari lagi, gadis kecil sialan!'' geram Zoro dengan kesal

Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat menahan tawa melihat Zoro yang sangat berantakan itu. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Zoro akan seperti itu. Zoro yang melihat mereka semua menahan tawa hanya merasa kesal dan malu.

Zoro kemudian melihat ke arah Ram dan Rom yang bersembunyi di balik Blanc. Blanc heran melihat ada laki-laki lagi disini, dia benar-benar penasaran seberapa banyak teman laki-laki Neptune

''Apakah dia juga teman mu?'' tanya Blanc

''Yup, dia adalah karakter tarakhir disini. Dia adalah Roronoa Zoro'' kata Neptune memperkenalkan Zoro

Zoro kemudian melihat ke arah Blanc dan berpikir kalau dia adalah Blanc. Zoro kemudian melihat ke arah kedua gadis kecil yang ada di belakang Blanc.

''Onee-chan. Dia orang jahat, dia mungkin adalah mata-mata penjahat'' kata Ram menunjuk ke arah Zoro

''Dia menyeramkan'' kata Rom

Zoro yang mendengar perkataan dari kedua gadis kecil itu hanya merasa tidak peduli. Jika orang bernama Blanc itu menyerangnya karena percaya dengan perkataan dari kedua gadis kecil itu.

''Jadi kau sudah memiliki banyak sekali teman, Neptune. Kau memang suka sekali berteman dengan orang asing'' kata Blanc dengan melihat ke arah Neptune

''Ahh~kau bisa saja, Blanc'' kata Neptune dengan nada malu-malu.

''Jadi hanya itu yang ingin kalian bicarakan?'' tanya Blanc lagi

''Yup benar sekali, ngomong-ngomong apakah kau memiliki urusan sehingga kau sangat lama sekali kembali ke Basilicom mu?'' tanya Noire dengan penasaran.

''Ya kau tahu, belakangan ini monster banyak sekali yang muncul sehingga aku harus mengalahkan mereka semua'' kata Blanc

''Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh prajurit mu untuk mengalahkan semua monster itu?'' tanya Neptune

Blanc memejamkan mata nya. ''Prajuritku semua lelah karena menghadapi monster itu juga'' kata Blanc

Neptune dan Noire hanya terlihat senang kalau Blanc bisa menghadapi mereka semua. Neptune kemudian berpikir untuk kemana lagi setelah ini, apakah mereka akan mengunjungi Vert

''Jadi kita harus menuju ke Leanbox, Noire?'' tanya Neptune

''Tentu saja, kita harus memberitahu ini kepada Vert'' kata Noire

''Baiklah ayo kita sekarang menuju ke Leanbox'' kata Neptune dengan senang sekali

Luffy kemudian terbangun karena mendengar teriakan dari Neptune, dia kemudian melihat ke arah Neptune dan yang lain nya yang sepertinya mereka akan menuju ke tempat bernama Leanbox.

''Nepgear-san, aku tidak tahu kalau kedua pria itu adalah teman kalian'' kata Rom yang merasa bersalah sambil melihat ke arah Nepgear meminta maaf.

''Itu salah orang itu yang membuat kita terkejut dan wajah nya yang menyeramkan itu'' kata Ram menunjuk ke arah Zoro.

Zoro hanya terdiam merasa tidak peduli sama sekali. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy yang baru bangun tidur, Luffy melihat Zoro yang terlihat benar-benar berantakan. Luffy tertawa melihat Zoro yang seperti itu.

''Hahahahaha kenapa dengan mu, Zoro?'' tanya Luffy dengan tertawa.

Zoro hanya kesal melihat kalau Luffy ternyata menertawai nya. Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat tersenyum juga melihat kalau masih ada cream di wajah Zoro yang sepertinya Zoro sengaja membersihkan nya.

''Sebaiknya kita besok saja datang nya ke Leanbox'' kata Noire

''Oh kau benar, ini sudah malam'' kata Neptune melihat kalau hari sudah malam.

''Sebaiknya kau mandi, kau benar-benar kotor sekali'' kata Uni melihat ke arah Zoro

Zoro terlihat kesal saat Uni menyuruh nya untuk mandi, memang benar kalau dia harus mandi karena dirinya yang kotor entah terkena apa saja. Financier kemudian kembali ke ruangan mereka sambil membawa makanan

''Maaf kalau lama, aku sudah membawa makanan nya'' kata Financier

Financier kemudian kaget melihat kalau Blanc ternyata sudah datang.

''Oh Blanc-sama, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah kembali'' kata Financier.

Blanc hanya terdiam melihat Financier.

''Financier, Neptune dan yang lain akan menginap disini. Tolong kau mempersiapkan beberapa kamar untuk mereka'' kata Blanc

''Baiklah Blanc-sama'' kata Financier dengan patuh.

''Hoam, aku mau tidur'' kata Luffy

''Tapi kau sudah tidur tadi, Luffy-san'' kata Nepgear

''Tapi aku masih mengantuk'' kata Luffy dengan wajah mengantuk nya

'''Luffy-kun benar-benar tukang tidur sama seperti Zoro-kun'' kata Akeno melihat mereka berdia

''Mereka adalah laki-laki yang sangat berbeda di dunia kita, Akeno. Aku belum pernah melihat laki-laki yang suka sekali tidur'' kata Rias melihat ke arah mereka semua.

''Mereka benar-benar laki-laki yang unik'' kata Noire melihat mereka berdua.

''Sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu'' kata Blanc

''Makan malam!'' Luffy kemudian terbangun dengan cepat sekali sehingga membuat Zoro dan yang lain nya kaget.

Luffy kemudian terbangun dengan badan yang tegap seperti orang yang mendapatkan kekuatan entah dari mana.

''Dasar'' kata Noire mendesah melihat Luffy.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Di bab Luffy dan karakter DLC yang lain nya masih bertemu dengan Blanc, di bab berikutnya mereka akan menuju ke Leanbox. Maaf kalau alurnya yang lama karena sebelum ke Rebirth 3, aku mau Luffy, Zoro dan karakter wanita DxD ingin berpetualang di Gamindustri.**

 **Aku tidak membuat romance disini karena cerita ini tentang petualangan dan pertemanan, namun mungkin ada sedikit hubungan romance yaitu hubungan antara satu sama lain akan lebih dekat namun tidak secara langsung menuju ke romance**

 **Dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review dan kalau kalian suka dengan fanfic ini maka di Fav dan Foll ya**

 **Untuk Pain Overture: Saya tidak terlalu Fans dengan Naruto dan lagian sudah banyak sekali Fanfic Naruto yang mungkin anda suka. Namun kalau saya mau saya akan membuat nya.**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikutnya**

 **Salam Author**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda, Ichiei Ishibumi Dan Compile Heart & Idea Factory**

* * *

 **DI XBO-MAKSUDKU LEANBOX**

Masih di Lowee, terlihat sekarang di kamar mandi wanita ada para wanita yang sedan membersihkan badan mereka. Koneko terlihat berendang di bak bersama Ram dan Rom dengan santai, Neptune terlihat bergabung dengan mereka untuk berendam.

Noire sedang membersihkan membasuhi dirinya dengan air, Rias dan Akeno ada di samping Noire sambil membersihkan badan mereka dengan sabun. IF dan Compa berendam dengan santai. Blanc terlihat menatap ke arah payudara Rias dan juga Akeno berpikir kalau mereka memiliki payudara yang besar. Blanc kemudian menatap payudarnya sendiri yang kecil.

''Apakah kau menyukai payudara besar, Blanc-chan?'' tanya Akeno melihat Blanc

''Diamlah, aku tidak memerlukan payudara besar. Itu hanyalah lemak'' kata Blanc dengan merasa tidak peduli sama sekali

Blanc kemudian membasuhi tubuhnya dengan air. Akeno hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Blanc, Rias juga tersenyum mendengarnya. Rias sudah mendengar dari Neptune kalau Blanc merasa iri dengan Vert karena memiliki payudara yang besar, dia juga ingin bertemu dengan gadis bernama Vert ini.

''Hmmmmm apakah kita harus menaikan rating Fanfic ini ke M. Aku rasa harus karena ini adalah fanservice'' kata Neptune dengan gaya break fourth wall nya.

''Aku rasa itu tidak terlalu perlu, ini masih di bilang buka-bukaan bukan termasuk hentai'' kata Noire memberi saran.

''Mungkin para pembaca yang akan menentukan nya, apakah fanfic ini harus ke M atau tidak?'' kata Neptune

Koneko terlihat merasa lelah sekali, dia tidak tahan di air panas lebih lama lagi karena akan membuat kepala seseorang akan pusing. Ram dan Rom terlihat sedang bermain cipratan di depan Koneko, Koneko tidak terlalu masalah dengan mereka bermain di depan mereka. Neptune adan di samping Blanc sambil melihat mereka berdua bermain. Nepgear dan Uni ada di ujung sedang berbicara satu sama lain. Xenovia terlihat ikut berendam bersama mereka, Asia juga terlihat ikut sekarang karena dia sudah membersihkan dirinya.

''Aku ingin tahu, apakah kedua laki-laki itu akan mengintip?'' tanya Noire dengan curiga

''Kalau mereka mengintip aku akan menghajar mereka'' kata Blanc dengan tatapan tajam.

''Memangnya apa yang ingin mereka tintip darimu, Blanc?'' tanya Neptune dengan santai

Blanc kemudian terlihat marah dan kesal sekali mendengar perkataan dari Neptune, dia secara tidak langsung mengejek tubuhnya itu yang terlihat kecil dan tidak terlalu menggoda(kecuali para lolicon).

''Aku rasa mereka berdua tidak akan melakukan itu'' kata Rias dengan menduga-duga

''Kau terlalu meremehkan mereka, mereka itu laki-laki jadi tentu saja mereka memiliki nafsu'' kata Noire dengan menduga-duga

''Apakah mereka memang seperti itu. Aku melihat kalau Luffy-san dan Zoro-san tidak seperti itu, mereka sepertinya laki-laki yang baik'' kata Nepgear dengan mendukung mereka

''Jangan mudah terpedaya Nepgear, mereka itu tetaplah laki-laki. Walaupun mereka adalah pria baik mereka tetap memiliki nafsu'' kata Uni setuju dengan kakak perempuan nya.

Nepgear hanya terlihat tidak bisa mendukung Luffy dan Zoro lagi. Rias dan Akeno kemudian bergabung dengan mereka berendam.

''Orang berambut lumut itu sangat menyebalkan'' kata Ram

''Benar. Dan dia sangat menakutkan'' kata Rom

''Oh aku senang kalau tidak cuma aku yang berpikiran seperti itu tentang Zoro. Zoro memang memiliki wajah garang dan menyeramkan namun dia terlihat seperti orang baik'' kata Neptune.

''Aku berpikir kalau dia seperti bajak laut bercampur dengan samurai'' kata Blanc melihat Zoro pertama kali

''Oh kau sepertinya benar, aku melihat kalau Zoro memiliki tiga pedang'' kata Neptune

''Hmmm aku penasaran dari mana dia'' kata Rias dengan penasaran

Akeno kemudian mengambil sebuah sabun dan kemudian berpikir untuk membersihkan punggung bucho nya.

''Bucho, aku akan membersihkan punggungmu dengan sabun'' kata Akeno

''Baiklah Akeno, terima kasih'' kata Rias

Akeno kemudian membersihkan punggung Rias dengan sabun agar terlihat bersih, Rias hanya terdiam saat Akeno membersihkan punggungnya. Ram dan Rom terlihat memiliki ide, mereka kemudian mengambil sabun juga dan kemudian melihat ke arah Koneko

''Koneko-chan, kamu juga ingin membersihkan punggungmu'' kata Ram

Koneko terlihat tidak masalah dengan itu, dia kemudian membalikan badan nya untuk membiarkan mereka membersihkan punggungnya. Ram dan Rom mengerti maskud dari Koneko, mereka berdua kemudian mulai membersihkan badan Koneko sedangkan Koneko hanya terdiam sambil membilas rambut nya dengan air.

Neptune terlihat mengambil sabun dan kemudian melihat ke arah Noire, Noire mengerti maksud dari Neptune namun sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu membutuhkan bantuan sama sekali.

''Tidak, itu tidak perlu'' kata Noire

''Oh ayolah Noire, aku hanya ingin membilas punggungmu'' kata Neptune dengan memaksa

''Aku bilang tidak'' kata Noire dengan kesal

Neptune terlihat masih memaksa, dia kemudian mencoba memegang Noire akan tetapi Noire benar-benar handal dalam membebaskan dirinya. Asia yang melihat mereka hanya tersenyum senang karena mereka terlihat akrab sekali, Xenovia berendam dengan santai. Xenovia kemudian melihat ke arah Nepgear.

''Hey apakah kau menggunakan pedang untuk bertempur?'' tanya Xenovia.

''Ah oh benar, aku menggunakan pedang'' kata Nepgear yang kaget karena di panggil Xenovia.

''Oh kalau begitu aku mau bertarung dengan mu saat kita memiliki waktu luang'' kata Xenovia

Nepgear terlihat mengangguk mengerti, dia tidak terlalu suka hal kekerasan namun sepertinya Xenovia hanya ingin melatih dirinya agar bisa lebih kuat. Uni hanya melihat mereka berdua berbicara satu sama lain. Uni kemudian melihat ke seberang mereka yaitu tempat para laki-laki mandi.

Mereka di pisahkan hanya dengan sebuah tembok yang menutupi tidak sampai atas sehingga orang akan bisa melihat mereka saat manjat ke atas tembok itu. Uni berpikir sedang apa yang Luffy dan Zoro lakukan

''Wah nikmat sekali'' kata Luffy dengan senang.

''Nikmati dulu pemandian ini, setelah ini kita akan pergi ke tempat bernama Leanbox itu'' kata Zoro dengan santai juga.

Mereka memiliki tubuh yang kekar seperti yang kita tahu. Luffy memiliki bekas luka silang di dada nya sedangkan Zoro memiliki luka tebasan yang terlihat sudah di jahit. Luffy kemudian berpikir tentang siapa yang memimpin Nation yang bernama Leanbox itu.

''Siapa yang memimpin Nation itu?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku tidak tahu, kenapa kau tidak menanyakan itu kepada mereka'' kata Zoro sambil memejamkan matanya untuk santai.

Luffy mengangguk mengerti, dia kemudian merentangkan tangannya dan kemudian naik ke tembok itu untuk melihat mereka yaitu Neptune dan yang lain nya untuk menanyai siapa pemimpin Nation Leanbox

''Woy Netune, apakah kau tahu nama CPU Leanbox?'' tanya Luffy dengan polos melihat mereka semua dari atas

Semua para wanita terlihat kaget melihat Luffy melihat mereka semua, mereka tidak tahu kalau Luffy akan naik ke atas tembok itu. Luffy melihat mereka semua kaget dan malu sedangkan Luffy hanya merasa heran.

''Kyaaaa!'' teriak Compa kaget melihat Luffy memanjat dinding itu.

''Sial, apa yang dia lakukan?!'' tanya IF sambil menutupi dirinya dengan handuk

''Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!'' teriak Noire yang kemudian melempar sabun yang di pegang oleh Neptune

Luffy menghindari lemparan sabun Noire namun kemudian dia malah mendapatkan serangan lagi dari beberapa para wanita. Uni terlihat membantu kakak perempuan untuk melempar Luffy sedangkan Blanc terlihat menutupi dirinya sambil marah melihat ke arah Luffy.

''Hey, kenapa kalian begitu marah?'' tanya Luffy dengan polos

''Tentu saja kami marah, bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?!'' tanya Blanc dengan marah.

Luffy menghindari semua lemparan mereka dengan sangat mudah walaupun tanpa Haki Pengamatan nya. Blanc yang sudah sangat marah kemudian mengeluarkan palu nya dan kemudian melemparnya kearah Luffy dengan sangat cepat sekali

Luffy kaget melihat kalau ada palu yang menuju ke arahnya dengan sangat cepat sekali. Wajah Luffy terkena palu itu dan kemudian dia terjatuh ke bawah dengan sangat cepat dan kemudian masuk ke dalam tempat berendam. Zoro melihat Luffy terjatuh hanya terdiam

''Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan?'' tanya Zoro dengan bengong

 **SETELAH MANDI**

Terlihat sekarang mereka ada di meja makan, meja makan terlihat sangat besar sekali sehingga mereka semua bisa satu makan dalam satu meja. Para wanita masih menatap ke arah Luffy dan Zoro. Luffy hanya terlihat tidak sabaran untuk sarapan nya sedangkan Zoro hanya terlihat terganggu dengan tatapan mereka.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Zoro

''Aku tahu kalau kalian adalah orang mesum'' kata Noire menatap Luffy dan Zoro.

''Tidak, kami bukan orang mesum'' kata Zoro dengan membela diri mereka.

''Oh ayolah, lalu kenapa Luffy tadi mengintip?'' tanya Blanc.

''Dia hanya ingin bertanya tentang siapa CPU Nation bernama Leanbox itu'' kata Zoro menjelaskan.

Para wanita hanya menatap ke arah Luffy dan Zoro berpikir apakah mereka mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Rias dan Nepgear percaya kalau Luffy dan Zoro sepertinya bukanlah orang mesum. Akeno tidak masalah kalau Luffy dan Zoro mesum, Koneko hanya berpikir mereka bukanlah orang mesum, Asia hanya tersenyum tidak masalah juga karena dia sudah bertemu dengan orang mesum, Xenovia tidak masalah juga, Para CPU memiliki pemikiran berbeda. IF terlihat masih kesal sedangkan Compa sepertinya sudah memaafkan Luffy.

Neptune tidak terlalu masalah kalau mereka mesum, Blanc terlihat tidak suka kalau mereka ternyata benar mesum begitu juga Noire dan Uni. Ram dan Rom hanya terlihat takut kalau mereka benar-benar orang mesum.

''Baiklah, sarapan sudah selesai'' kata Financier yang kemudian membawa makanan untuk mereka semua.

Luffy sekarang benar-benar sangat senang melihat semua makanan yang di bawa oleh Financier. Zoro terlihat santai namun penasaran apakah Financer membawa sake. Financier kemudian menaruh semua makanan di atas meja, Luffy yang melihatnya kemudian benar-benar senang sekali karena akhirnya sudah saatnya makan.

''Silahkan semua nya'' kata Financier.

Luffy dengan cepat mengambil banyak sekali makanan, para wanita tidak mau kalah. Mereka semua mengambil makanan mereka masing-masing. Zoro dengan santai mengambil makanannya, Zoro kemudian mengambil minuman yang sepertinya adalah jus jeruk.

''Setelah ini kita akan ke Leanbox'' kata Neptune memberitahu.

''Oh kalau begitu aku akan menghabiskan makanan ini'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

''Sisa kan untuk kami juga, bodoh'' kata Uni dengan kesal melihat kalau Luffy akan menghabiskan makanan mereka.

Mereka semua kemudian makanan dengan tidak tenang karena ulah Luffy yang ingin menghabiskan semua makanan di atas meja. Luffy benar-benar sangat senang sekali melihat banyak sekali makanan.

Mereka kemudian sudah selesai makan dengan Luffy yang paling banyak menghabiskan makanan di atas meja. Para wanita hanya terlihat kesal karena mereka masih kurang kenyang karena Luffy memakan semua makanan, Zoro kemudian dengan santai meminum jus walaupun dia lebih suka dengan sakel.

''Baiklah, saatnya pergi'' kata Neptune dengan semangat sekali.

Semua orang terlihat senang mendengarnya karena mereka akhirnya akan pergi menuju ke Leanbox. Asia sangat ingin melihat seperti apa tempat Leanbox itu, Koneko melihat ke arah Blanc dengan tatapan heran karena dia benar-benar sangat mirip dengan dirinya. Luffy terlihat tidak sabar untuk berpetualang, Zoro kemudian mengambil pedang nya bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

 **SKIP TIME-LEANBOX**

Terlihat sekarang mereka ada di tempat yang sangat luas sekali, terlihat kalau tempat ini hampir sama dengan Planeptune akan tetapi sepertinya tempat ini lebih besar dan lebih ramah lingkungan. Mereka bisa melihat gedung-gedung yang sangat besar sekali, mereka bisa melihat ada jalan raya di angkasa yang sepertinya terhubung satu sama lain dan di atas sana ada perumahan juga.

Tempat ini benar-benar sangat keren karena begitu luas dan penuh dengan warna hijau. Ada sebuah gedung yang sepertinya berbentuk kotak yang sangat besar, mereka berpikir kalau itu adalah Basilicom milik CPU bernama Vert.

''Woah!'' ucap mereka semua melihat Nation ini yang sangat besar dan juga luas.

Para CPU, IF dan Compa hanya tersenyum melihat ekspersi mereka. Neptune terlihat sedikit cemburu karena Nation nya sepertinya kurang sesuatu sehingga mereka terlihat lebih kaget dengan Nation miliki Vert.

''Tempat ini hebat sekali'' kata Luffy melihat semua bangunan yang besar dan juga ada jalan raya di langit membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Luffy berpikir sepertinya dia naik ke atas sana dengan buah Iblis nya.

''Sudahlah, ayo kita segera menemui Vert'' kata Noire dengan berjalan mendahului mereka

''Tunggu onee-chan'' kata Uni yang kemudian mengejar Noire

''Kenapa dia sangat terburu-buru?'' tanya Rias dengan penasaran

''Sepertinya dia mau tugas nya cepat selesai'' kata Blanc melihat Noire

''Ayo semua nya. Noire-sama benar, kita harus segera ke tempat Vert-sama'' kata IF memerintah.

''Jadi sekarang kau ini bos, Iffy?'' tanya Neptune

''Seperti itulah, karena aku lebih baik menjadi pemimpin dari mu'' kata IF dengan santai dan bangga

Neptune terlihat kesal mendengarnya, dia kemudian cemberut melihat ke arah IF. Zoro kemudian tidak mau diam sana, dia kemudian berjalan mengejar Noire dan Uni. Rias yang melihat Zoro pergi kemudian juga mengikuti nya. Mereka semua kemudian berjalan menuju ke Basilicom milik Vert.

Mereka melihat pemandang sambil berjalan, Luffy benar-benar sangat kagum dengan tempat yang sangat luas ini. Asia terkadang melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain di tengah jalan yaitu bermain kejar-kejaran. Luffy kemudian melihat kalau tempat ini sepertinya masih menjaga lingkungan mereka dengan baik sekali. Zoro hanya santai sambil melihat sekitar mereka. Rias dan para peerage nya benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti kagum melihat banyak sekali gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang ke langit.

''Tempat ini sangat hebat, bahkan lebih luas dari Undeworld'' kata Rias dengan kagum

''Underworld? Tempat apa itu?'' tanya Compa dengan penasaran.

''Tempat tinggal kami'' jawab Rias namun tidak menjelaskan dengan rinci.

''Oh sepertinya itu tempat yang bagus juga'' kata Compa dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Rias hanya tersenyum mendengarnya perkaaan dari Compa, memang cukup indah namun tempat itu adalah tempat untuk para Iblis. Akeno kemudian melihat kalau ada seorang anak yang sepertinya menjual sebuah bunga kepada para penduduk.

Akeno kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah gadis kecil itu, dia kemudian melihat kalau dia menjual sebuah bunga berwarna merah yaitu mawar. Zoro hanya memerhatikan Akeno pergi, dia berhenti berjalan untuk melihat Akeno.

''Halo nona, apakah anda ingin membeli bunga?'' tanya gadis kecil itu.

''Ya, berapa harga nya?'' tanya Akeno dengan lembut.

''2 credit saja'' kata gadis kecil itu.

Akeno kemudian mengambil beberapa credit dari kantungnya. Akeno kemudian memberikan dua credit kepada anak itu, anak itu terlihat sangat senang melihat kalau ada yang membeli bunganya. Akeno mengelus kepala anak itu dengan lembut.

Zoro terus memperhatikan Akeno terlihat terdiam, dia merasa kalau Akeno adalah wanita yang sangat baik walaupun dia sering menggoda dirinya. Zoro kemudian melihat kalau mereka tertinggal karena tidak melihat kemana Neptune dan yang lain nya pergi

''Hey, kita ketinggalan'' kata Zoro

Akeno kemudian mencari Neptune dan yang lain nya akan tetapi dia sama sekali tidak melihat mereka. Akeno hanya mendesah pasrah karena mereka sepertinya kehilangan jejak karena dirinya yang ingin membeli bunga.

''Maafkan aku, ini salahku'' kata Akeno meminta maaf kepada Zoro

''Tidak apa-apa, itu bukan masalah besar'' kata Zoro dengan santai.

''Kalau begitu kita harus segera mencari mereka'' kata Akeno.

''Ikuti aku, aku tahu kemana mereka'' kata Zoro dengan merasa tahu.

''Baiklah'' jawab Akeno

Akeno tidak tahu kalau Zoro memiliki selera arah yang sangat buruk sekali dan dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan mereka. Zoro dan Akeno berjalan mencari Neptune dan yang lain nya di kota yang sangat besar ini.

Sedangkan dengan Neptune dan yang lain nya masih berjalan menyelusuri jalan. Luffy terlihat masih saja kagum dengan kota yang sangat besar ini, Neptune memimpin dengan rasa percaya diri. Rias kemudian melihat kalau ada tempat yang sepertinya sebuah pertokoan buku.

''Akeno, ayo kita kesana'' kata Rias

Rias tidak mendengar jawaban dari Akeno, dia kemudian berbalik untuk melihat Akeno. Rias tidak melihat ada Akeno di samping atau di belakangnya, Rias kemudian melihat-lihat area di sekitar untuk mencari Akeno akan tetapi sepertinya Akeno tidak ada bersama mereka

''Kemana Akeno?'' tanya Rias

''Jangan bilang kalau dia tersesat'' kata IF mendesah pasrah.

''Hey, Zoro tidak ada'' kata Luffy melihat kalau rekan nya juga tidak ada

''Perfect'' kata Noire terlihat mendesah pasrah juga melihat situasi sekarang.

''Wah ini benar-benar gawat'' kata Luffy melihat kalau Zoro menghilang atau tersesat.

''Ada apa Luf-san, apakah kau menghawatirkan mereka?'' tanya Compa.

''Jangan berlebihan, mereka hanya tersesat'' kata Blanc

''Aku tidak terlalu khawatir dengan Akeno, aku khawatir dengan Zoro'' kata Luffy.

Semua wanita disitu terlihat bingung mendengar perkataan dari Luffy. Rias kemudian menyadari maksud dari perkataan Luffy dan kemudian terlihat khawatir sekarang.

''Apakah kalian tahu kalau Zoro memiliki rasa arah yang sangat buruk?'' tanya Rias

''Aku tidak mengerti'' kata Koneko

''Zoro memiliki rasa arah yaitu mencari jalan sangat buruk sekali, bahkan dia akan tersesat kalau berjalan lurus'' kata Rias menjelaskan.

Semua wanita kaget dan bengong mendengarnya. IF, Blanc dan Noire terlihat tidak percaya dengan perkataan dari Rias sedangkan para wanita lain nya hanya kaget mendengarnya.

''Itu benar sekali, pasti kita akan sulit untuk menemukan nya'' kata Luffy

''Tenang saja, Akeno ada bersamanya. Dia pasti akan menyusul kita'' kata Rias dengan percaya

''Baiklah, aku rasa ini bukan masalah besar'' kata Luffy

''Ayo kita masuk ke dalam Basilicom'' kata Neptune

Mereka melihat kalau ternyata benar bahwa gedung berbentuk kotak ini adalah Basilicom milik CPU disini. Mereka kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam, Luffy tidak sabar untuk melihat orang bernama Vert ini yang sepertinya dia hebat.

Kembali lagi ke tempat Zoro dan Akeno yang terlihat tambah tersesat di Leanbox. Akeno benar-benar heran melihat Zoro memimpin jalan, dan dia sepertinya terlihat kebingungan seperti tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

''Apakah kau benar-benar tahu jalan nya, Zoro-kun?'' tanya Akeno dengan penasaran.

''Tenang saja, aku tahu jalan nya'' kata Zoro dengan percaya diri.

Mereka kemudian terlihat berjalan ke sana kemari tanpa istirahat. Akeno benar-benar sangat heran melihat kalau mereka selalu saja kembali ke tempat awal, Akeno berpikir kalau mereka sepertinya hanya berputar-putar saja.

''Aku rasa kita hanya berputar-putar saja'' kata Akeno.

Zoro hanya terdiam dengan wajah menahan malu kalau dia malah membuat mereka makin tersesat. Akeno kemudian melihat kalau ada toko game di samping mereka, tak lama kemudian keluar seorang wanita dewasa dari toko game itu. Wanita itu berciri-ciri lebih pendek dirinya, dia berambut pirang panjang, memakai sebuah pakaian seperti gaun berwarna hijau, memiliki sarung tangan putih, sepatu putih dan sepertinya dia memiliki hiasan di lehernya.

Akeno merasa kalau wanita itu sangat cantik terlihat dari wajah dan juga tubuhnya. Zoro terlihat duduk merasa bingung sekarang karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu ada di mana Luffy dan yang lain nya.

''Sebaiknya aku bertanya kepada wanita itu'' kata Akeno menunjuk ke arah wanita tadi.

''Terserah, semoga dia tahu dimana jalan ke Basilicom CPU disini'' kata Zoro merasa tidak keberatan.

Akeno kemudian berlari menuju ke arah wanita itu.

''Hey tunggu!'' panggil Akeno

Wanita itu kemudian berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil nya. Dia melihat kalau ada seorang wanita muda sedang berlari ke arahnya. Dia cukup tinggi darinya, memiliki rambut hitam ponytail, memakai pakaian berwarna ungu namun terlihat seperti pakaian sekolah(pakaian sekolah Kouh yang sudah di modif oleh Neptune). Wanita itu kaget melihat ukuran payudara nya yang hampir sama dengan nya atau mungkin lebih besar.

''Ya, ada yang bisa aku bantu?'' tanya wanita itu.

''Apakah kau tahu tempat Basilicom Goddesses disini?'' tanya Akeno

''Oh memangnya ada apa?'' tanya wanita itu.

''Kami ingin bertemu dengan nya'' jawab Akeno

''Kami?''

''Ya, aku dan teman ku yang disana'' kata Akeno menunjuk Zoro yang sekarang malah tertidur.

Wanita itu melihat ada seorang laki-laki di ujung sana yang sedang duduk.

''Aku tahu dimana tempat nya, kalian bisa mengikuti ku'' kata wanita itu

''Oh benarkah? Baguslah. Hey Zoro-kun, ayo kita pergi!'' panggil Akeno

Zoro kemudian berdiri dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Akeno dan wanita asing itu, dia kesal karena mereka harus berjalan lagi. Wanita itu melihat seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian seperti jaket berwarna ungu dan terlihat dia memakai kacamata.

Zoro melihat wanita itu hanya merasa santai. Dia ingin segera cepat-cepat ke tempat wanita yang bernama Vert yaitu CPU di tempat ini. Mereka kemudian berjalan sama. Akeno dan wanita itu terlihat berjalan di depan sambil berbicara satu sama lain sedangkan Zoro mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Zoro hanya santai berjalan sambil melihat mereka berdua ini. Dia berpikir apakah Luffy dan yang lain nya sudah sampai duluan atau tidak. Zoro kemudian berpikir kalau wanita ini terlihat sangat menarik terlihat dari wajah nya yang sepertinya Zoro mengetahui sesuatu.

 **DENGAN LUFFY DAN YANG LAIN NYA**

Terlihat sekarang di sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah ruang tamu. Luffy terlihat duduk tertidur di sofa yang sangat lembut itu, Rias dan yang lain nya melihat-lihat ruangan itu kalau banyak sekali action figure di tempat itu. Koneko melihat ke salah satu lemari kaca kalau banyak sekali action figure disitu.

Asia melihat kalau banyak sekali foto-foto pria di tempat itu namun ada yang aneh, yaitu kalau di foto-foto itu terlihat kalau dua pria yang sedang bermersaan. Asia tidak tahu kenapa ada foto seperti itu. Rias terlihat menganggumi tempat ini yang masih memiliki nilai seni.

''Kemana sih, si Vert?'' tanya Neptune dengan kesal

Saat mereka sudah masuk ke Basilicom, para penjata mengatakan kalau Vert sedang keluar sedang melakukan sesuatu. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menunggu di dalam sampai Vet kembali.

''Ini sama seperti bab sebelumnya, kenapa kita harus menunggu lagi? Apakah Author nya benar-benar sangat malah menulis alur cerita nya lebih cepat?!'' tanya Neptune dengan kesal namun dia juga memakai break fourth wall nya

''Sepertinya orang bernama Vert ini memiliki masalah yang membuat nya sangat sibuk'' kata Xenovia

''Benar, terlihat dari tempat ini yang cukup berantakan'' kata Rias melihat tempat ini ada banyak sampah makanan.

''Itu karena Vert sangat malas, dia memang memiliki sifat lembut dan baik namun dia adalah seorang Gamers. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk membersihkan tempat ini'' kata Neptune memberitahu.

''Tapi wanita harus membersihkan ruangan mereka, itu membuktikan kalau mereka adalah wanita yang baik'' kata Rias dengan gaya ceramah nya

''Sebaiknya kau menceramahi Vert secara langsung'' kata Neptune.

Luffy terlihat masih tertidur dengan pulas karena rasa bosan yang sangat luar biasa. Neptune duduk dengan bosan, Nepgear terlihat sedang melihat-lihat bersama Uni dan juga Ram dan Rom. Blanc hanya terdiak duduk melihat mereka.

''Huft, aku setuju kalau ini sangat membosankan'' kata IF setuju dengan Neptune

''Benarkan, kenapa kita harus menunggu kalau kita bisa mencari'' kata Neptune

''Untungnya aku membawa cemilan, desu'' kata Compa

Noire dan Blanc dengan cepat menutup mulut Compa saat dia mengatakan membawa cemilan, Noire dan Blanc melihat ke arah Luffy yang sepertinya masih tertidur tidak mendengar perkataan Compa tadi.

''Syukurlah. Compa, jangan keras-keras mengatakan ada makanan'' kata Noire

''Benar, jika si bodoh ini bangun maka cemilan mu akan habis dengan sangat cepat. Sebaiknya kita memakan cemilan ini diam-diam'' kata Blanc.

Compa terlihat mengangguk mengerti. Noire dan Blanc kemudian melepas mulut Compa. Compa kemudian membuka tas nya dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kue dan juga puding untuk Neptune. Neptune terlihat senang melihat kalau Compa ternyata membawa sebuah puding.

''Puding!" teriak Neptune dengan senang.

''Pssst! Jangan berisik'' bisik Noire kepada Neptune

Neptune mengangguk mengerti. Compa kemudian memberi puding itu kepada Neptune dan kemudian menyediakan makanan di atas meja. Mereka semua yang ada disitu kemudian mengambil makanan mereka masing-masing secara diam-diam tanpa di ketahui Luffy yang masih tertidur.

Luffy terlihat mendengkur sangat keras sekali sehingga membuat semua orang disitu terganggu dengan acara makan mereka.

''Dengkuran nya kuat sekali, desu'' kata Compa

''Dan sangat berisik sekali'' kata IF dengan kesal

''Aku tidak bisa makan dengan begini'' kata Noire menatap ke arah Luffy

''Apakah aku perlu mengisi mulutnya dengan kertas?'' tanya Neptune

''Jangan, itu pasti akan membuatnya terbangun'' kata Blanc

Neptune mengangguk mengerti, mereka kembali memakan cemilan sambil menghiraukan dengkuran Luffy yang sangat keras itu. Neptune menyadari kalau Vert yang lama sekali kembali nya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan kemudian ada dua orang wanita masuk ke dalam. Rias dan yang lain nya kaget melihat kalau salah satu wanita itu adalah Akeno, Akeno yang melihat mereka semua terlihat senang karena akhirnya bisa bertemu. Zoro melihat ke dalam dan melihat mereka semua.

''Zoro, Akeno. Akhirnya kalian sampai'' kata Neptune

''Kenapa kalian bisa sangat lama sekali?'' tanya Rias

''Maaf kan kami, ini adalah salah ku karena aku ingin membeli sebuah bunga sehingga kami tidak tahu kalau kalian pergi duluan'' kata Akeno

Zoro yang mendengarnya terlihat terdiam sambil menatap ke arah Akeno, dia kemudian mendesah dan kemudian maju ke depan. Zoro menatap ke arah mereka semua yang ada disitu.

''Tidak, dia tidak salah. Akulah yang membuat kesalahan, aku mencari jalan untuk menuju kesini namun kami sedikit tersesat. Jadi ini bukan kesalahan nya seorang'' kata Zoro dengan membela Akeno

Akeno yang mendengarnya terlihat kaget karena ternyata Zoro adalah orang yang sangat baik, namun sepertinya dia menyembunyikan kebaikan itu dari seorang wanita. Akeno tersenyum melihat ke arah Zoro.

''Oh itu sudah kuduga'' kata Koneko

''Apa?'' terlihat Zoro bingung.

''Kami sudah tahu pasti itu adalah kesalahan mu, kami sudah tahu kalau kau sangat payah dalam mencari arah'' kata Noire dengan santai

Zoro terlihat kesal mendengarnya, seharusnya dari tadi dia diam saja. Akeno hanya tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan mereka namun dia terlihat senang mengetahui kalau Zoro adalah pria baik

''Hmmm ano, apakah aku diabaikan disini?'' tanya wanita itu

Mereka semua melihat kearah wanita itu. Neptune dan CPU lain nya terlihat senang melihat wanita itu.

''Akhirnya kau datang juga, Vert'' kata Neptune dengan cukup senang

Semua orang disitu kecuali para CPU dan Compa dan IF terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan dari Neptune. Rias kaget karena mengetahui kalau wanita berambut pirang itu adalah Vert sang Goddesses disini.

''Hmm memangnya ada apa kalian kemari?'' tanya Vert melihat kearah Neptune dan yang lain nya

''Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting kepadamu'' kata Noire

Vert yang melihat mendengar perkataan dari Noire sudah mengatahui kalau ini adalah hal yang cukup penting. Vert tersenyum melihat mereka semua. Vert kemudian menyediakan teh untuk mereka semua, dia sangat menyukai teh dan berbagi kepada yang lain nya

Vert kemudian duduk di samping Luffy yang tertidur, Vert melihat Luffy tertidur hanya heran karena ternyata ada laki-laki di ruangan nya selama ini.

''Oh, aku belum mengetahui nama kalian semua'' kata Vert melihat ke arah Rias dan yang lain nya

''Oh, perkenalkan nama ku Rias Gremory'' kata Rias dengan gaya bangsawan

Vert terlihat senang melihat Rias berkenalan dengan gaya bangsawan nya.

''Aku Akeno Himejima''

''Koneko Toujou''

''Asia Argento''

''Xenovia Quarta''

''Roronoa Zoro''

Mereka semua kemudian memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Vert tersenyum melihat mereka memperkenalkan nama mereka masing-masing, Vert kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy yang masih tertidur.

''Dia adalah Monkey D Luffy'' kata Neptune memberitahu

Vert mengangguk mengerti. Dia kemudian harus memperkenalkan dirinya kepada orang baru disitu.

''Kalau begitu giliran ku. Perkenalkan namaku Vert sang CPU Nation ini'' kata Vert memperkenalkan dirinya

Vert memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gaya sopan sambil menunduk dengan gaya sopan. Rias dan yang lain nya tersenyum melihat sopan santun yang dimiliki oleh Vert.

''Jadi kalian semua ini adalah teman Neptune?'' tanya Vert

''Yup begitulah'' kata Rias

''Kami berkerja di tempat orang ini'' kata Koneko menunjuk ke arah Neptune

Neptune hanya menggaruk belakang kepala nya dengan malu-malu berpikir kalau itu tadi adalah pujian

''Oh begitu, aku mengerti'' kata Vert

Vert kemudian melihat kearah Noire sekali lagi.

''Jadi Noire, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?'' tanya Vert

''Tentang-''

''Tenang festival!" potong Neptune

Noire terlihat kesal melihat Neptune memotong pembicaraan nya. Vert bingung mendengar perkataan dari Neptune yang mengatakan tentang festival

''Festival?''

''Yup benar sekali, kami akan membuat sebuah festival antar Nation kita untuk meningkatkan energi share di Nation kita masing-masing'' kata Noire menjelaskan

Vert mendengarkan perkataan dari Noire yang sepertinya adalah ide yang sangat bagus.

''Aku, Neptune dan Blanc sudah setuju tentang ini sekarang tergantung kau'' kata Noire

Vert terlihat tidak bisa menolak ini karena ini memang ide yang sangat bagus, sudah sejak lama dia mau Nation nya memiliki keramaian festival. Vert kemudian tersenyum dengan mantap

''Baiklah, aku setuju'' kata Vert.

Neptune dan para CPU lain nya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Vert yang setuju juga tentang ini. Rias dan yang lain nya tersenyum melihat kalau mereka semua ternyata bisa berdiskusi dengan tenang.

''Ngomong-ngomong ini festival apa?'' tanya Vert

''Aku yang akan membuat daftar festival ini'' kata Noire

''Baiklah, itu bagus'' kata Neptune senang karena dia tidak perlu memikirkan ini. Dia hanya perlu bersantai di rumah sampai Noire selesai mempersiapkan semua festival nya.

''Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat festival seperti apa yang akan di buat oleh Noire-san'' kata Asia dengan senang

''Kau pasti akan menyukai nya'' kata Noire dengan nada ego nya.

Tak lama kemudian Luffy pun terbangun setelah mendengar suara yang sangat berisik di sekitarnya. Dia melihat kalau mereka semua sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, Luffy melihat kalau Zoro dan Akeno sudah datang.

''Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Jadi kemana saja kalian tersesat, Zoro?'' tanya Luffy yang sepertinya sambil mengejek.

Zoro hanya terlihat kesal mendengar perkataan dari Luffy. Akeno tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua yang begitu akrab satu sama lain sehingga mereka mengatahui kekurangan satu sama lain.

''Baiklah, saat nya untuk kembali'' kata Neptune

''Tapi onee-chan, hari sudah malam'' kata Nepgear menunjukan keluar.

Neptune kaget karena hari sudah benar-benar malam. Zoro terlihat sekarang mengantuk karena dia sudah berjalan kesana kemari. Luffy juga terlihat mengantuk walaupun dia barusan bangun tidur.

''Sepertinya kita akan menghinap disini'' kata Noire

''Baiklah, saatnya untuk menginap. Tapi sebaiknya kita bermain game dulu sebelum tidur'' kata Vert dengan senang.

''Game!'' Luffy terlihat senang mendengarnya

''Ya, apakah kau senang bermain game?'' tanya Vert

''Ya, aku senang dalam bermain'' kata Luffy

''Baiklah, aku suka dengan orang yang yang suka bermain game'' kata Vert

''Baiklah, tapi aku tidak tahu game apa yang kalian main. Bisakah kalian mengajari ku nanti'' kata Luffy

''Tentu saja, aku suka mengajari seseorang'' kata Vert dengan senang hati.

Neptune dan para CPU lain nya hanya mendesah pasrah karena sepertinya Vert akan mendapatkan masalah kalau dia mengajari Luffy. Koneko juga tertarik dengan game juga, dia sering bermain game akan tetapi hanya bermain selama 30 menit sehari.

''Aku akan mengambil console nya'' kata Vert yang kemudian pergi.

''Aku akan bermain game juga'' kata Koneko.

''Kalau begitu kita akan bermain 4 player'' kata Neptune yang juga ingin bermain

''Aku hanya akan tidur'' kata Noire merasa tidak peduli kalau mereka bermain game

''Aku juga ini main'' kata Ram

''Aku juga'' kata Rom dengan pelan

Blanc mendesah karena sepertinya malam ini akan sangat berisik kalau mereka semua bermain game. Uni dan Nepgear hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berkelahi siapa yang akan bermain. Luffy tetapi saja ingin bermain

''Ini akan sangat ribut sekali'' kata Rias dengan mendesah.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Disini mereka masih bermain game dan bertemu dengan CPU lain. Apakah ada action di bab berikut nya? Tentu saja**

 **Dan berikutnya akan ada festival. Mungkin di bab berikutnya akan di skip beberapa bulan.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Sampai jumpa di bab berikut nya**

 **Author keluar-**

 **Neptune: Tunggu! Kenapa minggu ini kau sangat malas mengerjakan fanfic mu**

 **Author: Maaf, aku sangat lelah sekali minggu ini dan bercampur malas namun aku akan mengupdate**

 **Neptune: Bagus, jangan melupakan janji mu**

 **Author: Baiklah T_T**

 **Neptune: Sampai jumpa di bab berikut nya. Neptune keluar**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi Dan Compile Heart & Idea Factory**

 **Neptune: Sudah 6 bulan para karakter DLC ada di dimensi kami. Mereka melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kami sedang melakukan hal yang cukup menarik yaitu membuat sebuah festival. Baiklah kita mulai saja cerita nya.**

* * *

 **FESTIVAL YANG PASTI SANGAT MENYENANGKAN**

''Aaaaaaah! Tolong aku!''

Seorang anak terlihat sedang berlari di hutan, dia berlari dengan sangat cepat dan terlihat ada rasa ketakutan di wajah nya. Dia terlihat sedikit menangis namun dia terlihat menahan air mata nya keluar. Dia kemudian melihat ke belakang nya

Terlihat kalau ada sebuah monster yang seperti serigala sedang mengejar dirinya, monster itu benar-benar sangat cepat sekali mengejar bocah itu sehingga bocah itu berpikir kalau dua tidak akan bisa berhasil kabur dari mereka, Para monster itu semakin dekat dan dekat, bocah itu kemudian berteriak dengan sangat keras ketakutan

''Aaaaaaah!'' teriak bocah itu

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Pistol!''**

Kemudian terlihat ada seseorang yang menyerang monster itu dengan sebuah pukulan yang sangat kuat dan terlihat melentur. Kemudian muncul lah seorang pria yang berpakaian ungu dan terlihat memakai sebuah topi jerami di kepala nya

Dia tersenyum dengan semangat karena sepertinya berhasil tepat waktu untuk menolong anak itu. Anak itu kaget melihat kalau ternyata ada yang menolongnya.

''Siapa kau?'' tanya bocah itu

''Aku Luffy'' kata Luffy dengan tersenyum melihat ke arah bocah itu.

Luffy kemudian melihat ke arah serigala itu yang sepertinya marah karena ada yang mengganggunya. Serigala itu kemudian melompat ke arah Luffy, Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat serigala itu yang akan menyerangnya

 **''Gomu-Gomu no Muchi!''**

Luffy kemudian menendang serigala itu dengan sangat kuat sehingga monster itu pun terpental ke samping dengan sangat cepat. Luffy melihat kalau monster itu akhirnya kalah juga dan Luffy pun mendapatkan XP

''Akhirnya dia kalah'' kata Luffy dengan senang

''Luffy bro, kenapa kau memotong kedatangan ku yang keren?''

Terlihat kalau Neptune sebenarnya ingin tampil menghadapi monster itu akan tetapi terlihat malah Luffy yang tiba-tiba saja mendahului nya. Neptune tidak sendirian, terlihat ada Akeno di belakang nya yang sedang berjalan bersama Neptune

''Tadi kau lama sekali'' kata Luffy

''Tadi nya aku akan muncul di saat yang tepat tapi kau mendahuluiku. Aku seharusnya datang menyelamatkan anak itu seperti yang ada di anime'' kata Neptune dengan cemberut.

Akeno hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua bertengkar satu sama lain. Akeno kemudian melihat ke arah anak kecil itu yang terlihat bingung karena di selamatkan oleh Luffy tadi, dia kemudian melihat kalau ada seorang wanita datang ke arah nya.

''Apa kau baik-baik saja?'' tanya Akeno kepada anak itu

''Ya aku baik-baik saja'' jawab bocah itu

''Kami akan mengantarmu pulang, bukankah kau dari Planeptune?'' tanya Akeno

''Ya, aku berasal dari Planeptune'' kata bocah itu

''Baiklah, kami akan mengantarmu'' kata Akeno dengan tersenyum dengan lembut.

Akeno kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy dan Neptune yang terlihat masih bertengkar satu sama lain, Luffy hanya terlihat dengan Neptune karena dia mengatakan dia harus ada di belakangnya, dia merasa kalau dia benar menyelamatkan bocah itu dengan cepat.

''Dengar Luffy bro, lain kali tunggu aba-aba ku'' kata Neptune dengan memerintah

''Meh, aku tidak terlalu suka di perintah orang lain'' kata Luffy dengan santai menggali upil di hidung nya.

''Sepertinya kita harus kembali'' kata Akeno memberitahu

''Tapi bukankah kita harus mengalahkan para monster di tempat ini?'' tanya Luffy dengan merasa aneh

''Oh aku lupa, kalau begitu aku dan Neptune saja yang mengurusnya, Luffy-kun sebaiknya menjaga anak ini'' kata Akeno

''Haa! Aku tidak mau menjaga anak kecil'' tolak Luffy

''Jika kau tidak menjaga nya, maka aku tidak akan memasak makanan apa pun dan kita akan mati kelaparan nanti malam'' kata Akeno dengan menakuti Luffy

Luffy terlihat takut mendengarnya karena dia tidak akan bisa makan nanti malam.

''Baiklah, aku akan menjaga anak itu!'' kata Luffy dengan tegas tanpa ada persyaratan apa lagi.

''Baguslah'' kata Akeno dengan tersenyum.

Neptune hanya terbengong melihat Akeno yang mudah sekali menghasut Luffy dengan menggunakan makanan. Luffy kemudian menuju ke bocah itu untuk menjaga nya, mereka akan menunggu disini hingga Akeno dan Neptune selesai menghabisi para monster itu.

Akeno dan Neptune kemudian berjalan menuju ke sebuah gua yang sepertinya tepat para monster itu berada. Luffy hanya duduk bersandar di salah satu pohon sambil cemberut karena tidak bisa menghajar para monster. Bocah itu hanya melihat Luffy dengan heran karena dia tiba-tiba saja cemeberut.

''Aku memiliki makanan, apakah kau mau?'' kata bocah itu ingin berbagi makanan dengan Luffy.

''Benarkah?! Aku mau!'' kata Luffy dengan sangat senang sekali

Mereka kemudian memakan makanan itu dengan bersama-sama.

Di dalam gua terlihat Akeno dan Neptune sedang berjalan menyelusuri gua itu dengan santai, mereka kemudian melihat di ujung gua kalau sepertinya ada banyak sekali monster. Akeno yang melihat nya kemudian tersenyum karena sepertinya mereka benar-benar sudah menemukan tempat persembunyian itu

''Baiklah, Neptune-chan. Itu adalah para monster yang di katakan sering menghancurkan desa di sekitar sini'' kata Akeno

''Aku lihat itu, baiklah. Sebagai karakter utama aku harus mengalahkan mereka semua'' kata Neptune yang kemudian mengeluarkan pedang nya.

Neptune kemudian langsung lompat menuju ke arah monster itu. Akeno hanya mendesah melihat kalau Neptune benar-benar sangat tidak sabaran dengan ingin menghajar para monster itu.

Para monster itu kemudian terlihat menyadari kalau ada yang datang menuju ke arah mereka, salah satu monster itu kemudian merasakan kalau ada yang menyerang nya

''Neptune disini!'' teriak Neptune dengan bangga karena berhasil memukul salah satu monster

Neptune kemudian melihat kearah mereka semua dengan tatapan semangat karena dia akan mengalahkan mereka semua. Akeno kemudian berjalan mendekati Neptune yang masih membara dengan semangat yang luar biasa.

Akeno melihat kalau mereka berjumlah lebih dari 20 makhluk. Akeno kemudian mengeluarkan petir nya di tangan nya bersiap-siap untuk melawan mereka semua.

''Sepertinya aku akan menggunakan skill baru ku'' kata Akeno yang tersenyum dengan sadis melihat mereka

Akeno kemudian mengangkat tangan nya yang sudah di selimuti oleh petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

 **''Holy Medium Thunder!''**

Akeno kemudian menyerang para monster itu dengan serangan petir yang cukup besar, Akeno berhasil mengalahkan 10 dari mereka dengan sangat mudah. Neptune yang melihatnya kemudian tidak mau kalah

Dia kemudian berlari ke depan dengan sangat cepat dan kemudian menggunakan pedang nya menyerang salah satu dari mereka. Neptune terus menyerang mereka dengan satu persatu dan itu benar-benar sangat mudah bagi nya. Akeno membantunya dari belakang dengan menggunakan petirnya menembaki para monster itu dari jauh.

Neptune melihat kalau ada sisa lima dari mereka, dia kemudian menebas mereka semua dengan beberapa tebasan

 **''Cross Combo''** teriak Neptune dengan maju ke depan sambil menyerang mereka semua

Mereka semua kemudian kalah dan tidak terlihat ada sisa lagi. Neptune hanya merasa bangga karena dia berhasil mengalahkan para monster itu walaupun di bantu oleh Akeno sedikit. Akeno berjalan menuju ke arah Neptune

''Sepertinya semua nya sudah kalah, ayo kita kembali. Luffy-kun pasti menunggu kita'' kata Akeno dengan tersenyum

''Baiklah, mari kita pulang'' kata Neptune dengan bangga.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan keluar gua. Neptune tidak sabar untuk segera pulang dan memakan puding buatan Compa. Akeno berpikir untuk memasak apa malam ini, dia benar-benar ingin membuat sesuatu yang spesial untuk mereka semua

Mungkin dia harus membeli beberapa perlengkapan memasak dan beberapa pakaian memasak. Akeno berpikir kalau sepertinya dia harus membeli celemek untuk dia dan Bucho nya. Dia juga penasaran bagaimana reaksi Luffy dan Zoro saat dia hanya memakai celemek.

Dia luar terlihat Luffy sedang makan bersama bocah itu sambil menunggu Neptune dan Akeno keluar dari gua. Tak lama kemudian kedua wanita yang mereka tunggu pun keluar dari gua, Luffy yang melihat mereka hanya senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa pulang dan bersiap-siap untuk makan.

''Baiklah, saatnya kita pulang'' kata Akeno memberitahu

''Baik bos!'' kata Neptune dan Luffy secara bersamaan

Mereka semua berjalan menuju ke arah Planeptune sambil berbicara satu sama lain.

 **DI LASTATION**

''Ini sepertinya akan berhasil'' kata seorang wanita berambut hitam berkepang dua sambil melihat dokumen di depan nya ini

Dia berpikir kalau rencana festival yang dia rencanakan pasti akan sangat meriah sekali dan membuat penduduk mereka akan sangat senang. Noire kemudian melihat ke arah komputer nya dan kemudian mulai mengetik sesuatu.

''Hey wanita tsundere, di mana aku meletakan kertas-kertas ini''

Noire kemudian melihat ke samping nya ada seorang laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya sedang membawa kertas yang sangat banyak sekali, walaupun membawa kertas yang begitu banyaknya, dia terlihat tidak merasa keberatan. Dia adalah Zoro yang sepertinya memiliki tugas di Lastation

''Taruh saja di atas meja'' kata Noire sambil mengetik

Zoro kemudian menaruh kertas itu di atas meja yang di tunjuk oleh Noire, dia kemudian mendesah karena berpikir kenapa dia harus melakukan hal yang seperti ini. Zoro melihat kalau Noire masih sangat sibuk sekali mengetik sesuatu tentang kertas-kertas ini

Zoro kemudian melihat ada Uni yang sedang membawa kertas yang sangat banyak juga. Zoro kemudian mendatangi nya.

''Mau aku bantu?'' tanya Zoro

''Hmm'' jawab Uni dengan terlihat tidak keberatan

Zoro kemudian membawa semua kertas-kertas itu. Uni kaget melihat kalau Zoro dengan mudah mengangkat semua kertas itu. Zoro menaruh kertas itu di tempat yang sama dia menaruh kertas milik nya

''Jadi sekarang apakah aku boleh pulang?'' tanya Zoro

''Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak. Kau sudah berjanji kan'' kata Noire sambil mengetik semua kertas itu

''Berjanji?'' Zoro bingung

''Kau tidak ingat'' Noire kemudian melihat ke arah Zoro

Zoro kemudian mulai mengingat dengan janji yang dia katakan. Noire mengingat juga dengan apa yang dia perbuat sehingga Zoro bisa ada disini

 **FLASHBACK**

''Tapi aku membutuhkan Sekretaris untuk melakukan itu'' kata Noire dengan menatap ke arah Neptune, Blanc dan juga Vert yang sedang mendengarkan nya.

''Sekretaris? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki Uni sebagai Sekretaris mu?'' tanya Neptune

''Pekerjaan ini lebih berat dari yang kau bayangkan Neptune, aku harus memikirkan festval apa, kegiatan apa dan fitur apa saja yang ada di festival nanti. Uni mungkin tidak akan sanggup melakukan itu sendirian'' kata Noire menjelaskan.

Vert mengangguk mengerti karena dia cukup mengerti dengan pekerjaan yang akan di kerjakana oleh Noire nanti. Dia kemudian memikirkan seseorang yang bisa membantu Noire nanti.

''Bagaimana kalau kita menggunakan kedua laki-laki itu saja'' kata Vert memberikan ide

''Maksudmu Luffy dan Zoro?'' tanya Blanc

''Ya, mereka sepertinya bisa di handalkan walaupun wajah mereka itu begitu menyeramkan'' kata Vert menjelaskan

Neptune kemudian berhenti memakan pudingnya dan kemudian memikirkan ini. Dia tahu kalau Luffy dan Zoro memiliki sifat yang tidak bisa di perintah oleh orang lain terutama Luffy yang paling keras kepala

''Tapi mereka sepertinya tidak akan mau, mereka tidak suka di perintah oleh orang lain'' kata Neptune memberitahu.

''Bukankah dia adalah pengawal di Basilicom mu, kenapa kau memperkerjakan mereka kalau mereka tidak bisa di atur?'' tanya Blanc dengan penasaran.

''Hehehe karena mereka mereka berdua sangat kuat'' jawab Neptune dengan santai

Ketiga CPU lain nya hanya terlihat terbengong mendengar perkataan dari Neptune tadi. Neptune hanya kembali memakan puding yang ada di tangan nya lagi.

''Jadi bagaimana kita membujuk mereka untuk membantu Noire?'' tanya Blanc

Vert kemudian berpikir lagi tentang ini, dia kemudian memiliki ide yang sepertinya sangat menarik yang akan membuat salah satu dari mereka ingin membantu Noire

''Luffy sepertinya bisa kita manfaatkan, kita katakan saja kalau dia mau membantu Noire, makan dia akan mendapatkan makanan yang sangat banyak'' kata Vert memberikan ide

''Tapi Luffy sedang bersama Iffy dan Compa di luar sedang bermain sekarang'' kata Neptune memberitahu.

''Bagaimana dengan Zoro?'' tanya Vert

''Oh dia sedang tidur di ruangan nya'' kata Neptune

''Bagus, kalau begitu kita bisa memanfaatkan nya'' kata Vert

''Bagaimana?'' tanya Noire

Mereka berempat kemudian berbisik-bisik tentang sesuatu yang sangat rahasia dan sepertinya sangat licik. Mereka berempat kemudian tersenyum dengan yakin kalau rencana mereka yang ini sepertinya akan berhasil.

Neptune kemudian memanggil Zoro. Zoro yang mendegar Neptune kemudian terbangun dan kemudian berjalan ke tempat mereka berempat. Zoro melihat mereka berempat sedang duduk melingkar satu sama lain

''Ada apa? hoam'' tanya Zoro sambil menguap

''Aku mau mengatakan kalau ada monster di Lastation untuk aku kalahkan'' kata Noire

''Kenapa aku harus melakukan nya?'' tanya Zoro.

''Karena dia sana kau akan mendapatkan beberapa sake atau minuman keras sebagai imbalan nya '' kata Noire

Zoro terlihat tertarik mendengarnya. Zoro dari pertama kali ada disini tidak pernah meminum sake sama sekali.

''Baiklah, aku akan kesana'' kata Zoro

''Tapi kau harus berjanji kalau kau akan menuruti semua apa yang aku perintahkan'' kata Noire

''Baiklah, aku mengerti. Lagian aku cuma akan bertarung'' kata Zoro dengan santai

Neptune dan CPU yang lain nya hanya tersenyum melihat Zoro yang setuju. Rencana mereka benar-benar berhasil membujuk Zoro

 **END FLASHBACK**

''Sial, aku tertipu!'' kata Zoro dengan menyadari apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Noire hanya tertawa kecil melihat kalau Zoro menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bukan nya melawan monster dan mendapatkan sake, Zoro malah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sangat membosankan yaitu hanya membawa kertas-kertas.

Uni hanya mendesah melihat Zoro yang begitu mudah tertipu dan sekarang dia harus membantu Noire selama seminggu ini. Zoro hanya menyesali apa yang terjadi dengan nya

''Sekarang cepat kau ambilkan beberapa kertas lagi, aku harus mengetik proposal untuk festival'' perintah Noire

''Sial'' kata Zoro yang kemudian pergi untuk mengambil kertas-kertas lagi.

 **LOWEE**

Di Nation musim dingin, terlihat ada beberapa orang di sebuah taman sedang melakukan piknik. Koneko sedang melakukan piknik dengan Blanc dan Rom. Koneko sedang memakan sebuah cemilan yang di berikan oleh Rom sedangkan Asia terlihat sedang bermain boneka salju dengan Ram.

''Enak'' kata Koneko dengan tersenyum melihat cemilan yang dia makan.

''Benarkan, itu terbuat dari susu bercampur dengan gula dan cream'' kata Rom memberitahu.

''Kau harus meminum susu nya juga, Koneko'' kata Blanc dengan tersenyum senang melihat Koneko menyukai cemilan nya

Koneko kemudian meminum susu yang di berikan oleh Blanc, dia merasakan sensi manis yang sangat menyegarkan. Koneko benar-benar sangat menyukai susu karena kebanyakan kucing menyukai susu.

Koneko kemudian melihat ke arah Asia yang sekarang sedang membantu sebuah boneka salju yang sangat besar sekali bersama Ram. Ram mencoba membuat boneka salju lagi akan sedangkan Asia sedang mempercantik boneka salju yang telah mereka perbuat.

''Asia-senpai, kau harus mencoba kue ini juga'' kata Koneko.

''Sebentar lagi, aku sedang membuat membuat tangan boneka salju ini'' kata Asia

Koneko hanya tersenyum melihat Asia yang sangat menikmati tinggal di dimensi ini. Koneko kemudian mengingat kalau Bucho nya dan yang lain nya sedang ada di Leanbox karena sedang melakukan sesuatu.

''Hmm sebenarnya aku sedang berpikir apa yang sedang Bucho lakukan di Leanbox'' kata Koneko dengan penasaran.

''Mungkin Vert sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang aneh tentang kau dan Asia'' kata Blanc

''Sesuatu yang aneh?'' tanya Koneko.

''Vert adalah CPU yang sama sekali tidak memiliki adik perempuan seperti kami bertiga. Dia benar-benar ingin merasakan memiliki perempuan seperti aku, Neptune dan Noire'' kata Blanc memberitahu

''Jadi maksudmu, dia mungkin akan meminta kepada Bucho kami untuk mengadopsi aku dan Asia untuk menjadi adik nya?'' tanya Koneko

''Mungkin itu benar'' kata Blanc

Koneko hanya merasa mengerti dengan Vert yang sama sekali tidak memilik adik perempuan sama seperti yang lain nya. Dia kemudian berharap kalau Vert akan memiliki adik perempuan(aku tidak terlalu berpikir seperti itu).

Koneko kemudian melihat kearah Asia dan Ram lagi yang sedang membuat boneka salju lain akan tetapi runtuh dan menimbun mereka berdua. Asia kemudian menyikirkan salju yang menumpuk di depan nya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Ram

Ram tertawa begitu juga Asia, mereka berdua tertawa dengan bahagia. Koneko kemudian kembali memakan kue lagi

 **LEANBOX**

''Acho!''

Vert terlihat bersin setelah merasakan kalau ada yang sedang membicarakan tentang dirinya. Dia berpikir apakah itu Nepgear, jika benar Nepgear makan dia akan sangat senang sekali.

''Vert kau mendengarkanku?''

Vert kemudian melihat ke depan melihat seorang wanita berambut merah sedang berbicara dengan nya. Vert tersenyum dan kemudian meminum teh yang ada di atas meja dan kemudian melihat kearah wanita di depan nya

''Aku mendegarmu, Rias'' kata Vert

''Baiklah, aku pikir kau tadi tidak mendengarkan ku sama sekali'' kata Rias yang meminum teh nya juga

''Jadi apakah kau setuju?'' tanya Vert

''Maaf Vert, seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Mereka adalah keluarga ku, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Asia dan Koneko menjadi adik perempuan mu'' kata Rias

''Aku mengerti'' kata Vert dengan tersenyum lembut.

Rias kemudian melihat ke arah ruangan ini yang masih memiliki banyak sekali foto seorang pria yang satu sama lain sedang melakukan adegan romantis yaoi. Rias hanya terheran-heran dengan Vert yang sangat menyukai hal yang seperti ini.

Rias kemudian menyadari kalau teh milik Vert benar-benar sangat nikmat, teh milik Vert tidak kalah dengan buatan Akeno. Rias merasakan manis dan rasa teh yang bersatu padu dengan sempurna.

''Baiklah, jadi aku sudah mendengar kalau kau berasal dari dimensi lain'' kata Vert

''Benar, aku dan para teman-teman gadis ku berasal dari dimensi lain'' kata Rias dengan jujur.

Vert mengangguk mengerti. Rias hanya heran melihat kalau Vert sama sekali tidak terlalu penasaran dari mana dimensi mereka.

''Apakah kau tidak bertanya dari mana kami berasal?'' tanya Rias

''Tidak, aku akan menanyakan itu saat bersama yang lain nya agar mereka akan juga tahu siapa kalian'' kata Vert dengan tersenyum melihat ke arah Rias.

Rias mengangguk mengerti dengan perkataan dari Vert, dia harus memberitahu kepada yang lain nya tentang diri mereka. Vert kemudian melihat ke arah jam kalau sudah menunjukan pukul 17.00 sore.

''Baiklah, saatnya kita menuju ke Planeptune untuk melakukan pertemuan. Aku yakin kalau Noire sudah selesai membuat kegiatan festival apa yang akan kita lakukan'' kata Vert yang kemudian berdir bersiap-siap untuk menuju ke Planeptune.

Rias kemudian terlihat berdiri juga karena dia juga harus kembali ke Planeptune. Rias mengikuti Vert dari belakang.

 **PLANEPTUNE**

Luffy, Neptune dan Akeno sudah sampai di Planeptune dan kemudian memulangkan anak kecil itu kepada orang tua nya. Neptune dan yang lain nya membalas melambaikan tangan nya kepada anak dan orang tua nya.

Bocah itu terlihat senang karena dia bertemu dengan CPU nya yaitu Neptune. Neptune, Akeno dan Luffy kemudian berjalan ke guild untuk menyelesaikan quest mereka. Mereka kemudian berhasil menyelesaikan quest dan kemudian mendapatkan beberapa item dan credit.

Mereka kemudian menuju ke Basilicom untuk segera pulang dengan damai. Luffy tidak sabar untuk memakan masakan dari Akeno sedangkan Neptune terlihat tidak sabar untuk memakan puding buatan Compa. Mereka berjalan dengan santai menuju ke arah Basilicom. Saat sedang santai menuju ke Basilicom mereka melihat ada seorang gadis kecil yang sedang menaiki sebuah makhluk yang berbentuk bola.

''Oh Broccoli, apa kabar?'' sapa Neptune melihat gadis kecil itu

Luffy dan Akeno hanya heran melihat kalau Neptune ternyata mengenal gadis kecil itu, gadis kecil itu kemudian berjalan ke arah Neptune dan yang lain nya dengan menunggangi benda itu.

''Nep-Nep, apakah barusan menyelesaikan quest, nyu?'' tanya Broccoli dengan santai.

''Ya, kami barusan menyelesaikan quest'' jawab Neptune dengan bangga

''Oh baguslah tapi aku sepertinya tidak tahu siapa teman baru mu ini, nyu?'' tanya Broccoli melihat ke arah Luffy dan Akeno

''Oh, mereka adalah teman baru ku. Wanita ini bernama Akeno sedangkan pria ini bernama Luffy'' kata Neptune memperkenalkan mereka berdua

''Oh, aku Broccoli salam kenal, nyu'' kata Broccoli memperkenalkan dirinya.

''Salam kenal Broccoli-chan'' kata Akeno dengan sopan

Luffy terlihat tertarik dengan benda yang di tunggangi oleh Broccoli itu yang berbentuk bulat dan sepertinya adalah hewan. Luffy menyentuhnya dan merasakan kalau benda itu ternyata hidup.

''Hahahaha lihat benda ini ternyata hidup'' kata Luffy dengan senang.

''Jangan menyentuhnya dengan sembarangan, dia akan merasa terganggu, nyu'' kata Broccoli memberitahu Luffy.

Luffy kemudian berhenti menyentuh nya dan kemudian masih melihatnya, dia bertanya-tanya apakah dia menaiki benda ini juga.

''Jadi kalian mau kemana, nyu?'' tanya Broccoli

''Kami ingin menuju ke Basilicom ku'' kata Neptune

Broccoli mengangguk mengerti.

''Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Broccoli'' kata Neptune

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Basilicom milik Neptune, Luffy kemudian berbalik melihat ke arah Broccoli dengan makhluk yang dia tunggangi.

''Sampai jumpa lagi, Broco dan hewan bola'' kata Luffy

Broccoli kaget mendengar kalau Luffy sudah memberinya nickname. Broccoli kemudian berpikir tentang Luffy, apakah dia harus memberikan nya sebuah nickname juga

 **DI BASILICOM MILIK NEPTUNE**

''Apakah mereka belum kembali, Histy?'' tanya seorang wanita berambut biru yang sedang duduk dengan santai. Dia adalah Xenovia

''Mereka akan segera kembali'' kata Histoire

''Aku harap kalau mereka baik-baik saja, terutama kelompok Neptune'' kata IF dengan memikirkan kalau kelompok Neptune sedang kesulitan melawan para monster.

''Tenang saja, mereka akan baik-baik saja'' kata Histoire

Kedua gadis itu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tak lama kemudian datang Compa yang sedang membawa sebuah panci yang sepertinya di dalam nya adalah makanan. Compa kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja.

Panci itu terlihat berasap dengan sangat banyak sekali karena makanan yang di dalam nya sudah matang. Compa kemudian mengambil piring dan kemudian memposisikan nya di meja makan. Compa juga mengambil gelas dan menaruhnya ke tempat mereka semua. Compa terlihat senang karena dia selesai menyiapkan makan malam.

''Baiklah, sekarang hanya tinggal tunggu mereka'' kata Compa.

''Aku jadi khawatir dengan mereka'' kata Xenovia yang sedang melihat-lihat pedang milik nya.

''Tenang saja, mereka akan baik-baik saja'' kata Compa

IF dan Xenovia hanya terlihat tersenyum mendengar Compa yang sepertinya sangat percaya dengan mereka. IF hanya santai duduk di kursi sedangkan Xenovia duduk di sofa dengan santai. Tak lama kemudian datanglah beberapa orang yang sepertinya sangat mereka kenal

Terlihat kalau itu adalah Noire, Uni dan Zoro yang sepertinya membawa sebuah dokumen yang sangat banyak sekali. Noire terlihat bangga karena dia sudah menentukan festival apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

''Noire-san, akhirnya kau datang'' kata Histoire melihat Noire

''Hey kalian semua, apakah Neptune dan yang lain nya belum sampai?'' tanya Noire

''Kau bisa lihat sendiri, tempat ini masih hanya ada kami'' kata IF

''Dimana Nepgear?'' tanya Uni

''Aku disini'' terlihat Nepgear ada di belakang mereka bertiga yang sepertinya berusan mandi. Dia memakai sebuah handuk berwarna pink

Zoro terlihat kesal karena dia harus membawa semua dokumen ini. Zoro kemudian berbalik untuk melihat Nepgear yang barusan mandi, Nepgear yang melihat Zoro kemudian berlari dengan sangat cepat menuju ke kamarnya untuk segera memakai pakaian nya.

Zoro hanya terlihat terdiam merasa aneh karena dia tiba-tiba saja lari, Zoro kemudian melihat Uni yang sedang menatap nya dengan tatapan cemberut.

''Apa?'' tanya Zoro.

''Kau ternyata memang mesum'' kata Uni

''Aku tidak mesum!'' kata Zoro dengan kesal

''Zoro, cepat bawa dokumen itu ke atas meja'' perintah Noire.

Zoro hanya terlihat kesal karena Noire terus memerintah nya. Zoro kemudian menaruh semua dokumen di atas meja seperti yang di katakan oleh Noire. Zoro kemudian melihat ke arah Noire dengan kesal karena di perintah terus.

''Jadi sekarang aku terbebas kan'' kata Zoro

''Yup tentu saja, sekarang kau bebas'' kata Noire dengan tersenyum bangga karena selesai menyelesaikan tugas nya.

''Sial, kenapa aku harus menuruti perintah mu itu?!'' tanya Zoro dengan kesal

''Jangan salahkan aku, salahkan Vert. Dia adalah orang yang membuat rencana ini'' kata Noire dengan santai

''Sialan wanita blonde itu, aku akan mencincangnya nanti'' kata Zoro dengan geram.

IF hanya tersenyum tertawa kecil melihat kalau Zoro benar-benar sangat marah sekali, Compa hanya tersenyum melihat Zoro sangat marah sekali, Uni mendesah melihat Zoro. Mereka kemudian terlihat sedang menunggu Neptune dan yang lain nya.

 **DI LUAR BASILICOM-MALAM HARI**

Terlihat sekarang kalau hari sudah malam. Terlihat ada beberapa gadis sedang berjalan di kota Planeptune di malam hari seperti itu.

''Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Nepgear-san '' kata Rom dengan senang

''Hahaha, aku akui aku juga ingin bertemu dengan nya'' kata Ram dengan ceria seperti dirinya.

Blanc tersenyum melihat mereka berdua yang sepertinya sangat senang sekali. Blanc sedang berjalan bersama Koneko dan Asia di sampingnya.

''Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu bersama yang lain nya'' kata Asia.

Mereka berjalan dengan santai. Saat sedang berjalan, mereka melihat dua gadis dewasa yang sepertinya sangat mereka kenal, terlihat kalau ada Rias dan Vert yang sepertinya barusan sampai di Planeptune

Asia dan Koneko terlihat senang karena bertemu dengan Bucho mereka lagi. Blanc terlihat kesal karena harus bertemu dengan kedua wanita yang memiliki payudara berukuran jumbo itu.

''Bucho!'' panggil Asia.

Rias dan Vert kemudian melihat siapa yang memanggil mereka. Rias dan Vert terlihat senang karena yang memanggil mereka adalah Asia. Mereka melihat kalau Asia sedang bersama Blanc yang lain nya

''Oh, Asia-chan. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bersama Blanc'' kata Vert.

''Hai Vert-san'' sapa Asia

Vert hanya senang melihat Asia yang menyapa nya. Blanc sama sekali tidak bisa kesal melihat payudara mereka yang sangat besar itu, itu benar-benar sangat membuat dirinya terganggu.

''Jadi kalian akan ke Basilicom Neptune?'' tanya Vert.

''Tentu saja, ini adalah malam yang di janjikan oleh Noire'' kata Blanc.

''Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita sama-sama menuju ke Basilicom'' kata Rias

Blanc dan yang lain nya mengangguk setuju. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Basilicom milik Neptune. Saat mereka sedang berjalan dengan santai, mereka kemudian melihat di salah satu toko yang sepertinya ada seseorang yang mereka kenal di depan pintu toko itu.

''Bukankah itu Luffy?'' tanya Blanc melihat Luffy yang sedang jongkok di depan pintu toko

''Ya kau benar, itu Luffy'' kata Vert melihat Luffy

Mereka kemudian berjalan ke arah Luffy yang sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang. Luffy kaget melihat kalau ternyata ada Blanc dan yang lain nya.

''Sedang apa kau disini?'' tanya Blanc

''Aku sedang menunggu Akeno dan Neptune di dalam'' jawab Luffy

''Akeno dan Neptune, memangnya mereka sedang apa di dalam sana?'' tanya Rias

''Akeno mengatakan kalau dia akan membeli celemek dan alat untuk memasak'' jawab Luffy dengan merasa bosan.

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah Akeno dan Neptune dari toko itu. Terlihat Akeno membawa sebuah kotak yang sepertinya isinya adalah alat memasak, dia juga melihat kalau dia membawa plastik yang isinya adalah beberapa celemek.

Akeno dan Neptune kaget melihat kalau ada Rias dan yang lain nya ternyata.

''Oh Bucho, aku tidak tahu kalau kau kembali. Aku membelikan celemek untukmu'' kata Akeno

Rias heran mendengar kalau Akeno membelikan celemek untuk dirinya begitu juga yang lain nya.

''Kenapa kau membelikan celemek untuk ku?'' tanya Rias dengan penasaran.

''Bukankah kau ingin belajar memasak untuk menjadi istri yang baik kepada Issei-kun?'' tanya Akeno

Rias yang mendengarnya kemudian memerah wajahnya. Dia tidak tahu kalau Akeno benar-benar tahu kalau dia akan memasak untuk Issei, Rias kemudian berjalan kedepan meninggalkan mereka dengan wajah yang memerah.

''Ayo cepat kita ke Basilicom'' kata Rias sambil menyembunyikan wajah memerah nya.

Neptune dan yang lain nya kaget melihat reaksi Rias.

''Siapa Issei?'' tanya Neptune.

''Dia adalah orang yang sangat Bucho cintai'' jawan Akeno

Neptune mengangguk begitu juga yang lain nya. Mereka kemudian berjalan menyusul Rias dari belakang.

 **DI BASILICOM**

''Mereka lama sekali'' kata Noire yang sekarang mulai kesal karena mereka benar-benar sangat lama sekali.

Uni melihat kalau Zoro tertidur dengan mendengkur dengan cukup keras. Para wanita hanya terlihat merasa terganggu dengan dengkuran Zoro itu. Noire berpikir kalau sepertinya dia memang harus memasukan kertas ke dalam mulut Zoro sehingga dia benar-benar diam.

Compa merasa khawatir dengan masakan nya karena sudah mulai dingin, dia ingin sekali melihat mereka semua memakan makanan dengan keadaan hangat. IF hanya merasa kasihan dengan Compa yang khawatir dengan masakan nya.

''Kenapa kita tidak mencari mereka?'' tanya Xenovia

''Via-san sepertinya benar, kenapa kita tidak mencari mereka?'' tanya Compa.

IF mendesah mendengarnya, dia kemudian berdiri.

''Baiklah, aku akan mencari mereka'' kata IF dengan gagah.

''Kau yakin sendirian?'' tanya Xenovia

''Tenang saja, aku ini seorang Advanture. Aku bisa sendirian'' kata IF dengan merasa gagah.

IF kemudian menuju ke pintu keluar untuk segera mencari Neptune dan yang lain nya.

''Memangnya hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi kepada ku?'' tanya IF yang terlihat sekarang memegang gagang pintu.

Namun tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dengan sangat cepat sehingga IF merasakan pintu itu menabrak wajah nya dengan cukup keras. IF kemudian menempel di dinding belakang pintu itu.

Terlihat kalau yang membuka pintu adalah Luffy yang terlihat tersenyum karena sudah sampai di rumah.

''Kami pulang!'' teriak Luffy dengan semangat

Compa dan yang lain nya terlihat senang melihat kalau Luffy dan yang lain nya sudah pulang. Terlihat mereka kemudian semua masuk ke dalam ruangan, Luffy yang melihat makanan kemudian dengan cepat menuju ke arah meja

Compa kemudian mengambil sebuah wajan dan kemudian menghalangi Luffy sehingga tidak memakan makanan dulu. Luffy terlihat cemberut karena harus menunggu lagi.

''Akhirnya kalian pulang'' kata Noire dengan rasa syukur.

''Oh Noire, jadi kau dari tadi sudah ada disini?'' tanya Neptune.

''Tentu saja! Kalian terlambat dan ironis nya lagi, Neptune mengatakan kepadaku untuk tidak terlambat'' kata Noire dengan kesal

Neptune hanya menggaruk belakang kepala nya sambil tertawa kecil. Noire mendesah melihat Neptune yang tertawa tidak jelas sepert itu.

''Baiklah, saatnya kita melakukan rapat'' kata Noire

''Tunggu dulu, kita harus makan malam dulu'' kata Compa sambil melihat kalau masakan mulai dingin.

Luffy yang mendengarnya benar-benar sangat senang sekali. Noire mendesah pasrah mendengarnya. Dia kemudian bangun dan kemudian menuju ke meja makan, mereka semua menuju ke meja makan dan kemudian duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing.

''Tunggu, ada kursi satu lagi?'' tanya Luffy dengan heran melihat ada kuris tersisa.

''Oh itu untuk Iffy'' kata Compa

''Dimana Iffy?'' tanya Luffy lagi.

''Di sini sialan''

Luffy dan yang lain nya kemudian berbalik dan kemudian melihat kalau di belakang pintu ternyata ada IF yang terlihat menabrak tembok dengan sangat keras sehingga terlihat ada retakan. Luffy heran karena dia adalah disana.

''Kenapa kau ada disana, Iffy?'' tanya Luffy dengan polos

''INI GARA-GARA KAU, BERENGSEK!'' teriak IF dengan kesal melihat ke arah Luffy.

''Gara-gara aku?'' Luffy bingung

IF hanya merasa marah dengan Luffy karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu kesalahan nya. IF kemudian mendesah dan kemudian menuju ke meja makan. IF kemudian duduk di tempat nya sambil menggeram kepada Luffy yang sedang memakan steak.

''Wah ternyata kalian sudah kembali'' Nepgear terlihat sudah selesai memakai pakaian dan kemudian menuju ke meja makan untuk makan bersama mereka.

Tak lama kemudian mereka selesai makan malam, dia terlihat kalau para CPU sekarang sedang melakukan rapat untuk melihat hasil pekerjaan Noire yang akan membuat sebuah festival nya.

''Baiklah Noire, sekarang beri tahu kami festival apa yang akan kita lakukan?'' tanya Vert dengan penasaran.

''Hm, kalian lihat. Festival ini akan menjadi festival terbaik'' kata Noire yang kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa tumpukan kertas.

Neptune dan CPU lain nya terlihat heran melihat tumpukan kertas itu yang begitu banyak sekali. Noire kemudian mengambil salah satu kertas itu dan kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja

''Kita akan membuat festival ini'' kata Noire dengan semangat.

Neptune dan yang lain nya kemudian melihat isi kertas itu.

''Festival budaya?'' Neptune terlihat heran membaca nya

''Benar, kita akan melakukan festival budaya'' kata Noire dengan merasa kalau mereka akan menerima nya

''Tunggu, kita akan hanya membuat satu kegiatan saja?'' tanya Blanc dengan heran

''Yup, karena akan sangat merepotkan membuat beberapa kegiatan yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak berguna'' kata Noire

''Jadi semua kertas ini apa?'' Vert melihat kalau Noire tidak mungkin menulis semua kertas ini hanya membuat satu kegiatan festival.

''Tentu saja kegiatan yang akan kita buat'' kata Noire

Neptune dan CPU lain nya kemudian mengambil kertas-kertas itu untuk mereka baca, mereka melihat kalau ternyata isi kertas itu hanya kegiatan biasa-biasa saja tanpa ada rasa menyenangkan sama sekali.

''Ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, Noire'' kata Neptune.

''Apa maksudmu?'' Noire heran mendengarnya.

''Ini pasti akan sangat membosankan, aku tidak melihat ada hal-hal yang menyenangkan dalam kegiatan yang kau tulis ini'' kata Neptune.

Rias dan para wanita lain nya kemudian mengambil salah satu kertas dan membacanya. Rias terlihat mendesah karena ini sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti festival melainkan hanya kegiatan seperti di sekolah.

Koneko juga merasa kalau ini akan sangat membosankan di mana mereka harus mendengarkan orang berbicara, duduk untuk melihat-lihat saja tanpa melakukan kegiatan lain nya.

''Aku setuju dengan Neptune karena ini sama sekali tidak memiliki kegiatan yang aktif, kita harus membuat kegiatan yang mendorong mereka untuk melakukan kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan'' kata Rias memberi saran.

''Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak membuat sebuah perang-perang bajak laut kepada anak-anak, itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan'' kata Luffy dengan memberi saran.

''Tidak, itu pasti akan membuat anak-anak terluka'' kata Noire

''Aku rasa itu tidak buruk'' kata Vert

''Aku setuju dengan Luffy'' kata Blanc juga yang setuju

Noire heran melihat Blanc dan Vert yang setuju dengan Luffy, Noire kemudian melihat ke arah Neptune berpikir apakah dia akan setuju juga.

''Aku setuju dengan Luffy bro'' kata Neptune.

''Apa?'' Noire terlihat tidak mendapatkan dukungan

''Bagaimana kalau di tambah dengan perlombaan atletik?'' Asia juga memberi saran.

''Aku setuju'' kata Zoro dari jauh terlihat mendengarkan nya.

Noire benar-benar merasa kalau kerja keras nya selama ini sia-sia karena ternyata mereka malah memikirkan sendiri festival apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti.

''Lomba makan'' kata Luffy memberi saran.

''Kegiatan berpedang bagaimana'' Xenovia terlihat memberi saran juga.

''Aku suka itu'' kata Neptune dan Zoro secara bersamaan.

''Lomba memasak'' kata Compa memberi saran.

''Aku setuju dengan Compa-chan'' kata Akeno setuju

Noire terlihat cemberut karena mereka semua tidak mendukung dirinya. Uni mengelus punggung kakak perempuan nya itu dengan pelan agar membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik.

Terlihat kalau mereka semua sibuk untuk melakukan kegiatan festival nanti. Noire hanya mendesah melihat mereka menulis sendiri festival kemauan mereka sendiri.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Neptune: Kalian semua penasaran bagaimana dengan festival di Gamindsutri berjalan? Tunggu bab berikutnya.**

 **Author: Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review, jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Luffy: Aku tahu, kita akan membuat festival makan dan sebagai hadiah nya adalah makanan**

 **Zoro: Itu sama saja kau makan untuk dapat makanan -_-**

 **Luffy: Shishishishishishi**

 **Noire: Apakah di dalam pikiranmu itu hanya ada makanan?**

 **Akeno: Bucho, apakah kau akan ikut dalam lomba memasak nanti?**

 **Rias: Baiklah, aku akan ikut**

 **Author: Baiklah, sampai jumpa di bab berikut nya . Saat tidak akan lupa untuk update cerita fanfic saya yang lain. Sampai jumpa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi Dan Compile Heart & Idea Factory**

* * *

 **FESTIVAL DI MULAI**

 **Neptune: Baiklah, kita kembali ke fanfic ini yang sangat tanggung di bab sebelum nya. Di bab ini festival akan segera di mulai, kira-kira apakah festival berjalan dengan baik? Kita lihat**

Kembali di Planeptune di mana tempat para karakter utama berada, tepat nya berada di sebuah bangunan seperti menara yaitu Basilicom.

Di dalam Basilicom terlihat ada seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang mengetuk pintu dengan cukup kuat dan sepertinya memakai wajah kesal nya. Dia adalah Zoro yang memakai sebuah handuk di punggung nya dan sepertinya mau mandi

''Cepatlah wanita payudara besar! Aku juga ingin mandi!'' teriak Zoro dengan kesal sambil mengetuk pintu.

Tak lama kemudian muncul lah seorang wanita berambut merah yang memakai handuk sedang kesal memandang Zoro di depan nya. Zoro memandang wanita itu dengan tatapan kesal, dia adalah Rias.

''Kenapa kau sangat ribut sekali?'' tanya Rias dengan kesal melihat Zoro

''Kau sedang apa di dalam? Tidak mungkin orang mandi selama ini'' tanya Zoro dengan kesal melihat Rias.

''Apakah kau tahu wanita mandi akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama karena mereka harus membersihkan diri mereka dengan baik sebagai seorang wanita'' kata Rias dengan kesal.

''Aku tidak peduli, aku mau mandi sekarang'' kata Zoro yang kemudian masuk ke dalam.

Rias hanya mendesah pasrah melihat kalau Zoro ternyata tidak terlalu lembut dengan seorang wanita, dia kemudian berjalan menuju ke ruangan nya untuk segera memakai pakaian nya. Dia senang karena ternyata Netpune benar-benar baik memberikan nya beberapa pakaian.

Rias kemudian memakai pakaian yang seperti gaun berwarna merah, dia terlihat menyukai nya karena warna nya sama dengan warna rambut nya. Dia sudah selesai berpakaian dan kemudian menuju ke arah dapur dan ruang tamu tepat Neptune dan yang lain nya berada.

''Bukankah sudah aku bilang, kau tidak perlu menambah makanan yang tidak terlalu di perlukan'' kata seorang wanita berambut hitam berkepang dua bernama Uni yang terlihat memarahi Luffy di depan nya

Terlihat kalau Luffy menaruh beberapa makanan di salah satu masakan buatan Compa sehingga masakan Compa benar-benar hancur. Compa terlihat tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan nya karena dia bisa memasak yang baru lagi

''Aku pikir kalau menambah makanan lebih banyak akan membuat makanan nya jadi lebih enak'' kata Luffy sambil terlihat berpikir apakah dia salah kali ini

''Dari mana kau belajar itu? Tentu saja itu tidak mungkin'' kata Uni dengan kesal melihat pria di depan nya ini

Nepgear terlihat hanya tersenyum melihat kalau Luffy memiliki skill memasak yang sangat buruk sekali atau bisa di bilang kosong. Neptune terlihat sedang bermain game bersama Vert di sebelah nya, Blanc sedang membaca buku dengan tenang di sofa, Ram dan Rom terlihat sedang bermain permainan dengan Asia, Xenovia sedang berbicara dengan IF, Akeno terlihat membantu memasak untuk Compa, dan Koneko terlihat sedang makan cemilan dan di sebelah nya terlihat ada serang gadis kecil yang menaiki sebuah makhluk aneh berbentuk bola.

"Maaf, kau semua ini siapa?" tanya Koneko kepada gadis kecil itu

"Aku Broccoli, nyu" kata Broccoli memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Koneki Toujou" kata Koneko memperkenalkan diri nya

Broccoli terlihat mengangguk mengerti. Koneko terlihat merasa aneh dengan nama Broccoli yang seperti nama sayuran hijau. Luffy terlihat sekarang sedang duduk menunggu Akeno dan Compa selesai memasak, Uni dan Nepgear terlihat menyediakan piring dan beberapa alat makan di atas meja untuk mereka semua.

Rias terlihat duduk bersama Luffy sambil menunggu makanan siap, dia melihat kalau Luffy terlihat benar-benar sangat tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Dia seperti tidak makan dalam seminggu terlihat dari wajah nya yang sangat lemas itu.

''Apakah kau tidak apa-apa, Luffy?'' tanya Rias.

''Ah oh, aku tidak apa-apa, Rias'' kata Luffy dengan wajah lemas nya itu

Rias merasa kalau Luffy sekarang benar-benar lemas karena sepertinya tidak makan, dia heran melihat wajah Luffy seperti itu. Kemudian datang lah Zoro yang sepertinya selesai mandi dan kemudian memakai pakaian nya, Zoro melihat ke arah mereka semua yang sepertinya masih menunggu makanan.

Zoro kemudian berjalan dan mengambil tempat duduk nya dan duduk dengan santai menunggu makanan. Rias masih terlihat kesal dengan Zoro karena dia sama sekali tidak menghormati wanita terlihat dari sifat nya itu

''Jadi, bisakah kalian jelaskan kalian ini dari mana? Kalian mengatakan kalau kalian dari tempat jauh'' kata Rias melihat Luffy dan Zoro

Luffy dan Zoro terlihat kaget mendengarnya, mereka bisa saja memberitahu mereka dari mana mereka berasal akan tetapi pasti mereka akan kesulitan mengerti dengan dunia mereka.

''Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan. Kami adalah bajak laut'' kata Zoro mencoba untuk menjelaskan

Mereka semua yang ada disitu kemudian kaget mendengarnya, mereka tidak tahu kalau ternyata Luffy dan Zoro adalah bajak laut. Uni kemudian mengeluarkan senjata nya dan kemudian mengarahkan ke arah Luffy dan Zoro. Neptune dan yang lain nya terlihat kaget melihat Uni tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan senjata nya dan mengarahkan nya ke arah Luffy dan Zoro

Luffy terlihat tidak terlihat peduli sama sekali, dia hanya memikirkan kapan makanan akan datang, Zoro terlihat tidak peduli juga, dia hanya duduk dengan santai tanpa ada masalah

''Jadi kalian berdua adalah penjahat!'' teriak Uni dengan cukup keras sambil menunjuk ke arah mereka

''Tenanglah Uni'' kata Nepgear mencoba untuk menenangkan Uni

''Kenapa kita harus tenang, di depan kita ini adalah penjahat'' kata Uni memberitahu

''Aku tahu tapi kau harus tenang dulu'' kata Nepgear yang terus mencoba untuk menenangkan Uni.

Uni kemudian terlihat mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy dan Zoro.

''Kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan'' kata Zoro

''Apa maksud mu?'' tanya Uni

''Kami tidak merampas apa pun di lautan'' kata Zoro menjelaskan

Uni dan yang lain nya terlihat heran mendengarnya. Mereka adalah bajak laut jadi mereka akan mencuri atau melakukan kejahatan yang sering di lakukan oleh bajak laut. Rias terlihat tertarik mendengar ini karena belum pernah melihat bajak laut yang tidak pernah menjarah sama sekali

''Lalu kenapa kalian ingin menjadi bajak laut?'' tanya Neptune dari jauh.

''Itu karena kami berpetualang'' kata Luffy dengan wajah lemas nya

''Berpetualang? Cuma itu yang kalian inginkan sehingga kalian menjadi bajak laut?'' tanya Rias

''Yup benar sekali'' kata Zoro.

Uni terlihat tidak percaya. Bajak laut juga terkenal karena ke kebohongan nya, dia kemudian mengarahkan senjata nya lagi ke arah Luffy dan Zoro yang terlihat masih duduk dengan santai.

''Turunkan senjata mu, Uni''

Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang menyuruh Uni untuk menurunkan senjatanya. Terlihat kalau Noire sudah datang dan melihat kejadian ini, dia terlihat menatap ke arah Luffy dan Zoro dan kemudian melihat ke arah Uni

''Tapi onee-chan, dia adalah penjahat'' kata Uni menjelaskan

''Kalau memang mereka penjahat, dari dulu mereka pasti akan menyerang kita'' kata Noire

Uni terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan dari kakak perempuan nya itu yang benar, kalau memang Luffy dan Zoro adalah penjahat maka mereka pasti akan sudah menyerang mereka atau pun melakukan sesuatu kejahatan.

Uni kemudian menurunkan senjata nya dan kemudian menatap ke arah Luffy dan Zoro, dia masih tidak percaya kalau Luffy dan Zoro adalah seorang bajak laut, wajah mereka tidak terlihat seperti bajak laut mana pun.

''Kalau mereka akan berbuat jahat, aku yang akan menghajar mereka'' kata Noire tersenyum dengan wajah angkuh nya

Zoro terlihat tersenyum melihat Noire dengan rasa sombong nya berpikir kalau dia bisa mengalahkan dirinya dan juga Luffy, Luffy terlihat hanya lemas tidak terlalu mendengarkan mereka semua yang sedang berbicara, dia hanya ingin makanan nya segera datang.

Compa dan Akeno terlihat sudah selesai memasak makanan dan kemudian menyediakan nya di atas meja. Luffy yang melihat makanan sudah siap kemudian dengan cepat mencoba untuk mengambil salah satu makanan itu akan tetapi di tahan oleh Compa.

''Tunggu dulu Luf-san, kau harus makan dengan yang lain nya'' kata Compa dengan tatapan tajam mengarah ke arah Luffy

Luffy terlihat ketakutan melihat tatapan Compa itu, dia tidak tahu kalau ternyata Compa juga bisa memakai wajah seram di wajah imut nya itu.

Neptune dan yang lain nya kemudian mengambil tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Uni kaget melihat kalau mereka ternyata masih bisa bersantai, padahal di depan mereka ini adalah seorang penjahat yaitu bajak laut.

Nepgear melihat Uni yang masih terlihat terdiam menatap mereka berdua.

''Ayo Uni, kau harus makan juga'' kata Nepgear

Uni mendesah dan kemudian berjalan mengambil tempat duduk nya. Dia masih menatap ke arah Zoro dan Luffy yang terlihat mengambil makanan mereka masing-masing, Luffy sekarang terlihat mengambil porsi yang normal karena di jaga oleh Compa agar Luffy tidak memakan makanan yang lebih banyak sehingga membuat yang lain nya tidak kebagian.

Uni melihat ke arah kakak perempuan nya yang juga sudah duduk dan mengambil piring, dia kemudian mengambil makanan nya.

''Onee-chan, apakah kau yakin membiarkan mereka?'' tanya Uni

''Tenang saja Uni, aku tidak berpikir kalau mereka adalah penjahat'' kata Noire dengan santai.

Uni hanya terlihat mengerti dengan kakak perempuan ya itu, dia kemudian mengambil piring nya dan kemudian makanan nya.

Kemudian datanglah Histoire yang melihat mereka semua makan.

''Halo semua nya'' sapa Histoire

''Halo Histo'' ucap Luffy sambil terlihat mulut nya di penuhi oleh makanan.

Histoire hanya terlihat tersenyum melihat Luffy makan. Rias yang melihat Histoire kemudian ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

''Histoire, apakah kau sudah menemukan dimensi kami?'' tanya Rias berharap kalau dia sudah menemukan dimensi mereka

Histoire kemudian melihat ke arah Rias dengan mendesah.

''Maaf Rias-san, aku belum menemukan dimensi kalian'' kata Histoire dengan dengan rasa bersalah karena tidak terlalu niat untuk mencari dimensi mereka.

Rias terlihat mendesah dan kemudian tersenyum melihat ke arah Histoire.

''Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Kami mengandalkan mu, Histoire'' kata Rias

Histoire terlihat tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Rias tadi, dia senang melihat kalau ternyata Rias adalah orang yang baik dan juga penyabar. Luffy terlihat memakan makanan di atas meja dengan kecepatan normal karena terus di pantau oleh Compa

Compa terlihat senang karena Luffy bisa makan dengan normal dengan yang lain nya. Zoro terlihat makan dengan santai juga tanpa ada masalah, Uni masih menatap mereka berdua karena dia masih tidak percaya dengan mereka berdua.

''Aku yakin festival besok pasti akan sangat menyenangkan'' kata Neptune sambil terlihat memakan sebuah puding.

Noire terlihat kesal mendengarnya karena mereka sudah benar-benar mengacak-acak kerja keras nya memikirkan festival itu, Noire terlihat makan dengan wajah kesal yang terlihat di sembunyikan.

''Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Apakah kau tidak apa-apa, Noire?'' tanya Vert melihat Noire yang terlihat kesal

''Oh aku baik-baik saja'' jawab Noire dengan tersenyum kesal ke arah mereka

''Aku yakin kalau dia sedang merasa kesal karena semua rencana festival nya tidak di terima'' kata Blanc terlihat sedang memakan sebuah keju.

''Diam'' kata Noire dengan wajah kesal nya

Rias dan yang lain nya terlihat merasa bersalah dengan Noire karena rencana nya tidak di terima oleh mereka namun mereka berpikir kalau festival budaya bisa di masukan juga di festival nanti

''Kenapa kita tidak memasukan festival budaya juga?'' tanya Vert

''Oh kau benar, itu tidak terlalu buruk'' kata Rias mencoba untuk menghibur Noire.

Semua orang terlihat mengangguk setuju dengan Vert. Noire terlihat tersenyum sedikit melihat kalau mereka tertarik saran nya itu, dia berpikir kalau Rias dan yang lain nya sangat baik kepada nya.

''Baiklah, kalau begitu kita tunggu di festival nanti'' kata Neptune dengan semangat

''Aku ingin melakukan perang-perangan bajak laut dengan anak-anak'' kata Luffy dengan tidak sabar

''Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh kepada anak-anak'' kata Noire

''Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh'' kata Luffy

Mereka kemudian makan dengan santai dan tanpa ada masalah.

 **BESOK NYA**

Terlihat kalau di Planeptune orang-orang sedang menuju ke sebuah tempat di sana. Terlihat kalau ada sebuah tempat yang sangat luas yang sepertinya tempat itu adalah festival.

Terlihat kalau ada tempat permainan, tempat membeli makan dan tempat hiburan lain nya. Para penduduk terlihat senang karena ada festival ini, mereka terlihat menuju ke tempat bermain untuk bermain atau pun membeli makanan untuk makan. Mereka semua terlihat tidak sabar melihat kemeriahan yang lebih di festival ini

Neptune terlihat sedang bersiap-siap menuju ke arah fesrtival karena ini akan sangat menyenangkan, dia berpikir apakah dia harus memakai mode HDD nya namun dia berpikir kalau itu tidak terlalu di pentingkan. Luffy kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan Neptune

''Hey Netune, apakah kau sudah siap?'' tanya Luffy sambil memakai sebuah baju jaket berwarna ungu.

''Ya aku sudah siap'' kata Neptune yang kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah Luffy

Mereka kemudian berjalan ke arah lift, mereka turun ke bawah untuk segera bertemu dengan yang lain nya. Terlihat kalau ada Noire, Rias dan yang lain di bawah menunggu mereka, terlihat mereka memakai pakaian mereka masing-masing.

''Wah kau cukup tampan, Zoro-kun'' kata Akeno melihat Zoro

Zoro terlihat tidak peduli dengan pujian Akeno, dia hanya merasa kalau pakaian ini terlalu mencolok. Dia bertanya-tanya kenapa Akeno yang malah memilih pakaian ini

''Luffy, apakah kau yakin hanya memakai jaket?'' tanya Rias melihat Luffy

''Tenang saja, aku senang memakai pakaian seperti ini. Lagian kita kan hanya jalan-jalan'' kata Luffy dengan semangat seperti biasa nya

''Aku rasa Luffy-san cukup keren'' kata Nepgear memuji Luffy

''Dia seperti biasa nya bagi ku'' kata Uni dengan wajah cemberut

''Jangan terlalu keras Uni, mereka cukup bagus ku memakai pakaian itu'' kata Noire

Uni terlihat tidak percaya kalau kakak perempuan nya itu terlihat memuji Luffy. Vert terlihat melihat Noire dengan tersenyum, dia sepertinya berpikir kalau Noire ternyata bisa memuji seseorang. Semua orang tahu kalau Noire selalu saja berpikir kalau dia merasa yang paling hebat.

''Baiklah, saatnya kita pergi'' kata Neptune

Mereka kemudian pergi menuju ke arah festival. Terlihat banyak sekali orang-orang ramai sedang berjalan menuju ke arah festival, Luffy terlihat melihat banyak sekali penjual makanan sehingga membuatnya benar-benar sangat lapar namun untungnya yang memegang uang kali ini adalah Akeno. Compa terlalu lembek jika di suruh untuk menjaga uang sehingga Akeno lah yang menjaga uang.

Luffy terlihat cemberut karena dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan bisa meminta uang kepada Akeno, dia tahu sifat Akeno seperti apa.

Mereka kemudian sampai di festival dan kaget karena ternyata sangat ramai sekali orang-orang di keempat Nation lain nya. Luffy kemudian berlari ke depan dengan sangat bersemangat untuk bermain game, Zoro mendesah pasrah melihat kelakuan kapten nya itu. Zoro kemudian berjalan mengikuti Luffy untuk menjaga nya dari masalah.

''Hey Nep, sepertinya kita harus menjaga mereka'' kata IF melihat mereka berdua pergi

''Kau benar. Ini bisa gawat kalau Luffy melakukan sesuatu yang gila, di tambah Zoro yang selalu tersesat'' kata Neptune dengan melihat mereka berdua.

''Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti mereka'' kata Nepgear

''Kita bersama-sama, Nep jr'' kata Neptune

Nepgeat tersenyum mendengar perkataan kakak nya itu, mereka kemudian berjalan untuk menghampiri Luffy dan Zoro.

''Compa, sepertinya kita harus mengikuti mereka juga'' kata IF

''Kau benar, desu'' kata Compa.

''Apakah kalian akan baik-baik saja?'' tanya IF kepada kelompok Rias.

Rias tersenyum melihat ke arah IF.

''Tenang saja, kami akan baik-baik saja'' kata Rias

''Kalau begitu kami akan bersama Neptune dan yang lain'' kata IF

IF dan Compa kemudian berjalan mengikuti Neptune dan Nepgear. Rias melihat mereka pergi, Rias kemudian melihat ke arah kelompok nya yang ada ketiga para CPU dan Candidate CPU bersama para peerage nya

''Lalu, kita akan kemana?'' tanya Rias

''Kita ke tempat permainan!'' kata Ram dengan semangat.

''Baiklah, kita akan menuju ke tempat permainan'' kata Akeno

Ram terlihat senang begitu juga dengan Rom, Noire mendesah pasrah karena dia tidak berpikir kalau dia akan bersenang-senang dengan yang lain nya disini. Uni terlihat ingin sekali bersama Nepgear namun dia harus menjaga kakak perempuan nya.

Vert hanya tersenyum melihat Ram dan Rom karena begitu bersemangat, dia sangat ingin sekali memiliki adik namun sayang nya itu tidak akan terjadi.

''Ayo!" ajak Ram mencari tempat permainan.

Mereka semua kemudian mengikuti Ram dari belakang, Vert hanya terlihat senyum saja karena berpikir kalau ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

Sedangkan dengan kelompok Neptune terlihat Luffy sedang makan di sebuah tempat, Zoro terlihat sedang minum dengan santai. Neptune dan yang lain nya hanya mendesah melihat Luffy dan Zoro malah bersantai.

''Hey kalian, kenapa kalian malah makan dan minum. Saatnya kita bersenang-senang'' kata Neptune dengan semangat.

''Sebentar, aku belum selesai'' kata Luffy memakan makanan nya.

Zoro terlihat bersantai sambil meminum minuman nya. Neptune dan yang lain nya sweatdrop melihat mereka yang begitu santai. Neptune dan yang lain nya kemudian mengambil tempat duduk mereka untuk duduk juga disitu.

''Aku beli satu puding!'' teriak Neptune kepada penjual

Penjual itu tersenyum dan kemudian menyiapkan pesanan Neptune, IF terlihat memesan sebuah teh bersama Compa dan Nepgear terlihat memesan sebuah puding juga. Mereka kemudian dengan santai menikmati makanan/minuman mereka.

''Kemana Rias dan yang lain nya?'' tanya Zoro

''Mereka sedang bersenang-senang'' kata Neptune

Zoro hanya mengangguk mengerti. Luffy terlihat memakan makanan nya namun kemudian dia melihat kalau ada seseorang yang bertingkah aneh, Luffy melihat kalau orang itu sedang melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mencurigakan. Luffy kemudian melihat kalau orang itu pergi, dia benar-benar merasa penasaran dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh orang itu, di kejauhan Luffy kemudian melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh di pakaian pria itu, terlihat kalau ada makhluk kecil seperti monster

''Ada apa Luffy-san?'' tanya Nepgear memerhatikan Luffy dari tadi

''Oh itu, tadi ada seseorang yang aneh'' kata Luffy

''Aneh? Apa maksudmu?'' tanya IF

''Apakah para penduduk boleh memelihara monster?'' tanya Luffy

''Hmmm itu tidak bisa, monster adalah makhluk yang sering menghancurkan apa apapun dan sering menyerang para penduduk'' kata IF

''Oh tadi aku melihat kalau ada seseorang yang membawa monster'' kata Luffy sambil menunjuk ke arah orang itu

Neptune dan yang lain nya kemudian kaget mendengar perkataan dari Luffy tadi. Zoro terlihat heran melihat mereka terlihat sangat kaget. IF kemudian menaruh teh nya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy tunjuk.

''Dimana dia?'' tanya IF mencari orang itu

''Memangnya ada apa?'' tanya Zoro

''Itu pasti bukan manusia, pasti itu tadi adalah monster yang sedang menyamar, desu'' kata Compa dengan merasa kaget.

''Jadi kenapa monster itu menyamar?'' tanya Luffy lagi.

''Tentu saja akan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat membahayakan penduduk'' kata Compa

IF terlihat masih mencari orang itu dengan melihat kesana kemari namun dia sama sekali tidak menemukan nya.

''Aku tidak tahu kalau ada monster yang bisa menyamar'' kata Luffy baru tahu

''Sudahlah, kita harus mencari monster itu'' kata IF yang kemudian bersiap-siap untuk mencari monster itu

''IF-san benar, kita harus mencari monster itu, aku takut kalau dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk'' kata Nepgear

Luffy kemudian memakan makanan nya dengan satu telanan sehingga membuat yang lain nya kaget kecuali Zoro yang terlihat selesai minum. Mereka kemudian bersiap-siap untuk mencari monster itu, Neptune terlihat cemberut karena puding nya belum habis dan dia harus mencari monster itu.

''Ayo Nep-Nep'' kata Compa

''Aku mengerti'' kata Neptune yang kemudian berdiri untuk segera mencari monster itu.

Mereka kemudian berlari untuk mencari monsteri itu dan berharap kalau dia tidak akan melakukan masalah yang cukup besar.

Di kelompok Rias terlihat sedang bermain-main, mereka terlihat menikmati semua permaina di festival itu. Noire, Blanc dan Vert terlihat merasa kalau festival ini tidak buruk juga, mereka bisa melihat para penduduk begitu senang dan mereka terlihat berpikir kalau energi share mereka sudah meningkat

Mereka melihat kalau Ram dan Rom menuju ke sebuah tempat yang sepertinya adalah rumah bola balon, Ram ingin masuk ke dalam dan bersenang-senang dengan bola balon itu. Asia terlihat bersama Ram dan Rom bermain-main, Rias hanya mendesah melihat Asia yang begitu ceria sekali kali ini bersama mereka.

''Aku belum pernah melihat Asia-chan seceria itu, Bucho'' kata Akeno melihat dia

''Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, dia sangat senang memiliki teman baru'' kata Rias

''Baiklah, aku akui. Festival ini tidak buruk juga'' kata Noire mengakui ide mereka semua

''Oh jadi kau sekarang mengaku kalau pemikiran kami hebat?'' tanya Blanc

''Tidak, tidak terlalu. Aku masih lebih pintar dari kalian'' kata Noire dengan nada ego nya sambil tersenyum

 _''Itu lah kenapa dia tidak memiliki teman''_ pikir Rias dan yang lain nya.

Noire hanya tersenyum dengan bangga, Uni hanya tersenyum kaku melihat kakak perempuan nya itu. Tak lama kemudian mereka mendengar teriak Asia, Ram dan Rom, mereka kemudian melihat ke arah Asia dan kedua CPU candidate.

Terlihat kalau mereka sepertinya di selimut oleh sesuatu berwarna hijau, Rias berpikir kalau itu pasti monster slime. Slime itu terlihat menyelimuti Asia dan CPU candidate dengan lendir nya itu.

''Monster keparat! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan adik perempuan ku?!'' teriak Blanc yang sekarang terlihat marah sekali dan kemudian mengeluarkan palu nya.

Blanc kemudian lompat ke arah Asia dan adik perempuan nya dan kemudian menyerang slime itu, Asia, Ram dan Rom akhirnya terbebas akan tetapi terlihat lendir itu masih ada di baju mereka sehingga membuat mereka jijik

''Hiuh, lendir ini menjijikan'' kata Ram

''Aku harus mandi'' kata Asia dengan merengek

Rias dan yang lain nya kemudian menghampiri Blanc. Terlihat kalau monster slime itu masih hidup dan kemudian melihat ke arah Blanc dan yang lain nya. Blanc terlihat marah melihat slime itu, semua orang terlihat mengeluarkan senjata mereka semua. Vert terlihat heran berpikir bagaimana bisa ada monster di tempat seperti ini

''Kenapa ada slime di tempat seperti ini?'' tanya Vert dengan heran

''Aku tidak tahu tapi kira harus segera mengalahkan nya sehingga tidak membahayakan para penduduk'' kata Noire.

Blanc kemudian maju ke depan sambil membawa palu nya untuk menyerang slime itu, slime itu mencoba untuk menyerang Blanc akan tetapi terlihat kalau Blanc menggunakan palu nya untuk naik ke atas dan kemudian memukul slime itu dengan palu nya sehingga monster itu pun musnah

Semua orang terlihat lega karena slime itu akhirnya kalah namun kemudian mereka melihat kalau tiba-tiba saja ada slime yang sangat banyak sekali keluar dari tempat permainan bola itu. Mereka semua berbalik melihat slime itu. Para penduduk terlihat ketakutan dan mencari tempat persembunyian.

''Bagaimana bisa mereka ada disitu dan begitu banyak?'' tanya Vert lagi.

''Sial, kita harus segera memusnahkan mereka semua'' kata Blanc

Rias kemudian mengarahkan tangan nya ke depan dan kemudian menembakan sihir penghancurnya dengan volume kecil untuk tidak melukai para penduduk. Dan hebatnya dia berhasil mengalahlah lima slime sekaligus.

''Waw, aku tidak menyangkan kalau kekuatan mu itu begitu berguna. Aku sangat ingin tahu kekuatan apa itu'' kata Noire dengan rasa penasaran.

Rias hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Noire. Uni kemudian mengeluarkan senjata nya dan kemudian mengarahkan ke arah para monster itu. Uni berhasil menembak beberapa peluru dan kemudian berhasil mengenai beberapa slime, Xenovia tidak tinggal diam, dia kemudian bersama Blanc yang maju ke depan untuk melawan para monster itu. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan beberapa slime itu.

''Mereka langsung maju saja tanpa membicarakan rencana dulu'' kata Vert mendesah pasrah.

''Kita tidak punya waktu untuk itu, kita harus mengalahkan para slime itu'' kata Noire

Noire dan Vert kemudian menyerang slime yang menyerang merek, Koneko memukul dan menendang mereka, Akeno menggunakan sihir petir nya. Asia bersama Ram dan Rom terlihat sedang membersihkan pakaian mereka dari lendir itu.

Koneko melihat kalau mereka benar-benar sangat banyak sekali, dia kemudian memukul dan menendang mereka. Koneko melihat kalau ada salah satu yang besar, dia kemudian berpikir untuk mengeluarkan sp skill nya, Koneko kemudian maju ke depan dengan sangat cepat.

 **''Blow the Quiet Cat''** Koneko memukul slime yang besar itu dengan pukulan nya dengan sangat keras dan kuat

Slime itu kemudian musnah di depan Koneko. Koneko kemudian melihat ke arah teman-teman lain nya.

Xenovia terlihat menebas mereka satu persatu dengan menggunakan pedang nya, Xenovia benar-benar merasa puas dengan modifikasi pedang nya itu. Xenovia melihat kalau ada lima slime di depan nya dan kemudian mencoba untuk menebas mereka semua

 **''Five Critical Slash''** ucap Xenovia dan kemudian menebas lima dari mereka sekaligus

Akeno menggunakan petir nya dan Rias menggunakan sihir penghancur nya. Mereka terlihat bertarung dengan para slime dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua.

''Fiuh, akhirnya mereka kalah juga'' kata Rias

Mereka terlihat melihat apakah masih ada monster slime yang masih hidup akan tetapi terlihat tidak ada lagi

''Aku berpikir kalau mereka sudah tidak ada lagi'' kata Koneko

''Bagus, itu tadi sangat menyebalkan. Lendir mereka mengenai pakaian ku'' kata Noire melihat pakaian nya.

''Ara, sepertinya setelah ini kau harus mandi, Noire'' kata Vert

Noire berpikir juga seperti itu. Mereka melihat kalau tempat disitu benar-benar sangat sudah hancur karena serangan mereka sendiri, sebenarnya slime tadi tidak terlalu merusak akan tetapi mereka lah yang merusak tempat ini.

Mereka kemudian mendengar suara teriakan lagi. para CPU dan yang lain nya kemudian melihat ke wanita yang berteriak tadi, terlihat kalau ada salah satu monser yaitu Ancient Dragon. Mereka kaget karena monster sebesar itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di tempat ini

''Cepat, kita harus menolong wanita itu'' kata Noire

Mereka kemudian maju ke depan untuk membantu wanita itu

Rias menembakan sihir penghancur nya ke arah monster itu, monster itu kemudian menyadari kalau ada yang menyerangnya. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah Rias dan yang lain nya, Noire dan Vert kemudian melompat dan kemudian menggunakan senjata mereka untuk menyerang monster itu, monster itu terkena serangan mereka dan kemudan mundur ke belakang.

Akeno kemudian menembakan sihir petirnya untuk menyerang monster itu, akan tetapi terlihat kalau serangan kurang kuat. Xenovia menyerang nya dengan pedang nya dan berhasil melukai nya, Uni terus menembak dari belakang ke arah monster itu. Monster itu kemudian marah dan kemudian menembakan nafas api namun Rias dan yang lain nya menghindari nya.

Asia terlihat sedang menyembuhkan Ram dan Rom yang terkena serangan slime tadi, dia juta terlihat melihat Rias dan yang lain nya melawan Ancient Dragon itu. Terlihat Koneko memukul dan menendang monster itu bersama Blanc di sampingnya menggunakan palu nya untuk menyerang.

Mereka terlihat berhasil mengalahkan nya dengan kerja sama. Para CPU berpikir kalau mereka tidak perlu untuk menggunakan mode HDD mereka. Namun mereka kemudian menyadari kalau masih ada lagi monster di belakang mereka, festival ini benar-benar di penuhi oleh monster sekarang. Rias melihat banyak sekali tipe monster.

''Baiklah, ini pasti akan sangat sulit. Sebaiknya kalian berubah'' kata Rias

''Sepertinya memang harus seperti itu'' kata Vert

''Baiklah, saatnya berubah'' kata Blanc dengan semangat.

Terlihat ada cahaya yang menyelimuti para CPU, terlihat kalau mereka tiba-tiba saja berubah. Pakaian mereka menghilang dan kemudian terlihat di ganti oleh pakaian baru, Rias dan yang lain nya sudah melihat perubahana Noire dan terlihat mereka penasaran dengan perubahan Blanc dan Vert. Blanc terlihat masih terlihat sama namun terlihat rambut samping nya memanjang dan kemudian terlihat berwarna biru muda, dan terlihat bermata merah. Sedangkan Vert terlihat kalau dia memakai pakaian putih, berambut hijau, mata berwarna ungu dan terlihat kalau dada nya tiba-tiba saja terlihat lebih membesar.

''Hmmm aku rasa yang berubah cukup drastis adalah Vert'' kata Koneko melihat mereka berdua

''Jangan bilang kalau kau hanya melihat payudara kami!'' teriak Blanc marah kepada Koneko

Mereka semua kemudian kaget melihat sifat Blanc sekarang yang terlihat marah kepada Koneko, Koneko juga terlihat kaget karena wanita yang sama diam nya dengan dia malah terlihat pemarah sekarang.

''Sudahlah Blanc, bukan saatnya kita memikirkan itu'' Sekarang kita harus memikirkan bagaimana cara nya untuk mengalahkan para monster itu

Vert menunjuk ke arah para monster. Mereka semua kemudian terlihat bersiap-siap untuk mengalahkan monster itu.

''Hey jangan lupakan aku''

Terdengar suara dari belakang mereka, Rias dan yang lain nya kemudian berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Terlihat kalau ada seorang wanita berambut putih dan bermata hijau sama seperti Noire tiba-tiba saja datang, dia terlihat juga membawa sebuah senjata api yang cukup besar.

''Kau siapa?'' tanya Akeno.

''Aku Uni, bagaiaman kalian tidak mengenali ku'' kata Uni

Rias dan yang lain nya kemudian kaget melihat perubahan Uni, dia benar-benar sangat berubah secara drastis.

''Tentu saja mereka tidak mengenalimu, Uni. Kau berubah cukup drastis dan kita harus mengalahkan para monster-monster ini'' kata Noire yang sudah bersiap-siap menggunakan pedang nya untuk melawan para monster itu

Para monster itu kemudian melihat ke arah mereka dan terlihat bersiap-siap untuk menyerang Noire dan yang lain nya. Noire hanya tersenyum dan kemudian dengan cepat maju ke depan.

 **DENGAN KELOMPOK NEPTUNE**

''Kejar dia!'' teriak Luffy

Terlihat kalau mereka sepertinya sedang mengejar seseorang. Terlihat kalau orang itu memakai pakaian tebal akan tetapi terlihat kalau dia sebenarnya adalah monster. Neptune dan yang lain nya terus mengejar monster itu.

Mereka kemudian melihat kalau orang itu tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung. Neptune dan yang lain nya kemudian masuk juga ke dalam gedung. Terlihat kalau monster itu kehabisan jalan lari karena di depan nya jalan buntu

''Baiklah, kali ini kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi'' kata IF

''Baiklah monster humanoid, kali ini aku akan mengalahkan mu atas nama ku, Neptune sang Purple Heart'' kata Neptune dengan bangga

Monster itu terlihat tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia kemudian terlihat menggeliat dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sangat besar. Terlihat kalau monster itu terlihat sepertinya naga berwarna merah.

''Nepu! Dia ternyata naga'' kata Neptune dengan kaget.

''Kemana semangatmu tadi'' kata Zoro sweatdrop melihat Neptune sekarang terlihat kaget.

''Baiklah, karena kita berlima. Pasti kita bisa mengalahkan monster itu'' kata IF dengan optimis

''Baik aku siap'' kata Luffy selesai pemanasan.

Zoro terlihat mengeluarkan pedang nya untuk bersiap-siap mengalahkan monster itu. Neptune dan Nepgear terlihat berpikir untuk berubah karena ini adalah saat nya.

''Baiklah Nep jr, saatnya kita berubah'' kata Neptune

''Baik onee-chan'' kata Nepgear

Tiba-tiba saja Neptune dan Nepgear terlihat di selimuti oleh cahaya, Neptune tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi lebih tinggi dan kemudian memiliki rambut panjang berkepang dua, dia kemudian terlihat memakai pakaian hitam dan ungu. Nepgear di sisi lain terlihat memakai pakaian putih dengan aura pink, rambut nya tambah berwarna pink dan memiliki sepatu boots yang cukup besar. Neptune terlihat lebih dewasa dan terlihat memegang sebuah pedang berbentuk katana dan Nepgear terlihat memegang sebuah pedang.

''Baiklah, saatnya menunjukan kekuatan Goddess Planeptune'' kata Neptune dengan tegas

Luffy terlihat semangat melihat mereka karena merasa benar-benar sangat keren, Zoro terlihat kaget melihat perubahan Neptune yang benar-benar begitu drastis dari sisi apa pun.

''Mereka begitu keren!'' teriak Luffy dengan semangat.

''Aku akui itu'' kata Zoro juga yang terlihat kagum

''Baiklah Nep-Nep, saatnya untuk mengalahkan monster itu'' kata Compa

''Baiklah Compa'' kata Neptune dengan tegas.

Neptune kemudian maju ke depan dengan sangat cepat menggunakan katana nya, dia kemudian terlihat berhasil menyerang monster itu akan tetapi terlihat kalau monster itu cukup kuat. Luffy dan Zoro kaget melihat kecepatna Neptune.

''Kita juga harus membantu nya'' kata IF

Luffy dan Zoro mengangguk mengerti, mereka kemudian dengan cepat maju ke depan. Naga itu kemudian melihat Luffy dan Zoro dan kemudian menyemburkan nafas api, Luffy dan Zoro terlihat menghindari serangan itu. Luffy kemudian terlihat bersiap-siap untuk menyerang.

 **''Gomu-Gomu No Rifle''** kata Luffy menyerang monster itu

Monster itu terlihat mundur ke belakang sedikit. Zoro kemudian bersiap-siap menggunakan SP skil nya

 **''Three Sword Style: Great Dragon Twister''** kata Zoro yang kemudian menembas naga itu dengan sabitan yang seperti tornado.

Naga itu terlihat kesakitan terkena serangan dari Zoro, IF terlihat menembakan kekuatan api kepada naga itu dan terlihat berhasil mengani nya. Nepgear ternyata memiliki senjata yang bisa menembak dari jarak jauh. Monster itu benar-benar sangat kerepotan sekarang.

Neptune terlihat dari tadi terbang ke sana kemari sambil menebas monster itu dengan pedangnya. Monster itu terlihat ingin menyerang Neptune akan tetapi terlihat kalau Luffy melompat dengan sangat tinggi dan kemudian terlihat ingin menggunakan skill nya.

 **''Gomu-Gomu No Bazzoka and Rifle''**

Terlihat kalau Luffy menggunakan skill SP nya dengan memukul monster itu dengan teknik Bazzoka nya dan kemudian terlihat memukul nya sekali lagi. Luffy berhasil menjatuhkan naga itu ke bawah

Neptune hanya tersenyum melihat Luffu yang begitu kuat berhasil menjatuhkan monster itu, dia kemudian terlihat sedang bersiap-siap untuk menyerang naga itu dengan serangan terakhirnya.

 **''Critical Edge''** Neptune kemudian menyerangnya dengan beberapa tebasan yang sangat kuat.

Monster itu terlihat tiba-tiba saja hancur berkeping-keping. Neptune tersenyum karena akhirnya mereka berhasil mengalahkan monster itu. Luffy dan yang lain nya terlihat senang juga karena berhasil mengalahkan monster itu.

''Baiklah, tadi itu lumayan seru'' kata Luffy

''Aku belum mengeluarkan semua seranganku'' kata Zoro dengan cemberut

''Apakah kalian ada yang terluka?'' tanya Compa menghampiri mereka

''Tidak, kami baik-baik saja'' jawab Luffy

Compa terlihat senang mendengarnya. Neptune dan Nepgear terlihat menghampiri mereka juga. Neptune dan Nepgear kemudian berubah kembali ke mode manusia mereka dan kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy dan yang lain nya.

''Baiklah, saatnya bertemu dengan yang lain nya karena tugas kita disini sudah selesai'' kata Neptune

''Nep-Nep benar, kita harus bertemu dengan yang lain nya'' kata Compa setuju.

Mereka kemudian berjalan pergi dari gedung. Neptune dan yang lain nya sudah mengetahui kalau mereka sudah level up akan tetapi sepertinya mereka akan melihat level mereka di Basilicom Neptune.

 **DENGAN KELOMPOK RIAS**

Terlihat sekarang Rias dan yang lain nya berhasil mengalahkan para monster itu dan terlihat kalau di tempat mereka benar-benar sangat hancur sekarang. Para penduduk terlihat tenang sekarang karena monster yang mereka takutkan akhirnya kalah.

''Baiklah, akhirnya mereka semua kalah'' kata Noire dengan tersenyum bangga

''Menyebalkan, semua monster itu menyebalkan'' kata Blanc yang sepertinya masih kesal

''Tenanglah Blanc, mereka semua sudah musnah'' kata Vert

Noire dan CPU lain nya kemudian berubah menjadi mode manusia mereka. Rias dan yang lain nya hanya merasa kalau mereka benar-benar sangat hebat.

''Kalian benar-benar sangat hebat'' kata Asia dengan kagum

''Terima kasih Asia-chan'' kata Vert terlihat senang mendengar pujian Asia

''Ngomong-ngomong kemana Neptune dan yang lain nya?'' tanya Blanc

''Mereka pasti santai dengan festival itu'' kata Noire

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Neptune dan yang lain nya. Neptune dan yang lain nya terlihat kaget melihat tempta ini yang benar-benar sangat kacau sekali, Neptune dan yang lain nya kemudian menghampiri mereka.

''Ada apa ini?'' tanya Luffy

''Ada serangan monster, dan kalian ini kemana saja?!'' teriak Noire dengan kesal

''Hehehe kami tadi sedang bersantai namun kami menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Ada seorang monster yang bisa menyamar menjadi manusia'' kata Neptune.

''Menyamar menjadi manusia? Aku baru tahu itu'' kata Noire

''Sepertinya kita harus segera membereskan tempat ini'' kata Blanc

''Para perajurit ku yang akan membersihkan tempat ini, ayo kita kembali ke Basilicomku'' kata Neptune

Rias dan para peeragenya terlihat mengangguk mengerti. Mereka benar-benar sangat kelelahan karena pertarungan tadi, sedangkan para CPU terlihat tidak kelelahan, apakah mereka benar-benar sekuat itu?

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju ke Basilicom milik Neptune.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Di bab ini ada pertarungan kecil namun aku berharap kalau kalian akan terhibur. Mereka disini mengeluarkan skill baru mereka dan kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Luffy dan Zoro terlihat lemah, itu karena mereka masih level rendah, mereka akan menjadi kuat seperti di dunia mereka saat level mereka sudah tinggi.**

 **Dan untuk fanfic lain akan saya update jadi tenang saja**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Salam Author**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi Dan Compile Heart & Idea Factory**

 **Neptune: Baiklah, kita kembali lagi di fanfic ini, dan kali ini sepertinya Author sedang bersemangat dengan sangat semangat sekali. Hmmmm apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepada nya, baiklah enjoy**

* * *

 **BERMAIN GAME DENGAN CPU**

Setelah kejadian itu, para Penduduk terlihat syok akan tetapi mereka merasa cukup senang dengan festival itu sehingga para CPU pun mendapatkan yang mereka mau yaitu energi share. Planeptune sekarang sedang memiliki hari yang cerah sepertinya biasa nya.

Terlihat di Basilicom milik Neptune ada seorang gadis kecil yang tentu saja kalian tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah Neptune sang CPU di Nation ini, walaupun dia memiliki tubuh yang kecil dan memiliki sifat kanak-kanak, dia akan sangat serius dan tegas saat dia berubah menjadi mode HDD nya

''Wah, musuh itu curang. Dia tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menyembuhkan diri'' kata Neptune dengan kesal sedang memainkan video game nya

Neptune sudah bermain lebih dari 3 jam di ruangan nya itu dan dia terlihat masih memainkan game nya itu. Tak lama kemudian datanglah seseorang yang ternyata itu adalah Rias yang sepertinya selesai tidur siang, dia kemudian melihat ke arah jendela menunjukan kalau hari sudah malam

''Wah, aku sepertinya tertidur terlalu lama'' kata Rias dengan meregangkan kedua langan nya ke atas

Rias terlihat memakai kaos terbuka berwarna merah, dia kemudian melihat ke arah Neptune yang sedang bermain game dengan begitu serius.

''Selamat sore Neptune-chan'' kata Rias

''Jangan panggil aku Neptune-chan, aku lebih tua darimu'' cemberut Neptune dengan mengembungkan pipi nya

Rias hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Neptune yang cemberut itu, dia kemudian terlihat duduk di sebelah Neptune dan melihat dia memainkan game nya itu. Rias melihat kalau ternyata Neptune cukup hebat bermain video game, di peeragenya hanya Koneko saja yang cukup handal bermain game.

''Kau cukup hebat juga'' kata Rias memuji Neptune

''Terima kasih, aku sudah bermain game cukup lama'' kata Neptune dengan bangga sekali

Rias hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, dia terus memerhatikan Neptune bermain game. Rias melihat Neptune mengahkan boss melawan para monster lain dengan karakternya itu. Rias kemudian terlihat tertarik untuk bermain game dengan Neptune.

''Bolehkah aku bermain dengan mu?'' pinta Rias

''Oh tentu saja, aku sangat senang jika ada yang membantuku'' kata Neptune merasa tidak masalah.

Rias kemudian mengambil stick console miliknya dan kemudian bermain bersama Neptune. Neptune kaget karena Rias tidak terlalu buruk bermain game terlihat dari cara bermain nya, Rias berhasil mengalahkan boss di game itu bersama Neptune.

"Kau tidak terlalu buruk juga" kata Neptune memuji Rias.

Rias hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian Neptune. Akhirnya mereka sudah lebih dua jam mereka bermain game, Rias terlihat sudah lelah. Rias kemudian sadar dia tidak melihat peerage nya dan kedua laki-laki itu

"Kemana Luffy dan yang lain nya?" tanya Rias

"Oh mereka sedang ada di Lastation" kata Neptune

"Sedang apa mereka disana?" tanya Rias.

"Noire mengatakan kalau dia membutuhkan mereka untuk melawan monster" kata Neptune

Rias mengangguk mengerti, dia kemudian melihat ke arah jendela dan sadar kalau hari sudah malam. Rias berpikir kalau dia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi karena sudah tidur siang.

"Aku tidak merasa mengantuk karena sudah tidur siang" kata Rias

"Kalau begitu apakah kau mau jalan-jalan di Planeptune?" saran Neptune

"Itu tidak buruk, aku rasa itu akan sangat menyenangkan" kata Rias dengan tersenyum

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus mengganti pakaianmu itu. Itu terlalu terbuka" kata Neptune melihat kaos Rias yang sedikit terbuka

"Ara, apakah pendudukmu itu semua mesum?" tanya Rias

"Tidak semuanya tapi dengan pakaian mu yang seperti itu, mereka pasti akan berpikiran mesum" kata Neptune yang cemberut melihat Rias memakai pakaian seperti itu

Rias hanya tersenyum, dia kemudian berdiri

"Baiklah, aku akan mengganti pakaianku. Tunggu sebentar ya" kata Rias.

Rias kemudian menuju ruangan nya untuk mengganti pakaian nya. Neptune berpikir kalau dia juga memakai pakaian yang ketat saat berubah menjadi mode HDD nya, bahkan Vert yang paling terbuka pakaian nya saat berubah menjadi mode HDD nya

Rias terlihat selesai mengganti pakaianya, dia sekarang terlihat sedang memakai jaket berwarna ungu, Rias menyukai pakaian yang di belikan oleh IF ini. IF memiliki selera yang bagus dengan memilih pakaian jaket. Neptune terlihat kagum dengan jaket itu

"Woah, kau terlihat sangat keren" kata Neptune dengan terkagum

"Ya,IF sangat bagus dalam memilih jaket'' kata Rias dengan melihat pakaian nya itu

''Baiklah, saatnya kita pergi'' kata Neptune.

Mereka kemudian terlihat turun dan keluar dari Basilicom Neptune, mereka melihat kalau masih ada aktivitas di malam hari oleh para penduduk. Para penduduk yang melihat mereka hanya memberikan hormat kepada mereka

Neptune dan Rias hanya membalas mereka dengan senyuman manis mereka, semua penduduk terlihat senang melihat mereka.

''Wah Neptune-sama dan Rias-sama sedang jalan-jalan, ini benar-benar sangat langka'' kata salah satu penduduk

''Kau benar'' setuju salah satu penduduk

Rias sudah sangat di hormati di Planeptune karena sudah sangat banyak membantu, Rias selalu membantu para penduduk, membantu Guild, melawan para monster dan dia selalu senang bermain dengan anak-anak

Neptune kaget karena ternyata Rias benar-benar sangat cepat populer nya, bahkan dia mendapatkan beberapa hadiah dari para penduduk. Rias menerima semua hadiah itu dengan senang hati, para penduduk terlihat sangat senang sekali melihat Rias menerima hadiah mereka semua.

''Terima kasih semuanya'' kata Rias dengan tersenyum

''Sama-sama, kami sangat senang melihat mu senang'' kata salah satu penduduk

''Itu benar, Rias-sama adalah salah satu orang penting bagi kami'' kata salah satu penduduk lagi

Rias tersenyum melihat mereka semua karena sudah memberikan rasa peduli untuk dirinya, dia memang sudah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau di Underworld akan tetapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah mendapatkan hadiah dari orang atau Iblis biasa. Rias kemudian menghampiri Neptune

''Woah, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau mendapatkan hadiah begitu banyak dari nya'' kata Neptune melihat Rias

''Fufufufu terima kasih, aku sangat senang melihat pendudukmu benar-benar peduli denganku'' kata Rias dengan tersenyum

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka, Rias dan Neptune melihat kalau para penduduk masih melakukan aktivitas mereka di jam segini. Mereka berdua kemudian duduk di bangku taman

''Huwa, aku lelah sekali. Aku tidak menyangka kalau jalan-jalan begitu melelahkan begini'' kata Neptune dengan kelelahan

''Apakah kau sering kelelahan? Aku tidak tahu kalau CPU bisa cepat lelah'' kata Rias

''Hey CPU tidak pernah lelah saat energi share mereka masih ada, namun jika energi share kami habis maka kami akan mulai lelah'' kata Neptune

Rias hanya mengangguk mengerti, Rias sudah mengerti Neptune makhluk seperti apa. Dia adalah makhluk yang bernama CPU atau Goddess, mereka abadi dalam umur namun terlihat kalau mereka akan tetap berumur muda, contoh nya Neptune yang terlihat bertubuh seperti masih anak-anak, dia akan seperti itu selama nya, mereka juga bisa di bilang kuat karena perubahan mereka yang bernama mode HDD itu. Mereka memiliki tugas yaitu memimpin salah satu negara atau Nation yang mereka buat sendiri, mereka membutuhkan kepercayaan manusia untuk mendapatkan energi share

Energi Share inilah yang menentukan kemajuan Nation mereka dan bisa juga membuat sebuah energi untuk para penduduk, disini Rias melihat kalau hanya ada empat CPU dan empat CPU candidate juga. Mereka adalah Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert, Nepgear, Rom, Ram dan Uni.

''Hey apakah kau mendengar sebuah suara?'' tiba-tiba Neptune bertanya kepada Rias

Rias kemudian kaget dengan lamunan nya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Neptune.

''Oh aku mendengarnya'' kata Rias yang mendengar suara.

Mereka kemudian melihat dari jauh kalau ada seseorang yang sepertinya sedang di ganggu oleh orang lain disitu, terlihat kalau orang itu adalah seorang gadis yang sedang menangis dan terlihat kalau para penganggu itu adalah para anak-anak lelaki sedang mengganggunya

''Mereka sedang mengganggu anak perempuan itu'' kata Rias melihat mereka dari jauh

''Jezz, itu tidak boleh di biarkan. Saatnya CPU Planeptune beraksi'' kata Neptune

Neptune kemudian terlihat berubah dengan ada nya cahaya di sekitarnya, Rias kaget melihat kalau Neptune tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi mode HDD nya. Rias sekarang melihat ada seorang wanita dewasa berambut ungu twintal, dia terlihat memakai gaun ungu, dia juga memakai sepatu hak tinggi berwarna ungu. Rias menyadari kalau dada Neptune tiba-tiba saja tumbuh besar sekali

''Aku masih tetap saja kaget melihat perubahanmu itu, Neptune'' kata Rias melihat Neptune.

Purple melihat ke arah Rias dan kemudian tersenyum

''Ya seperti yang kau lihat, aku berubah lebih drastis dari ketiga CPU lain nya. Aku juga sekarang lebih tinggi'' kata Neptune dengan terlihat senang sekali menjadi wanita dewasa

Purple kemudian melihat ke arah anak-anak itu

''Kau tunggu sebentar'' kata Purple yang terlihat marah

Rias kemudian melihat kalau Neptune menuju ke arah anak-anak itu, Rias kemudian menyadari bertanya-tanya kenapa Neptune harus berubah untuk menemui para anak-anak itu.

''Hey kalian!'' panggil Purple

Semua anak-anak itu kemudian melihat kearah Purple Heart dan kemudian kaget melihat nya.

''Purple Heart-sama!'' kaget mereka

''Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan gadis kecil itu?'' tanya Purple Heart dengan tegas melihat mereka

Semua anak laki-laki terlihat bingung untuk menjawab Neptune karena mereka tidak memiliki jawaban yang bagus. Purple Heart yang melihat mereka hanya mendesah dan kemudian tersenyum melihat mereka semua

''Kalian seharusnya tidak boleh mengganggu orang lain, kenapa kalian mengganggunya?'' tanya Purple Heart

Semua anak laki-laki itu terlihat terdiam mendengarkan CPU mereka

''Baiklah, lain kali jangan lakukan ini lagi. Kalian seharusnya berteman'' kata Purple Heart memarahi mereka layak nya seorang ibu

Rias kagum melihat Neptune yang memiliki sifat yang berbeda sekarang, dia sekarang terlihat memiliki sifat tegas, kewibawaan, dan rasa bertanggung jawab.

''Baiklah Purple Heart-sama'' kata para anak laki-laki

Purple Heart tersenyum melihat mereka semua dan kemudian dia memegang kepala salah satu anak laki-laki itu dan kemudian mengelusnya. Gadis kecil itu terlihat kaget melihat kalau dia akan bertemu dengan CPU nya disini

''Apakah kau tidak marah?'' tanya Purple Heart

''Tidak, aku tidak marah'' kata gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum, dia kemudian melihat ke arah anak laki-laki. Semua anak laki-laki terlihat tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa sekarang

''Ini'' gadis kecil itu kemudian terlihat memberikan permen kepada para anak laki-laki itu, mereka semua terlihat kaget melihat kalau gadis kecil yang mereka bully memberikan beberapa permen untuk mereka semua.

Neptune tersenyum melihat gadis kecil itu. Para anak-anak laki-laki mengambil permen pemberian gadis kecil itu

''Terima kasih'' kata mereka semua

''Sama-sama'' kata gadis kecil itu tersenyum.

Neptune sangat senang melihat kejadian yang sangat manis ini, walaupun gadis kecil itu di bully oleh para anak laki-laki tapi dia terlihat masih mau memaafkan mereka semua.

''Baiklah, ingat kalian harus berteman'' kata Purple Heart.

Mereka semua terlihat mengangguk sambil tersenyum melihat Neptune

''Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ingat jangan bertengkar lagi'' kata Purple Heart

''Sampai jumpa Purple Heart-sama!'' teriak para anak-anak

Neptune hanya melambaikan tangan nya ke arah mereka semua dan mereka membalas lambaikan tangan Neptune, Neptune menghampiri Rias lagi

''Wah kau benar-benar pemimpin yang baik'' kata Rias memuji Neptune

''Terima kasih, aku sangat menghargai pujianmu itu'' kata Neptune dengan tersenyum manis

''Apakah kau benar-benar Neptune yang aku kenal? Kau terlihat benar-benar sangat berbeda sekali'' kata Rias

''Tentu saja aku masih Neptune yang kau kenal namun sifatku saja yang berbeda saat mode HDD ini'' kata Neptune

''Oh begitu, aku mengerti'' kata Rias

Neptune kemudian terlihat kembali ke mode manusia nya, dia sekarang terlihat berubah menjadi seorang gadis kecil seperti semula.

''Baiklah, saatnya kembali. Mereka semua pasti sedang menunggu kita'' kata Neptune

Rias tersenyum mendengarnya, mereka kemudian terlihat berjalan kembali ke Basilicom untuk segera bertemu dengan yang lain nya yang sepertinya sudah kembali dari tugas mereka masing-masing.

 **DI BASILICOM**

Terlihat Neptune dan Rias sedang ada di lift yang sedang naik ke atas dengan sangat cepat sekali, mereka berdua terlihat tidak sabar untuk melihat Luffy dan yang lain nya yang barusan pulang dari Lastation

Neptune dan Rias berjalan menuju ke ruangan Neptune dan kemudian mereka mendengar ada suara gaduh dan suara orang yang sangat banyak di depan mereka. Neptune dan Rias terlihat tersenyum karena mereka sepertinya sudah kembali

''Halo semuanya!'' Neptune terlihat menyapa mereka

Neptune dan Rias terlihat kaget melihat kalau hari ini benar-benar sangat ramai sekali

''Hey Luffy berikan daging itu sekarang!'' teriak Uni yang terlihat sedang menodong Luffy dengan senjatanya

''Tidak, ini milik ku'' kata Luffy dengan menolak

''Apa maksudmu milikmu? Aku yang pertama kali yang memegang nya!'' teriak Uni dengan kesal

Noire terlihat mendesah melihat adik perempuan nya itu yang sedang berkelahi dengan Luffy. Rom dan Ram terlihat mengganggu Zoro yang sedang tertidur dan tentu saja Zoro sangat tergganggu dengan mereka, Zoro mengejar mereka namun mereka selalu saja berhasil menghindari tangkapan Zoro, Blanc hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua dan Asia terlihat bermain dengan Rom dan Ram.

Vert sedang berbicara dengan Akeno yang sepertinya membicarakan ukuran dada mereka dan terlihat kalau Blanc dan Koneko kesal mendengarnya entah kenapa. Xenovia sedang menunjukan pedang baru nya kepada IF, IF mengagumi pedang itu. Nepgear terlihat sedang mencoba untuk menenangkan Uni yang sepertinya benar-benar ingin menembak Luffy dengan senjata nya itu. Compa terlihat memasak untuk mereka semua dan Histoire melihat mereka semua, Histoire kemudian melihat kalau Neptune dan Rias sudah datang

''Selamat datang Neptune-san, Rias-san'' kata Histoire melihat mereka

''Halo Histy, kenapa disini sangat ramai sekali?'' tanya Neptune

''Seperti yang kau lihat, para CPU lain sepertinya ingin makan disini juga bersama-sama'' kata Histoire

Neptune terlihat senang mendengarnya karena mereka semua akan makan malam bersama, Rias melihat para peeragenya sedang bersenang-senang. Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan dan duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing

''Ini makanmu Nep-Nep, Rias-san'' kata Compa memberikan makanan mereka

Terlihat kalau Neptune mendapatkan puding, dia begitu senang kalau ternyata Compa sudah hafal betul dengan makanan yang dia sukai. Rias mendapatkan nasi dengan beberapa sayuran, dia mengerti dengan Compa yang menghidangkan makanan ini agar dirinya bisa lebih sehat. Neptune dan Rias terlihat memakan makanan mereka masing-masing

''Hey keparat, sudah cukup! Cepat berikan daging itu!'' teriak Uni dengan kesal

''Tenanglah Uni-chan'' kata Nepgear menenangkan Uni.

Luffy terlihat sekarang bersembunyi di belakang Zoro yang mencoba untuk tertidur namun dia tetapi saja di ganggu oleh Luffy atau pun kedua anak kecil itu. Uni terlihat benar-benar ingin menembak Luffy walaupun ada Zoro di depan nya

''Sudah hentikan Uni'' kata Noire yang terlihat tidak bisa makan dengan tenang

Uni terlihat mendesah pasrah dan kemudian dia berjalan mengambil tempat duduk nya, Luffy terlihat senang karena Uni akhirnya tenang juga. Zoro terlihat benar-benar tidak bisa tenang dari tadi.

''Oh ternyata kalian sudah kembali'' kata Luffy melihat Neptune dan Rias

''Kalian kemana saja?'' tanya Noire dengan penasaran.

''Kami hanya jalan-jalan'' kata Rias

Mereka semua terlihat mengangguk mengerti. Mereka kemudian terlihat sedang memakan makanan mereka dan seperti biasa Compa selalu saja mengawasi Luffy.

''Hmmm jadi apakah kalian masih sibuk?'' tanya Neptune kepada para CPU lain nya

''Aku tidak terlalu sibuk belakangan ini'' kata Vert mengingat tugas apa yang akan dia lakukan

''Aku juga'' kata Blanc

''Kalau aku...ya aku tidak sibuk juga'' kata Noire

''Bagus'' kata Neptune yang terlihat senang mendengarnya

Semua orang kaget melihat Neptune tiba-tiba saja senang.

''Memangnya kenapa?'' tanya Vert

''Apakah kalian ingin bermain game besok?'' tanya Neptune

Semua orang terlihat senang mendengar perkataan dari Neptune yang mengajak mereka untuk bermain game terutama Luffy yang terlihat ingin bermain game lagi. Disini Luffy sudah mengenal game dan terlihat begitu menyenangkan baginya dan dia pun menjadi Gamer walaupun dia tidak tahu apa artinya itu.

''Baiklah'' kata Noire

''Itu ide yang bagus, sebagai seorang gamer aku akan senang hati menerima ajakan itu'' kata Vert dengan tersenyum

Vert kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy

''Dan lagian aku akan menunjukan kepada Luffy bagaimana gamer sesungguhnya'' kata Vert dengan bangga

''Woah, kalau begitu aku juga ingin main'' kata Luffy

''Maaf Luffy bro, ini hanya untuk 4 player saja'' kata Neptune

Luffy terlihat cemberut mendengarnya, dia juga ingin bermain bersama mereka

''Namun kau bisa melihat kami saja'' kata Vert

''Ya, aku akan menunjukan kepadamu kekuatan seorang CPU Lastation dalam memainkan game'' kata Noire dengan rasa percaya diri dan bangga.

Luffy terlihat tidak masalah sama sekali, dia juga ingin melihat game apa yang akan di mainkan oleh mereka. Luffy kemudian melihat ke arah IF dan Compa

''Bagaimana dengan kalian?'' tanya Luffy

''Oh maaf, kami besok harus bekerja'' kata IF

''Benar desu. Aku harus menuju ke rumah sakit untuk bekerja'' kata Compa

Luffy terlihat mengangguk mengerti.

''Aku ingin jalan-jalan besok'' kata Xenovia

''Aku juga, aku ingin menuju ke perpustakaan'' kata Rias yang merasa kalau dia harus membaca buku disana tentang dunia ini

''Aku akan ikut dengan Xenovia-san'' kata Asia yang terlihat ingin jalan-jalan juga

''Woah, aku ingin ikut juga bersama Asia-chan'' kata Ram

''Benar, aku ikut juga'' kata Rom juga

Blanc mendesah mendengar perkataan kedua adik perempuan nya itu yang sekarang benar-benar akrab dengan Asia

''Baiklah namun kalian harus hati-hati'' kata Blanc

Ram dan Rom terlihat mengangguk mengerti. Ram kemudian melihat ke arah Koneko

''Bagaimana denganmu, Koneko-chan?'' tanya Ram

''Aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku akan tetapi disini'' kata Koneko

Uni kemudian mengingat kalau dia harus menjaga Lastation yang benar-benar sibuk sekarang

''Onee-chan, apakah kau tidak ingat kalau kita harus membuat sumber energi untuk Nation kita?'' tanya Uni

''Ha aku lupa, maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa bermain dengan kalian'' kata Noire

Neptune terlihat sedih mendengarnya, Uni yang merasa kalau dia harus mengerjakan tugas itu untuk kakak perempuan nya itu

''Hmm onee-chan, serahkan pembangunan itu kepadaku'' kata Uni

Noire kaget mendengat perkataan dari adik perempuan nya itu

''Benarkah, kau ingin mengerjakan tugas itu sendirian?'' tanya Noire

''Tenang saja, aku sudah mengerti sekarang'' kata Uni dengan semangat

''Baiklah, aku percayakan itu kepadamu, Uni'' kata Noire dengan rasa percaya

Uni terlihat senang karena kakak perempuan nya mempercayai nya, Koneko terlihat kagum dengan Uni dan mengerti maksud nya.

''Kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu'' kata Koneko tiba-tiba

Uni kaget mendengarnya

''Aku akan membantumu'' kata Koneko

Uni kemudian terlihat tersenyum begitu juga Noire. Semua orang juga terlihat tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Koneko terutama Rias yang terlihat bangga dengan Koneko

''Terima kasih Koneko'' kata Uni berterima kasih dengan malu-malu

''Baiklah, semua nya sudah diputuskan, kita akan tetap melanjutkan untuk bermain game'' kata Neptune dengan semangat

Semua orang tersenyum melihat Neptune yang begitu bersemangat.

 **SKIPTIME**

Terlihat sekarang kita ada di tempat yang terlihat seperti dimensi yang aneh, terlihat kalau ada tempat berbentuk lingkaran dan terlihat kalau ada empat orang di dalam situ. Mereka terlihat sedang melihat satu sama lain

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut ungu sedang memejamkan matanya dan kemudian terlihat melihat ke depan, ketiga wanita di depan nya kemudian terlihat maju ke depan terlihat seperti akan menyerang wanita itu

''Bersiaplah Neptune!'' teriak Noire

Noire kemudian terlihat menyerang Neptune akan tetapi Neptune menghindarinya, Vert mencoba untuk menusuknya dengan tombak nya dan terlihat Neptune berhasil menangkis serangan dari Vert itu. Neptune kaget melihat kalau ada Blanc di atasnya, dia mencoba untuk menangkis serangan dari Blanc tetapi terlihat kalau dia tidak berhasil. Neptune kemudian terjatuh dan terlihat di serang oleh Noire lagi

Neptune tidak bisa menghindari serangan itu dan kemudian terlihat terpental ke belakang dengan sangat cepat sekali. Neptune melihat mereka semua dengan nafas berat merasa begitu kelelahan.

''Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami semua, Neptune'' kata Noire

Neptune terlihat tidak bisa bergerak lagi karena kelelahan.

''Bersiaplah untuk kalah'' kata Blanc dengan bersemangat sekali

''Sial, seharusnya aku tidak mencampakan Nep jr'' kata Neptune terlihat merasa menyesal

''Bersiaplah'' kata Vert

''Tidak mungkin, apakah aku akan mati disini? Ini tidak mungkin'' kata Neptune dengan kelelahan sekali.

Neptune kemudian terlihat memejamkan matanya merasakan kalau dia akan segera mati sekarang karena akan di serang oleh ketiga mereka.

Semua hanya ada terlihat kegelapan tidak ada lagi yang tersisa.

''Tidak!'' teriak seseorang gadis kecil

Terlihat kalau sekarang ada 4 orang wanita sedang memegang stick console yang sepertinya bermain game, mereka adalah Neptune, Noire, Blanc dan Vert. Neptune terlihat kesal karena sesuatu

''Aku kalah, yang benar saja'' kata Neptune dengan merasa kekalahan ini tidak adil.

''Sudah jelas kau kalah, jangan merengek seperti itu'' kata Blanc melihat Neptune

''Itu karena kalian mengeroyokku, itu sama sekali tidak adil dan tentu saja itu curang'' kata Neptune dengan kesal.

''Walaupun aku sendirian aku pasti masih bisa mengalahkanmu, Neptune'' kata Noire dengan nada ego nya itu

''Jangan mengatakan seperti itu Noire, kau bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan ku'' Vert terlihat tidak mau kalah dengan rasa ego nya Noire

Luffy terlihat hanya melihat mereka dari belakang dan kemudian datanglah Nepgear yang membawa sebuah teh dan cemilan, Akeno juga terlihat membawa beberapa makanan tambahan untuk Luffy dan terlihat kalau Zoro sedang tertidur di salah satu kasur di belakang mereka tanpa memperdulikan mereka semua

''Ohh aku juga ingin bermain'' kata Nepgear yang ingin ikut bermain

''Maaf Nep jr, kita hanya memiliki 4 pemain yang bisa main'' kata Neptune

Nepgear hanya tersenyum namun ada rasa kecewa nya di hati, Akeno hanya tersenyum melihat Nepgear tidak bisa ikut bermain dengan mereka. Luffy terlihat senang melihat Nepgear dan Akeno membawa makanan

''Akhirnya datang juga, aku sangat lapar sekali'' kata Luffy dengan senang sekali.

''Kau selalu saja lapar, Luffy. Apakah perutmu itu terbuat dari karet juga?'' tanya Noire

''Tentu saja'' kata Luffy dengan menjawab jujur.

Vert hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luffy, Noire hanya mendesah pasrah.

''Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan lagi. Ronde dua!'' teriak Neptune yang tidak teirma kalah.

Mereka kemudian melanjutan permainan mereka, namun terlihat kalau hanya ada karakter Neptune yang muncul. Mereka semua terlihat hanya bingung melihat ini.

''Kenapa hanya karakter Neptune saja yang muncul? Apakah kalian takut dengan Neptune?'' tanya Luffy heran

''Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku sudah memilih karakter ku namun dia tidak muncul'' kata Noire heran juga.

''Aku juga'' kata Blanc heran

''Begitu juga aku'' kata Vert

''Ini benar-benar sangat aneh sekali'' kata Neptune juga ikutan heran

''Apakah game nya rusak?'' tanya Akeno melihat game itu

''Atau sang developer mengembangkan game ini dengan mesin mode lama'' kata Vert dengan heran

Mereka semua terlihat heran dengan hal aneh ini.

''Neptune, apakah kau bisa menggerakan karakter mu?'' tanya Vert

''Aku sudah menekan semua tombol di stick console ku akan tetapi tidak terjadi apa-apa'' kata Neptune yang terlihat terus menekan semua tombol di stick nya

Mereka semua hanya bisa bingung melihat game itu namun Nepgear kemudian terlihat memiliki ide tentang ini.

''Sepertinya aku punya sesuatu untuk masalah ini'' kata Nepgear

Mereka semua terlihat kaget mendengarnya, mereka penasara melihat Nepgear terlihat mencari sesuatu di lemarinya. Kemudian terlihat dia mengeluarkan sebuah helm yang aneh. Mereka semua heran melihat helm itu.

''Apa itu?'' tanya Neptune

''Ini adalah salah satu alat yang akau ciptakan, Nepulus Grift'' kata Nepgear menaruh helm itu di depan mereka semua

''Hmmm jadi apa guna alat ini?'' tanya Luffy penasaran.

''Jangan bilang kalau alat ini bisa membuat kita masuk ke dalam sebuah dunia seperti dunia mimpi?'' tanya Vert dengan kaget melihat benda itu

''Itu seperti VR biasa nya'' kata Noire

''Ya, benar kata Vert-san. Alat ini bisa membuat kita masuk ke dalam dunia apa pun dalam virtual, bahkan bisa masuk ke dalam sebuah game yang sedang bug, error ataupun lain nya'' kata Nepgear menjelaskan.

''Woah itu keren sekali'' kata Luffy dengan kagum.

Akeno hanya terkejut juga mendengarnya begitu juga dengan CPU lain nya. Begitu juga yang lain nya terlihat kaget melihat kalau Nepgear tahu banyak hal tentang teknologi seperti ini

''Neptune, aku tidak tahu kalau adik mu ini memiliki kepintaran dalam hal Tec seperti ini'' kata Noire dengan heran melihat Nepear

''Aku pun tidak tahu, namun sepertinya ini gara-gara jalan cerita di Rebirth 2 di mana Nepgear dan Uni bersama-sama membuat suatu benda'' kata Neptune

Noire hanya terlihat mengangguk mengerti dengan Neptune.

''Namun siapa yang akan melakukan nya?'' tanya Noire

''Hmmmmm'' mereka semua terlihat sedang memikirkan ini, Vert kemudian melihat ke arah Neptune yang terlihat hanya diam saja seperti tidak mau terlibat dalam ini.

''Hmmm Nepgear, apakah aku boleh menggunakan benda ini?'' tanya Vert

''Oh tentu saja, namun aku belum mengetes benda ini, mungkin saja benda ini belum siap'' kata Nepgear

''Tenang saja, ini akan baik-baik saja'' kata Vert dengan santai.

Vert kemudian terlihat melihat ke arah Neptune dan kemudian terlihat dengan cepat memasang helm itu di kepalanya, Neptune kaget melihatnya begitu juga yang lain nya melihat kecepatan Vert yang begitu cepat sekali memakaikan helm itu kepada Neptune.

''Woah, apa ini?!'' teriak Neptune kaget melihat Vert

''Tenang saja, kau akan baik-baik saja'' kata Vert dengan tersenyum

''Padahal aku mau mencoba nya'' kata Luffy dengan terlihat cemberut

Noire terlihat heran melihat Luffy dan Akeno hanya tersenyum saja. Vert kemudian menekan tombol di helm itu dan terlihat kalau helm itu bercahaya. Tak lama kemudian Neptune merasa kalau dia tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam game namun dalam perasaan nya saja

Mereka terlihat menunggu beberapa saat dengan kejadian ini dan kemudian melihat ke arah TV lagi melihat Neptune di dalam dalam mode HDD nya

''Neptune, apakah kau bisa menggerakan tubuhmu?'' tanya Blanc

''Oh aku bisa'' kata Neptune dengan suara Neptune nya

Semua orang terlihat heran melihat suara Neptune yang tidak seperti mode HDD nya. Luffy yang menyadari kalau alat itu berhasil hanya bisa melihat Neptune dengan mata yang penuh cahaya, Akeno juga terkejut karena alat itu ternyata berhasil

''Hmm Neptune, ini cukup aneh kalau kau menggunakan suara mu. Apakah kau bisa merubah suara mu itu?'' tanya Blanc

''Aku merasa merinding melihat Neptune mode HDD dengan suara Neptune sendiri'' kata Noire dengan merasa aneh

''Oh baiklah, hmmmmm cek-cek. Halo semua nya'' kata Neptune mencoba menggunakan suara Purple Heart dan ternyata berhasil.

Semua orang kaget karena Neptune berhasil mengganti suaranya. Semua orang terlihat bersemangat sekarang karena ternyata alat Nepgear ternyata berhasil.

''Wow aku tidak tahu seperti ini rasanya merasakan mode HDD ku'' kata Neptune yang terlihat senang

''Baiklah, saatnya untuk mengeksplore'' kata Noire

''Baiklah'' kata Neptune dengan senang hati

Neptune kemudian terlihat tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi mode Manusia nya lagi, Nepgear kaget melihatnya.

''Kau berubah menjadi mode manusia mu? Bagaimana bisa?'' tanya Nepgear heran

''Mungkin karena ini tetaplah game'' kata Akeno

''Akeno benar, ini masihlah game jadi semua hal yang ada di game itu mungkin bahkan itu cheat'' kata Blanc

Luffy hanya merasa kalau dia harus mempelejari tentang cheat, Vert mengatakan kalau itu tidak bagus untuk seorang Gamer karena mencurangi sebuah game bukanlah gaya seorang Gamer.

Neptune kemudian terlihat berjalan-jalan di dalam game itu sedangkan yang lain nya terlihat menonton Neptune, Zoro terlihat masih saja mendengkur dengan cukup keras karena tidur nya yang nyenyak itu

''Baiklah, ini benar-benar sangat mengganggu. Kenapa dia bisa mendengkur dengan keras seperti itu? Sebaiknya kita memasukan sesuatu di dalam mulutnya agar tidak mendengkur lagi'' kata Noire dengan kesal

''Oh aku juga mendengkur dengan keras'' kata Luffy

''Itu bukanlah suatu kelebihan, Luffy'' kata Blanc melihat Luffy.

Mereka kemudian melihat ke arah Neptune lagi yang sedang jalan-jalan di dunia itu, Neptune melihat kalau di tempat itu tidak ada seorangpun di dalam nya. Neptune hanya merasa kalau tempat ini benar-benar kosong namun kemudian terlihat kalau ada sesuatu di depan Neptune

''Itu kan?'' tanya Neptune kaget melihat sesuatu itu

''Ada apa Neptune?'' tanya Vert

''Itu monster!'' teriak Neptune dengan kaget melihat kalau di tepat ini ada monster

''Apa!'' kaget mereka semua

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Neptune: Baiklah Author bro, apa maksudnya ini?**

 **Author:Hmmmmm sebuah ending?**

 **Neptune: Ya aku tahu itu namun kenapa bisa bersambung seperti ini? Itu benar-benar penulisan yang malas**

 **Author: Dengar aku juga harus mengerjakan fanfic lain jadi aku harus bersambung disini, lagian cerita ini sudah masuk ke dalam jalan cerita Rebirth 3  
**

 **Neptune: Baiklah aku mengerti, dasar pemalas**

 **Author: Terserah -_-**

 **Luffy: Autor, kapan aku akan bertarung?**

 **Author: Tenang saja, kau akan bertarung di bab berikutnya jadi tunggu saja**

 **Vert: Aku berharap kalau Author cepat update**

 **Noire: Setelah ini dia pasti akan mengerjakan One Piece DxD**

 **Author: Itu benar sekali Noire**

 **Blanc: Baiklah, selamat berjuang**

 **Akeno: Aku berharap kau cepat update nya Author-san**

 **Author: Tenang saja, aku akan cepat update...mungkin. Btw terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review. Author keluar**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi Dan Compile Heart & Idea Factory**

* * *

 **SEBELUM KE DIMENSI LAIN**

''Baiklah, apa itu?'' tanya Neptune sambil menunjuk ke sekolompok monster yang sepertinya cukup banyak

Mereka terlihat begitu banyak sehingga Neptune terlihat tidak berani untuk maju ke depan, Noire dan yang lain nya terlihat melihat monster itu juga. Mereka juga kaget melihat monster itu yang begitu banyak

''Jadi, pertanyaan? Bagaimana bisa ada monster di dalam game ini?'' tanya Noire dengan penaasaran

''Aku juga ingin menanyakan itu'' kata Blanc

''Monster apa itu? Apakah monster itu benar-benar ada di serial game kita?'' tanya Neptune melihat monster itu

''Neptune, sepertinya kau harus melawan monster itu'' kata Vert

''Apa?'' Neptune terlihat kaget mendengarnya mendengar

Neptune terlihat kesal karena dia harus melawan para monster itu, dia bahkan barusan masuk ke dalam game ini dan sekarang dia harus melawan monster itu yang sepertinya bisa mengalahkan nya dan mungkin dia bisa mati di dunia game ini

''Apa kau sudah gila? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mati atau tidak di dunia ini!'' teriak Neptune dengan kesal

''Tapi itu sepertinya sangat menyenangkan'' kata Vert merasa tertarik

''Ya, aku ingin tahu apakah Neptune bisa mengalahkan para monster itu'' kata Noire dengan tertarik juga

''Ayo Nepune, hajar mereka!'' teriak Luffy menyemangati Neptune

''Hey kalian para wanita dan pria karet yang tidak tahu diri, yang memikirkan diri kalian sendiri. Apakah kau tidak tahu aku mungkin saja mati disini'' kata Neptune dengan kesal

''Tenanglah Neptune, kau akan baik-baik saja namun jika kau mati Nepgear akan menjadi pemimpin Planeptune'' kata Noire menggoda Neptune

''Tidak! Aku tidak akan mati, aku adalah CPU Planeptune dan aku tidak akan kalah dari siapa pun!'' teriak Neptune sekarang dengan penuh semangat

Luffy dan yang lain nya kemudian terlihat tersenyum melihat Neptune terlihat bersemangat sekarang walaupun sebenarnya dia masih dalam bahaya, Nepgear terlihat sedang memasangkan N-Gear nya yaitu sebuah smartphone di helm Neptune

''Baiklah, aku sudah memasang N-Gear ku di helm mu sekarang bisakah onee-chan melawan para monster itu sehingga aku bisa mendapatkan data mereka'' pinta Nepgear dengan tersenyum

''Nah Neptune, sekarang kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?'' tanya Vert

''Ugghhhh! Baiklah, aku akan melawan mereka!'' teriak Neptune dengan kesal karena dia harus melawan mereka

Neptune kemudian mengeluarkan katana nya dan terlihat maju ke depan, dia menebas salah satu monster laba-laba dan terlihat menebas salah satu monster lagi, dia melihat kalau monster itu terlihat laba-laba berwarna kuning semua nya. Neptune terus menebas mereka dengan combo nya tanpa henti

Tak lama kemudian dia berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua, dia terlihat level up namun terlihat dia sangat kelelahan untuk melihat status nya.

''Bagus, kau berhasil Neptune'' kata Akeno memuji Neptune

Neptune hanya tersenyum bangga dan terlihat mengacungkan jempol nya

''Apakah kau dapat data nya, Nepgear?'' tanya Vert

''Ya aku mendapatkan nya, biar aku lihat sebentar'' kata Nepgear yang terlihat melihat N-Gear nya

Dia kemudian terlihat terkejut melihat data yang dia dapat

''Inikan...'' Nepgear terlihat terkejut

''Ada apa Nepgear? Apakah data nya korup?'' tanya Vert melihat Nepgear

''Tidak, data nya baik-baik saja akan tetapi aku menemukan kalau data ini ternyata adalah virus'' kata Nepgear

''Apa?!'' tanya Neptune dan yang lain nya kecuali Luffy mendengar perkataan dari Nepgear

Luffy terlihat hanya heran karena tidak tahu apa itu virus dan kenapa mereka semua kaget mendengarnya, Akeno terlihat mengerti namun dia hanya sedikit hal tahu tentang komputer dan elektronik

''Tunggu maksudmu, sebuah virus tentang komputer dan bukan penyakit kan?!'' tanya Vert

''Ya dan itu sepertinya penyebab kenapa game kita terlihat rusak'' kata Nepgear

''Aku pernah membaca ini dia sebuah buku'' kata Blanc mengingat buku yang dia baca

''Sepertinya virus ini masuk dengan memasuki Via network'' kata Nepgear menjelaskan

Neptune kemudian terlihat kesal mendengarnya, dia marah karena ternyata game yang dia beli dan mainkan ternyata sudah di rusak oleh sebuah virus.

''Jadi maksudmu game yang aku beli sudah terkena virus dan merusak game ku ini, baiklah ini benar-benar tidak bisa di maafkan'' kata Neptune dengan tanda marah di dahi nya

''Woah dia benar-benar terlihat marah'' kata Luffy sambil terlihat memakan sebuah puding

''Tunggu, dari mana kau mendapatkan puding itu?'' tanya Noire heran melihat Luffy

''Oh aku mendapatkan nya di kulkas Neptune'' jawab Luffy sambil memakan puding itu

Neptune yang mendengarnya kemudian kaget dan kemudian kesal kepada Luffy

''Luffy bro! Jangan seenaknya mengambil pudingku!'' teriak Neptune dengan sangat keras

Semua orang kaget mendengar Neptune berteriak dengan sangat keras, Luffy terlihat hanya kembali memakan puding Neptune

''Maaf, aku sangat lapar'' kata Luffy sambil memakan kembali puding itu

Neptune yang mendengarnya kemudian berpikir untuk segera keluar dari game ini dan kemudian menyelamatkan semua pudingnya dari Luffy, dia kemudian terlihat mengeluarkan katana nya lagi

''Nepgear! Cepat katakan di mana virus-virus itu?!'' tanya Neptune dengan kesal

''Oh, aku melihat kalau banyak sekali virus dari data ini'' kata Nepgear melihat N-Gear nya. ''Oh N-Gear ku bereaksi, sepertinya dia merasa kalau ada sumber virus di depan dan aku yakin kalau tempat itu adalah akar virus itu berada'' kata Nepgear

''Baiklah, aku akan menghancurkan virus-virus itu, ini benar-benar sangat memalukan bagi CPU Planeptune melihat kalau ada virus di game nya'' kata Neptune dengan semangat dan kemudian terlihat berlari dengan cepat ke depan

Noire hanya bisa mendesah melihat Neptune sedangkan Luffy terlihat bersemangat melihat Neptune akan melawan para monster itu lagi. Neptune terlihat melawan semua virus yang ada di depan nya dengan cepat sambil berjalan mencari akar dari virus ini, dia pun terlihat kelelahan karena melawan virus itu dari tadi

''Fiuh apakah masih jauh lagi, Nepgear?'' tanya Neptune

''Tidak, sepertinya sudah mulai dekat. N-Gear ku bisa merasakan nya'' kata Nepgear

Neptune terus berjalan hingga dia kemudian melihat kalau ada para monster yang sepertinya sedang menghancurkan area di sekitar mereka, mereka sepertinya ingin menghancurkan game Neptune dari kelihatan mereka

''Neptune, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Mereka sepertinya lebih kuat dari monster yang lain'' kata Noire melihat Neptune

''Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kalah'' kata Neptune dengan percaya diri

Neptune kemudian terlihat maju kedepan untuk bertemu dengan para monster itu, terlihat kalau ada makhluk aneh yang terlihat seperti tikus, dia berwarna kuning, memakai topi aneh, sebelah mata nya terlihat tertutup, dia memakai sebuah celana aneh seperti celana dalam dan terlihat dia memakai sesuatu di dada nya

''Ayo terus hancurkan semua nya, pelayanku!'' teriak makhluk itu dengan semangat menyuruh para monster itu dengan santai

''Akhirnya aku menemukan mu pemimpin dari virus ini!'' teriak Neptune yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak kepada nya

''Kenapa dia harus berteriak seperti itu? Bukankah lebih baik menyerangnya secara diam-diam?'' tanya Akeno dengan heran

''Kau taulah sifatnya itu, dia lebih mementingkan semua orang tahu siapa dirinya'' kata Noire dengan mendesah melihat sifat Neptune itu

''Siapa kau?'' tanya tikus itu kepada Neptune

''Takutlah kepada sang CPU Planeptune, Neptune!'' teriak Neptune dengan bersemangat sekali

Tikus itu terlihat kaget melihat Neptune bisa masuk ke dalam game ini

''Ada CPU disini? Bagaimana bisa?'' tanya tikus itu dengan kaget

''Hahaha, aku adalah orang yang bisa membuat sesuatu yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin'' kata Neptune

''Sepertinya Nepgear lah yang melakukan itu'' kata Noire

Akeno terlihat tertawa melihat sifat Neptune yang merasa begitu percaya diri dalam apa pun, Luffy terlihat bersemangat melihat perubahan Neptune lagi yang begitu kuat dan terlihat sangat keren

''Ugggggrh! Sial aku sudah merencanakan ini lama sekali dan ternyata CPU sudah mengetahui ini. Cih baiklah, lagian kau ini sendiri. Aku akan mengalahkan mu, ayo pelayan hancurkan dia dengan menghancurkan nya hingga menjadi rata'' kata tikus itu

''Woah, apakah kau akan baik-baik saja onee-chan? Apakah kau bisa mengalahkan mereka?'' tanya Nepgear terlihat khawatir

''Hah tenang saja Nep-jr, mereka hanya berjumlah banyak. Tak peduli berapa banyak mereka, mereka hanyalah virus'' kata Neptune. ''Baiklah saatnya berubah!'' teriak Neptune

Neptune kemudian terlihat bersinar dan kemudian terlihat muncul Neptune dengan mode HDD nya yang terlihat seperti biasa membawa katana besar dan pakaian hitam nya. Luffy terlihat tidak sabar melihat apakah Neptune bisa menembakan laser beam, jika bisa dia akan sangat keren sekali

''Majulah, aku akan melawan kalian semua'' kata Neptune dengan santai

Para monster seperti laba-laba dan ada juga makhluk seperti hantu terlihat menyerang Neptune, Neptune hanya menebas mereka dengan mudah dan menghindari serangan mereka. Neptune melihat kalau ada serangan di belakangnya, dia kemudian terbang keatas dan kemudian menebasnya dari atas. Neptune terlihat berhasil mengalahkan mereka semua, dia kemudian tersenyum ke arah tikus itu.

''Jadi cuma segini kekuatan para monster mu ini?'' tanya Neptune dengan santai sambil menunjuk kan pedang nya ke arah tikus itu

''Kalau begitu aku hanya akan menambah monster itu lagi'' kata tikus itu yang kemudian terlihat mengeluarkan banyak sekali monster

Monster itu kemudian maju kedepan untuk menyerang Neptune, Neptune terlihat menghindari serangan mereka dan kemudian menebas mereka semua, Neptune dengan cepat mengalahkan banyak sekali monster karena kecepatan nya itu, dia sepertinya sudah mencapai level yang sangat tinggi sehingga begitu hebat pikir Luffy dan Akeno melihat Neptune

''Sepertinya monster mu sudah habis? Apakah kau masih memiliki monster lagi?'' tanya Neptune dengan rasa sombongnya itu

''Cih kalau begitu aku akan mengeluarkan SRM!'' kata tikus itu

''SRM? Apa itu?'' tanya Neptune heran

''Super Rare Monster keluarlah!'' teriak tikus itu dan kemudian muncul lah satu monster yang sangat besar sekali seperti seekor naga berwarna merah

Neptune kaget melihatnya, dia tidak tahu kalau tikus ini masih memiliki monster lain yang sepertinya sangat kuat sekali terlihat dari monster itu. Neptune kemudian tersenyum karena berpikir kalau dia bisa mengalahkan monster itu

''Hahahaha kali ini kau akan kalah CPU, aku mengorbankan semua tiket premium ku untuk mendapatkan monster yang sangat kuat ini!'' teriak tikus itu dengan bangga

''Terserah namun aku akan mengalahkan virus ini'' kata Neptune yang terlihat bersiap-siap menggunakan pedangnya

Monster itu terlihat menyemburkan api ke arah Neptune dan Neptune terbang menghindari serangan itu, Neptune kemudian mencoba untuk menebas naga itu akan tetapi terlihat kalau naga itu cukup hebat juga, Neptune juga terlihat menghindari pukulan dan tembakan api dari sang naga itu

''Woah dia benar-benar hebat, mungkin saja dia adalah CPU terkuat'' kata Luffy

Luffy tidak menyadari kalau perkataan nya tadi membuat ketiga CPU lain nya terlihat terpancing, Noire terlihat tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Luffy tadi

''Jangan salah Luffy, dia mungkin kuat namun kau belum melihatku menggunakan kekuatan penuh ku'' kata Noire dengan nada ego nya

''Hmm kau sama sekali tidak mengerti soal kekuatan, Noire. Semua orang tahu kalau akulah CPU yang memiliki fisik yang lebih kuat dari kalian bertiga'' kata Blanc tidak mau kalah

''Ara, kekuatan bukanlah segala nya Blanc. Cara berpikir dan kepintaran dalam pertarungan adalah yang di utamakan'' kata Vert terlihat lebih berkata bijak dari kedua lain nya

Noire dan Blanc terlihat kesal melihat Vert merasa bijak dari mereka berdua, Akeno tertawa kecil melihat mereka memamerkan kelebihan mereka masing-masing dan Luffy terlihat masih melihat Neptune yang sedang bertarung

Neptune terlihat sekarang sedang bertarung dengan naga itu dari tadi, dia terlihat merasa kelelahan namun terlihat dia kemudian merasa bisa mengalahkan monster itu dengan satu serangan nya ini

 **''Cross Combo!''**

Neptune kemudian menyerang naga itu dengan skill nya dan terlihat kalau dia berhasil mengalahkan naga itu dengan skill nya itu monster itu kemudian hancur berkeping-keping. Neptune kemudian melihat ke arah tikus tadi yang terlihat ketakutan sekarang karena monster yang dia banggakan sudah di kalahkan oleh Neptune

''Baiklah, sepertinya ini adalah akhir bagimu'' kata Neptune yang terlihat ingin menyerang tikus itu dengan pedang nya

''T-Tunggu dulu, aku...arggh!'' sebelum dia mengatakan perkataan nya tikus itu tertebas oleh Neptune dan kemudian musnah

Neptune terlihat menarik nafasnya karena akhirnya selesai juga membantai para virus ini dan kemudian berpikir kalau game nya sekarang sudah beres

''Baiklah itu adalah yang terakhir'' kata Neptune

''Bagus onee-chan, sekarang tidak ada lagi virus di game mu'' kata Nepgear

''Dan aku pun harus keluar dari dunia game ini'' kata Neptune

Neptune kemudian terlihat keluar dari game dengan Nepgear melepas helm Neptune, Neptune kemudian terlihat menarik nafas dan kemudian tersenyum karena akhirnya mereka bisa bermain game lagi

''Baiklah, karena sekarang virus nya sudah hilang maka kita akan bisa bermain game lagi'' kata Neptune

''Bisakah aku bermain sekarang?'' tanya Luffy

''Oh aku ingat, Luffy bro apakah kau sudah menghabiskan semua pudingku?!'' tanya Neptune dengan rasa kesal

''Hmmm oh tidak'' jawab Luffy sambil bersiul ke samping

Semua orang terlihat sweatdrop melihat Luffy yang sangat payah sekali untuk berbohong, Neptune yang melihatnya kemudian memegang kerah baju Luffy dan kemudian terlihat menggoyangkan Luffy dengan kesal

''Kenapa kau menghabiskan semua pudingku?!'' teriak Neptune dengan kesal

''Tenanglah onee-chan, aku akan membelikan puding itu lagi'' kata Nepgear mencoba untuk menenangkan kakak perempuan nya itu

Neptune kemudian tenang dan melepaskan Luffy, Luffy terlihat pusing karena Neptune menggoyangkan badan nya kesana kemari, Neptune tersenyum dengan senang melihat ke arah Nepgear

''Terima kasih Nepgear, kau benar-benar adik perempuan ku yang sangat baik'' kata Neptune dengan senang

''Tapi kita memiliki masalah'' kata Noire

''Apa itu?'' tanya Neptune

''Game nya rusak'' kata Vert

''Apa?!'' teriak Neptune kaget

Neptune terlihat kaget ternyata game nya malah rusak dan tidak bisa di mainkan lagi, terlihat kalau hanya ada layar kosong menandakan kalau game nya benar-benar rusak. Padahal dia sudah mengalahkan para virus itu akan tetapi kenapa game nya tetap saja rusak?

''Bagaimana bisa rusak begini?'' tanya Neptune

''Sepertinya data dalam game nya menghilang'' kata Vert

''Apa? Aku sudah mengalahkan para virus itu'' kata Neptune

''Ya kau mengalahkan nya akan tetapi kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan data yang hilang itu'' kata Blanc

Neptune terlihat cemberut mendengarnya karena usaha nya ternyata sia-sia masuk ke dalam game dan menghancurkan para virus itu. Akeno hanya tersenyum melihat Neptune yang terlihat cemberut

''Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak memainkan game lain?'' tanya Akeno

''Itu adalah ide yang sangat bagus saudariku Akeno'' kata Neptune merasa sudah seperti saudari sendiri

''Jadi game apa yang akan kita mainkan?'' tanya Akeno dengan penasaran

''Bagaimana dengan game Racing, aku membawa game Racing yang sangat seru'' kata Noire

''Atau game Party, aku membawa sebuah game Party dan ini adalah edisi terbatas'' kata Blanc

''Atau game online, kita bisa bermain secara bersama-sama'' kata Vert

''Oh kalau begitu aku akan membawa cemilan dan teh untuk kita semua'' kata Nepgear

''Oh jangan lupa membawa daging'' kata Luffy

''Tentu saja Luffy-san, kau tunggu dulu'' kata Nepgear yang kemudian menuju ke dapur untuk membawa semua pesanan mereka

Blanc kemudian terlihat memberikan stick console nya ke arah Luffy

''Ini, aku memutuskan untuk istirahat dulu. Kau main dulu'' kata Blanc

''Terima kasih Blanc'' kata Luffy dengan memberikan sebutan Blanc

Blanc tersenyum mendengar Luffy, dia kemudian terlihat memakan cemilan nya yang tersisa. Neptune dan CPU lain nya kemudian terlihat bersiap-siap untuk memainkan game lagi.

Mereka kemudian sudah bermain game dengan cukup lama sekali, bahkan berjama-jam. Zoro kemudian terlihat terbangun dari tidur nya, dia menguap dan kemudian melihat kalau ada Noire dan CPU lain nya disini

''Oh kalian disini? Sejak kapan?'' tanya Zoro kepada mereka

''Sejak kau sudah tidur'' kata Noire

''Oh. Jam berapa sekarang?'' tanya Zoro

''Ini masih siang, kau sepertinya tertidur dari pagi tadi'' kata Noire

Zoro terlihat hanya mengangguk mengerti, dia kemudian merasa lapar dan haus karena tidak makan dan minum saat tidur tadi.

''Apakah Zoro-san lapar? Ini kami memiliki cemilan'' kata Nepgear

Zoro tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan dan mengambil cemilan itu, dia kemudian melihat Luffy sedang bermain game dengan para CPU lain nya. Dia melihat kalau ternyata Luffy sudah cukup handal bermain game sejak di latih oleh Neptune dan Vert yang cukup keras, bahkan Luffy sudah sangat jarang tertidur karena game

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Histoire yang terlihat kesal menatap mereka semua yang sedang senangnya bermain game

''Hmm semua nya'' panggil Histoire

''Oh Histy, waktu yang pas. Kami kehabisan cemilan, bisakah kau mengambilkan yang lain?'' pinta Neptune

''Aku mau sesuatu yang manis'' kata Blanc

''Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak memakan kue dari Lastation yang ku bawa'' kata Noire yang kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kue

Luffy yang melihat nya kemudian terlihat mengambil kue itu namun terlihat di tahan oleh Noire, Noire sudah menduga kalau Luffy akan menghabiskan kue yang dia bawa.

''Aku mau teh hitam'' kata Vert

''Oh kalau begitu aku akan membawa nya'' kata Nepgear

''Hey Luffy bro, kau juara belakang'' kata Neptune mengejek Luffy

''Apa? Aku harus mengejar kalian'' kata Luffy dengan semangat sekarang

''Tidak semudah itu bocah karet'' kata Noire dengan semangat juga

Mereka terlihat bersenang-senang satu sama lain namun terlihat ada orang yang kesal disitu yang tidak lain adalah Histoire melihat mereka semua. Histoire kemudian terlihat menarik nafas dan kemudian berteriak

''Kalian semua! Saat nya untuk menghentikan ini!'' teriak Histoire dengan keras sehingga mengagetkan mereka semua

Zoro terlihat kesedak karena teriakan Histoire tadi yang sangat keras, semua orang melihat ke arah Histoire dengan kaget

''Woah kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak Histy? Apakah kau marah?'' tanya Neptune

''Astaga, itu membuat jantungku ingin keluar'' kata Vert dengan kaget

''Kalian ini selalu saja bermain game, apakah kalian lupa dengan tugas kalian sebagai CPU!'' teriak Histoire dengan marah

''Kau harus tenang dulu Histy'' kata Nepgear

''Nepgear-san, kau selalu saja membawa cemilan dan minuman untuk mereka dan tidak memperingatkan mereka sebagai seorang CPU. Kau bahkan ikut bersenang-senang'' kata Histoire memarahi Nepgear

''A-Aku minta maaf'' kata Nepgear terlihat meminta maaf

''Dan kau Luffy-san, kau selalu saja malas dan hanya ingin makan. Kau terkadang tertidur dan lupa tugasmu sebagai seorang penjaga Gamindustri'' kata Histoire terlihat memarahi Luffy

Luffy terlihat tidak mengatakan apa-apa, di hatinya sekarang dia hanya bisa ketakutan melihat Histoire yang benar-benar sangat marah sekarang. Zoro tersenyum melihat mereka di marahi oleh Histoire

''Dan kenapa kau tersenyum Zoro-san? Kau juga hampir sama dengan Luffy-san, yang suka tidur dan bermalas-malasan'' kata Histoire

Senyum Zoro kemudian menghilang melihat kalau dia juga terkena marah oleh Histoire, Noire dan CPU lain terlihat hanya bisa terdiam melihat mereka di marahi seperti itu akan tetapi mereka terlihat merasa senang.

''Sepertinya aku harus memberitahu pekerjaan seorang CPU kepada kalian lagi'' kata Histoire melihat ke arah Neptune dan Nepgear

''Oke aku bisa terima itu akan tetapi bagaimana dengan mereka?'' tanya Neptune menunjuk ke arah Noire, Blanc dan Vert

''Sayang sekali Neptune, sepertinya aku memiliki sesuatu jadi aku akan kembali'' kata Vert dengan tersenyum ramah

''Aku juga dan jangan membuat Histoire marah lagi ya'' kata Noire yang terlihat pergi juga

''Orang pintar yang pintar adalah orang yang menghindari masalah'' kata Blanc yang kemudian pergi juga

Neptune terlihat cemberut melihat mereka semua tiba-tiba saja pergi meninggalkan dirinya yang terkena masalah.

''Wow mereka menghilang dengan sangat cepat, lebih cepat dari aku menuju ke kulkas dan cara makan Luffy bro'' kata Neptune kaget melihat mereka

''Baiklah, aku akan memulai ceritanya'' kata Histoire

''Kalau begitu kami akan pergi, Histy'' kata Zoro yang kemudian berdiri untuk segera pergi

''Tidak, sebagai penjaga Gamindustri, kalian harus mendengarkan juga ini'' kata Histoire sambil menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian terlihat duduk kembali sambil terlihat kesal karena mereka harus ikut juga dalam masalah ini namun mereka terlihat tidak bisa

''Tidak, ini pasti akan sangat membosankan'' kata Luffy mengetahui kalau ini akan sangat lama sekali

Akeno yang melihat mereka yang cemberut hanya bisa tersenyum

 **BEBERAPA JAM KEMUDIAN**

''Dan begitulah menjadi seorang CPU'' kata Histoire

Histoire kemudian melihat ke arah mereka, terlihat Nepgear terlihat senang sekali karena dia sudah selesai menceritakan itu, Neptune terlihat merasa kalau kaki nya benar-benar sangat keram karena duduk dari tadi dan Luffy dan Zoro terlihat tertidur saat ceritanya tadi

''Luffy-san dan Zoro-san, jadi kalian tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku ceritakan kan?!'' tanya Histoire dengan marah kepada mereka berdua

Luffy dan Zoro kemudian terbangun kaget mendengar Histoire berteriak dengan sangat keras sekali, mereka kemudian melihat ke arah Histoire yang sedang marah sekali kepada mereka

''Tidak, kami mendengarkan itu'' kata Luffy dengan gagap

''Bagaimana bisa kalian mendengarkan cerita Histy sambil tertidur?'' tanya Neptune dengan merasa penasaran

Histoire terlihat kesal karena Luffy dan Zoro selalu saja tidak mendengarkan penjelasan nya sebagai Guardian Of Gamindustri, mereka juga harus memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang sama dengan seorang CPU

''Baiklah, kami mengerti Histy'' kata Neptune

''Kalau begitu carilah pekerjaan kalian masing-masing!'' teriak Histoire

''Woah Histy semakin marah, kita harus keluar dari sini'' kata Neptune

''Kau benar'' kata Luffy terlihat ketakutan juga

Mereka semua kemudian terlihat keluar ruangan dan keluar dari Basilicom dengan sangat cepat sekali bahkan melebihi angin yang berhembus.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan terhadap mereka, Histy" kata Akeno

"Ya aku tahu itu tetapi ini demi kebaikan mereka dan lagi, kau juga bersenang-senang dengan mereka, Akeno-san" kata Histy menatap kearah Akeno sekarang dengan tatapan tajam

''Anu hmmm'' terlihat Akeno binguntuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Histoire

Sekarang terlihat Neptune dan yang lain nya ada di jalan raya Planeptune

''Aku tidak tahu kalau Histy bisa semarah itu'' kata Neptune

''Dia ternyata bisa sangat mengerikan walau tubuh sekecil itu dan kenapa kami juga harus takut?!'' teriak Zoro dengan kesal karena dia harus mengikuti urusan ini

''Sudahlah kalian berdua, saatnya mengerjakan tugas kita'' kata Nepgear

Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk menuju ke guild untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka

 **BEBERAPA LAMA KEMUDIAN**

Neptune dan yang lain nya terlihat selesai menyelasaikan tugas mereka yaitu membantu menyelesaikan Quest di Guild, Mereka mendapatkan beberapa Credit dari quest mereka. Namun itu belum selesai

''Akhirnya selesai juga'' kata Luffy

''Belum Luffy-san kita harus mengerjakan Quest lebih banyak lagi'' kata Nepgear

''Apa, itu pasti akan sangat membosankan'' kata Luffy

''Luffy bro benar, bisakah kita beristirahat'' pinta Neptune

''Aku sepertinya berpikir untuk jalan-jalan dulu'' kata Luffy

''Ah kau benar sekali Luffy bro, apakah kalian mau jalan-jalan ke Nation lain lagi?'' tanya Neptune

Luffy yang mendengarkan kemudian terlihat senang sekali karena mereka akan melakukan perjalanan lagi

''Oh tentu saja, aku rasa itu akan sangat menyenangkan sekali'' kata Luffy

Zoro terlihat senang juga karena dia merasa bosan terus-terusan ada di Basilicom, Nepgear terlihat tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena dia tahu kakak perempuan nya tidak menarik kata-kata nya

''Lalu akan kemana kita?'' tanya Luffy

''Ke Lowee'' kata Neptune

''Kalau begitu baiklah'' kata Luffy

Nepgear terlihat mendesah pasrah melihat sifat kakak perempuan nya dan juga Luffy.

 **DI LOWEE**

Terlihat sekarang mereka sudah sampai di Nation dingin yaitu Lowee. Seperti biasa Luffy dan Zoro terlihat memakai pakaian hangat mereka yaitu sebuah pakaian penguin untuk Luffy dan Zoro adalah beruang kutub

''Hahahaha aku masih merasa lucu melihat pakaian kalian'' kata Neptune melihat Luffy dan Zoro

Zoro terlihat kesal melihat kalau Neptune menertawainya, Luffy terlihat hanya merasa senang dengan pakaian nya ini. Dia pernah memakai pakaian ikan di Dressrosa namun kali ini dia memakai baju penguin

''Baiklah saatnya menuju ke Basilicom Blanc'' kata Neptune

Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju ke Basilicom Blanc dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka pun sampai di Basilicom milik Blanc, mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam Basilicom

''Permisi'' kata Luffy

Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam dan melihat siapa yang ada di dalam, namun kemudian ada buku novel yang sangat besar sekali menjatuhi mereka dan mengenai Zoro sehingga dia terlihat terjatuh kebawah

''Woah ada buku raksasa menyerang Zoro'' kata Luffy kaget melihat buku itu

''Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Zoro-san?'' tanya Nepgear khawatir melihat Zoro

''Kena kau kakak perempuan yang sangat lambat''

Terdengar ada suara anak kecil, mereka kemudian melihat ke atas dan melihat kalau ada seorang anak kecil yaitu Ram

''Ram-chan, sedang apa kau disana?'' tanya Nepgear

''Ah aku kira tadi onee-chan ternyata cuma Nepgear dan kedua laki-laki bodoh itu'' kata Ram melihat mereka

''Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu'' kata Nepgear dengan kesal sambil terlihat sedikit marah

''Sepertinya kita harus menghawatirkan Zoro, dia terlihat kesakitan sekali'' kata Neptune melihat Zoro yang tertimpah

Zoro kemudian terlihat bangun dengan kesal dan kemudian melihat ke arah Ram dengan wajah kesal dan marah

''Kenapa kau selalu saja membuat masalah?!" teriak Zoro

''Hahaha itu karena kau bodoh terkena serangan lemah seperti itu'' kata Ram

''Apa kau bilang!'' teriak Zoro

Zoro terlihat kesal sekali melihat Ram yang benar-benar gadis kecil yang sangat nakal sekali, Ram terlihat hanya tersenyum dengan bangga karena dia berhasil memojokan dirinya itu. Rom terlihat senang melihat Nepgear datang

''Halo Rom'' kata Nepgear

''Halo miss Nepgear'' kata Rom dengan senang dan suara lembut

''Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian sangat ribut sekarang'' kemudian datanglah Blanc dengan wajah kesalnya karena di ganggu saat dia membaca novel

Blanc melihat kalau Neptune dan yang lain nya datang kesini

''Ada miss Nepgear, miss Neptune dan kedua laki-laki'' kata Rom

''Halo Blanc'' sapa Luffy kepada mereka

Blanc hanya membalas sapaan Luffy yang sepertinya sangat ramah sekali

''Miss Nepgear ingin membacakan sebuah novel kepada ku'' kata Rom

''Dan bermain dengan Ram, betapa baik nya kau'' kata Blanc

Terlihat Zoro di lempari banyak sekali buku ke arah nya dan terlihat dia menghindari semua nya, Ram terus melempari Zoro dan terkadang dia berhasil mengenai wajah nya sehingga membuat Zoro semakin marah

''Jadi miss Nepgear, apakah kesini untuk bermain dengan kami?'' tanya Rom

''Tentu saja, aku akan bermain dengan kalian'' kata Nepgear

''Senangnya'' kata Rom

''Nepgear, ikutlah denganku. Aku ada buku yang aku mau ceritakan kepadamu'' kata Blanc

''Baiklah'' kata Nepgear

''Ram, bermainlah dengan Zoro'' kata Blanc

''Oke, aku rasa ini akan sangat menyenangkan bermain dengan lelaki bodoh ini'' kata Ram

''Jangan mengatakan bodoh kepadaku!'' teriak Zoro kesal

Blanc hanya tersenyum melihat mereka bermain-main satu sama lain nya, Nepgear merasa kalau Ram terlihat lebih sulit di kendalikan sekarang

''Sepertinya dia sekarang lebih terlihat nakal ya'' kata Nepgear

''Dia memang selalu seperti hingga Mina pergi'' kata Rom

''Mina? Siapa dia?'' tanya Luffy heran

''Dia adalah Oracle di Lowee dan dia pergi mengatakan kalau dia mau melakukan perjalanan'' kata Nepgear

Luffy terlihat mengangguk mengerti, dia juga mengerti dengan Ram yang sepertinya tidak memiliki teman sama sekali. Zoro terlihat kesal dia terus di lempari buku dan beberapa alat lain nya

''Serangan Textnedo'' kata Ram melempar buku yang cukup besar

''Hey hati-hati!'' teriak Zoro kesal

''Woah sepertinya Zoro bro benar-benar sangat menikmati ini, ayo semua nya kita membaca buku walaupun aku tidak suka itu'' kata Neptune yang tidak mau terlibat dengan Ram

Mereka semua kemudian berjalan menuju ke perpustakaan kecuali Ram yang terlihat di kejar oleh Zoro sekarang, Ram terlihat senang sekali mengganggu Zoro yang sangat mudah marah

 **LASTATION**

''Aku tidak tahu kalau kita akan menuju ke Lastation juga'' kata Nepgear mendesah pasrah

''Ayolah Nep jr, aku tahu kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Uni'' kata Neptune

Nepgear terlihat hanya tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan dari Neptune, mereka kemudian menuju ke Basilicom Noire dan kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam.

''Kami masuk!'' teriak Neptune

Terlihat kalau ada Uni di dalam sana, Uni terlihat kaget melihat kalau ada Nepgear dan yang lain nya datang kesini

''Hy Nepgear, kakak perempuanya dan kedua bajak laut'' kata Uni melihat ke arah Luffy dan Zoro

Zoro terlihat merasa kalau Uni masih memanggil mereka berdua dengan sebutan penjahat yaitu bajak laut, Nepgear terlihat tersenyum kaku melihat Uni dan Zoro menatap tajam satu sama lain

''Hey berhentilah memanggil ku kakak perempuan Nepgear, kau bisa memanggilku Neptune

Uni melihat kearah Neptune dan kemudian mengangguk mengerti.

''Kemana Noire?'' tanya Luffy yang tiba-tiba saja

Uni kemudian terlihat menatap Luffy

''Dia sedang sibuk, dia mengatakan kalau ada banyak tugas sehingga dia mengunci dirinya di kamar'' jawab Uni

''Seperti yang kuduga, dia tetaplah Noire yang kita kenal'' kata Neptune dengan santai

''Ya begitulah, dia selalu mengutamakan pekerjaan nya'' kata Uni

Nepgear terlihat kasihan dengan Uni yang sangat jarang di beri perhatian oleh Noire walaupun Noire sudah bilang kalau dia sudah berusaha untuk memerhatikan Uni akan tetapi pekerjaan selalu saja mengganggu hubungan itu

''Dan dimana Kei?'' tanya Neptune

''Siapa lagi Kei?'' tanya Luffy sekarang bingung lagi

''Dia adalah Oracle Lastation'' jawab Nepgear

Luffy mengangguk mengerti. Uni terlihat mendesah pasrah mendengar pertanyaan dari Neptune, Neptune dan Nepgear telihat heran melihat tingkah Uni

''Ada apa Uni? Apakah ada terjadi sesuatu dengan nya?'' tanya Neptune

''Ya tidak terlalu, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti'' kata Uni

''Maksudmu dia keluar?'' tanya Neptune dengan rasa penasaran

''Tidak, dia hanya mengatakan kalau ''Dunia yang damai sekarang hanyalah membuang-buang bakatku, aku tidak di butuhkan disini'' begitu katakan'' kata Uni

''Seperti Kei yang kita tahu'' kata Neptune

''Dan apakah kau sudah selesai membangun energi itu bersama Koneko-chan?'' tanya Nepgear

''Sudah, dia adalah gadis kecil yang sangat membantu. Dia memiliki fisik yang kuat bahkan dia menceritakan tentang asal usul nya saat kami bekerja, dia mengatakan kalau dia berasal dari tempat bernama Kouh'' kata Uni

Neptune dan yang lain nya terlihat mengangguk mengerti, Neptune terlihat senang karena orang dari dimensi lain benar-benar sangat membantu sekali di sini

''Lagipula Nepgear, kenapa kau disini?'' tanya Uni

''Oh kami hanya beristirahat dari mengerjakan quest'' kata Nepgear

''Apa? Jadi kalian kesini hanya ingin beristirahat, aku sama sekali tidak terlalu pandai dalam melayani orang seperti ini'' kata Uni

''Oh maaf, kami akan segera pergi'' kata Nepgear

''Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyuruhmu pulang, jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu kepada kalian?'' tanya Uni

''Oh kalau begitu aku mau sebuah daging'' kata Luffy

Uni terlihat menatap ke arah Luffy dan kemudian kesal karena permintaan nya itu, bisa-bisa makanan di Basilicom milik kakak nya ini habis semua gara-gara Luffy namun dia terlihat mendesah menerima permintaan Luffy itu

''Aku mau sake'' kata Zoro

''Tidak ada minuman keras di tempat ini'' kata Uni menatap ke arah Zoro

''Kalau begitu aku mau teh saja'' kata Zoro dengan merasa cemberut karena tidak ada sake disini

Zoro mendesah pasrah melihat Zoro juga

''Aku mau teh saja'' kata Nepgear

''Kalau begitu tunggu ya, dan lagi apakah kau mau bermain game?'' tanya Uni

''Game? Tentu saja'' kata Luffy

''Aku bertanya kepada Nepgear bukan kepadamu, lagian game ini hanya bisa di mainkan dua orang saja'' kata Uni kesal melihat Luffy

Luffy kemudian terlihat cemberut mendengar perkataan Uni tadi, dia cemberut bukan kena marah akan tetapi karena game nya hanya bisa di mainkan oleh dua orang saja.

''Kalau begitu aku mau'' kata Nepgear

''Baguslah'' kata Uni

''Woah, Nepgear dan Uni benar-benar memiliki persahabatan yang sangat dekat'' kata Luffy

''Apakah kau cemburu, Luffy bro?'' tanya Neptune

''Tidak, aku senang mereka bisa begitu dekat'' kata Luffy

Zoro terlihat hanya terdiam saja melihat mereka berdua

''Setelah ini kita akan ke Leanbox'' kata Neptune

''Woah itu bagus'' kata Luffy

 **LEANBOX**

Terlihat sekarang mereka sudah ada di Leanbox dan terlihat sudah ada di Basilicom Vert, di depan mereka adalah ruangan Vert yang sepertinya dia sedang bermain game di dalam

''Halo Vert, jika kau tidak ada maka jangan berbicara lah'' kata Neptune

''Ya, aku ada di dalam. Kalian boleh masuk'' kata Vert

Neptune dan yang lain nya kemudian terlihat masuk ke dalam. Terlihat seperti biasa ruangan Vert sangat rapi dan ada banyak sekali buku-buku dan foto-foto para lelaki yang sepertinya menunjukan hubungan yang tidak normal

Terlihat Vert yang sedang ada di depan PC nya dan sepertinya sedang memainkan game nya

''Hmmm apa yang dia lakukan?'' tanya Nepgear

''Menurutmu apa?'' tanya Neptune

''Aku rasa dia sedang bermain game'' kata Luffy

''Hmmmm namun aku merasa kalau dia sedang mengerjakan tugasnya'' kata Nepgear

''Hey Vert, sedang apa kau?'' tanya Neptune

''Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang bermain game'' kata Vert yang sangat serius dengan PC nya itu

Nepgear mendesah pasrah karena ternyata dugaan nya salah dan Luffy benar, dia ternyata sedang memainkan sebuah game MMO

''Jadi Vert, sudah berapa lama kau bermain game?'' tanya Neptune

''Saat aku pulang dari tempatmu' kata Vert

Neptune dan yang lain nya hanya terkagum dengan kehidupan gamers Vert itu, Vert kemudian melihat ke arah mereka

''Jadi kenapa kalian disini?'' tanya Vert

''Oh kami hanya berkunjung'' kata Neptune

''Oh cuma itu'' kata Vert

''Apakah Chika tidak mengganggu mu lagi?'' tanya Neptune

Sekali lagi Luffy terlihat bingung karena banyak sekali nama yang tidak dia kenal.

''Dia adalah Oracle di Leanbox'' kata Nepgear mengerti dengan Luffy yang terlihat bingung

''Dia sedang memiliki tugas baru sehingga dia sangat jarang kemari'' kata Vert

''Oh itu sangat sayang sekali, padahal dia cukup hebat menjadi adik angkat mu'' kata Neptune

''Ya mau bagaimana lagi, dia memutuskan seperti itu'' kata Vert

Vert kemudian melihat kalau tim nya benar-benar hancur sekarang karena dia lupa untuk mengheal mereka

''Hah aku lupa dengan game ku karena kita terlalu banyak berbicara tadi. Kalau bisa biarkan aku fokus'' kata Vert

''Oke kalau begitu kita akan pergi dari sini'' kata Neptune

Mereka kemudian terlihat pergi dari Basilicom Vert dan kemudian terlihat menuju kembali ke Guild Planeptune untuk mengerjakan tugas mereka lagi setelah beristirahat

 **PLANEPTUNE**

Terlihat sekarang mereka ada di Planeptune Guild, terlihat Nepgear sedang melihat quest apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan kali ini.

''Apa ini? ''Kelompok protes warga yang terbuang?'' '' tanya Nepgear melihat dokumen itu

''Ah itu, Histy sudah membicarakan soal itu kepada kan tentang para warga, tentang para warga yang protes bla blah blah dan itu'' kata Neptune

''Apa, aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang ini'' kata Nepgear

''Ada apa Nepun? Apakah ada masalah?'' tanya Luffy melihat Neptune

''Oh tentang ada protes warga'' kata Neptune

''Memangnya kenapa mereka protes?'' tanya Zoro

''Ya aku dengar mereka tidak menerima tentang system ada nya CPU, mereka mau CPU itu tidak ada'' kata Neptune

''Ah kenapa bisa begitu? Apakah kalian melakukan sesuatu yang jahat?'' tanya Luffy

''Tentu saja tidak, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan tindakan kejahatan'' kata Neptune

''Baiklah, kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak mendatangi para warga itu'' kata Luffy

Neptune tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Luffy yang secara langsung ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini

''Baiklah, ayo'' kata Neptune

Mereka kemudian terlihat berjalan keluar guild dan kemudian terlihat menuju ke tempat para warga yang protes itu.

Terlihat di lain tempat ada seorang gadis berambut silver panjang, memakai pakaian panjang di celana maupun di baju. Dia terlihat sedang menyebarkan sesuatu seperti kertas kepada para warga

''Ayo silahkan membaca kertas ini, kita sama sekali tidak membutuhkan CPU, kita hanya memperlukan sebuah hukum yang adil'' kata wanita itu yang terlihat kaku karena tidak percaya diri

''Minggir kau, kau menghalangi jalanku'' kata salah satu warga yang lewat

''Oh maaf, silahkan'' kata wanita itu terlihat mempersilahkan orang itu lewat

Wanita itu terlihat tidak hanya tidak percaya diri akan tetapi terlihat gugup dan kiku, dia sama sekali tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dia lakukan

''Kita tidak membutuhkan CPU, kita hanya memperlukan hukum yang adil'' kata wanita itu

''Ibu apa yang wanita itu bicarakan?'' tanya salah satu anak kecil kepada ibu nya

''Jangan lihat dia, dia hanya orang gila'' kata ibu anak itu yang kemudian menarik anak nya pergi

Wanita itu terlihat mendesah pasrah karena tidak berhasil sama sekali, dia sama sekali tidak menyebarkan beberapa kertas yang ada di tangan nya

''Aku sudah melakukan ini berjam-jam namun tidak ada orang yang mendengarkanku, lagian kenapa mereka meperdulikan orang seperti ku'' kata wanita itu terlihat sedih

Wanita itu melihat ke arah penduduk lagi namun terlihat dia begitu bersemangat lagi

''Tidak, aku harus semangat. Aku harus menyebarkan kertas-kertas ini'' kata wanita itu

''Hey nona tukang protes!'' kemudian terdengar ada suara Neptune

Wanita itu kemudian kaget melihat kalau ada empat orang yang sedang menuju ke arah nya, dia kemudian terlihat kaget dan terlihat tambah gugup sekarang

''Apakah kau orang yang melakukan protes tentang mendukung tidak ada nya CPU?'' tanya Nepgear melihat wanita itu

''Oh benar'' kata wanita itu

''Aneh, kenapa dia sendirian. Bukankah orang yang protes itu pasti memiliki banyak orang?'' tanya Luffy heran melihat wanita itu sendirian

''Aku rasa mereka semua tersesat di jalan atau tidak mau datang sama sekali'' kata Zoro terlihat mengejek wanita itu

Wanita itu terlihat murung mendengar ejekan Zoro tadi, Nepgear terlihat merasa kasihan dan merasa kesal sedikit dengan Zoro yang menghina wanita itu

''Jadi hmmmmm...'' terlihat Nepgear bingung dengan nama wanita itu

''Oh nama Rei Ryght'' kata Rei memperkenalkan dirinya

''Oh namaku Monkey D Luffy'' kata Luffy memperkenalkan dirinya

''Kau tidak perlu memperkenalkan dirimu, Luffy bro'' kata Neptune melihat Luffy

Wanita itu terlihat hanya tersenyum kaku melihat Luffy memperkenalkan dirinya

''Hmm dan kalian sepertinya terlihat familiar'' kata Rei melihat Neptune dan Nepgear

Rei kemudian kaget setelah menyadari siapa mereka

''Kalian kan Neptune dan Nepgear! CPU Planeptune dan CPU Candidate!'' teriak Rei kaget melihat mereka

''Hah sepertinya dia tahu siapa kita, bahkan orang random saja tahu siapa kita'' kata Neptune dengan bangga

''Gawat aku harus pergi dari sini'' kata Rei yang terlihat berlari sangat cepat sekali menjauh dari mereka

Luffy dan Zoro terlihat heran melihat wanita itu lari dengan ketakutan seperti seorang yang sudah melihat hantu yang sangat mengerikan sekali.

''Woah dia lari, ternyata kalian sangat mengerikan. Aku berpikir kalau dia barusan melihat monster'' kata Luffy

''Tunggu sebentar Luffy bro, kau sepertinya menyinggung kami'' kata Neptune

''Oh maaf'' kata Luffy

''Apakah sudah selesai? Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?'' tanya Zoro

''Oh benar, karena tidak terlihat ada nya orang demo disini, kita pulang'' kata Nepgear

''Yeah akhirnya kita pulang'' kata Luffy

''Bagus'' kata Zoro yang terlihat senang juga

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan menuju ke Basilicom Neptune, mereka berjalan dan kemudian sampai dengan cukup cepat

''Kami pulang!'' teriak Neptune

Terlihat di dalam ada IF dan Compa yang sepertinya sedang menunggu mereka, Neptune dan yang lain nya terlihat senang melihat mereka

''Woah, kalian disini'' kata Neptune

''Yup, setelah bekerja kami memutuskan untuk kesini'' kata IF

IF dan Compa melihat ke arah Luffy dan Zoro dan kemudian tersenyum karena mereka ternyata terlihat senang tinggal disini.

''Oh ya, makan malam sudah siap'' kata Compa

''Benarkah, bagus kau memang temanku yang sangat baik Compa'' kata Neptune dengan senang sekali

Compa terlihat hanya tersenyum saja mendengar pujian Neptune, Compa kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy dan Zoro

''Aku juga sudah menyiapkan banyak daging, Rias-san dan yang lain nya juga sudah ada di sana'' kata Compa

''Baiklah, aku akan makan banyak kali ini'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

Zoro terbengong melihat kapten nya yang selalu saja makan dengan banyak, mereka kemudian menuju ke tempat makan. Terlihat di tempat makan terlihat ada Rias dan yang lain nya sudah memulai makan malam nya

Rias dan peeragenya tersenyum melihat Neptune dan yang lain nya sudah pulang, terlihat Koneko seperti biasa memamakan sebuah ikan dan terlihat mereka makan dengan sangat santai namun mereka tahu kalau akan ada kekacauan karena ada nya Luffy

''Baiklah, saatnya makan!'' teriak Luffy yang terlihat memanjang lengan nya mengambil banyak sekali makanan

Semua orang kemudian terlihat menjaga makanan mereka masing-masing dengan menyembunyikan nya dari orang lain, Rias hanya tersenyum melihat Luffy yang begitu membuat suasana menjadi sangat meriah sekali

''Jadi apakah kalian sudah menyelesaikan tugas kalian?'' tanya Histoire

''Tentu saja, tugas kami sudah selesai'' kata Neptune dengan senang

''Kalau begitu aku berharap kalian bekerja lagi besok'' kata Neptune

''Tunggu, kami akan bekerja lagi besok? Yang benar saja, aku tidak mau'' kata Zoro dengan kesal

''Oh kalau begitu, baiklah'' kata Histoire dengan tatapan marah kepada Zoro

Zoro terlihat berkeringat karena tatapan Histoire itu, dia sama sekali sangat kesal dengan wanita yang marah terutama saat bertemu dengan Tashigi. Zoro kemudian terlihat mendesah pasrah

''Baiklah, aku mengerti'' kata Zoro

Histoire tersenyum kearah Zoro yang mengerti, Koneko terlihat memukul Luffy sehingga Luffy terlihat terpental dan menabrak tembok. Semua orang kaget melihat nya

''Woah, kenapa kau memukul nya, Koneko?'' tanya Neptune

''Dia mencoba untuk mengambil ikan ku'' kata Koneko dengan wajah datar nya

''Dia pantas mendapatkan nya'' kata IF terlihat tersenyum dengan senang melihat Luffy merasakan menempel di tembok

''Hey Luffy, kau memakan semua makanan ku!'' teriak Zoro dengan kesal

Semua orang terlihat meriah sekali melihat Luffy terus memakan semua makanan itu, yup tapi itu adalah pemandangan yang hebat dari hubungan mereka masing-masing.

 **DI TEMPAT LAIN**

Terlihat kalau wanita bernama Rei itu terlihat sedang berlari di lorong kota dan kemudian berhenti untuk sementara, dia terlihat lelah sekali karena berlari dari tadi

''Akhirnya AKU berhasil kabur'' kata Rei

Rei melihat ke belakangnya dan tidak melihat kalau ada yang mengikutinya

''Aku langsung di serang oleh CPU itu, kenapa aku begitu lemah sekali'' kata Rei dengan murung

''Seharusnya aku lebih berani tapi seperti nya itu percuma saja, sudah seharusnya aku menyerah saja'' kata Rei dengan tambah murung

''Hey apa yang kau bicarakan, kau terlihat sekarang seperti seorang wanita pencundang'' kemudian terdengar sebuah suara

Rei kemudian kaget mendengarnya dan kemudian melihat asal dari suara itu. Dia mencari tempat asal suara itu dan tidak menemukan siapa pemilik suara itu

''Hmm siapa di sana?'' tanya Rei

''Ya aku'' jawab suara itu

''Apakah aku sudah gila, aku mendengar suara aneh'' kata Rei merasa kalau dia sudah mulai gila

''Tidak bodoh, aku ada disini'' kata suara itu

Rei kemudian melihat ke atas nya dan kemudian kaget melihat ada seorang gadis yang sangat kecil yang sepertinya terbang menggunakan sebuah buku. Dia terlihat memakai pakaian hitam dan berambut kuning coklat pendek

''Woah ada makhluk terbang aneh!" ucap Rei

''Jangan panggil aku aneh!'' kata gadis itu

''Siapa kau?'' tanya Rei

''Kau tidak perlu tahu yang pasti aku kesini karena...'' gadis itu kemudian terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah energi hitam

Rei kaget melihat energi itu yang terlihat berwarna hitam dan bercampur berwarna ungu atau biru

''Makanlah'' kata gadis itu

''Apa? Tidak. Itu terlihat tidak seperti makanan'' kata Rei

''Sudah makan saja, jangan banyak bicara'' kata gadis itu

Gadis itu kemudian memaksa Rei untuk memakan energi itu, Rei berusaha untuk menolak nya akan tetapi terlihat kalau dia akhirnya memakan energi itu dan kemudian pingsan

''Woah dia pingsan, kalau begitu aku akan kembali'' kata gadis itu yang kemudian menghilang

Rei terlihat pingsan dan kemudian terbangung beberapa jam, dia terlihat pucat sekali setelah memakan energi itu

''Aku merasa tidak enak badan, aku mau pulang'' kata Rei

Rei kemudian terlihat pulang menuju ke rumah nya dengan wajah lemas nya itu

 **BERSMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Yup disini cerita nya sudah berjalan Di Rebirth 3 dan akan terus berjalan di jalan cerita game nya**

 **Aku akan membawa Neptune, Luffy dan satu lagi karakter High School DxD ke dimensi Plutia. Yup kita tunggu saja**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan Review**

 **Salam Author**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda & Ichiei Ishibumi Dan Compile Heart & Idea Factory**

* * *

 **SELAMAT DATANG KE DIMENSI LAIN**

''Baiklah Luffy bro dan sis Koneko, apakah kalian benar-benar ingin bersamaku untuk mengerjakan quest ini?'' tanya Neptune yang melihat ke arah Luffy

''Yup, dan aku berharap kalau aku akan segera Level Up'' kata Luffy dengan semangat

''Dan aku juga ingin melawan para monster'' kata Koneko dengan wajah datar nya

''Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu!'' teriak Neptune yang kemudian jalan pergi bersama Luffy

Nepgear dan yang lain nya terlihat hanya mendesah pasrah melihat mereka berdua pergi untuk menyelesaikan quest mereka. Akeno hanya tertawa kecil melihat mereka berdua pergi dengan gaya jalan mereka masing-masing

''Baiklah, aku rasa mereka akan baik-baik saja'' kata Zoro yang kemudian terlihat masuk ke dalam

''Apakah kau tidak khawatir sama sekali?'' tanya Nepgear

''Luffy akan menjaga mereka, aku tahu dengan Luffy'' kata Zoro dengan santai

''Kalau begitu aku bisa mempercayai itu'' kata Rias dengan tersenyum

Nepgear hanya mendesah melihat mereka yang begitu santai dan berpikir kalau Neptune, Luffy dan Koneko akan baik-baik saja. Nepgear juga berharap kalau mereka bertiga akan baik-baik saja, Nepgear kemudian masuk ke dalam Basilicom lagi

Neptune terlihat memimpin jalan ke depan dengan santai tanpa ada masalah sama sekali, Luffy dan Koneko mengikuti nya dari belakang dengan santai juga. Mereka sudah ada di hutan di dekat Planeptune untuk melawan para monster. Neptune kemudian berbalik melihat ke arah Luffy dan Koneko

''Baiklah, my brother dan sister ku. Kita akan melawan para monster, apakah kalian siap?'' tanya Neptune dengan seperti seorang pemimpin.

''Ya!'' teriak Luffy dengan semangat

Koneko terlihat hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan heran karena begitu bersemangat sekali, mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan dan terlihat kalau Neptune melihat ada monster.

''Bersiap-siaplah, kita akan melawan monster'' kata Neptune yang terlihat mengeluarkan katana nya

Luffy terlihat bersiap-siap menggunakan tinju nya sama dengan Koneko, monster itu kemudian terlihat ingin menyerang Neptune akan tetapi terlihat Neptune menghindari serangan monster itu dan kemudian menebas nya. Luffy tidak mau kalah, dia kemudian terlihat menyerang salah satu monster dengan satu tangan nya, Koneko terlihat menendang salah satu monster dengan sangat cepat sekali

Mereka berdua terlihat berhasil mengalahkan beberapa monster akan tetapi terlihat kalau masih banyak lagi monster yang ada di tempat itu, Luffy terlihat menyerang mereka semua dengan serangan combonya gatling gun. Koneko seperti biasa memiliki fisik yang sangat kuat sehingga bisa mengalahkan mereka semua.

''Baiklah, kita sepertinya berhasil mengalahkan para monster itu. Kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan'' kata Neptune dengan santai

Neptune dan kedua karakter DLC itu kemudian terlihat berjalan dengan santai lagi namun Luffy terlihat merasakan sesuatu dan terlihat wajah nya lemas

''Ada apa Luffy senpai?'' tanya Koneko

''Aku lapar'' kata Luffy dengan wajah lemasnya

''Sudah kuduga, tahanlah dulu. Setelah ini kita akan langsung pulang'' kata Neptune

Luffy terlihat hanya tersenyum saja melihat kalau Neptune benar-benar sangat mengerti dengan nya, mereka kemudian masuk lebih dalam kedalam hutan. Mereka terus berjalan dan kemudian terdengar ada suara

''Apakah kalian mendengar suara?'' tanya Luffy

''Yup, Luffy bro benar. Aku mendengar suara'' kata Neptune

Koneko terlihat sedang bersiaga berpikir kalau akan ada lagi serangan monster namun terlihat muncul seorang wanita berambut putih. Neptune kaget melihat wanita itu karena dia mengetahui siapa wanita itu, Luffy juga mengenal wanita itu

''Tolong, aku tersesat disini'' kata wanita itu meminta tolong

''Haaa kau kan wanita dari salah satu grup demo semalam?'' tanya Neptune melihat dia

''Siapa dia?'' tanya Koneko melihat wanita itu

''Nama nya kalau tidak salah Roi'' kata Luffy

''Yang benar Rei'' kata Rei dengan kesal melihat ke arah Luffy

''Nah yaitu'' kata Luffy

Koneko hanya terbengong melihat Luffy salah menyebutkan tiga huruf yang sangat mudah untuk di hafal, Neptune dan Luffy terlihat heran melihat Rei ada di tempat seperti ini

''Woah CPU, aku harus pergi'' kata wanita itu

''Tunggu jangan pergi!'' teriak Neptune

Luffy yang melihat Rei ingin lari kemudian terlihat meregangkan lengan nya dan kemudian menangkap Rei, Rei pun kaget melihat Luffy meregangkan tangannya dan kemudian menangkapnya

''Tidak, lepaskan aku!'' teriak Rei

''Tenanglah, kami tidak akan menyakitimu'' kata Neptune

Rei kemudian terlihat tenang walaupun di hati nya masih ada keraguan, Luffy kemudian melepas Rei

''Jadi bisakah kau ceritakan kenapa kau ada disini?'' tanya Neptune

''Aku tersesat'' kata Rei

Luffy terlihat tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya, dia sudah tersesat dari kemarin. Koneko hanya terlihat mendesah pasrah melihat sifat Luffy yang menertawai Rei, Rei terlihat murung mendengar Luffy tertawa terbahak-bahak. Neptune terlihat menahan tawa juga karena dia sudah tersesat dari semalam

''Tenanglah Luffy bro, jangan menertawainya'' kata Neptune

''T-Tapi itu lucu sekali, dia sudah tersesat dari semalam, dia sama dengan Zoro'' kata Luffy terlihat masih tertawa

''Kenapa-kenapa...'' terlihat Rei mau menangis

''Luffy senpai, kau membuatnya menangis'' kata Koneko

Luffy kemudian terlihat berhenti tertawa dan kemudian melihat ke arah Rei yang terlihat menangis.

''Hey maafkan aku'' kata Luffy mencoba untuk meminta maaf

''Kenapa CPU dan para pengikutnya selalu saja...'' kata Rei terlihat terbata-bata

Neptune dan Luffy terlihat bingung sekarang melihat Rei yang menangis dengan begitu keras, Koneko terlihat mendesah pasrah melihat Rei yang seperti wanita dewasa menangis begitu mudah nya. Neptune terlihat mencoba untuk menghiburnya

''Tenanglah, Luffy sudah minta maaf, oke?'' kata Neptune kepada Rei

''Kalian mengatakan maaf lagi, kenapa kalian hiks-hiks... selalu saja mengangguku'' kata Rei

Luffy sekarang benar-benar bingung sekarang karena dia berpikir kalau ini adalah kesalahan nya karena membuat Rei menangis seperti itu akan tetapi saat dia meminta maaf Rei malah bertambah keras menangisnya, Ini benar-benar membuatnya bingung

''Kau kejam sekali Luffy bro membuat wanita menangis'' kata Neptune melihat ke arah Luffy

''Bukankah kau juga mengejek nya, Neptune senpai?'' tanya Koneko

Neptune terlihat tersenyum kaku mendengar perkataan dari Koneko yang benar, Rei terlihat masih saja menangis dan kemudian terlihat melihat ke arah Neptune dan yang lain nya

''Seharusnya CPU tidak ada di dunia ini!'' teriak Rei sambil menangis

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja muncul energi gelap di depan Neptune dan yang lain nya, Neptune, Luffy dan Koneko terlihat kaget melihat energi gelap itu yang sepertinya menghisap mereka.

''Woah, ada apa dengan energi ini. Benda ini menyerap kita'' kata Neptune terlihat mencoba untuk memegang sesuatu agar tidak terhisap ke dalam lubang itu.

Luffy terlihat meregangkan tangan nya dan kemudian memegang salah satu pohon di belakang mereka, benda itu kemudian terlihat menghisap lebih kuat lagi. Neptune dan Koneko memegang Luffy agar mereka tidak terhisap namun terlihat kalau pohon itu juga terlihat tidak kuat untuk menarik mereka semua

Tangan Koneko terlihat terlepas karena hisapan portal itu, Luffy yang melihatnya kemudian terlihat mengulurkan satu tangan nya untuk menolong Koneko dan kemudian berhasil. Koneko merasa selamat saat Luffy memegang tangan nya.

''Hmmm pasti para pembaca berpikir kalau ini akan baik-baik saja tapi sepertinya pohon yang di pegang oleh Luffy bro akan ikut terhisap juga'' kata Neptune melihat ke arah pohon yang di pegang oleh Luffy

Dan benar saja pohon itu kemudian terlihat terlepas dari tanah dan membuat Luffy dan kedua teman wanitanya terhisap ke dalam lubang, mereka semua masuk ke dalam lubang bersama pohon itu.

Rei yang melihat kejadian ini hanya kaget melihat ketiga orang itu menghilang terhisap oleh portal itu.

''Hahaha, sepertinya kau berhasil''

Kemudian terdengar suara wanita, Rei kemudian melihat ke atas langit dan melihat kalau ada gadis kecil yang semalam dia temui.

''Kau kan...'' terlihat Rei mengetahui siapa wanita itu

''Sepertinya kau telah berhasil memusnahkan CPU itu'' kata gadis itu

''Benarkah? Aku yang membuat itu?'' tanya Rei

''Yup benar sekali'' kata gadis itu

Rei kemudian terlihat tersenyum namun kali ini terlihat senyuman nya bercampur dengan senyuman jahat dan tatapan bengis.

''Ya, aku membuat ini'' kata Rei dengan senyuman jahat nya

Di Planeptune terlihat ada Nepgear dan yang lain nya ada di Basilicom milik Neptune, Nepgear terlihat heran karena mereka bertiga tidak pulang juga sudah sore ini.

''Kenapa mereka tidak pulang juga?'' tanya Nepgear merasa khawatir

''Tenang saja pinky, mereka akan baik-baik saja'' kata Zoro dengan terlihat tidur dengan santai

''Kenapa kau begitu yakin seperti itu, Zoro-san?'' tanya Nepgear

Zoro hanya tersenyum dan terlihat ada tatapan yakin sekali di mata nya

''Entahlah mungkin karena mereka bersama Luffy'' kata Zoro dengan santai

Nepgear terlihat kaget mendengarnya namun terlihat kalau dia merasa tenang sedikit karena perkataan dari Zoro tadi, Rias yang mendengar mereka dari jauh terlihat tersenyum mengetahui itu, dia juga percaya kalau Koneko akan baik-baik saja dengan mereka

 **DENGAN LUFFY, NEPTUNE DAN KONEKO**

''Kembali lagi dengan kami, aku adalah Neptune seperti yang kalian lihat sebagai karakter utama disini. Dan aku juga bersama kedua teman dari dimensi berbeda, di sebelah sini ada Luffy bro salah satu dari dua karakter laki-laki disini dan di sebelah sini ada temanku yang sepertinya sama denganku yaitu Koneko sang kucing pendiam'' kata Neptune memperkenalkan Luffy dan Koneko

''Waaaaah!'' teriak Luffy terlihat senang karena sesuatu

''Dan pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa Luffy bro terlihat senang sekali, itu karena kami ada di langit dan terlihat terjatuh ke bawah'' kata Neptune

Kamera kemudian terlihat terbalik dan menunjukan Neptune yang terbalik yang sepertinya terjun bebas di angkasa. Terlihat mereka bertiga ada di langit dan terlihat terjatuh ke bawah dengan sangat cepat sekali

''Wihhh'' teriak Luffy terlihat senang sekali dan terlihat berpose gaya renang

''Luffy senpai, kau terlalu senang sekali'' kata Koneko terlihat hanya santai saja

''Sis Koneko, kau benar-benar hampir mirip dengan Blanc namun kau sepertinya lebih pendiam darinya'' kata Neptune sambil menaruh tangan nya di dada nya sambil melihat ke arah Koneko

Koneko terlihat mendesah.

''Sebaiknya kita harus memikirkan cara untuk bisa mendarat dengan aman'' kata Koneko

''Jangan pedulikan aku, aku manusia karet'' kata Luffy

''Ya kami tahu itu Luffy bro, akan tetapi bagaimana dengan kami berdua?'' tanya Neptune melihat ke arah Luffy

Di bawah mereka ada terlihat hutan yang cukup luas sekali dan di hutan itu terlihat ada seorang gadis sedang berlari mengejar seseorang di depan nya

''Tunggu aku... kau terlalu cepat...'' kata gadis itu dengan suara mengantuk.

''Itu karena kau lambat sekali, seharusnya kau tidak perlu ikut'' kata seseorang di depan gadis itu yang sepertinya adalah seorang wanita

Neptune terlihat melihat mereka berdua

''Luffy bro, sis Koneko, sepertinya aku melihat seseorang'' kata Neptune

''Benarkah? Dimana?'' tanya Luffy terlihat melihat ke bawah sambil terjun bebas

Luffy kemudian melihat ada wanita yang berambut ungu namun lebih gelap yang memakai pakaian seperti pakaian gaun dan di depan nya ada wanita berambut hitam twintal dan sangat mirip sekali dengan Noire namun pakaian nya terlihat berbeda

''Hey kalian!'' teriak Neptune

Gadis yang di belakang terlihat mendengar sesuatu dan kemudian memanggil wanita di depan nya ini.

''Hey...Apakah kau tidak mendengar sesuatu?'' tanya gadis itu dengan suara mengantuk nya

Wanita itu kemudian berbalik dan kemudian melihat ke arah gadis yang ada di belakangnya

''Suara? Suara apa?'' tanya wanita itu

''Seorang suara wanita'' kata gadis itu

''Aku tidak mendengarnya'' kata wanita itu terlihat mencoba mendengarnya namun tidak mendengar apa-apa

Gadis itu kemudian melihat ke atas langit dan kemudian kaget melihat ada tiga orang yang sepertinya terjatuh dari langit dan menuju ke arah mereka dengan sangat cepat sekali.

''Sekarang apa?'' tanya wanita itu melihat gadis itu menatap ke langit

''Hmmm...aaa...sebenarnya'' terlihat kalau tidak terlalu percaya diri mengatakan ini

''Jeez cepat katakan ada apa?'' tanya wanita itu dengan kesal

''Aku melihat ada tiga orang yang jatuh dari langit'' kata gadis itu

Wanita itu terlihat menaikan alisnya mendengar perkataan dari gadis di depan nya ini, orang jatuh dari langit? Yang benar saja

''Orang jatuh dari langit? Bagaimana bisa mereka jatuh dari langit?'' tanya wanita itu

''Ya kau tahu, aku memang melihatnya dan mereka menuju ke arah kita'' kata gadis itu dengan suara mengantuk

Wanita itu hanya terlihat mendesah pasrah mendengar perkataan gadis di depan nya ini, dia tidak percaya sama sekali dengan orang jatuh dari langit dan kenapa mereka bisa terjatuh dari langit.

''Hmmm Noire, sepertinya mereka akan menjatuhimu'' kata gadis itu

''Sudahlah, kau selalu saja...''

''Minggir!''

''Ah? Uwaaah!''

 **Boom!**

Kemudian seseorang menjatuhi wanita itu dengan sangat cepat sekali, gadis itu kaget melihat teman nya itu terlihat di serang dari atas oleh seseorang. Gadis itu kemudian melihat siapa yang menindihi teman nya itu, terlihat kalau ada seorang gadis memakai pakaian putih dan ungu, dia berambut ungu cerah dan terlihat memakai sepatu putih

''Woah, aku kira aku akan mati tapi aku merasa kalau aku mendarat di tempat yang sangat empuk'' kata gadis itu terlihat heran

Neptune kemudian melihat gadis di depan nya yang terlihat memiliki ciri-ciri yang lebih jelas, dia bermata ungu gelap, rambut ungu gelap, memakai sepatu yang sepertinya sepatu tidur dan terlihat memakai gaun berwarna putih dan terlihat bercampur dengan warna lain nya

''Whoaaaa...seorang gadis jatuh dari langit'' kata gadis itu dengan suara mengantuk.

''Hmmmm siapa kau?'' tanya Neptune

''Justru aku bertanya seperti itu'' kata gadis itu

''Oh aku Neptune sangat CPU Planeptune'' kata Neptune dengan tersenyum senang

Gadis itu terlihat kaget mendengarnya

''Woah kau CPU Planeptune juga? Itu hebat'' kata gadis itu

''Ya semua orang mengatakan kalau aku ini memang hebat, aku adalah karakter utama di sini jadi aku harus hebat hahahahah. Tunggu! Apakah kau bilang _'juga'_?'' tanya Neptune

''Oh nama aku Plutia'' kata gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya

''Oh senang berjumpa dengan mu Pururu'' kata Neptune

''Pururu?'' Plutia terlihat heran mendengar perkataan dari Neptune

''Ya, itu adalah nickname mu, nama mu sangat sulit untuk aku sebutkan'' kata Neptune dengan tersenyum

''Oh...kalau begitu aku akan memberikanmu nickname juga, aku akan memanggilmu...Neppy'' kata Plutia memberikan Neptune nickname

''Neppy? Hahahaha itu bagus'' kata Neptune sambil tertawa.

Neptune kemudian menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting yaitu kedua teman nya yang ikut terbang bersama nya tadi

''Dimana Luffy bro dan sis Koneko?'' tanya Neptune mencari mereka

Plutia terlihat heran melihat Neptune sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang, namun kemudian dia menyadari kalau teman nya ada di bawah Neptune yang sepertinya kesakitan

''Hmmmm Neppy, kau sepertinya harus bangun'' kata Plutia

''Hah? Memangnya kenapa?'' tanya Neptune

''Karena kau menindihi teman ku'' kata Plutia

''Teman?'' Neptune kemudian melihat bawahnya dan kemudian kaget melihat kalau dia sedang menduduki seseorang.

Wanita itu terlihat kesal dan kemudian bangun dengan sangat kesal sekali, wanita itu kemudian melihat ke arah Neptune dengan tatapan kesal

''Siapa kau ini?! Dan kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari langit?!'' tanya wanita itu

Neptune kemudian kaget melihat wanita itu, dia mengenal wanita itu walaupun sekarang penampilan nya sedikit berbeda.

''Noire, sedang apa kau disini?'' tanya Neptune melihat Noire

Noire terlihat heran melihat gadis di depan nya ini, dia kemudian hanya bingung berpikir kalau gadis di depan nya ini mengenal nya.

''Apakah aku mengenalmu?'' tanya Noire

Neptune terlihat kaget mendengarnya, dia tidak percaya kalau Noire tidak mengenal nya padahal mereka sudah sangat lama sekali saling mengenal satu sama lain.

''Kau tidak mengenalku? Apakah kau serius? Atau kepalamu terbentur oleh sesuatu? Atau kau hilang ingatan?'' tanya Neptune

Plutia menatap ke arah Noire berpikir apakah yang di tanya oleh Neptune benar terjadi mengatakan kalau Noire hilang ingatan

''Dengar, kepalaku masih baik-baik saja, dan aku sangat yakin kalau aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu'' kata Noire dengan kesal

Neptune terlihat tidak percaya dan kaget dengan perkataan dari Noire yang ada di depan nya ini, dia sudah berteman dengan Noire sudah sangat lama sekali.

''Sudah kuduga, kau sepertinya menjadi sangat depresi tidak memiliki teman'' kata Neptune

Noire terlihat kaget mendengarnya karena yang di katakan oleh Neptune cukup benar, dia tidak depresi akan tetapi kalau soal teman yang di katakan oleh Neptune adalah benar.

''Apakah itu benar, Noire...Aku kira aku adalah temanmu'' kata Plutia dengan bingung

Noire terlihat terdiam dan ingin mengucapkan jawaban kepada Plutia

''Ya kau adalah temanku, namun aku tidak tahu dia'' kata Noire menunjuk ke arah Noire

Neptune terlihat bingung untuk berkata-kata lagi karena Noire tetapi saja tidak mengenal dirinya itu, saat Neptune ingin berbicara tiba-tiba datanglah dua orang.

''Disana rupanya kau, Neptune'' kata salah satu orang yang tidak lain adalah Luffy

Koneko terlihat ada di belakang Luffy dengan ada dedaunan di kepala nya karena sepertinya mereka jatuh di pepohonan, mereka berjalan menuju ke arah Neptune dan teman baru nya. Luffy kemudian melihat Noire dan kaget berpikir bagaimana dia ada disini

''Kenapa kau disin, Noire?'' tanya Luffy

Noire kemudian kaget melihat laki-laki itu mengenal dirinya ini, Plutia kaget karena ada laki-laki juga yang mengenal teman nya ini.

''Siapa kau?'' tanya Noire

''Aku? Aku Luffy, temanmu'' kata Luffy

Noire kemudian mencoba untuk mengingat nama Luffy akan tetapi dia tidak menemukan nama itu di otaknya, Noire merasa dia mengalami hari yang aneh saat ini

''Kenapa denganmu? Apakah kau juga tidak mengenal Koneko?'' tanya Luffy menunjuk Koneko

Noire dan Plutia terlihat melihat seorang gadis kecil berambut putih yang memakai sebuah hiasan di salah satu rambutnya, Plutia tersenyum melihat gadis kecil itu.

''Hmmmmmm apakah kau benar-benar tidak mengenal kami?'' tanya Luffy dengan memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sambil melihat Noire

Noire terlihat mulai kesal karena terus di datangi oleh orang asing, dia kemudian terlihat memutuskan berjalan kembali ke tempat mereka semula. Plutia terlihat kaget melihat Noire tiba-tiba saja

''Sudahlah! Ayo pulang Plutia!" teriak Noire dengan kesal

''Whoaaa...Tunggu aku...'' kata Plutia yang kemudian berlari dengan sangat lambat

Koneko sweatdrop melihat dia berlari yang terlihat seperti seorang yang mengantuk

''Sepertinya plot di fanfic ini sedikit kacau'' kata Neptune

''Apakah kita harus mengikutinya?'' tanya Luffy

''Tentu saja, ayo Luffy bro, sis Koneko'' kata Neptune

Mereka kemudian terlihat berlari mengejar Noire dan Plutia

 **DI SUATU TEMPAT YANG GELAP**

?: Aku memiliki kabar

?: Apa itu?

?: Sepertinya CPU dan dua pengikutnya terdampar di dimensi

?: Apa? Bagaimana bisa?!

?: Entahlah mungkin itu tidak di sengaja

?: Ini benar-benar sangat random, aku tidak tahu kalau mereka akan di dimensi ini

?: Tenang saja, berharap saja Seven Sages bisa melakukan sesuatu kepada mereka

?: Kau benar, mereka mungkin akan melakukan nya

?: Dan itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan untuk di tonton

 **BASILICOM PLANEPTUNE PLUTIA**

''Tunggu! Kau seorang CPU?!'' teriak Luffy dengan kaget melihat Plutia

Koneko terlihat hanya memandang kaget juga melihat Plutia, Plutia terlihat tertawa kecil melihat mereka kaget mengetahui dirinya adalah CPU.

''Tunggu, dia sama dengan Netune'' kata Luffy

''Netune?'' Plutia bingung

''Maksudnya Neptune'' kata Koneko

Plutia tersenyum mendengarnya, dia cukup suka dengan sebutan Netune

''Dan juga dia adalah CPU Planeptune'' kata Koneko

''Woah... ternyata aku tidak salah dengar mengetahui kalau dia adalah CPU Planeptune'' kata Plutia dengan kaget

Noire terlihat menatap mereka semua dengan kesal karena tidak menghiraukan nya disini, dia berpikir apakah dia karakter tidak penting sama sekali

''Jangan percaya dengan perkataan nya, dia mungkin saja berbohong'' kata Noire dari jauh melihat mereka

''Benarkah?... Apakah kau berbohong Neppy?'' tanya Plutia dengan polos

''Tidak, aku mengatakan sesuatu yang benar dan absolut'' kata Neptune dengan mencoba membuat Plutia percaya.

Luffy masih menatap Noire dari tadi dengan tatapan menyelidiki sambil terlihat memiringkan kepala nya, Noire melihat Luffy menatapnya seperti itu terlihat merasa tidak nyaman.

''Apakah kau benar-benar tidak mengenal kami?'' tanya Luffy sekali lagi dengan kepala nya yang masih miring

Noire kemudian terlihat kesal mendengarnya, dia sudah dari tadi mengatakan kalau dia tidak mengenal mereka bertiga, bahkan ini adalah pertanyaan ketiga puluh dari anak laki-laki ini.

''Sudah aku katakan kalau aku tidak mengenal kalian!'' teriak Noire dengan kesal

Luffy dan yang lain nya terlihat kaget melihat Noire berteriak dengan sangat keras sekali, Plutia juga terlihat kaget melihat Noire berteriak. Noire kemudian melihat ke arah mereka semua lagi dengan tatapan kesal

''Kalau kau memang tahu aku, bisakah kau menyebutkan apa yang kau tahu tentangku?'' tanya Noire dengan percaya diri

Neptune terlihat senang mendengarnya karena dia tahu semua tentang Noire di dimensi nya.

''Baiklah, pertama. Kau adalah CPU Lastation'' kata Neptune

''Woah, kau seorang CPU juga, Noire?'' tanya Plutia

''Tidak belum, tapi nama Lastation tidak buruk juga'' kata Noire

''Kau memiliki seorang adik perempuan bernama Uni'' lanjut Neptune

''Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki seorang adik perempuan'' kata Plutia

''Tentu saja tidak ada karena aku memang tidak memiliki nya. Jika ada, aku akan memperkenalkan nya padamu'' kata Noire

''Dan yang terakhir yaitu sifat dan keunikan dari Noire, yaitu dia sama sekali tidak memiliki teman!'' kata Neptune dengan cukup keras

Koneko terlihat mengangguk setuju dengan Neptune, dia sudah tinggal di sana selama 6 bulan dan dia mengetahui ciri khas Noire yang sama sekali tidak memiliki teman atau tidak bisa bergaul memiliki teman.

Luffy hanya terlihat setuju dengan Noire walaupun dia sudah menganggap Noire sebagai teman nya.

''Gaagh!'' terlihat Noire kaget mendengar perkataan dari Neptune

Noire terlihat terpaku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, Plutia terlihat bingung mendengar perkataan Neptune tadi.

''Jadi kau tidak memiliki teman, Noire tapi berarti kita ini bukan teman?'' tanya Plutia

Noire kemudian terlihat menyadarkan dirinya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Plutia

''Tidak, maksudku kita ini teman'' kata Noire dengan rasa senang walaupun di tutupi

''Woah senangnya, kita adalah teman'' kata Plutia.

Neptune kaget mendengar perkataan Plutia yang mengatakan kalau dia berteman dengan Noire, ini benar-benar sangat mengagetkan baginya.

''Woah, sekarang Noire memiliki teman'' kata Luffy dengan polos

''Kemajuan yang bagus'' kata Koneko dengan memejamkan matanya sambil terlihat memakan sebuah cemilan di atas meja.

Noire heran melihat Koneko memakan cemilan, dia bertanya-tanya dari mana dia mendapatkan cemilan itu.

''Dari mana kau mendapatkan cemilan itu?'' tanya Noire

Koneko kemudian melihat ke arah Noire

''Plut yang memberikannya kepada ku'' kata Koneko

Noire kemudian melihat ke arah Plutia yang terlihat hanya tertawa kecil dengan bahagia melihat dia memberikan cemilan kepada Koneko, Noire mendesah pasrah melihat teman nya itu yang memberikan cemilan kepada orang asing

Noire kemudian melihat ke arah Neptune lagi dengan tatapan kesal karena mengatakan kalau dia tadi tidak memiliki teman.

''Baiklah, dengar. Aku tidak mengenal kalian dan jangan ganggu aku'' kata Noire

''Kenapa memangnya?'' tanya Luffy yang terlihat sedang mencari makanan di kulkas di Basilicom Plutia

Noire kaget melihat Luffy mengambil makanan Plutia dengan seenaknya, Plutia terlihat hanya tersenyum saja melihat Luffy mengambil makanan nya.

''Hey jangan seenaknya mengambil makanan orang lain'' kata Noire

''Memangnya kenapa?'' tanya Luffy sambil terlihat ada makanan di mulutnya.

''Tidak apa-apa, Lufi-chan. Kau bisa memakan nya'' kata Plutia dengan senang hati

''Terima kasih Pru'' kata Luffy yang terlihat memakan makanan Plutia

Noire hanya memegang jidatnya melihat mereka satu sama lain tidak bisa memanggil nama mereka dengan benar masing-masing. Noire kemudian melihat ke arah Luffy dan Neptune

''Jadi apakah kau membiarkan mereka tinggal disini, Plutia?'' tanya Noire

''Ya, aku mendengar kalau kepala Neppy-chan terbentur, Lufi-chan dan Neko-chan juga sepertinya terluka karena jatuh dari langit tadi'' kata Plutia melihat mereka

''Jadi maksudmu?'' Noire menarik alis nya ke atas melihat Plutia

''Jadi mereka akan tinggal disini untuk sementara, aku akan menjagaaaa mereka'' kata Plutia dengan senang hati.

Noire terlihat kaget mendengarnya melihat kalau Plutia membiarkan mereka tinggal disini dulu

''Plutia, kau tidak bisa membiarkan mereka tinggal disini. Mungkin saja mereka mata-mata Seven Sages'' kata Noire

Neptune, Luffy dan Koneko terlihat bingung mendengar perkataan dari Noire yang tentang Seven Sages

Luffy terlihat memakan semua makanan di tangan nya sekaligus dan kemudian melihat ke arah Noire

''Seven Sages itu siapa?'' tanya Luffy

''Aku yakin mereka tidak bukan mata-mata mereka, Neppy-chan dan yang lain nya terlihat seperti orang baik kok'' kata Plutia dengan tersenyum

Neptune kemudian merasa bingung sekarang untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Noire agar dia percaya, dia kemudian berpikir satu hal

''Jangan-jangan kau bukan Noire'' kata Neptune

Semua orang terlihat kaget termasuk Noire

''Dia bukan Noire, aku sudah tertipu'' kata Luffy dengan polos sekali

Koneko hanya mendesah pasrah melihat ini, dia hanya bisa memakan cemilan nya tanpa ada masalah sama sekali. Dia tahu kalau Noire disini bukanlah Noire yang mereka kenal karena terlihat kalau di dimensi ini sangat berbeda.

Pertama adalah Planeptune, Planeptune terlihat lebih berbeda disini. Disini terlihat memiliki teknologi yang lebih canggih dan pemimpin nya adalah Plutia, dan kedua kenapa Plutia menjadi CPU di Planeptune bukan nya Neptune, dia sudah menyadari semua nya.

''Grrrrr sudah aku bilang aku ini Noire'' kata Noire kesal

''Kami tidak percaya, buktikan kepada kami'' kata Neptune

Plutia yang melihat mereka terlihat berkelahi hanya merasa tidak senang, dia kemudian terlihat mencoba untuk menenangkan mereka berdua.

''Jangan berkelahi...'' kata Plutia

''Tapi gadis ini grrrrr'' geram Noire

''Ayo Luffy bro, kita pukul secara bersama-sama. Mungkin dia adalah robot yang memakai kulit manusia'' kata Neptune

''Oke Netune, aku siap'' kata Luffy terlihat bersiap-siap

Plutia terlihat marah melihat mereka yang akan berkelahi, dia kemudian kesal dan kemudian berteriak

''Jika kalian berkelahi, aku akan marah!'' teriak Plutia dengan marah

Semua orang terlihat kaget melihat Plutia marah, mereka semua terlihat merasa merinding melihat Plutia marah. Noire kemudian dengan cepat mencoba untuk menenangkan Plutia.

''Tenanglah, tidak ada yang akan berkelahi'' kata Noire mencoba untuk menenangkan Plutia

Plutia kemudian terlihat mulai tenang mendengar dia kemudian tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Noire kemudian mencoba membisikkan sesuatu kepada Luffy dan Neptune

''Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau katakan tapi jangan membuat Plutia marah'' kata Noire

''Aku tidak tahu tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari nya, sesuatu yang menakutkan'' kata Luffy melihat Plutia tersenyum sekarang

''Baiklah, kalau Plutia sudah mengatakan kalian tinggal disini, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun untuk menolak itu'' kata Noire dengan pasrah

Luffy hanya tersenyum melihatnya akhirnya menyerah, Luffy kemudian melihat ada sebuah console game. Dia kemudian dengan cepat menuju console game itu dan kemudian terlihat ingin memainkan nya

Neptune yang melihat Luffy ingin bermain game kemudian ingin ikut bermain juga

''Hey Luffy bro, aku juga ingin main'' kata Neptune

''Oh kalau begitu ayo kita bermain bersama'' kata Luffy.

Koneko melihat kedua orang itu bermain game, dia merasa tidak peduli. Koneko hanya memikirkan hal tenang ini dan memikirkan bagaimana kabar Bucho dan yang lain nya.

''Woah, aku ingin main juga'' kata Plutia dengan suara mengatuk nya yang kemudian menuju mereka berdua.

Noire terlihat kesal melihat Plutia tidak memikirkan tugas nya sebagai CPU dan malah ingin bermain game dengan kedua orang baru itu. Plutia terlihat mengambil stick console yang ketiga dan kemudian terlihat bermain game dengan mereka, mereka terlihat sedang bermain game Racing

''Lufi-chan, aku ingin karakter itu tadi nya'' kata Plutia

''Maaf Pru, kau seharusnya lebih cepat'' kata Luffy

Plutia terlihat mencari karakter baru yang akan dia mainkan, mereka kemudian terlihat bermain bersama.

Noire sekarang terlihat benar-benar sudah habis kesabaran nya, dia kemudian melihat ke arah mereka bertiga dan kemudian terlihat marah sekali

''Plutia! Kau seharusnya bekerja selayak nya CPU!" teriak Noire

Mereka bertiga kaget mendengar Noire berteriak dengan sangat keras sekali.

''Dan kalian berdua, kalian berdua baru disini dan malah terlihat santai seperti itu dan kau, kenapa kau masih saja memakan cemilan'' kata Noire melihat Koneko sekarang

Koneko hanya terdiam tidak bisa melawan perkataan dari Noire, mereka tidak tahu kalau Noire bisa semarah ini

''Ayo kita pergi, saatnya bekerja!'' teriak Noire lagi

Mereka semua kemudian terlihat berlari dengan sangat cepat keluar Basilicom, Noire dan Koneko mengikuti mereka dari belakang melihat mereka semua ketakutan. Koneko hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihat mereka berdua lari ketakutan seperti itu.

Mereka pun ada di Guild dan bersiap-siap untuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Akhir bab**

 **Di bab ini aku membawa Koneko bersama Luffy dan Neptune menuju ke dimensi Plutia, dan apakah akan ada yang ikut lagi, ya tentu saja ada.**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah baca dan Review**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review**

 **Salam Author**


End file.
